


Five Years Grown

by 343EnderSpark, thelonebamf



Series: Five Years [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Wade Wilson, M/M, MCU compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Unhappy Ending, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, cliffhanger ending, lots of May and Ben, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 137,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf
Summary: Growing up in a New York City that has seen the likes of superheroes and extraterrestrials was never going to be easy, but finding a friend was sure to make the journey more fun. A young Peter and Wade meet and bond over their shared hobby of dumpster diving and a fast friendship forms between them. While Wade’s home life is complicated and downright abusive, he slowly finds a place among the Parkers, learning to trust Ben and May as he grows closer to Peter. Yet no relationship stays the same forever, and Wade’s sprouting feelings for Peter are at odds with the expectations people have for the two of them. Things only grow more complicated when Peter develops his spider powers, and is unsure whether or not he should confide in his friend. Of course nothing could keep the two apart for long… or could it?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Five Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644115
Comments: 38
Kudos: 88
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2019 Collection





	1. Year One - Super Mega Sugar Bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please remember to take breaks, especially if you're planning on binge reading! 
> 
> * You can click 'Hide Creator's Style' if the text messages boxes aren't your thing and still be able to read that section! 
> 
> *   
>  [If you'd like to see the facecast for Wade & Peter, click here!](https://sta.sh/0992rptzgdl)   
> 

Peter's nose wrinkled as he squinted up into the sunlight, double checking for passing cars before making his way across the street. He'd had a busy morning of doing chores and helping his Aunt May with some errands, but finally had some time on his own, and had been aching for weeks to check out some very promising new spots he'd noticed while heading to and from school. A repair shop from uptown had changed locations (probably to save on rent) and Peter figured at least _some_ things had to have gotten banged up or broken in the move. Easy pickings for someone who knew what to look for.

He tugged on his backpack, checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching as he snuck into the alleyway between the neighboring storefronts. So far, the coast was clear. No grown ups around to chase him off. If he was quick about it, he'd probably make off with some good stuff.

Pulling over a milk crate, he flipped open the lid of the shop's dumpster, eager to begin his hunt for buried treasure.

“I swear I wasn’t gonna take -” Wade popped up as soon as the lid was flung open. He had expected an adult to have found him and tell him off. Instead he was taken by surprise as his baby blues met a pair of milk chocolate eyes.

A grin broke across his face. “You a dumpster diver too?” 

Wade was excited. It wasn’t often he had a chance to interact with someone around his age, especially not with how rough his life had become lately. Meeting another kid in the dumpster was the last thing that he expected to happen. He’d only taken to digging through the trash to find things to pawn so maybe he could have more than cheap instant ramen for dinner. 

Peter's eyes widened and he took a step back, the heel of his sneaker slipping off the edge of the crate until he tumbled back, and the lid of the dumpster slammed shut all at once. He winced, tailbone and ego both bruised, but didn't have time to console himself. Glancing back the way he came, Peter only had a second to think about making it back out to the street, but he knew it wasn't an option. Instead he pulled himself to his feet, hands trembling as he pushed the dumpster lid back once again, flattening himself against the opposite wall as soon as his hands were free.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Sorry, I... I didn't think anyone would... would be here."

The lid came down hard on Wade’s head. “Ah! Shit!” He sat down hard on the pile of trash, hands clasping the top of his head. It really wasn’t surprising he’d received such a reaction, and he felt a laugh bubble up. He couldn’t hold it back when he saw the other boy hadn’t run away but was instead stumbling over an apology.

Standing up, he looked at the boy, eyes full of mirth. “Didn’t mean to startle you, kid.”

He motioned for the boy to step back and he climbed out, his long and lanky limbs making it easy to do so. It seemed like a good time for a break, so he took a minute and stretched himself out, trying to figure out just how long he’d been going through things. Reaching back in, Wade pulled out his bag that he’d already stowed a handful of items in.

“Got some primo electronics in there. Surprising some of the things people throw out that’s still perfectly good.” 

He tilted his head to the side, looking down at the other kid. Towering over him, Wade was tall for his thirteen years. This boy was hunched in on himself though, appearing as small as possible.

Peter's eyes shot up as he took in the imposing height of the other boy. At first, he was too stunned to say anything, and several long, awkward seconds passed as he struggled to do anything besides gape.

"I, uh... yeah?" Peter did his best to appear cool and collected, brushing down the lengths of his pant legs.

"S-sorry. I didn't realize this was your..." he gestured vaguely at the dumpster, which now sat open and waiting, hungry for another load. "Your spot."

“Nah, it’s all good. I’m not against sharing as long as you aren’t a jerk.” Wade brought a finger to his face, taking on a thoughtful expression. “Unless you’re a huge asshole in disguise?”

Peter rested a level hand on the top of his head before raising it several inches towards Wade's brow, a skeptical eyebrow twitching as a faint smirk crossed his lips.

"I'm probably an average sized asshole at best," he mused, dropping his arms with a shrug. 

Letting out a laugh, Wade clapped a hand on the smaller kid’s shoulder. “You look like you couldn’t even harm a fly.” He offered up a giant grin. “The name’s Wade, b-t-dubz. Looking for anything specific?”

"Nothing special," Peter replied, craning his neck to see if there was still anything left in the dumpster to go through. "I just like looking for old stuff, computers, keyboards. Things I can open up and tinker around with. Sometimes I even get them up and running again."

He relaxed a little, looking up into Wade's disarming smile. "I'm Peter."

Wade's brow furrowed for a moment. He thought the kid was here for the same reason as him, looking for decent wares to pawn off, make a little extra cash. Peter was scrawny enough, so Wade assumed he needed it for food. After a moment, he shrugged. Who was he to judge what Peter was up to? Besides he didn't want to scare off the only friend his age he might be able to make.

"Most of the stuff in this bin is only about a year or two outta date. I did see a couple keyboards, but they were in pretty shitty shape." He stepped aside, motioning to the dumpster he once occupied. "Need a hand in?"

Peter crept over to the container, wrapping his fingers around the edge as he propped himself up on his tiptoes to peek inside. Sure enough, there were few battered pieces of tech, a monitor that had its screen damaged beyond repair, several orphaned wires and cables, but Peter hadn't given up hope just yet.

"I wouldn't say no to a boost." He nodded.

"Can do!" Wade said as he knelt to one knee, threading his fingers together to form a foothold for Peter. "Upsy-daisy!"

With a little grunt he helped him up and over the lip of the dumpster. He flexed his fingers as he righted himself and looked into the bin to watch Peter. 

Pointing, he tried to offer a little help. "I know I buried some useful things under that broken monitor there." Useful, but not worth the paltry cash they would net him.

Peter huffed, giving a quick nod and immediately dropped to his knees to turn over the monitor and start digging for buried treasure. Even though Wade had already pulled a bag full of things for himself, there was still plenty to sift through. While Peter tended to favor the look and feel of ‘80's and ‘90's era of technology, it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a newer novel piece when he found it.

"Oh, sweet!" There was a faint rumbling from inside the metal walls before Peter's nimble hands rose out of the darkness with their prize. "Mechanical keyboard! These are so cool."

Stretching his arms above his head, Wade turned back at Peter's excitement and was greeted by a large keyboard in his face. He brought up his hand and pulled it down to look at Peter again. 

"Cool?" He hadn't meant it to come out as a question, but he wasn't exactly well versed in what was what. It just needed to work. "I'll put it in your bag for you, where'd you set it?"

Peter fanned one extended hand in the general direction of the backpack he'd dropped closer to the wall but as soon as he handed off the keyboard he sank back down, busily searching once again. Several minutes turned up nothing of interest, however, and he scrambled out of the dumpster, using an obliging old microwave to give him a leg up.

"Nothing else worth taking," he commented, palms rubbing against his jeans again. "But I'll probably check back in a few weeks. I bet they throw out good stuff all the time." He glanced at Wade, thinking twice. "Uh, that is, if it's okay with you."

It was amusing watching Peter concentrate so hard as he dug through the dumpster. However, when he climbed back out empty handed, Wade frowned. Then a thought occurred to him and he grabbed his bag and held it out to Peter. "To be fair, I coulda grabbed all the cool swag before you got here. I don't mind sharing a thing or two if you see something you like."

Wade didn't know what he was thinking, but the kid piqued his interest. Normally when other dumpster divers were around, he had to fend them off, but those were usually adults.

If he was honest, the offer was appealing, but Peter found himself unable to accept. "Nah, you got to it first, fair and square. It's all yours. Although..." his head tilted as he studied the strange bulges poking out of Wade's duffel. "I wouldn't mind seeing what you managed to find. Just out of curiosity." It would give him an idea of what this particular shop tended to throw out, at the very least.

“I’m serious, got some small items in there, like headphones, couple of old phones. Oh,” he dug around and pulled out a clunky piece of headgear. “Not quite sure what this is. It’s super heavy, and has a broken strap, but no brand name on it. I’m guessing something someone was trying to convince them to sell? Looks fancy enough to do something with.”

Handing the item over, Wade sifted around in his bag some more. “Some external hard drives, couple other random computer pieces I know are handy.”

Peter turned the headset over in his hands a few times, poking a finger inside to tap at the internal screen and surveying it for any obvious signs of damage. 

"I know these," he said after a moment's pause. "They were supposed to be the hottest new tech, totally change the game industry or something like that, but the price tag was a little out of most people's reach for a novelty item. Plus I heard there was an issue with the wiring in the earpiece that meant the sound had a tendency to cut out. It was easy enough to fix if you know anything about wiring, but most people didn't want to bother."

Wade really did seem to have made out like a bandit, not that upcycling garbage and keeping it out of a landfill was remotely like stealing to Peter's mind. Heck, it was practically a community service. 

"You gonna fix all of this up then?" He asked, handing the headset back.

“Totally...” Wade started to say as he took the item back, looking down at it. The headset was just a pile of plastic and metal with some wires. He had no idea on how to use half of it, much less fix it. It just wasn’t his thing. Plus it was faster just to hawk the thing once he found it. He didn’t really have time to even learn how to fix it. 

“No, I, um, pawn it. Gotta feed myself somehow.” He said with a glum chuckle. “You sure you don’t want any of this? You’d actually get some use out of it, I bet.”

"Uh," Peter took a small step back, not sure which part of Wade's response to process first. He wasn't sure how serious the other boy was about making money for food, but it would probably be rude to draw attention to the comment. 

"That's okay. I'll have plenty to keep me busy. Although..." He studied the headset still in Wade's hands. "I bet you'd get more for that if we got it working. Fixed whatever was wrong with it. If it's just one of the common breaks I bet we could get it sorted in an afternoon."

Wade’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You don’t have to do that!” 

The thought of getting more for the item was appealing; plus he knew the main pawn shop would be willing to pay more if the item actually worked and wasn’t something they would have to fix. He looked down at the bag in his hands. Peter had barely known him, maybe thirty minutes max? And yet he was already offering to help him. Wade wasn’t so prideful he’d turn it down outright, but it still felt odd.

“I’ll agree so long as I can pay you back somehow.” He flexed an arm, large grin on his face. “If you need help with something big, or maybe need a jerk dealt with, I can help with that.”

A crooked smile tweaked at the corner of Peter's mouth and he nodded.

"Well, maybe you can help me test it out? Always good to have a second pair of eyes. And hands for that matter." He zipped up his own pack, shouldering it quickly as he stepped towards the alley's exit. "Uh, that is, if you don't have anything else going on this afternoon?"

“Nope! Free as a bird.” Wade threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder and followed after Peter. “Not sure just how helpful I’ll be. Working on electronic stuff isn’t exactly something I do often.” 

It was difficult at first, keeping from striding ahead of Peter, but Wade eventually found a slower pace that his long legs didn’t hate. “So, where we headed?”

"Queens!" Peter chirped, pride seeping into his smile until it grew broad and easy. 

“Haven’t spent much time in Queens before. It’s a little further out than I usually go from home base.”

"I live with my aunt and uncle. He's the one who taught me about fixing up stuff in the first place. May calls us her two scientists." He stopped short, eyes darting over to try and read Wade's expression, wondering if he'd be called a nerd for admitting something so... well, _nerdy._

Wade tensed at the mention of adults. “Umm, so we’re going to your place? Will they be around?” Keeping his nerves as clamped down as possible, he looked down, only to realize that Peter was studying his face.

“What? What is it?” He brought a hand up to his face, wiping at it. “Do I got something on my face?”

Peter had to bite down on his lip to keep from laughing, he didn't want to risk alienating his potential new friend already, but Wade had a way of moving and talking that all but forced a smile on his face.

"No, no, you're all clear," he nodded. "I was thinking about..." he fumbled for a moment. "Uh, what snacks we have in the apartment. Pretty sure there's some popcorn and Oreos. May doesn't like me ruining my appetite before dinner but she and Ben won't be home from work until after five."

Was that revealing too much? Wade seemed interested in whether or not they'd be alone at the apartment, and Peter had seen enough teen movies that he knew a small gathering could turn into a raging party at the drop of a hat.

Wade pulled an old clunky but sturdy pay-to-use phone he’d salvaged to look at the time. It was still early enough in the afternoon to be able to join Peter and leave before his aunt and uncle returned. 

Pocketing the cell phone, he turned his attention back to the conversation. “I could definitely go for some cookies. We gonna hoof it the whole way or take the train?” Wade asked, gesturing to the upcoming set of stairs that led down to the subway.

A soft grin crossed Peter's face as he whipped a Metrocard from his pocket. "We're New Yorkers aren't we? Plus this stuff is gonna start to feel real heavy in a block or two. Better save our energy for all the work we have to do."

Wade was tempted to mention he wasn’t actually a native New Yorker but just shrugged it off. This was where he lived now. It’d been a year and he had to accept that. For now, he just enjoyed the ride. 

The ride back to Peter's neighborhood wasn't exactly a short one, but Peter found himself wishing it could have lasted just a few minutes longer. Even though he was excited to get back to his room and bust open the headset Wade had salvaged, there was something comfortable about sitting on the train and letting the conversation meander everywhere from the Avengers to pizza toppings.

"I'm just saying," he announced, shoving the key into the apartment door and pushing it wide open, "the classic standbys never let me down. You know where you stand with a slice of pepperoni."

Wade found himself enjoying their conversations. It was rare he found someone who could keep up with him, jumping from topic to topic like it was nothing. He didn’t even register that they’d walked into an apartment building until Peter was opening the door.

“Come on! Where’s your sense of adventure? You have to try pineapple and sardines once in your lifetime.” Shrugging his bag off his shoulder, he glanced around, familiarizing himself with the apartment. “You guys have a nice place. Definitely roomier than where I crash.” 

"Huh?" Peter turned, taking in the familiar colors and shapes of the living room, trying to consider it from an outsider's perspective. It wasn't exactly fancy, and most of the nicer furnishings were more a result of May's eye for bargains than any affluence in the Parker household. Still, the apartment was cozy, the sofa was comfortable, and there was always food in the fridge. Peter knew some people were a lot worse off, and didn't want to draw too much attention to what Wade had said, just to be safe. 

"Oh, well... May tries to keep things nice, and my uncle Ben is pretty handy when it comes to fixing things up. You know, painting cabinets or fixing plugs. He's the one who got me started on repairing old radios and stuff."

“You're gonna have to teach me a thing or two. It’d be nice to fix up my own things once in awhile.” Wade clapped his hands together and turned his attention back to Peter. “Now, before we get started, how about those Oreos? Haven’t stopped thinking about them since you put the idea in my head.” 

Without asking, Wade moved further into the apartment, looking for the kitchen. It didn’t take him long to find it, spotting it just past the living room.

A quick bob of the head from Peter was all he could manage to grant permission, but Wade was already tearing open the package and helping himself. It was a little funny, watching him enjoy the cookies with such relish, and Peter almost wondered if he would end up finishing the lot before he managed to pour them some milk.

"I always wanted to try making an Oreo s'more... like... a marshmallow melted between two of the cookies? But May says I'd set the house on fire. She's probably right," he snorted setting down two full glasses between them.

Wade was carefully splitting a cookie open, aiming to lick the cream off, when his eyes snapped to Peter. A grin spread across his face. “I might die from sugar overdose, but we have to do that right now.”

He stuffed the rest of the cookie in his mouth before grabbing the glass and swallowing half of it. Coughing from his eagerness, he took a moment to gather himself before asking, “Where’s the marshmallows? It won’t be quite the same, but…” He tapped the microwave.

"Oh! Uh..." Peter started opening the cabinets haphazardly, searching for the promised treats. He'd fully expected Wade to laugh off his ridiculous suggestion, but it seemed like this was really happening. "Looks like we have some of those mini marshmallows from the last time May made her ambrosia salad." He made a strangled gagging noise in the back of his throat. "You think those will work?"

“They’ll do.” Wade said as he took the marshmallows in hand. He grabbed a paper towel since he wasn’t sure where the plates were and moved to the microwave. 

Lining the bottom of the microwave to try and minimize the mess, he placed an oreo in the center. Carefully, he placed a few marshmallows on the cookie before adding a second one on top. 

“It shouldn’t take too long, thirty seconds should be enough.” The hum of the microwave filled the room as it came to life. Wade watched the concoction rotate intently through the door.

The marshmallows puffed up and softened, but didn't develop that trademark golden color, even as they melted sloppily all over the cookies. Peter wasn't sure if it would actually be any good, but it did fill the kitchen with a pleasing sweet smell.

"I guess that's done then," he announced as the timer dinged at them. "You should do the honors."

Wade carefully pulled the treat out of the microwave and set it on the counter. Still, the top cookie slid off revealing the creme had melted as well. 

“No way, it was your idea, you can get first bite.” He tried to get the top cookie to sit back on the marshmallow only to jerk his hand away as a little bit of marshmallow touched his fingers. “Ow, shit, that’s hot! Be careful.” Laughing, Wade brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked the sweet treat off as he pushed the psuedo-s’more towards Peter. 

He began to assemble more on a new paper towel, putting on three this time, one more for Peter and two for himself.

Peter waited a few seconds, poking the cookie gingerly with the tip of one finger until he deemed it cool enough to handle before finally taking a bite. It was sweet, obviously, with probably three times the amount of sugar a boy his age should have in a day. And yet, despite the crumbly chocolate cookie and the gooey marshmallow and icing mess, it seemed to be missing something.

"Hold on a sec'." Peter reached out, gesturing for Wade to stop before putting more snacks in the microwave. He returned to the cupboards, digging around until he found May's "secret" stash, a bag of chocolate kisses she'd bought the day after Valentine's.

"I think it needs that melty chocolate center to be a "real" s'more," he explained.

Wade paused as he watched Peter dig out more sweets. “Hell yeah!” Taking the bag, he dug out three pieces and quickly unwrapped them. Balancing the top oreo on the tip of the chocolate kisses was tricky, but he managed to get them to stay. 

“This is going to be perfect.” 

Stepping back, Wade bounced on the balls of his feet next to Peter. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had such a decadent treat. Did he need this much sugar? Probably not, but that wasn’t going to stop him, and he looked forward to the rush. 

The seconds dragged on when one was staring directly at the microwave but Wade just couldn’t look away. Finally it dinged and he took the cookies out with as much care as he could. It was tricky since there were three unwieldy cookie stacks balanced precariously on the paper towel.

As he set it on the counter, there was one fatality. Oreo, chocolate and marshmallow met the floor, splattering at their feet. Wade tensed, glancing at Peter with a frown. It was an automatic response when he managed to muck something up.

Peter watched as the cookie seemed to fall in slow motion, tumbling and turning in the air twice before landing filling side down, a faint yet viscerally satisfying "splut" the only signal to its demise. He blinked, twice, a little too stunned at the sight to say anything, before snorting and erupting into peals of laughter.

"Man down, repeat, man down." He made a short 'tssst' sound into his fist, mimicking a walkie talkie. "May Day... May Day... we better clean up before May comes back for the day. Do you copy, Captain Rogers?"

As soon as Peter started laughing, all the tension left Wade’s body and he doubled over alongside him. Even the mention of Peter’s aunt didn’t deter the giddiness he had now. He knelt down and began to clean up the sticky mess.

“I copy, Sergeant Barnes. I am already on it!” He gave Peter a sloppy salute as he stood and moved to the trash can. “Where do you guys hide the cleaning spray? Water isn’t going to cut it with this disaster.”

Peter was already digging under the sink, debating the merits of dish soap vs. Mr. Clean. He held up both bottles with a shrug.

"Do we use the one that smells like lemons or the one endorsed by the bald bodybuilder giving off the magic genie vibes?"

Wade grabbed the Mr. Clean spray from Peter. “I’ll take the handsome bald man.” Squatting back on the floor, he sprayed the marshmallow and cream splattered about the floor.

“It’d be pretty awesome to sport a set of guns like his, but all I got at the moment is awkward teen muscle. Not that appealing to the ladies.” He flexed an arm, chuckling at himself. “But I can still kick ass when I have to.” After a moment of letting the spray soak, he began to wipe up the mess.

At the sight of Wade's fist and flexed bicep, Peter felt a nervous, involuntary twitch at the back of his throat, flashes of playground teasing skirting across his vision for a fraction of a second. Thankfully, Wade was soon laughing easily again, busy with the task of cleaning, and Peter realized how silly he was being.

"At least you're tall," he pointed out. "The last time we went to McDonalds, and I ordered nuggets, the cashier asked if I wanted the four or six piece Happy Meal!" He blew an annoyed breath through his lips. "I mean yeah, the Lego Avengers toys were pretty cool but t-that's not the point!"

Standing up, Wade discarded the dirty rags. “Heck, I would have taken the Happy Meal. It’s the cheaper option.” 

"Speak for yourself," Peter mumbled. "I need all ten nuggets, I'm a growing boy!"

Wade turned his attention back to the remaining two treats, pushing one towards Peter and picking up the other. The s’mores had cooled a touch but were still a bit melty. Shoving his cookie into his mouth, he hummed appreciatively. 

“The chocolate kiss was a perfect addition!” he said, once he could sort of talk around the gooey mess in his mouth.

Assembling a few more for them, Wade looked over at Peter with a giant messy grin. 

"You're going back for another round?" Peter laughed, shaking his head and looking down at what was left of his own snack. "Even I'm starting to get a little overwhelmed by all the sugar. I mean maybe if there was something salty to balance it out like uh..." His eyes lit up. "Peanut butter!"

“You’re having fun playing mad scientist, aren’t you?” Wade looked over his shoulder at him. “Anything else to go with it? I’m game if you have sprinkles as well!”

Pausing in his creation, Wade waited until he was handed the peanut butter before Peter went back to looking for the sprinkles. “Bonus points if they’re rainbow, but I think they should go on after the microwave.”

The peanut butter proved to be helpful with keeping the cookies, marshmallow and chocolate all together. Barely able to keep himself from bouncing, Wade placed four Oreo s’mores to warm up.

“Are these still technically s’mores? Or should we give them a new name?”

"'S'moreos' seems like the obvious choice," Peter mused, "but 'Super Mega Sugar Bombs' also has a nice ring to it." He grinned, but ducked his head a little, swiping at the corner of his mouth with his hand. 

"Who knows, maybe they'll be the next big thing. In ten years time they could be on menus across America. We could get an endorsement deal from Guy Fieri."

“Super Mega Sugar Bombs gets my vote! Reminds me of something you’d hear of in Power Rangers or Sailor Moon.” Wade turned away from the microwave and posed ridiculously as he shouted “SUPER MEGA SUGAR BOMB ATTACK!!!”

As Wade tried to right himself, his foot slipped in a still drying spot from the mess he’d made not long ago. He landed on his butt with his back hitting the bottom of the counter. Blinking, it took a moment to process what had happened before he had his arms around his stomach laughing hard.

Despite his best efforts, Peter could only watch in horror as Wade slipped and fell, and for a moment the thought of the other boy hitting his head filled him with dread. Thankfully, Wade seemed to be made of stronger stuff than that, and the only thing wounded at all was his pride, and even that healed quickly.

"That attack might be too powerful for us still," Peter joked, offering a hand to help Wade up from the floor. "We might have to level up a few more times before we're ready to use it."

Wade was grateful for the help because it would have been difficult getting back on his feet since he kept nearly doubling up from the laughter every few seconds. Propping up his elbow on Peter’s shoulder, he took a moment to regain some semblance of composure, breathing deep and wiping at his eyes. 

The ding of the microwave brought his focus back to what they had been doing. Another giggle escaped him as he carefully pulled out the s’moreos. “Did you happen to find any sprinkles?”

"No sprinkles," Peter shook his head. "Guess it's been a while since we had ice cream at home. I did find the syrup I use to make chocolate milk, though." He held up the bottle, already eyeing the overloaded treats Wade was carefully handling. "You think it's too much? Or just the thing?"

“I mean, at this point, what could it hurt?” Wade shrugged his shoulders, taking the proffered bottle. “Let’s get this sugar high on the road!”

Tilting the syrup, he coated the treats until there was no way they’d be able to take a bite without dripping it everywhere. He motioned to Peter to stand close so they could limit the mess they’d most certainly have to clean again.

The chocolate along with some of the marshmallow coated his hands as he bit into their concoction. It mostly tasted of sugar and chocolate with the faint reminder that there was peanut butter in there somewhere. Wade could swear he felt the sugar instantly running through his veins.

It was quite the spectacle, watching Wade tackle the super sticky sweet treat, and Peter wasn't sure he didn't see the other boy's jaw unhinge to take it down. His own mouth gaped as he waited for an assessment, but when Wade didn't keel over in a sugar coma on the spot, he figured it was safe to try it for himself.

The marshmallow was still the strongest flavor, peanut butter and Hershey's kiss completely overpowering the cookie, which was doing its best to hold the whole mess together.

The chocolate syrup had probably been a mistake.

By the end of it, Peter's hands, shirt and face were all completely covered in the damning evidence of their sugary folly.

"Ugh," he mumbled, finally swallowing the last bite and desperately running to pour two glasses of water. "I think I'm gonna have to stick to broccoli for the rest of my life."

Wade hadn’t realized just how thirsty the sweets had left him until he was gulping down the water. It didn’t wipe out all of the sugary taste but certainly helped. Once finished, he moved to the sink to wash his hands and face. 

“I don’t remember the last time I ate something so insanely sweet.” He laughed as he moved out of the way for Peter to clean himself. “I’m gonna go ahead and apologize now for how much I’ll probably be bouncing off the wall in about five minutes.”

He wasted no time in getting to cleaning. Even though they had tried to minimize the mess, there was still a chocolate coated warzone on the counter.

Wade had seemed so eager to get to work on the repairs, Peter was almost surprised when he started cleaning up the considerable mess in the kitchen. If May had been there, she probably would have said something like "he has good manners" or "his parents raised him right". Well, she might have. After she recovered from the sight of the cookie crumb disaster, anyway.

"Hopefully you can still focus while we get to work," Peter thought aloud. "But I guess if we can't sit still we can always go back out to look for more pieces. There's plenty of daylight left."

May and Ben didn't mind Peter wandering around the neighborhood while the sun was out. In fact, they were glad he had a hobby that got him out of the house when he could just as easily have been cooped up all summer playing with Legos and computer games. But it was a different story when night fell, and Peter didn't ever want to give them a reason to worry.

“True, but you’ll have to drag me away from your central air.” Tossing the paper towels away, Wade handed Peter the other items to put up. “Let’s get to fixing things. Teach this Padawan how to repair.”

He was a fast learner and looked forward to hopefully being able to fix up items so he could sell them for even more. Anything that could give him an edge.

"Teach you the ways of electronics repair, I will." Peter affected his best version of a Yoda voice, one he certainly hadn't practiced in the mirror. "Later travel to Tosche Station for power converters you may. Mmm!" 

He beckoned for Wade to follow him to his room, which was thankfully mostly clean for a change. There was only one chair at his desk, but the bed was close enough to provide a decent (and likely more comfortable) seat.

Wade grabbed his bag before following Peter to his room. It certainly looked nicer than his, and he wouldn’t say it out loud, but he was a little jealous that Peter had a proper bed. For a moment, all he could think about was how the last year and a half had been a giant pile of shit dumped on him and his family. Moving from Canada had been the worst decision his dad had ever made.

"Alright, let's see what you've got and if we can do anything." Peter pointed at the desk, already digging out his box of screwdrivers and pliers. "With any luck it's just a snapped wire here and there."

Thankfully, Peter’s voice managed to keep Wade from spiraling down a terrible train of thought. He dug through his bag, until he unearthed the bulky headgear. “Such a shame that so many things get thrown out that could easily be fixed.” He set it on the table before hopping on the bed.

"Dude, I've seen people throw away brand new stuff still in the box!" Peter shook his head, turning the headset over in his hands as he figured out the best way to open it up. "Not stores usually, I think they tend to send their unsold merchandise back to the manufacturer or something, but I've found all kinds of perfectly good things in the dumpsters by people's apartments. New packs of socks, batteries, a blender one time. I brought that back to May and she made me the worst smoothie I ever tasted. There were vegetables in it."

He hummed softly to himself, working a tiny screwdriver into one of the sockets. It was a familiar task, but he was enjoying having someone to chat with for a change. 

"What about your mom? Is she a good cook?"

Wade scrunched up his face, thinking about his mom’s less than stellar cooking skills. His dad was a little better at it but he was usually too busy with work, or he used to be before he’d lost his job. These days he failed to make anything because the bastard tended to be blackout drunk long before dinner time. 

But he couldn’t tell Peter all that. It’d sour their fun afternoon. Instead he plopped back on the bed, grateful he didn’t have to school his face as he lied.

“Her mac and cheese is to die for.” Wade stifled his laughter. The amount of salt she used last time she attempted that dish had definitely messed with his stomach. “But she has a night job, so she doesn’t make dinner for us. When I’m not making sugar nightmare concoctions, I can put together a pretty decent meal.”

"You can cook?" Peter's hands stilled as he looked over at Wade with no small amount of surprise. Sure, he could microwave popcorn and cup noodles, but when it came to making proper food, he was entirely out of his depth. "That's so cool!"

“I can cook, mostly breakfast foods. Recently I’ve started learning how to make pancakes but I usually burn them.”

"May usually just makes macaroni from the box, but she adds stuff like broccoli to it to make it 'healthy'. I'm not sure if that's how nutrition works, but I'm not about to complain. Especially not after she let me get the special edition Iron Man shaped pasta. Still have the trading cards I cut off of the box."

Wade waved his hand in the air. “I dunno, broccoli isn’t that bad, at least when it’s drenched in cheese.” Laughing, he sat back up, watching Peter work. 

The headset finally split open in two, and Peter carefully laid both halves out on his desk, nibbling at his lip as he peered closer to study the insides.

“You really are a big fan of Stark’s, aren’t you?” Wade wondered aloud. “He seems okay, but I think Captain America has a better story. And to be honest, I’m jealous of that muscle he’s got. It’d be so cool to get super powers. Think if I become a lab rat, I’d get cool abilities?” 

Wade zoned out, thinking of all the things he could do with super strength alone. Maybe fight back when his dad decided he’d done something stupid and need to be punished. Or perhaps he could find a way to monetize it and get enough money to go back home to Canada. It sucked living in a world of superheroes while being powerless yourself. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he often imagine Captain America bursting through the door and whisking him away from his life. As childish as it was, when he was stuck at home, it helped him survive.

"I dunno," Peter hummed, prodding Wade lightly in the shoulder. "How much poking can you take?"

Even though Wade’s thoughts had spiraled down quickly, the prodding from Peter stopped them before they could get too far. Wade swatted at him, chuckling. “Yeah, don’t think I care for that much.”

"Cap is pretty cool, not gonna lie.” Peter agreed. “I mean, there's probably not a shrimpy nerd alive who hasn't fantasized about waking up half a foot taller and covered in muscles. But the fact that he kept true to what he believed in? Fighting for the little guy? That's... that's amazing." Truthfully, while he might have been an Iron Man fan at heart, there was plenty to admire about the All-American hero. "But seeing as how I'm unlikely to get injected with a super serum anytime soon, it's easier to imagine following in Stark's footsteps. I mean, I'm pretty good at science and stuff," he gestured back to the headset on the table. "So maybe if I keep with it?"

“True. I guess if you can build your own powers, that’d be pretty handy.” Leaning forward, Wade placed his chin in his palms as he rested his elbows on his knees. “I never could really engage in science. It wasn’t hard, just school is boring.”

Peter turned back to his work, gingerly tugging on the wires as he searched for a loose connection. 

"I met him once, y'know? A long time ago. I was still just a kid."

“Oh?” Peter had Wade’s full attention. “How’d that go? Is meeting your idol as scary as they say?”

"It was pretty scary," Peter admitted, "but not for the usual reasons." 

He'd been so young when it happened, so many of his memories from that age were vague blurs, or emotional impressions, but he remembered that night in crystal clarity.

"You, uh... you remember the last Stark Expo? It was a few years ago...." In fact, the event had always been an annual spectacle, but after the events of that evening, Stark Industries had found it wise to put a hold on further showcases. It wasn't as though the world wasn't getting wind of plenty of Tony Stark's latest and greatest tech via Iron Man's exploits.

Wade knew vaguely of the Expo, having gleaned a few key points from the internet while reading superhero bios. Apparently the last one had ended rather explosively, back when Iron Man was still very new to the scene.

"I was so excited to go,” Peter continued. “I couldn't sleep for days leading up to the Expo, and finally the day came, and my Uncle Ben took me. Of course, I had to wear my Iron Man helmet." He chanced a quick grin. "Pretty nerdy, I know."

“I feel like having the helmet is the least nerdy thing I’d expect from a superfan like you.” Even though Peter wasn’t looking, Wade pointedly looked over at an Iron Man poster near the bed. “Now if you tell me you have a whole suit you built yourself, that I’d find nerdy.” 

Peter nodded vaguely, but his gaze was distant, thoughts still clearly settled back on that night. "But then things started... exploding. Everything got so loud. I got separated from my uncle, could hardly see what was going on, and then all of a sudden one of those things was right in front of me." It had happened years ago, but his heart was pounding just the same. "Stupid kid I was, I just... stood there. Didn't even try to run. I should have been blasted into dust but then he showed up and..." A deep breath escaped him. "He saved my life, just like that. In a matter of seconds, and then he flew off again, and there I was, just standing there. I didn't even say thanks."

Wade lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Holy cow! How did you not crap yourself? I’ve seen a couple pictures from that. Those walking tanks were terrifying.”

"I- I don't know," Peter stammered. "I mean, I was at the Stark Expo. The place I’d been dreaming about going for months. The place where the Iron Man was going to be." 

He finally found a troublesome wire, and flipped it up and free of the casing so he could get a better look. Finding his wire strippers in the desk drawer, he settled in to prepare it for a new connection.

"I guess I just figured... Nothing bad could happen to me. Not there. Not with him around. Kind of... stupid, when I look back at it, I know." He shrugged.

“What a way to meet one of the OG Avengers.” Laughing, Wade shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t even imagine how I’d react meeting my favorite Avenger.”

"Can't imagine what it would be like to meet Captain America.” Peter sighed. “He'd probably be all "Have you been eating your greens, son?"” And I'd either have to say no and disappoint him or lie to Captain America, and I- I don't think I have it in me.'

“What are you talking about? He’s so kick ass, he wouldn’t worry about no greens. He’d probably want to know what you could bench.” 

"Cap is no muscle bound meathead," Peter countered, raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Wade. "He definitely cares about more than how many times a week you hit the gym." His shoulders rose up near his ears as he returned to his work, feeling more than a little embarrassed that his own answer was a clear and definite 'zero'. 

Wade shifted unto his legs, lifting himself to get a better look over Peter’s shoulder, watching him work deftly with the wires of the head gear. 

“I do know his suit could use a little updating. Hard to sneak around in all that red, white, and blue. I liked in the comics when they’d draw him with fatigues over the outfit.”

"You know, he was an artist, before all the... you know...." Peter made an attempt at a body builder's pose. "They had some of his recovered sketches on display at the Captain America exhibit. They were... okay, I guess. But still, it proves he has other interests!"

"Yeah, I wasn't meaning he was dumb or anything, just can't see him being all concerned about that when he's got to save the world." Wade picked at the fabric of the blanket on the bed. "It'd be cool to visit his exhibit one day. I'm not usually one for museums, but I think I'd make an exception."

Peter sat back, taking a deep breath as he gave one final eye to the headset.

"Okay, this is the fun part. You ever solder anything?"

Looking over at Peter, Wade shook his head. "I have no idea what you mean by that. Solder? Solder. Sodder. Sol-der." The word sounded weird and he couldn't help but say it over a few times, but once he realized what he was doing, he shut his mouth and blushed. Usually when he started rambling, someone would tell him to be quiet or shut up or when they were feeling particularly annoyed, they'd curse at him. "Sorry."

Peter's brow twitched and he looked at Wade, trying to figure out why he'd felt the need to apologize. He hadn't grabbed the iron from Peter's hand or broken anything. Maybe he'd misheard him.

"It's funny right? When you say a word over and over and it stops sounding real? Solder. Solllllder." He snorted. "Anyways, it's not hard, but it takes a little getting used to. You just have to be careful with the iron because it's super hot, and make sure to keep the tip clean, otherwise you could make a mess and there isn't really a good way to clean things up if you get it all over your project."

He handed over the headset, pointing inside. "It looks like some of this wiring has busted. Maybe whoever owned this headset threw it against the wall after rage quitting or something. But we can get them back together and then see if we get any sound out of it?"

Wade felt the tension in his shoulders melt away when Peter failed to criticize his word repetition. It was a nice change from the usual reactions his chatter received. In fact, the entire afternoon with Peter had been enjoyable. For once, he didn’t have to hold back his outspoken nature, something he had to keep telling himself since it was so unusual. 

Leaning forward, almost tipping off the bed, he studied the headset. It took a little effort to stay focused on the task at hand now that the sugar from earlier was really making itself known. As he looked at the piece of tech, Wade spotted the loose wire. 

“Is that really all it is? That’s the only problem? Man, if more people knew how to fix up things that are this simple, I bet we’d find a lot less stuff in the dumpster.”

"You'd be surprised what people toss," Peter agreed. "I'd say half the time there isn't even anything wrong with the stuff that gets thrown out. Maybe it needs some cleanup because there's dust in the components, but that just means we get to use this!" He pulled open one of his desk drawers and pulled out a can of compressed air. 

"Might as well make sure there's no cobwebs lingering in here." Peter sprayed the nozzle of the can into the headset with a satisfying hiss. There wasn't much in the way of dust or debris to clear away, but it was still fun. 

Wade was absolutely confused at the can that Peter pulled out. Before he could ask what exactly it was, Peter was blasting the headset with a burst of air. It managed to catch Wade enough off guard, combined with his growing antsiness, that he started giggling uncontrollably. He slapped a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter and listened to Peter.

"But yeah, a lot of the time I'll find pieces that just need a minor repair or some TLC. It's like, people don't want to bother fixing things when it's so easy to move on." Peter shrugged. "I mean, I get it. Who doesn't want the latest Starkpad, right? But it does seem like a waste..."

“Well, what’s their loss is our gain right?” Wade managed to get out, only a little breathless. “Someone’s always going to appreciate the stuff others toss aside.”

"Yeah, exactly. What's that saying? One man's trash is another man's sweet gaming headset. Or something like that." He grinned, laying out their project on the desk. If he'd been working on his own, Peter might have already been finished, but it was definitely a lot more fun to be tackling this with a friend.

It wasn't too soon to think of Wade as a friend, was it?

"Okay, so now comes the actual soldering. We use this stuff," he pulled out something that looked like a spool of thick wire. "It kind of acts like a glue for metal. It can put together circuits or ripped wires, just about anything. We just have to be careful how we use it because it gets super hot."

He made sure to keep things in the open as he carefully twisted the wires together, and tapped the iron to the exposed metal before rubbing on the solder and letting it melt into the tiny gaps and fissures. It wasn't a particularly tricky fix, but it took a little maneuvering to make sure Wade could see what he was doing.

Moving from the bed, Wade decided to crouch down next to Peter to watch him. He watched intently as Peter focused on his task but still made sure Wade could see exactly what he was doing. It seemed almost effortless and even strengthened his belief that anyone should be able to do it.

"See, just like that. Get the metal hot first, then use the solder." He cleaned the tip of the iron off on a sponge he had for the purpose before offering it to Wade. "You wanna give it a shot?"

When Peter offered the iron, Wade nodded eagerly. “Heck yeah, let’s do this.”

He carefully grabbed the iron from Peter and held it at the ready. 

...And realized he’d only soaked in about half of what Peter had just done. He was more of a hands on learner, so even watching Peter, while better than merely being told what to do, still didn’t always compute. Of course, he knew as soon as he did it once, it’d stick. Unfortunately, he’d never had any luck explaining that to any of his teachers.

“Um, so...mind guiding me through the steps?” He was heasitant to ask, especially since he had literally just observed Peter not even a minute ago, but he hadn’t made Wade feel stupid about his other quirks so far.

Peter's nose twitched for half a second, but he remembered how nervous he'd been the first time Ben let him use the iron on his own. Even though he'd watched his uncle put multiple pieces together dozens of times, it was still intimidating to have the tool in his own hands.

"Sure. Just be careful, but quick. I know, sounds impossible, right? But it's not actually too hard."

"See where the two sections of wire are twisted together? Just run the tip of the iron along it to get it nice and hot. Then we tap it with the solder and it will melt from the heat and help lock things into place."

"Think of it like... um..." he scratched his nose. "Okay the iron is the fire right, and the wire is the pan. We have to get the pan hot before we can cook the pancakes in it, right? But you don't put the batter right on the fire, so don't let the solder touch the iron if you can help it."

“Solder pancakes, gotcha.” Wade laughed, amused by Peter’s metaphor. “So, let’s see…”

Wade’s tongue popped out in concentration as he ran the iron over the twisted wires, but it seemed he wasn’t moving quite fast enough when the solder wire barely melted. It took a couple more times, but finally he managed to cover the wires in a large glob of solder. Not enough to hinder, but definitely more than was most certainly needed.

“Ta da!” He said, but as he pulled his hands back, he caught the iron against the side of his finger. “Ow, damnit.” Dropping the solder wire in his hand, he brought it to his mouth and tried to suck the pain away. Wade managed to keep from dropping the iron but just barely.

Pulling his finger out of his mouth, he saw a small but bright red burn wound. He shook his hand as he handed Peter the iron as carefully as he could. “I knew it was hot, but fucking ow!”

Even as he put away the iron and unplugged it from the wall, Peter couldn't help but wince and suck in a deep breath of sympathy. He'd burned himself a few times, never too seriously, but he hated to think that the bad experience might mean Wade wouldn't ever want to meet up for repair jobs in the future.

"Let me get something for that!" He hopped out of his chair, already running to the bathroom without waiting for a response. "My aunt's a nurse we have all kinds of medicine. Creams and stuff for burns."

Soon enough, he'd returned with a small bottle of something that made his nose wrinkle and a box of bandages. They had tiny pictures of rockets and stars on them, but he hoped Wade wouldn't tease him too terribly much about it.

Wade puffed out his cheeks, trying to fight off the warmth he felt coloring them when the other boy returned and held out the bottle of burn cream. 

"Here. This should help."

“Ah, we don’t need any of that stuff. It’s just a small thing.” Wade had suffered far worse injuries before and didn’t worry about things like bandages and medicine. Heck, even the flu didn’t keep him down...Or rather he didn’t really have a choice. Being sick on the streets was usually safer than being sick at home. “I’m fine. You don’t gotta worry about me.” Trying to wave him off with his uninjured hand, he pulled the other to his chest. “Really, it’s not that big a deal.”

"Burns can be tricky!" Peter insisted, reaching out with one hand palm up and gesturing for Wade to show him the wound. "They may not feel like much at first, but an hour later you might realize it was more serious than you thought."

He pursed his lips tightly together, looking at Wade with wide, unblinking eyes.

"If you go home without at least a bandage, I'm going to end up feeling so guilty."

Taking one look at his doe eyes, Wade instantly caved. With a sharp tsk and a roll of his eyes, he dropped his hand into Peter’s. 

“That’s just mean. You have killer puppy dog eyes.” Wade gave him a smirk. “Bet you can get away with a lot with that look.”

"Not as much as you'd think," Peter grinned, but quickly looked away from Wade so he could focus on the burn. "I think my aunt and uncle have built up an immunity."

He brought the two of them back to the desk, the iron now safely off and set aside, before laying Wade's hand out. The burn wasn't too serious, a small, angry red mark on the side of Wade's finger, but untreated it would definitely prove to be a nuisance later.

Wade let himself be dragged over, though he didn’t see why that was necessary. It wasn’t like he couldn’t hold his hand in the air. He didn’t argue though, letting the other boy do what he wanted.

"I'll just put some of this on," Peter explained, applying some of the cream directly from it's tube in a half squiggle before pulling a bandage from the box. "Too bad it's not dark," he commented absently. "Band-aids spark when you open them"

As soon as the words were out, he realized the strangeness of them, and the last thing Peter wanted was for Wade to think he stayed up at night opening endless packs of bandages just to see a little static electricity. He'd certainly never done that. Well, not since he was six anyway.

"Uh, here," he took Wade's hand again, carefully wrapping the bandage around the other boy's finger so it kept the medication in place but wouldn't cut off the circulation.

Wiggling his bandaged finger in his face, he smiled at the cute little pattern on it. Of course they’d have something fancier than the bland beige ones he would get from the school nurse. 

“That is an odd random fact. How does one even figure that out? Is that all brands? Or only certain bandaids?” He tilted his head as he asked the questions.

"I think it's all kinds? " Peter pondered aloud. "I think it's because of the way they're sealed... to keep them sterile? If you want, you can keep this," he offered, screwing the top of the medicine closed again. "Unless your mom has something at home she might want to use."

Wade was tempted to decline the medicine, but without even being prompted, Peter already had that look in his eyes. Looking away, he snagged it out of his hand and pocketed it. 

“I’ll take it just in case.” It was highly unlikely that there were bandaids at his house much less burn cream. “Uh, before my graceful fumble, was that spot I did the last bit on fixing the headset?” He asked, quickly steering the conversation far away from the mention of his mom.

"Oh! Right!" Peter picked it up and gave it another look and a gentle shake. "Yeah, we just have to put a little electrical tape over the exposed wire and then close it back up and it should be done!" Without another word the desk was covered in the necessary tools, Peter more than a little excited to finish their project.

"Let's see..." The boy's teeth dug lightly into his bottom lip as he focused on the task. He wondered if he should have let Wade do the last touches, but Peter was so excited to see if their repairs had worked he simply wanted to finish the job once and for all. "I think that's it..."

He handed the headset back to Wade, an eager smile spread across his face. "That should do it!"

“Oh heck! Time to see what it’s all about.” Wade held it in his hand, looking for the on switch. “You sure you don’t want to have the first run? You _are_ the whole reason it’s working.”

When Peter shook his head, Wade grinned and slid the bulky piece of tech over his eyes. He stood there a second after hitting the on switch, waiting for a title screen to pop up. The screen flickered and glowed very slightly, the not-quite-black-light of a screen turning on.

Wade waited a moment more.

“Umm,” tapping the screen, he turned his head where he assumed Peter was still standing. “Nothing’s happening.”

Wade looked a little funny with the bulky contraption strapped to his head, but Peter managed to stifle his laughter.

"Uh," he stood, his head tilting from side to side as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. "Nothing, nothing? Or just nothing interesting? I guess it's a good thing that you aren't seeing red swirls trying to hypnotize you into killing the president or anything, but I was expecting at least a boot screen."

Taking the headset off, Wade held it out to Peter. He rubbed at his eyes as they adjusted to the brightness of the room. 

“I think it tried to turn on but seems it’s lacking something. Maybe we didn’t get all the pieces when we salvaged it?”

"It's possible," Peter thought aloud, turning the headset over in his hands a few times. It only had a single standard USB port for charging, nothing that indicated there were any other major parts. He took a look himself, laughing a little and shaking his head before pulling the whole thing off and handing it back to Wade.

"I think..." he offered a sheepish grin, "without the right software and a decent enough computer to run it, that's, well, it." He exhaled deeply through pursed lips. "It's like... if you had a radio, but you weren't within reach of a broadcast. It's just going to give you empty static. But uh, at least we know it turns on? That's an improvement, right?" He swallowed hard, waiting for Wade to snap at him for wasting his time.

Wade’s shoulders slumped a little. He hadn’t realized how excited he was to try out the device, even if he still intended to hawk it to some pawn shop eventually. 

“Well that sucks, but hey, I learned how to solder wires. That was fun.” Offering Peter a smile, he made sure the device was off before putting it in his bag. “I’m sure I can figure out something to do with it.”

Wade fiddled with the zipper on his bag, realizing that they’d officially finished what he’d come over to do. Honestly, he wasn’t inclined to overstay his welcome, but he didn’t really want to leave yet. An idea did pop in his head though, one that he’d regret not asking about if he kept quiet. 

“You have a cell phone? It’d be cool to try and hang out again. If you want to that is.” He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant despite how nervous he felt. “Maybe you could show me how to fix something else.”

"You want to meet up again?" Peter's eyes lit up and he immediately began scrambling for his bag, pulling out the hand-me-down flip phone his aunt had given him. "I mean, y-yeah! We could do that. I'm always finding old things to put back together. It would be fun to have some help."

He handed the phone over to Wade, hopping a little from foot to foot as he waited for the other boy to input his number.

Wade's eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected just how excited Peter would get when he asked for his number. A laugh bubbled up as he took the phone and began to type. It was slightly older than his own phone, but still easy to navigate. 

"There's loads of good spots we could check out, if you want to make plans. I know the garbage days for most of the local neighborhoods, so we could be sure to hit the dumpsters before everything is hauled away." Peter took a deep breath, already cataloguing all the places he had planned on visiting that summer. "There's another thrift store a few blocks from here, and I know a hobby shop that mostly deals in model trains and stuff, but they sometimes have components from stuff like HAM radios. Old people stuff," he laughed a little.

Glancing up, Wade thought about how he wasn't even half as organized at dumpster diving as Peter was. He thought about mentioning how looking into newer tech would be more beneficial, especially for him since it sold better than HAM radio pieces, but Peter was already moving onto a new subject. Instead he let him continue on and sent a text to his own phone, a smiley emote with three parentheses. He heard the ding on his phone and smiled. 

"But uh," Peter’s teeth scraped over the skin of his bottom lip, "we don't always have to go diving. If you ever wanted to meet up to watch movies? Go to the arcade? I'm pretty good at sk-"

"Peter? You home?"

The sound of the front door followed by the voice sent a shockwave of panic through Wade’s body. He stood rigid, trying his best not to panic. Adults were not something he enjoyed encountering unexpectedly and the last thing he wanted was to meet ones he didn't know in their own home.

He looked over to Peter's bedroom door, fretting over going that way, before glancing over at the window. Peter had a fire escape leading down to the alley behind the building. Choice made, he grabbed his bag and moved towards it, working to shimmy is open. It stuck a little but he was able to pull it up after a moment.

"Just remembered I need to get home for dinner. My parents wouldn't be too thrilled if I'm late." It was a lie, they wouldn't notice if he didn't make it home for the night.

"What? But we were just-"

Before Peter could finish his thought, the door to his room swung open, a kind-eyed man standing there with his hand still on the knob. He glanced at Peter, before looking over to Wade, now frozen with one leg hanging from the window ledge.

"Peter?" He asked, sounding more amused than angry. "May was wondering if you wanted Chinese or Thai for dinner. What do you say to some larb?"

Peter looked back to Wade, half expecting him to bolt or perhaps even dematerialize as though he'd never been there to begin with, but the other boy hadn't moved from his perch, as if he'd be able to escape detection by remaining completely still.

"Who's your friend?"

"Uh, Ben this is... this is Wade. We were just working on repairing a headset. I showed him how to use the soldering iron and everything. We think we got it working but uh, without a system to hook it up to it's a little hard to tell."

"Wade, huh?" Ben approached him at the window, one hand outstretched. "I'm Peter's uncle. You can call me Ben."

Moving carefully, Wade pulled his leg back in and stood straight up. He glanced up quickly at Ben before diverting his eyes to the floor. Long ago, he'd learned that just because an adult looked friendly didn't mean they were. But he didn't want to cause a scene so he took the hand offered to him.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. - ummm, Ben." Wade didn't let his hand linger, so after a firm shake, he placed his hand in his pocket, matching the other, shoulders hiked up to his ears. "I was just headed out."

Just as he was finishing speaking, a brown haired woman popped up from behind Ben. "Oh? Did you make a new friend, Peter?" She sounded very chipper at the idea of that. "Hi, there! I'm Peter's aunt, May. Care to stick around for dinner?"

"You should totally stay, Wade!" Peter piped up, throwing a thankful nod to his aunt. "May likes to take us to this awesome Thai place, the mango sticky rice is so good. Do you like sticky rice? Oh, wait, are you allergic to mango? We could get Chinese food if you want. Do you want to call your parents and let them know?"

"Now Peter," Ben squeezed his shoulder. "There you go, jabbering on. Give the boy a chance to get a word in once in a while." He turned to Wade, giving him a warm smile. "We'd be happy if you joined us, Wade. You can even pick the place."

Wade felt his cheeks redden. Peter was so eager for him to stick around that for a moment he really considered it. Unfortunately every muscle in him tightened when Ben placed his hand on Peter's shoulder. Even though Ben was gentle in his reprimand, it still had Wade swallowing, as he tried to get his suddenly dry throat to work. He just wasn't ready to handle being around them after being taken by surprise. 

"N-no, sorry, I really should be going." Wade slowly began to inch his way around Ben and May, wishing he was smaller so slipping past them in the small room would be easier.

May shifted to the side and slipped her hand around Ben's bicep, opening up the space to the door. "Alright, dear, but any friend of Peter's is always welcome here."

Ben nodded, but didn't say anything else, choosing instead to simply watch as Wade awkwardly scooted his way around them, Peter tagging after him like an excited puppy.

"You have my number so be sure to call me if you want to hang out! Or I guess I can call you if I find anything good. Is it okay to call at night? Sometimes I'm up real late..." he looked back over his shoulder at May who was giving him her look. "Uh... I mean not that late. Always in bed by ten. Yep."

Wade paused by the front door before answering Peter. "It might be better if you texted and if I can then I'll call you." 

The last thing he needed was his parents finding out he'd managed to salvage a phone for his own use. Finding one that was up to date enough to be able to buy minutes for had been tricky and he didn't want to have to go through that again if they took it away. 

Before leaving, he offered Peter a small smile. "I had a lot of fun today. Thanks."

"C'mon kiddo," Ben gestured down the hall with a nod of his head. "Time to get cleaned up for dinner. Wade, don't be a stranger, okay?"

Wade quickly made his way out of the apartment, barely catching Ben's final words to him. Once the door was fully shut, he bolted out of the building.

* * *

**P:** Hi. Wade? This is Peter. We met earlier today? I found you in that dumpster and then we fixed a headset together?  
****

**W:** i dunno, i got a nasty bump on my head today, my memory is kinda fuzzy.

**P:** Oh crap. Um...

**P:** You came over to my apartment?

**P:** We made super smoreos?

**P:** You talked about Captain America a lot

**P:** Not like... A lot a lot

**P:** Wait sorry

**P:** Are you ok? You're not at the hospital are you?

**P:** It's because I hit you with the kids! It's all my fault! Oh geez I'm so sorry!

**P:** I'll come visit you! What hospital are you at?  
****

**W:** you must have hit me hard than i remember cause i don’t remember being hit with kids!  
****

**W:** lol no!  
****

**W:** petey! i’m fine! i’m just teasing!  
****

**W:** of course i remember it was the most fun ive had in a long time.

**P:** kids...?  
****

**P:** OH  
****

**P:** THE LID!  
****

**P:** You had me so worried lol  
****

**P:** Seriously though my aunt has worked with head trauma cases it's no joke :0  
****

**P:** I'm glad you're okay  
****

**P:** And uh... That you had a good time

**W:** sorry i had to bail so quickly

**W:** but yeah it was a lot of fun

**W:** plus i learned something new

**W:** thanks for that btw

**P:**!  
****

**P:** Any time!  
****

**P:** Actually, I have a lot of free time this summer since for the first time ever I'm not doing science camp...  
****

**P:** I guess fixing up old tech in my room is sort of the same though, right?  
****

**P:** We even got to make s'mores lol

**W:** you really enjoy the science stuff dontcha

**W:** ive never been to a camp of any kind

**W:** just boring old city life for me

**P:** yeah, haha I guess  
****

**P:** Just a nerd  
****

**P:** But hey, there's lots of stuff to do in the city  
****

**P:** Interesting sights and sounds  
****

**P:** And smells XD

**W:** oh i have gotten to know the smells very well

**W:** i haven't really had a chance to see a lot of sights since moving here about a year ago

**W:** been busy with other things that usually keep me in my little part of nyc

**W:** visiting your place was my first trip to queens

**P:** I could show you around more!  
****

**P:** Hit up all the good salvage spots  
****

**P:** Swing by Delmar's for sandwiches  
****

**P:** If you want to, that is  
****

**P:** Sounds like you're a busy guy

**W:** i think i could make the time

**W:** besides it sounds waaay better than my usual stuff

**W:** know any good taco places?

**W:** tacos are aawweesome

**P:** yeah! A few!  
****

**P:** May likes to try out restaurants in the neighborhood  
****

**P:** She says it's got something to do with "supporting local businesses" and uh "fighting gentrification"  
****

**P:** Whatever that means  
****

**P:** I think it's bc she's not a very good cook  
****

**P:** OMG  
****

**P:** Don't tell her I said that!!!!

**W:** nope i gotta tell her

**W:** sorry

**P:** nonononononono Wade seriously you can't tell her  
****

**P:** She made this tuna casserole thing for my birthday two years ago and I got so sick but I told her it was bc I had too much cake  
****

**P:** And now I can only have mini cupcakes at my birthday until I'm twenty  
****

**P:** And I can only have two  
****

**P:** Two mini cupcakes  
****

**P:** On my birthday!!!

**W:** it really is a shame text can't convey just how hard I'm laughing right now

**W:** looks like ill have to sneak you cupcakes on your birthday

**W:** but seriously i wont tell

**W:** promise

**W:** but probably wouldnt hurt to talk to her because what if she had poisoned you

**W:** ive heard of crappy parents doing that to kids before

**W:** thatd really suck

**P:** She'd never!  
****

**P:** I mean she might burn dinner now and again  
****

**P:** But not on purpose!

**W:** maybe not

**W:** i guess most adults arent all that bad

**P:** uh right  
****

**P:** I mean Ben and May are awesome  
****

**P:** Always have been  
****

**P:** And Ben actually makes a pretty good spaghetti and meatballs :)

**W:** maybe...

**W:** maybe I could stick around sometime and try it

**W:** hey i gotta go

**W:** i think my mom just got home

**W:** things sometimes get a little hectic after she gets back from work

**W:** anyway ttyl ok?

**P:** yeah for sure  
****

**P:** I'll let you know the next time I'm out  
****

**P:** Have a good night Wade


	2. Year Two - Ice Skates and Kaleidoscopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please remember to take breaks, especially if you're binge reading!
> 
> * You can click 'Hide Creator's Style' if the text messages boxes aren't your thing and still be able to read that section! 

Wade kicked out, trying to nudge Peter off course and make him lose the lead he’d gained in the latest lap of their race.

“No way am I letting you win this round!” he cried out over the noise of the arcade.

They were sitting at a racing game that sported two large yellow plastic motorcycles. The machines were in the small confined space of Luna Park Arcade surrounded by the hustle and bustle of the weekend crowd, which meant plenty of noise. It bordered on overwhelming, but that wasn’t stopping Wade from having fun. 

He’d saved up for a month to be able to have as much fun as possible when Peter suggested they try and make it for opening day at the ice skating rink. One of the things he had missed from back home had been going skating. While he could have gone by himself since moving to New York, he had seen no real reason to go on his own. This time, though, he had someone to hang out with. Wade was grateful he hadn’t mucked up this friendship so far. 

Peter wobbled on his own bike, his breath catching with the sudden worry that he might actually fall before the machine righted itself while his virtual rider kept careening around the track.

"You can't blame me just because you're too slow!" He took half a second to stick his tongue out at his friend before focusing on the game again, making a tricky curve and retaking the lead.

He'd been to the arcade a few times with his uncle, often enough that the layout was familiar, but there was still plenty of excitement to be found in the park, especially with a new friend in tow.

The race was getting close, and for a minute it looked like Peter might actually snatch the win from Wade's grasp. Unfortunately for him, in the last seconds, his bike hit a sand pit, sending his rider flying across the screen just as the checkered flag announced Wade's victory.

"No!" He wailed, throwing his hands up in the air. "So close!" Peter laughed, pulling himself from the bike. "Guess I can say goodbye to my career as a professional racer."

Wade jumped from his bike and did a victory lap around the arcade. Peter was a very apt player and had managed narrow victories the first two matches, but the third time seemed to be the charm.

“What should we try next?” he asked as he came to a stop in front of the smaller boy. “Maybe a claw machine? See who can get the biggest prize? Space Invaders? Oh! Skee-Ball! You can never go wrong with that one!”  
  
Perhaps he was a bit more eager than he should be, but Wade found he didn’t mind being so over the top with Peter. Plus it was always a bonus when he could get his friend to laugh super hard. 

Peter's head whipped from side to side as he tried to take in all the options laid before them. With several dollars worth of tokens jangling in his pocket, it seemed like the possibilities were endless. He'd never had much luck with crane games, but was a little better at games of skill where some thoughtful application of mathematics might give him an edge.

"Skee-Ball!" He agreed. "We can compete for the high score. And tickets, of course."

The two boys ran over to the row of machines, mostly ignored by the arcade's customers who seemed to favor the newer, flashier games. Still, in Peter's eyes there was no beating a classic. 

As he shoved tokens into the slot he could feel his pulse start to race, feeling only more eager as the wooden balls slotted into their ready position so the game could begin.

"Bet I can get the bonus shot before you!" He teased, already rolling his first attempt.

“You are on! Time to put some balls in holes!” Wade said as he picked up one of the balls the machine released.

Skee-Ball had been one of his favorites, but it had been a while since he last played. It was one of the few games he was fairly decent at. Hefting the ball in his hand, he took a moment to steady himself before tossing the first ball. It landed in the center ring, hitting thirty points. It wasn’t wise to immediately go for the big one until he warmed up and had a feel for the weight of the balls. 

He sent the next one a little higher, aiming for the fifty but his aim was off just a little and it missed, sliding down into the ten point spot. Letting out a groan, he picked up the next ball and tried again. This time he focused a little more, biting his lower lip in concentration. The ball rolled up quickly and bounced just right this time, slotting smoothly into the fifty. 

Spotting that Peter hadn’t made it in yet, he grinned. “Whatcha betting if I make it in?”

It was clear that Wade had more than a little practice at the game. Certainly more than Peter, who was easily distracted by the newer offerings in the arcade. Quickly he scrambled to try and match Wade's score while coming up with a suitable prize for the winner of their little contest.

"Loser..." he puffed the word out with a sigh, watching one of his balls sink into the miss zone for a scant few points. "Loser has to buy the winner a soft pretzel from the stand outside."

He managed to sink another ball in the center to up his score and earn a few more tickets, but soon realized he had precious few chances to land one in the coveted bonus hole. This might prove trickier than he thought, especially since Wade had had several near misses already.

“Get me a pop to go along with that, and you got yourself a deal.” Wade shot Peter a grin before turning back to his game.

Taking a deep breath, Wade lined himself up, aiming for the big goal saddled in the top left corner. He let it go with little fanfare, holding his breath as he watched the ball quickly roll up the ramp. 

Wade made a face as another ball missed the bonus. Sighing, he picked up the last ball. There was no way he’d catch up with Peter score wise, but that wasn’t the bet.

Often times, focus was something Wade didn’t have in spades, but when it came to something he really wanted, he could zero in to achieve his goal. Sure it was just a simple game, but he couldn’t help wanting to not only win but to really amaze Peter. These days, Wade felt like Peter was always impressing him and he wanted to show he could make an impact as well.

Once more, he took a deep breath, pulled his focus on the corner slot, and tossed the ball. He didn’t take his eyes off it as it hit the edge of the path and went flying in the air. Everything slowed as he watched his final ball arc down and…

“Fuck yeah!” Wade was already pumping his fist in the air before the machine let out a staticy sound that was supposed to be music, telling him it was game over. Turning to Peter, he pointed dramatically. “You owe me a Coke!”

Peter's jaw hung open in mild disbelief. Even though his own machine displayed a score several hundred points higher than Wade's, that meant nothing to the bet they had made. The other boy had taken more risks with his aim, and ended up beating him where it counted.

"Alright, alright." He stuck his tongue out. "You don't have to rub it in." 

He snatched up the short strip of tickets from the dispenser, folding them neatly into a zigzag chain before jamming them into his pocket. Already, he was wondering what sort of prizes the two of them might get to take home at the end of the day.

"Just wait here, I'll go get the pretzels and drinks. You wanted yours with extra pickles and onions, right?"

Before Wade could object, Peter ran off between the blinking lights and buzzing hum of the arcade, cheerfully searching out his friend's well deserved prize.

"Extra onions, NO pickles!" Wade yelled after Peter. It wouldn't be a big deal if he didn't hear him, but he hoped he didn't have to deal with the flavor of one of his least favorite foods.

He wandered around the arcade, debating what game to play next. There were a few he could work at to earn tickets, but he spotted one of his favorite zombie shooting games tucked in the corner. It didn't give out tickets but he really wanted to play anyway. A few rounds while waiting for Peter wouldn't hurt and it wouldn't impact his ticket count too much since he'd managed to score a good haul already.

Planting his feet, he took the bulky, bright red gun and began to take out the horde attacking his screen. It was a moment before he got back to his usual level, rusty as his gameplay skills were, but soon he was nailing nearly every headshot and scoring plenty of points. He watched as the screen rounded a corner and brought forth the first big boss. Despite taking it down quickly, it left him with less than a third of his hit points. Wade knew he was out of practice but that had him cursing under his breath. All he could do was press on and hope he could find a health kit as soon as possible.

Hands wrapped tightly around his delicious bounty, Peter had his work cut out for him as he weaved in and out of the bustling arcade. Wade seemed to have wandered away from the Skee-Ball machines, but a few moments of searching brought a familiar head of dirty blonde hair into view. 

"Two soft pretzels!" He chirped, adjusting his grip on the snacks a little bit. "And a large soda. Double-triple-pickles on top." He snorted, holding out the drink for his friend before turning to look at the game he was playing.

"Whoa..." Peter had to stare as one after another the zombies met their fate at the hands of Wade's skillful shooting. Even as multiple monsters crowded the screen, Wade never lost his cool, racking up points as his character navigated the creepy hallways of the pixelated landscape. 

Wade was highly focused, trying not to panic as the massive horde came at him. With the little life he had left, he knew it wouldn't take much to lose. If he could just make it through this wave then there should be a health pack because not long after the horde was another big boss.

"You're amazing!"

All his focus snapped in two when Peter’s voice broke through his concentration. Spilling out a curse far louder than he meant to, Wade watched as a few zombies closed in and swiped at the screen, ending his game.

Laughing, he turned to Peter. “Man, I missed this game. So thrilled they have it.”

Wade took the offered pretzel and bit in, humming happily. It was still fresh, so the bite was a little hotter than he anticipated. He snatched the soda from Peter and took a swig to cool his mouth. Looking over at his friend, he realized he wasn't holding a second drink.

“Did you not get another one for yourself?” He asked.

Taking a bite of his own pretzel and waggling his hands in the air, Peter raised an eyebrow before answering. "And carry it how, exactly? Do I look like the Hulk?" He snorted, turning back to the game, now counting down the last few seconds of its continue screen. 

Wade pursed his lips before holding out the drink. “We can share, then. Otherwise I bet you’ll just complain about not having a drink. Pretzels always leave me thirsty after eating them.”

Peter accepted the ice cold drink readily, taking a large swig from the paper cup to wash down his snack.

"You gonna keep going? You had a pretty good run there!"

Glancing back over at the game, Wade shrugged. “It doesn’t give tickets. I just wanted to see if I was as good as I used to be.”

He looked around at the other games, trying to figure out what to play next. “How long until the ice rink opens?”

"Another half hour, maybe? Still plenty of time to win some more tickets and pick out our prizes." He scanned the arcade, trying to find their best options. "Let's see, there's the basketball game, that Wheel-of-Fortune looking thing, and I think I saw a game where you shoot pellets at clowns who pop out of garbage cans over by the restroom." Handing back the soda, he turned to Wade with a smile. "What sounds good to you?"

Chewing thoughtfully on his pretzel, Wade spotted something he wanted to try. Grabbing Peter’s wrist, he tugged him over to a six sided coin pusher game. 

“Let’s see how many extra tokens we can get!” He said as he pointed through the plastic window. “There is even a chance to snag a few bundles of tickets!”

Peter nodded, watching thoughtfully as the metal arms of the machine glided slowly across the surface of each platform with measured and repetitive precision. Wade was already shoving coins into the slot on his side, cheering each time he managed to make a scant few coins fall down. Peter on the other hand, spent a few seconds studying each window before finally settling on one that looked promising, piles of coins stacked precariously near the edge. It would take a little effort to get any of them to fall, but if he played it just right...

A few moments later there was a satisfying cascade of clinking coins as tokens rained down into Peter's prize slot. He pressed his hand up against the glass as he watched the last few fall, as though he might be able to coax a few more to follow with the force of his gaze.

"Yes!" He cheered, already scooping out his winnings. "Wade, get over here!"

Wade had his head against the plastic, cheeks puffed up in irritation. There was a pile of tickets sitting right on the edge, teasing him. No matter what he tried, his coins kept landing in the wrong spot and the prize refused to budge.. He had his arms up and was debating whether he could shake the machine when Peter called out to him.

Wade quickly made his way over and his eyes widened as he saw Peter gathering handful after handful of tokens from the slot. 

“Score! How did you manage that?!” He knelt beside Peter and helped him with his haul.

"Oh did I not tell you? I have super powers." There were more coins than Peter could fit into his pockets, so he started shoveling the rest into Wade's hands. 

“So what are your powers? The powers of magnetism? Attracting all the tokens to you?” Wade laughed as he finished pocketing said tokens.

"Nah, it was just luck. Well luck and maybe a little bit of strategy. How are things going on your side?" He peered through the window where Wade had been standing, noting the roll of tickets sitting tauntingly on the edge. 

"Oh man, those are so close! You have to try and get them before someone else comes along!"

“Ugh, but I can’t! Let me use your luck!” Wade wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him close. “The tickets taunt me, Petey!”

"You don't need my Parker luck," Peter insisted, blowing a raspberry Wade's way. "You have a pocket full of tokens. That's got to be more than enough to make them fall."

He pointed at the window, with the arm not currently pressed up against Wade, his finger following the path of the mechanical pusher. "See, the trick is to figure out the pattern of movement. I noticed that if I put a coin in right when the plunger was sticking out all the way... right... now! See! Then your token lands in the best spot to do some real damage."

"Here," he added, slowly pulling himself away so Wade could better face the machine. "You try!"

Wade watched the plunger move back and forth a moment, pulling out a coin and holding it at the ready. In his nervous excitement though, he let the token go just a moment too soon.

“Ah! Dang it!” He watched it land on top of the other tokens, not even managing to budge anything.

Readying another coin, he took a deep breath, calming down a touch. The plungers dragged back at an achingly slow pace, and Wade had to tamp down on his frustration. Patience wasn’t one of his virtues.

Finally it moved out, metal sliding across metal. Wade waited for just the right moment before letting the coin go this time.

He let out a frustrated laugh as the coin managed to land in exactly the wrong spot, getting the edge just on top of the token in front of it.

“Why is this so difficult!?” 

Steadying himself one more time, he tried not to get too annoyed waiting for the plunger to move back out. 

“Okay, come on, I can do this.”

He dropped the coin, and finally it managed to land in an empty spot and they stared as the plunger moved back in, pushing some of the tokens off and forward. Wade watched with bated breath as the plunger pushed the coins out into the large sea of coins and random ticket stashes. 

He wanted to cry as he saw the coins shift around, but in the direction away from where the tickets sat. Collapsing on the ground, arms spread wide, he groaned.

"Waaade," Peter threw his head back before bending down, grabbing one of his friend's hands and pulling him upwards. "Come on, you gotta get up. The floor is gross." He gagged lightly, yanking on Wade's arm until he finally got him back on his feet.

"Look, it's not an all at once kind of thing. You gotta do it in steps. First you build up the coins on the first layer, knock em down to the bottom level. You have to do that a few times and then you'll get that sweet payout." He bumped his shoulder against Wade, looking up at him with a soft smile. "C'mon. You're not a quitter, are you?"

Wade slumped and mumbled, “I could be.” 

Straightening back up, he took another token and waited for the right moment. “For something so simple in theory, this can be really tricky.”

It took five more tokens, and a lot of patience he really didn’t have, but Wade finally managed to get the tickets to fall. Snagging them from the machine, he bounced around, holding them up in the air and singing the treasure chest theme from Zelda with a smile.

“Holy hell, that took way longer than I thought it would.”

"Ben says anything worth having is worth waiting for," Peter told him. "I'm pretty sure he was talking about the computer I was begging for for my birthday, but I'm sure that logic applies to arcade games too."

Thinking of his uncle reminded Peter they had agreed to meet soon to head to the ice rink. He checked his watch and saw that they only had about ten minutes left until it opened.

"We should probably go pick out our prizes soon if we want to get to the rink before there's a line."

Wade made a face at Peter quoting Ben. It seemed like the man had a saying for just about everything and Peter had a habit of repeating all of them. Yet despite his adverse nature towards adults, Wade was warming up to Peter’s aunt and uncle.

“Sweet! Though I have no idea what prize I want. What about y-?”

Cutting himself short, Wade hissed as they passed the clown shooting game. Wade wasn’t fond of clowns (he may have watched IT a little too young) and the ones plastered across the game were particularly hideous looking. He was a little disappointed he couldn’t shoot them in the face, but now he was looking forward to the ice rink even more.

'Ugh," Peter grimaced as he grabbed Wade's sleeve and pulled him closer to the ticket counter. "Those are super gross looking, huh? Too bad we couldn't score a few more tickets kicking them back in the garbage where they belong, but I think we have enough to get some good stuff."

‘Good’ might have been an overstatement, but the counter did boast an array of brightly colored plastic trinkets that caught his attention.

Wade counted his tickets so he could figure out what he could get. There wasn’t a large variety he could choose from, but the bundle of tickets he had scored managed to move him from the plastic rings and cheap erasers to larger baubles. Nothing seemed to pop out, and he frowned until one item caught his eye and he asked one of the people at the counter for it.

If he couldn’t find anything for himself, perhaps he could get a gift for his friend. Wade held the black cylinder to his eye, excited to see across the pier but it didn’t come into focus. In fact, he couldn’t see through it at all. 

Before he could see about trading, Peter popped up next to him. He quickly pocketed the prize and accepted that it hadn’t been what he’d expected. Life was full of disappointments, after all.

Peter picked out a few small prizes. A holographic NASA logo sticker that he immediately stuck to the back of his phone and a plastic ring that was kind of stupid looking, but managed to eat up the three tickets he had left. Satisfied, he motioned for Wade to follow him back outside.

“You remember where Ben said he’d be?”

"I think he just parked it on a bench outside with a cup of coffee and a paper. He's probably still there now."

Alright, so maybe his uncle Ben wasn't the most exciting person Wade had ever met, but he was reliable and kind, always ready with a wise word or a vote of confidence when Peter was in need. And on days like today it was handy to have a grown up who didn't mind providing some supervision, while still giving the two of them plenty of space.

True to his word, Ben was still waiting for the two of them, paper rustling in his hands as he shifted his legs one on top of the other.

"Ben!" Peter called out running up to the bench. "We're all done with the arcade. Can we go skate now?"

"And here I was thinking I'd have time to finish the crossword puzzle. Maybe you can help me. Three across is 'genius trouble-maker'. Five letters, starts with a P. Any suggestions, Wade?"

Wade looked over, blinking, still unused to the attention Ben afforded him at times. Before he could really think about it, he shrugged, walking past Peter and standing next to Ben. 

“Figured that’d be an easy one for you.” He plucked the pen from Ben’s hand and scribbled randomly on the paper as he spoke. “P-E-T-E-R. One genius trouble-maker.”

Looking up, he couldn’t help the giant grin he gave Peter.

"Very funny." Peter stuck his tongue out at Wade, but there was no venom behind it. Truthfully he was glad to have a friend that didn't mind tossing back and forth the occasional teasing joke, and Wade never went too far. Plus, if he was starting to get in on Ben's goofy sense of humor, it meant he was starting to feel more comfortable around the adults in Peter's life, which was a big deal. Peter didn't know if Wade's friends back in Canada had really strict parents, but he was glad he was starting to relax around the Parkers, even agreeing to spend the night for the first time.

"What about this one?" he pretended to point at the puzzle, "Four letters, starts with a 'W', _cheats at Skee-Ball?_ "

Wade sputtered, "W-what?! I didn't cheat!" 

Reaching out, he put Peter in a loose head lock, pulling him around in a circle. "If anything, I cheated at Super Bikes!"

Wade let go, grabbing what was left of their soda, walking backwards to make sure he was out of Peter's reach. Days like this, where he got to hang with Peter and act his age were a nice break. Nearly stumbling, he caught himself on a nearby banister. He flinched, bringing up his hand. The banister had managed to nick his palm and there was a little bit of blood. It wasn't anything to worry about though so he wiped it on his pant leg before looking back at the two Parkers.

"So, we going ice skating or what?" he asked jovially.

"Only if you're ready to eat my dust!" Peter shouted, already running ahead. He might not have been the biggest or strongest kid in his class, but he could be surprisingly quick on his feet when he needed to be.

"Better go after him." Ben smiled, folding up his newspaper and finishing the last of his coffee before tossing the cup away. "Otherwise who knows what trouble he'll get into."

"Hey!" Wade shouted at Peter before looking down at his soda. He waffled a moment, trying to figure out what to do. The soda was still half full and he didn’t want to waste it but it would just hinder him when he ran. Without thinking too hard, he threw his head back and downed as much soda as he could in one gulp before tossing it in a nearby trash can.

It took a moment to find Peter since he had a significant head start _and_ he knew the area better than Wade. He managed to catch sight of him dodging through a couple, pausing a moment to apologize, just long enough for Wade to close the distance somewhat.

"And you call me a cheater?!" Peter still had a good lead, but Wade was sure he could catch up.

"If the skate fits!" Peter was running out of breath, but he wasn't about to give up now, taking advantage of his slight frame to weave around the crowd. The rink was just in sight, and he doubled his pace, determined to beat his friend to the gate, knowing full well they'd both have to wait on Ben once they got there. Still, it would be worth the bragging rights to win.

Laughing, Wade did his best to catch up, but Peter was simply faster. Just as he was making actual progress, a crowd of people blocked him and his view of his friend. They were too densely packed for him to push through, and he wanted to huff in agitation as they stopped in front of him. He looked around, trying to find the quickest path through. It was just his luck that Peter managed to slip through while he was stuck in a congested clump of tourists. 

Finally, he saw enough of an opening to the right that he was able to push through. Peter had managed to slip out of his sight, but Wade could easily make out the skating rink over the heads of the crowd. Defeat accepted, Wade kept running towards the rink anyway. If nothing else, he'd find Peter there.

"Last one there's a rotten e- OOF" Something blocked Peter's path, knocking him flat on the ground. He looked up, rubbing the side of his face, trying to figure out what had happened.

"Watch it, nerd." The scowl he received was thin and vicious, spreading across the face of a much older boy. "This isn't a fucking playground."

A bulky girl stood next to the older boy, left arm on his shoulder, glaring down at Peter. "Running around is gonna getcha hurt, kiddo."

Color rushed into Peter's cheeks as he pulled himself from the ground, nodding dumbly at the couple. He brushed bits of grime and gravel from his pants, mumbling soft apologies as his eyes searched the crowd for his uncle. Unsurprisingly it was Wade who crossed his sight first.

"Sorry, I... I have to go. My friend..." Head tucked low, he shuffled out of sight, not eager to spend anymore time under the annoyed scrutiny of the older teens.

When Peter popped out of nowhere Wade was finally able to make it to his side. He paused, realizing something was off with his friend, his whole demeanor changed from before Wade had lost him. 

"Pete, you alright?" Looking around, he caught sight of two teenagers laughing and making rude gestures.

Shoulders hunched, Peter could only nod as he searched the crowd for his uncle. He inched a little closer to Wade, out of the main flow of traffic around the busy rink, completely silent until Ben finally appeared.

Wade had kept his guard up and eyes on the teens until they were out of his sight. He couldn't stand bullies and was ready to throw down to protect his friend if it came to that. Even when Ben appeared, it took Wade a moment to relax. His time with Peter was supposed to be his break from all the shitty people in the world, but this was a reminder that no place was perfect.

"You boys ready to skate?" Ben peered out into the rink, assessing the crowd. "Looks like we beat most of the rush, but we'd better get while the getting is good. And let me know if you plan on doing any fancy Canadian jumps, Wade. May made me promise to take pictures."

Peter cracked a smile at that, looking up at Wade with a curious glance.

 _"Do_ you know any crazy jumps?"

Following Ben to the entrance, Wade pocketed his hands and shrugged, trying to fight off his soured mood. "I wouldn't call them crazy, but I know the basics." Turning to Peter, he offered a small smile. "I can show you how to if you want."

"Seriously?" Peter lit up,the earlier encounter all but forgotten. "I just figured out how to go backwards last year. It uh... wasn't easy. There was a lot of falling." His ears were already turning pink as he turned to Ben who was smiling at the memory.

"To get good at skating, you can't be afraid to fall. I've lost count of how often I busted my butt on the ice." Wade said as he shoved his shoulder into Peter's. "So long as you keep getting back up, you'll be able to pull something off I'm sure."

"It _would_ be cool to learn how to jump on the ice,” Peter mused. “Or do those spin things, you know like on TV where they hold one foot out? Probably have to stretch first though, right? Like a gymnast." 

"I mean I guess stretching is good before any sport,” Wade agreed. “But if you're still fresh off of just learning how to skate backwards, best to just stick with some simple spins before doing anything complicated."

Peter prattled on as they made their way inside the rink and got their skates on, recounting various routines he'd caught on television in the past. May had a penchant for tuning in to the winter games, and Peter had sat down with her more than once. 

Ice skating was something Wade enjoyed immensely, especially since winter could last for up to six months back in his home country. Just about every person he knew in Canada had played hockey on some level. Wade had tried to join a figure skating group but his parents hadn't been thrilled with the idea. Instead he had a friend teach him when they weren't around.

A surge of excitement coursed through him when his blades hit the ice, and he couldn't help but speed off and make a circle around the rink, weaving through the crowd. He made it around just in time to catch Peter from falling. 

"Whoa, uh." It took a few seconds of floundering with his arms out for Peter to find his balance. "I may be out of practice."

"Sorry for bolting for a second, I couldn't help myself. Do you need help until you can find your center?"

"Center? Is that uh," Peter struggled to keep from slipping down, "is that what keeps me from completely wiping out?" It took a few seconds to get his feet under control, skates shuffling around briskly until he managed to find a way to stand still. "You looked good out there, like a duck... on the water, I mean! Not on the ice. Do ducks ever get on the ice? Their feet would stick, you'd think. That sounds bad. Er, I just meant, you looked like a natural. Cool. Not like me."

"You're ridiculous when you babble." Wade chuckled. "Relax."

Moving back but keeping his hands at the ready, he tried his best to explain (teaching was not his forte). "Your center is always used, you just don't think about it when you walk since you learn that as a baby, but on skates you have to rebalance since you are slightly taller and on a thinner base. Spread your feet out. Keeping them so close makes it difficult. Figuring out your center will be super helpful if I'm going to teach you to jump. How did you learn to skate backwards? Unless... Did Ben or May keep you from falling on your face?"

"Well..." Peter glanced to the side, taking note of all the other people skating. Some novices like him, others more practiced like Wade. An enthusiastic few were already making speedy laps, pausing at the center of the rink for a flourishing spin. "Maybe it wasn't so much that I was skating backwards on my own as I sort of pushed myself off from the side of the rink."

Wade gave Peter a big grin. "Well I suppose progress is progress, no matter how you get there."

He began to move away a bit more, keeping an eye on Peter as they made their way around the oval of the rink. Peter moved slowly, but it gave him a chance to find his center. Wade, on the other hand, began to warm up skating in a little semicircle around Peter, ready to catch him when he needed it and to keep the flow of the other skaters out of his space. 

"Keep your knees bent." Wade said as he came around Peter to glide backwards in front of him. "Think you want to tackle going backwards again? Or still need a bit longer to get used to just general skating?"

"Maybe just another lap around." Peter's cheeks were tinged pink, but it was easy enough to blame it on the cold. "You don't have to stick so close for it though. I think I've got my balance. Why don't you show me what you can really do?"

Peter had managed to steady himself, but was already feeling guilty that Wade seemed compelled to stick by him rather than enjoying himself. It might have been a pipe dream to imagine that he could keep up with the more experienced skater, but he also didn't want Wade to waste his whole afternoon babysitting him. 

"C'mon, I'll be fine. Give me something to aspire to."

“Alright, if you're sure. I’m not that great, and can’t do a whole lot with all the people around.” Wade wasn’t sure why he was looking for excuses. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal to attempt more than just gliding around. 

Moving towards the middle where fewer people congregated, Wade started with a couple small hops in a circle. It was a little awkward being in borrowed skates. One thing he had always wanted to master, but never quite got decent at, was jumps. The friend that had taught him what little he could do was only in her second year of training. That hadn’t stopped the two of them from trying though. 

It took some effort, but soon Peter was scooting forward with more confidence, finding his footing and getting back into the swing of things. He was already picking up the pace when he noticed Wade getting ready to perform a few choice moves, and quickly found a spot on the edge of the rink where he could stop and watch.

Wade wasn't graceful, not exactly, and he was a little out of practice to be sure. Yet each of his movements carried a sense of purpose, a directness and lack of fear. Peter wondered if it all came down to what he'd said before, that you couldn't be afraid of falling, you just had to think about getting up when you did.

Gaining a little momentum, Wade went for a simple scratch spin, pushing off the ground with his left foot and picking it up to cross it over his right. He spun a couple rotations, not pushing it because he was still super rusty and if he started going too fast, he'd easily lose control. As he turned to face forward, his leg wobbled just a tiny bit, but still managed to push off the ice and land a half rotation for a waltz jump. To up his challenge, he double checked his area was clear before swinging his left leg wide. His right knee bent to lower him to the ground and his arms were straight in front of him to help him keep his balance. He managed to get a rotation and a half, despite how long since he’d practiced last. When he lowered his leg to lift himself back up, his skate managed to catch the ice just wrong and he lost his balance, falling backwards on the ice. So much for showing off a sit spin. 

Luckily it wasn't that bad of a fall and he was able to roll up out of it quickly, avoiding a few pairs of skates as they passed by. Wade looked around for Peter, and once he spotted him, he made his way over to see what he thought.

"It wasn't much, but oof, spins can really take a lot out of you."

"That was so cool!" Peter wobbled forward until he was next to Wade again, the momentum of the crowd quickly pulling them into its gentle rotation. "Okay, maybe you're not ready for the Olympics, yet, but still, it's way better than I can do. Maybe you can teach me sometime. Like that part where you-" There was a poor attempt at a jump, but the tip of Peter's skate caught in a deep rut in the ice, and he immediately tripped and fell.

"Er." He looked up at Wade, cheeks already red. "Maybe first you should teach me how to get back up."

Shaking his head, Wade held his hands out for Peter to take. "Getting up is no different than when you do it off the ice. Just have to work on your balance. It would be easier to stay upright if this wasn't a public rink, where there are a lot more catches in the ice. All I ask is that you don't break anything."

Once Peter was standing again, Wade grabbed his hand to help keep him steady. "Think you're up for trying to skate backwards? We can work up to the small jumps."

"Ready, coach." Peter saluted with his free hand, feeling easier on his feet already. "And don't worry, I'm not going to break any bones. I'm stronger than I look, I promise."

The path ahead of them was clear for now, the crowd of skaters swelling on the other side of the rink at the moment. Peter smiled with a nod, shifting his weight from side to side in preparation.

Wade let go of Peter's hand for a moment and turned around so he could show him how to move his feet. "Okay, remember, keep your knees bent, and you're going to move your feet like this." His feet pushed out slowly until they were slightly wider than his hips before bringing them back in. It helped propel him backwards without having to push against anything. "Your weight will be more forward and you'll really feel it in your thighs."

He moved back to his friend’s side, taking both his hands this time and carefully spinning them around so Peter was now facing backwards, with Wade's momentum keeping them moving. "I'll support you until you think you're ready to try it without."

It was a little strange to get used to, the change fighting his muscle memory when it came to skating forward, and the urge to look over his shoulder was strong, but Peter trusted that Wade has his eye on things, and wouldn't let them crash into anyone else. 

"Yeah. I think I'm getting the hang of it. Easy peasy lemon squeezy." The lingering color in his cheeks deepened as his eyes shot up to catch Wade's. "Uh, that's... that's just something my aunt says. I meant to say, uh... sounds... sounds easy enough."

"Well your aunt is right, and you'll get it in no time. Now, keep your head up, and get used to looking behind you. I won't always be around to have your back. You gotta be aware of your surroundings."

Wade grinned, and slowly began to pick up speed. Most of the other skaters moved around them as they passed, but he did have to guide Peter around another beginner skater laughing as they struggled to get back on their feet.

Peter's neck was starting to get sore from constantly checking over his shoulder and looking back to Wade to make sure he wasn't doing anything terribly wrong. But the other boy continued wearing his easy smile, encouraging him until he began to move with a little more confidence. Eventually the two of them picked up more speed, making quick work of the longer sides of the rink before sliding into the gentle curves.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Peter said with a smile, tugging his hands back just a little in Wade's grasp.

Wade loosened his grip and slowed himself until Peter was moving on his own. "Remember, head up, eyes back."

Moving towards the center of the rink, he kept an eye on Peter, letting him skate for himself while leisurely making his own circle. Spotting Ben, he offered him a wave before looking back over to Peter.

Ben waved a lazy hand shifting just once through the frigid air. He had found a spot where he could relax, leaning over the railing, able to keep an eye on things while letting the two enjoy themselves. Now that he had Wade's attention he gestured over to the concessions stand, holding up two fingers followed by a drinking motion and a smile before heading off to get hot chocolates for the boys. Wade nodded back and looked around for Peter so they could head off the ice for a little while. 

Meanwhile, Peter had managed to complete nearly an entire lap of the rink on his own, chin tucked against his shoulder, eyes steadily behind him. It was coming back to him, and he felt a surge of confidence as he started to pick up speed. Maybe he had just been rusty after a few months away.

Wade had made it look so easy, jumping and even spinning in the middle of the rink, and Peter was eager to show off as well. Perhaps he could remember what he'd seen, the way Wade had shifted his weight, lifting one foot from the ice while bending low-

"What the HELL?" 

All at once Peter came crashing down, taking two other skaters with him. The path behind him had been clear, but the older teens had been playing a whip-chain game, sending one of their numbers out into the crowd at high speed, knocking into not only Peter, but another bystander. It was just his luck that it happened to be the same boy from before.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, struggling to get upright again. "Sorry! Sorry!"

Wade wasn't surprised to have lost him in the few moments he looked away, but it didn't take him long when a commotion drew his attention. Unfortunately, Peter was on the furthest side from him, near one of the gentle curves making the rink into an oval. When he saw just who was bent over his friend, Wade began moving as quickly as he could over the ice.

"You will be sorry." The older girl said as she reached out to haul Peter up from the ice. "Didn't we tell you to watch where you're going?"

She shoved him against the barrier, holding him there while she waited for her friend to stand up.

Peter barely had time to react before he was pushed roughly against the railing, eyes widening with fear as he recognized the girl from before. He glanced down at her friend, who was making a show of getting up on the ice, cursing unintelligibly and growling at any other skaters that looked his way.

Ben was nowhere to be seen, and even Wade was missing from his spot at the center of the rink. A leaden weight sank in the pit of Peter's stomach as he slouched in his own coat, the fuzzy collar brushing against his cheeks and ears.

"I... I was..." His voice was quiet, hollow. "I was watching. I didn't mean to-"

"You calling my girl a liar?" The older boy skated up to the two of them, blades of his skate cutting deeply into the ice as he made no effort to avoid running into Peter. "Cause that's what it sounds like, you little brat."

"Could take the little fairy out back and teach him some manners." She said as she slammed him back against the barrier again. "See if he can learn to listen then."

Backing up from the wall, she dragged him towards the nearest exit. But before she could make it very far, a body slammed into her, causing her to lose her grip on Peter, throwing him to the ground. 

Wade tackled the girl onto the ice, scrambling up to stand before she could. 

"Leave him alone!" He picked up his foot, aiming for her wrist.

"Wade!" Peter shouted, barely making it in time to catch him before he did some real damage. "No!" 

He rammed into his friend, arms wrapping tightly around his waist as the two were pushed forward out into the crowd. It wasn't easy to balance this way, but they managed not to fall again as they escaped. Peter looked back over his shoulder as he righted himself and caught sight of the older boy helping his girlfriend back up, furiously scanning the crowd for the two of them.

"We'd better get out of here," he urged Wade. "At least get off the ice. Find Ben."

Yanking away from Peter, Wade started to head back to the older teens, but one glance back at him had him faltering. Scowling back at the others still trying to regain their footing, he flipped them off before grabbing Peter's hand and pulling him quickly across the ice. For the moment, he was thankful he knew exactly where Ben had gone. 

Glancing around, he spotted a large group sitting nearby. Using them as cover, Wade sat on the ground and pulled Peter down beside him and began to tug off his shoes. Running in skates was just asking for a broken bone. He should know, it had happened before.

There was hardly time for Peter to process what was happening before he found himself on the ground with Wade, hurriedly pulling off his skates and mumbling apologies to the vacationers they'd interrupted. With nothing but a pair of mismatched socks between his feet and the cold concrete, he probably should have been freezing, but the frenetic confusion had his heart pumping so fast he hardly noticed.

"Ben went to get us drinks at the concessions stand over there. I’m hoping he has our shoes with him." Wade carefully peeked around the group serving as their cover, ignoring their protests of annoyance.

"There! I see him!" Peter called out. A familiar blue coat was making its way towards them, weaving slowly through the crowd as Ben made his way back to his earlier spot, warm drinks in hand.

Wade caught sight of the two teens looking around as they left the ice, trying to spot them. "You go grab Ben and I'll keep an eye on those jerks in case they spot you."

Turning, he handed Peter his skates. Running barefoot in this weather was going to suck, but he wanted to keep the bullies away. Unfortunately, the small crowd of people serving as cover decided they had had enough and began to move away.

"Shit. Meet you back at the arcade!" Wade bolted from their spot, and ran right past the teens who were busy taking off their own skates. "Hey, dickheads, you really don't have anything better to do than pick on people?"

"Shut up, shitstain!" The boy yelled, pulling off one skate and throwing it down on the ground so hard it bounced before coming to rest beside him. "Where's your little boyfriend? Seems like he needs to be taught a lesson about how not to be a fucking safety hazard." He lunged forward but the motion was cut short as he struggled to keep his balance, single skate dragging on the concrete.

"You're at a public ice rink, idiot! People run into others all the damn time." Wade taunted, keeping their attention on him.

The girl moved quickly, rage emanating from her body as she slipped into her shoes. "You're a dumb fucker, aren't you? Sticking around after nearly taking off my hand? You didn't think I wouldn't want to return the favor." She said cooly as she stood, shifting her feet to make sure her shoes were on.

"I mean, yeah, probably, but not as dumb as you."

She was out for revenge. Wade could see if in her eyes. Yet it was far from the worst threat he'd ever faced. Laughing, he turned and ran, knowing she'd be close on his heels.

It only took a few seconds longer for the older boy to pull on his own boots, and he didn't even bother tying the ratty laces before taking off after Wade at full speed. He knocked into more than a few people as he sprinted for the rink's gate, hardly pausing as they scowled and cursed at him.

Running in only his socks sucked, but Wade was not going to let the pair catchhim. He zigzagged through the crowd, earning him plenty of scorn, but as he glanced back, he did spot someone making a minimal effort to help him by getting in the girl's way. She shoved the guy to the ground before spotting Wade and yelling at him. Flipping her off with a laugh, he rounded a corner. Unfortunately it led to a less crowded area. While it was easier to break into a full on sprint, it gave the older teens a more direct path to catch up. 

Finding another turn off back towards the more crowded area, Wade glanced behind him once more. He managed to catch the older boy taking a hard spill as his feet caught on his shoelaces, providing an opportunity he couldn't miss to disappear around the corner while the girl paused long enough to check on her friend. Considering the boys cry, Wade suspected something might be broken. Knowing that would earn him even more rage, he quickly searched for a place to hide before they had a chance to figure out where he had gone.

It wasn’t the best cover, but a group of bins was better than nothing and gave Wade a chance to catch his breath. He crouched down, ignoring the stench, and peeked around the corner, searching for them. 

A weight dropped on his shoulder, and he barely glimpsed a hand before swinging his elbow back to hit the person behind him. He just clipped them and used the momentum to spin around, fists up ready to fight.

"Augh!" The shout was more out of surprise than pain, but was soon followed by a soft string of unintelligible curses.

Wade felt the color wash out of his face as horror shot through him.

"Ugh, um," Ben looked from the huge splash of hot chocolate spreading across his shirt and coat back to Wade. "Don't tell May you heard any of that," he sighed. He dabbed uselessly at the spot with a thin brown paper napkin, finally giving up before holding out the mostly empty cup along with Wade's shoes.

"These are yours. You sure did leave in a hurry. Peter told me what happened but you didn't have to run off like that. Idiot kids like that are a dime a dozen. They act tough, but they always chicken out when they see you with an adult." He crumpled the sodden piece of napkin and tossed it into one of the bins. "The next time you have any trouble, just come find me, okay? Now hurry, let's go find Peter. I think he's still looking for you at the arcade."

Wade took the shoes and cup automatically, trying not to panic. Messing with kids his own age was one thing. Hitting an adult was an entirely different matter. For a second he felt like bolting. You couldn’t get in trouble if you weren't around for the adults to retaliate. Unfortunately, Ben was his ride home and there was no way he could just bail on Peter. He had made a promise to stay for a sleepover and wasn't going to break it.

His eyes never left Ben, so it was easy to catch the tilt of his head when he looked at his feet then back at his face. Realizing he was waiting on him to put on his shoes, Wade dropped down, moving as fast as he could, fumbling the last of the drink he'd had. He took a deep breath, trying to fight back the panic that had his eyes blurring behind tears. 

When he stood, he tossed the empty cup and glumly followed Ben as he led the way back to the arcade.

The arcade was barely in view before Peter bolted out the doorway, running towards the pair so quickly he barely had time to stop himself from colliding with the two of them. He hunched over, hands on his knees as he heaved excitedly.

"Wade! There you are! I was looking all over for you! You said you were going to be in the arcade but I didn't see you, I even checked the bathrooms and the photobooth and I was so worried! Did you get your shoes? You got your shoes, right?" The boy barely paused for breath as he glanced at his uncle. "What happened to your shirt?"

Wade was fine with Peter's rambling since he wasn't sure what to say right away. He glanced down at his shoes when Peter asked, nodding, but went super tense when Peter asked Ben about the stain. Quickly, he looked over at Ben, holding his breath. It had been an accident but he wasn't sure how Peter would react.

"Oh, you know your old uncle Ben," the man shrugged, giving Wade the merest flutter of a wink. "Butterfingers, right?"

Ben lied. Wade was used to adults lying, but he really hadn't expected Ben to lie to Peter. Why would he do that? He wasn't sure how to react. 

"Yeah, I... I guess so." Peter frowned down at the cup keeping his own hands warm, before holding it out to Wade. "I kind of already drank half of it, but you can have the rest since yours is all over Ben's shirt. You're probably freezing after running around without your shoes for so long. How did you even get away from those jerks?"

Gently pushing the cup back towards Peter, Wade realized he didn't want Ben to lie for him, especially to Peter. "I hit Ben." Pausing, he bit his bottom lip before continuing. "I thought he was one of the teens and they had caught up with me and I automatically punched the person behind me and I'm so sorry please don't hate me."

Peter managed to pull his gaze from Wade's downturned face back to his uncle, but Ben said nothing at all, standing quietly, studying Wade with a curious look on his face. Silence swelled between the three of them for several seconds, before Peter found himself filling it, knocking the tension from the air.

"It was an accident Wade, nobody blames you." He smiled, and Ben finally looked his way, corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. "But you have to be careful with Ben here. He's basically a hundred years old, so-"

"I'm forty-seven!" Ben shouted to the heavens, slapping a hand down against his thigh. "That hardly makes me a dinosaur!"

"Uh, yeah, I think we studied you in Bio. Snore-a-saurus Rex? Pasta based diet, indigenous to North America, particularly Queens." Peter snorted as Ben reached out, mussing his hair and swatting him on the back of his shoulders.

"Alright, alright, you two. Come on, let's get home before I turn into a fudgesicle. Your aunt is gonna kill me if this stains."

Eyes wide, Wade watched Peter and Ben tease each other. It was definitely not the reaction he had been expecting, but the Parkers had a habit of keeping him guessing. He was still nervous but he managed to break into a smile at the antics. 

Wade remained oddly quiet on the walk back to the car, still not quite back to his normal self. He had no reason to be so tense around Ben, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help expecting the worst. Right now, they were in public so there'd be no retaliation with witnesses. Lying about it to other people would keep others from knowing as well. He'd known the Parkers for a long while now, and he knew they were nice people, even if he wasn't that close to May and Ben. But his brain kept trying to tell him it was a façade; they were just biding their time.

He sat in the back of the car, staring straight through the floorboard, not seeing any of his surroundings. So far he had done so good at keeping calm around Peter, _for_ Peter. Afraid of what might happen if he shared the darker parts of himself.

If Wade's strangely sullen mood set off any alarm bells, Peter made no mention of it. Instead, he stared out the window, forehead pressed against the glass as the sunlight started to fade into the clouds. 

"People like to harsh on Coney Island, but it's fun, right? There's plenty to do, I think it's cool. Same kind of people who give the Statue of Liberty crap for being touristy. Did you know the whole thing is made out of copper? Copper! It's just green because of the oxidation." Wade didn't answer, so he rambled on, wondering if he'd said something wrong and hoping his friend wouldn't find an excuse to go home early. 

"Teacher told us all about it on a field trip. We couldn't make it up to the observation deck that day, it was under repairs. Just my luck, right? Someday though, I'll get up there. See the whole city from a distance. Ha, that's the 'real' New York, right Ben?"

His uncle hummed in agreement. "Well, you know what they say. _Even old New York..._ "

"Was once New Amsterdam!" Peter chimed along with glee. "Why they changed it, I can't say-"

"People just liked it better that way!" The two of them finished in unison.

"Hmm, I think I've got that CD back there somewhere. Throw it to me, Pete?"

Peter wasted no time in finding the disc and handing it over, and soon the car was filled with the cheerful, if somewhat nerdy lyrics of They Might Be Giants, Peter and his Uncle singing along until they were back home.

Wade was pulled from his thoughts by the jaunty music, finding it vaguely familiar. He looked between Peter and Ben, amused at the joyous, unrestrained way they both sang along to the tune. Peter was slightly off-key, but Ben was surprisingly on point. Even though he didn’t know the words well enough to join in, he did relax and mess with Peter, trying to get him to flub a line or laugh instead of sing.

It definitely shortened the thirty minute trip and soon they were rushing through the apartment door, waving at May and heading to Peter's room. Wade dove on Peter's bed with too much force and managed to bounce off to the other side.

"Oh my god," Peter howled. "Do you even go to school in Canada or just the circus?" He jumped onto the bed himself, crawling to the edge so he could laugh at Wade's antics close up. If the other boy was back to rough housing, then he was probably feeling a lot more like himself.

Wade crossed his arms from the inverted sitting position he'd landed in, sticking his tongue out at Peter before righting himself and standing up. "Thought I told you about my ten years under the big top. Can totally walk across a tightrope, no problem."

"I know we didn't get that much skating in, but I'm starving. Fingers crossed May didn't make her ‘special’ turkey surprise." He whispered.

"Who's a turkey?" May popped her head the doorway, with a smile. "Or were you boys just getting ready to gobble gobble?"

"May! We were just... just talking. About the..." he glanced at Wade, "about the trip!"

"Mmm," she nodded. "Ben went to change his shirt so you'll have to give me the highlights at dinner. Wash up!"

Rolling his eyes, Wade made his way to the door. "I know I'm hungry. Running around on the pier definitely works up an appetite." 

It only took a moment to wash his hands and face, having gotten a little of the hot chocolate from earlier splashed on him. He switched places with Peter and made his way to the front room. Wade was still a little nervous to be around the adults after what had happened before, but there wasn't much else he could do before dinner and camping out in Peter's room was not an option.

Peter checked Wade just a little with his shoulder, wrinkling his nose with a half smile as he made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Wade wasn't alone though, as May seemed to be waiting for him in the living room.

"Wade, can you come here for a second?" She patted the cushions of the sofa next to her. "Ben told me what happened."

Moving over to the couch, Wade sat down leaving a sizable space between May and himself. He kept his head bowed, shamefaced. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit Ben. It was an accident."

She tilted her head in a way that must run in the family, faint lines crossing her forehead as she glanced from Wade's face to the door at the end of the hall where Ben was finishing his shower.

"He said something about you cutting your hand on a bench? Fence maybe. He can get fuzzy on the details when he's in a hurry." She reached out, her palm face up as she opened up a small kit at her side. "I just wanted to get a quick look at it. Get some disinfectant on there. Can't have you going home tomorrow with an infection. What would your parents say?"

Wade blinked, confused for a second before lifting his hands and looking at them. He had totally forgotten about the scrape between the ice rink and the ruckus with the older teens. Looking over, he found May was looking at him, waiting patiently for his hand. 

"They'd probably just tell me to be more careful." It was the closest he could get to the truth. Sometimes he wished they wouldn't say anything at all.

Reluctantly he held out his hand, exposing a long but thankfully shallow cut.

"Well, that's good advice," she admitted. "But if raising Peter has taught me anything it's that young men can hardly be expected to remember everything they're told in the heat of the moment." She examined the cut, gingerly pressing near the affected area with her finger before setting it in her lap, finding a cotton swab and soaking it with alcohol. "Obligatory 'this might sting a little' warning." 

There was hardly dried blood left to clean, but the swab came away with trace amounts of rust as well as some grime the boy had no doubt picked up from the ground, the ice, and certainly the garbage bins he'd hidden behind. But the alcohol barely had a chance to sting before May was already producing a bandage from the tiny case.

"It's probably not 'cool' to have colorful heroes on your bandages," she admitted, "but it's all we've got at the moment." A few seconds later and a colorful strip was spread across Wade's palm, emblazoned with the iconic pattern of Captain America's shield. 

"Well!" She started packing everything away. "Now that that's done, we can get ready for some dinner. Hungry, tough guy?"

Wade ran a finger over the bandage, small smile playing over his face. May and Ben kept him guessing, and he couldn’t help wondering if this was what adults were supposed to be like...what family was like. How parents were supposed to be. He'd wasted the last year avoiding Ben and May, missing out on time with Peter because he was so afraid they'd be neglectful like his mother or vicious like his father. 

Instead they fed him, looked after him, and seemed to genuinely care about him. It took Wade a moment to realize a few tears had fallen onto his lap, and he quickly wiped at his face, trying to regain his composure.

A look of measured sympathy crossed May's face as she studied the trembling line of Wade's mouth. There was clearly more going on than Wade had let on, but she knew pushing the issue would likely make him retreat further into the walls he had already learned to put up around himself. A hand, warm and gentle, rested on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Stings, doesn't it? I know you're not supposed to blow on it, but sometimes waving it around a little can help take your mind off the pain."

An easy out, one the boy could take until he was ready to open up.

Wade was lost for a second, looking up at May, trying to figure out what she was talking about. After a moment, he realized she was doing similar to what Ben had done earlier, giving Wade a chance to pretend nothing happened if he wanted. With a huff of a laugh, he nodded.

He stood up, taking a deep breath as he distractedly straightened his shirt. "Need any help setting up the table?"

"That would be great, Wade. Please." She led the way to the kitchen, swiftly opening up cabinets and drawers and handing the boy stacks of mismatched cups and plates. "Just one of each, and paper towels if you don't mind. They're on the counter. Don't think we need the steak knives." She was half thinking aloud, but her voice melded with the soft clinking of china to fill the kitchen with a comforting sort of noisiness. 

It was nice to have a moment to clear his head before Ben and Peter joined them. Wade followed the simple orders, setting up the table, when Peter appeared.

"I'm starved. Feels like that pretzel was years ago."

"I can definitely agree with that. Between running around and ice skating, I think I could eat a whole pizza in one bite."

"You weren't ruining your dinner with junk food, were you?" May pretended to be surprised.

"Uh, it was carbs. For um, energy?" Peter squeaked. "We learned about it in health class."

Wade laughed at May, turning towards her as he finished setting up, holding his bandaged hand out in a flourish. "We're growing boys, we need all the junk food!"

Peter nodded furiously in agreement. "Yeah, May. I mean, Pepperoni pizza has all four food groups, so it's basically a health food." He snorted. "And strawberry shortcake bars are made from fruit, and wheat, which is a plant, so they're pretty much the same as a salad."

"Who's having extra salad?" Ben perked up, finally joining the conversation.

"Wade," Peter grinned. "With extra pickles."

Wade gasps, hands on his chest. "How dare!"

May sidled up to the table, setting down a canister of parmesan cheese and a basket full of warm bread. She ruffled Peter's hair as he snatched a bite of one of the rolls, catching his smile with one of her own. There was a soft creak of chairs across the floor as he found his seat, his hands fidgeting with the tablecloth even as his eyes couldn't quite seem to meet Wade's gaze.

"Thank you for letting me stay over for the night." Wade said, softer spoken than he normally would be, still not one hundred percent comfortable being himself in front of the adults. 

Still, despite his reservations, he was excited to have a warm meal that hadn’t come from a microwave. Sometimes, he used the stove at home, but it was much easier to have his food made as quickly as possible if he was eating there. He much preferred to scrape money together and get takeout to avoid the whole situation. Right now though, he was ravenous and the aroma of cheese and tomato sauce premating the apartment was amazing. 

Ben carried two plates, heaped high with steaming noodles. "Spaghetti and meatballs, just like grandma used to make."

Wade watched with wide eyes as Ben set one plate in front of him and the other in front of Peter. It was so much more than he had expected. A part of him wanted to decline, say it was all too much, but he'd promised Peter he'd try and enjoy himself. Of course, a larger part of him was super excited to be able to stay and eat.

"Peter used to call it the cutest thing. He'd call them 'meebulbs'. Do you remember Peter? 'Psgetti and meebulbs?"

"May..." Peter groaned, his cheeks flushing as he unleashed a snowstorm of powdered cheese onto his plate. "Quit it..."

"Oh come on, Peter. It's funny! I'm sure Wade doesn't mind, do you, Wade?"

Wade couldn't help laughing at the story. It wasn't hard for him to imagine. Peter had this adorable quality about him that effortlessly drew people to him, and Wade bet it had been ten times worse when he was younger. 

"Who doesn't get a kick out of hearing words said incorrectly? I mean I've had to get used to all the way you Americans mispronounce things." he teased, poking Peter in the shoulder.

"Oh _sohree,_ " Peter drawled, snorting as he rolled his eyes. "There's something _aboot_ the way I say pasta that's wrong, _eh_?" He bucked his shoulder, knocking Wade's hand away and stuck out his tongue before taking a huge slurping bite of his spaghetti.

Wade laughed at Peter's attempt at a Canadian accent followed by the resulting mess as he ate. It reminded him of the plate in front of himself and he dug in, humming appreciatively with each delicious bite.

"Now, Peter," Ben warned, finally sitting down with his own plate. "Try and be polite, after all Wade is our guest tonight. We wouldn't want to scare him off and have to wait another three months before he decides to break bread with us again."

"Sorry..." Peter mumbled.

"I think your accent is very... charming," May smiled, passing along the basket of bread. "Besides, New York is full of people from all different cultures who say things any number of different ways."

As May complimented him, Wade felt the last threads of tension leave his body, leaving only a faint but pleasing tingle of embarrassment behind. His cheeks warmed up and he hid his smile behind another mouthful of spaghetti. 

"I’ve been talking to my friend Rosa about teaching me Spanish. I think it'd be pretty cool to speak another language. Handy too." After taking a bite from his piece of garlic bread, he turned to Peter. "Do you have a culture other than your own you enjoy or want to know more about?"

Peter chewed thoughtfully, eyes skirting from Ben and May as he tried to think of an answer that would be sufficiently impressive, but found no help on their patient faces.

"To be honest, when I think about learning new languages, it's usually for computer programming." In the past, Peter might have worried about sounding too nerdy when talking about his hobbies, but Wade didn't seem to mind. The two of them had fixed up several pieces of salvaged tech over the last few months, and Wade had even praised him more than once for his expertise.

"How is computer programming a language?" Wade was still learning the tech stuff from Peter. It had never been something he'd been interested enough to learn about on his own.

Peter rolled his eyes, slicing a meatball in half with the side of his fork until it was a more manageable size. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Wade was teasing him, or genuinely didn't know the rudimentary basics behind half the electronics they'd worked on that summer. Still, he'd been open to all of Peter's instructions, and quick to pick things up, which made a huge difference. Even strapped for company as he was, Peter didn't think he could have managed if Wade turned out to be the sort of person who charged on ahead, insisting he knew more than the experts.

"I can show you some of my coding books if you want," he offered. "But it's a lot of memorization, not that interesting unless you're actually trying to write some code."

"Yeah, I've got no intention of doing any coding. I barely use a computer unless I have to." From a practical standpoint, coding didn't help him in day to day life whereas Spanish could help with a ton of things. Maybe he'd pick up various bits and pieces of jargon from Peter, but for now, it was the least of his worries. 

"I do have to take a foriegn language when I start high school,” Peter thought aloud. May raised an eyebrow at him, reminding him to finish chewing before speaking again. "I, uh, I was thinking, maybe I should take Spanish too? Just because it's the most common one around here." He twirled his fork around on his plate, watching the trails the noodles carved out in the sauce. "Maybe we... we could study together?"

In truth, he'd been a little worried about getting time to see Wade once he started at Midtown next year. Even if they'd enrolled at the same school the two of them wouldn't have been classmates, and it was going to be hard enough trying to make time for friends between nights full of science homework and endless extracurriculars.

"I am definitely down for having someone to study with. Otherwise I'm not sure it'll stick in my noggin." Wade shrugged, popping a meatball in his mouth before continuing. "Rosa would only be able to help so much, she's usually only around to visit at night."

Peter swooped a chunk of bread through a puddle of sauce on his plate as he considered what Wade had mentioned, and he decided to take a chance.

"Rosa sounds great. Do you, uh... do you think she'd mind if I joined you? For help with Spanish, I mean. Maybe we could meet at your place sometime?"

The question managed to catch Wade off guard and when his arm tensed, it scraped his fork across his plate, knocking off spaghetti and colliding with his glass, sending his drink spilling across the table. Scrambling, he grabbed his napkin and tried to soak up the spilled drink to no avail. Wade could feel his face heating up. He hadn't messed something like this up in ages and struggled to keep the urge to panic under control.

"Sorry, sorry!"

In a flash, Peter was up and running for paper towels to soak up the soda from the table. Thankfully no one's plate had been drenched, although the bread basket had suffered some casualties.

May was already lifting some of the other plates and glasses so Peter could wipe the table a little easier, while Ben gave the other boy a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"It's alright, Wade. Accidents happen. Can't tell you how many pairs of pants I've ruined while trying to have a nice bowl of soup at my desk."

Wade looked up at Ben, trying to fight back the dampness he could feel in his eyes. Logically, he knew the man was attempting to calm him, but as humorous as the image of Ben spilling soup on himself was, it didn't immediately curb the need to apologize.

"Still, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened, but I didn't mean to make a mess." He did manage to suck in a shaking breath, fighting to keep his composure.

Peter had just finished throwing away the pile of sopping wet paper towels and was beginning to take a seat again as May righted Wade's glass and filled it again. She passed a quick hand over the top of his head (even though he was nearly as tall as she was) before pulling out her own chair, giving Ben a brief but pointed look.

Now that everything was cleaned up, and nothing remotely like the backlash he was used to happened, Wade could feel his chest loosen. He ducked his head automatically when May ran her hand through his hair but couldn't help the small smile at being treated kindly. Standing and fidgeting with his hands, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself until Ben broke the silence.

"You boys can always study here, you know," Ben suggested, patting the back of Wade's empty chair before taking his own. "Tell you what, I'll make enchiladas to help you get in the mood. You like Mexican food, Wade?"

"Umm, yeah. It's hard to pick a favorite, but enchiladas sound awesome." Wade slid back into his chair and picked up his fork, poking at a meatball. It took him a moment to get his voracious appetite back, but he was a growing teen boy so it wasn’t long before he was digging in like before.

"Can we make sure not to get the super super spicy salsa this time?" Peter grimaced, shaking his head as he chewed and swallowed. "I felt like my whole face was on fire."

"You were the one who begged me to buy it!" May laughed. "You kept insisting your taste buds had matured. But that's okay, Wade and I can eat the hot stuff, you and Ben can keep it boring." She gave the other boy a quick wink.

“What? You can’t do spicy? But that’s the best part! Lame!” Wade teased, as the last of his anxiety melted away.

* * *

The sky had been dark for hours by the time the boys found their way back into Peter's room, stomach's full, teeth brushed and last traces of cheese and sauce cleaned from their faces. The entire day was a blur to Peter, games and frightful encounters feeling like years ago rather than things that had happened that same day. He tugged a loose shirt over his head, mussing up his hair more than it already was, carefully stepping around the sleeping bag and cushions Wade had laid out for himself on the floor.

"You sure you don't want the bed? I mean, you're the guest, y'know?"

"Nah, I'm good." Wade said as he began to change into his pajamas. They weren't anything fancy, a pair of well worn and clearly too short Captain America pajama pants and an oversized Avengers shirt. He was not afraid to show his love for the superheroes since Peter shared that fascination. 

As he picked up his clothes, Wade found the prize he'd won earlier at the arcade. It was a little smushed, but still in working order. While examining it, he asked, "What did you get at the arcade for your prize, Petey?"

"Nothing that cool." Peter found his phone where it was resting on his desk, turning it over so Wade could see its backside. "This sticker, thought it was kind of neat. Who doesn't like holographic stuff?" His jeans were thrown in an untidy pile on the floor, but a quick search through their pockets turned up his other forgotten treasure. "And this."

It wasn't much to look at. Just another piece of mass produced plastic flotsam that would end up in the back of a drawer sooner than later. The ring was black, with only the barest attempt of a paint job highlighting the many legs and eyes.

"I thought I might try and look it up, see if it was based on an actual species of spider," he explained, feeling a little embarrassed. "But they probably just slapped some paint on it and called it a day."

Wade took Peter's phone, moving it back and forth to look at the NASA logo. Watching the rainbow of light move over it was surprisingly entertaining. Handing the phone back, he looked at the chintzy ring Peter was holding up. "It could be a reference to Black Widow? Does it have a spot of red on it?"

“Yeah,” Peter nodded vaguely. “But it’s less of an hourglass, and more of a… blob.”

Shrugging, Wade held up his prize. "I had originally thought this was like a telescope, you know, the kind pirates would use? But when you look through it, there's stuff in the way."

A quick glance through the glass had Peter smiling, and he turned the cardboard tube from side to side, moving it towards the light.

"Well, you got the 'scope' part right," he explained. "But this isn't a telescope. It's a kaleidoscope. It's not a very fancy one so it was probably hard to tell inside the arcade where it was dark, but here." He handed it back, pointing towards the desk lamp.

"Looks like there's some different beads and glitter in there. Maybe even pieces of glass. The mirrors inside made the pieces reflect off of each other so you get a pattern. Sort of mesmerizing, don't you think?"

"Huh. I've never heard of a kaleidoscope before." Wade took the toy and looked through it.

Now that the inside was lit up with a more direct light source, he could make out the variety of items. He mimicked Peter's movement, turning the kaleidoscope and watched in fascination as the pieces moved about changing how the pattern looked. 

"Might not be exactly what I was expecting, but it seems I still made out with a good prize."

"I like superballs and parachute army men as much as the next guy, but yeah, I'd say so." Peter nodded emphatically. "It's really cool when you think about it. A little tube that's full of geometry and art at the same time. It almost feels like you're looking through a microscope watching cells divide and multiply."

Chuckling, Wade pulled the kaleidoscope away from his face. "You can make anything sound nerdy, can't you?"

He looked down at the cardboard tube, thinking to himself. It was cool, but he knew he'd get bored with it in no time. Of course that was assuming his parents didn't find it and sell or junk it like some of his favorite items he'd found while dumpster diving. These days he avoided leaving anything at home if he could help it.

"Here," he held it out, "You keep it."

It may have been a simple carnival prize, but Peter couldn't help but feel he was being offered something precious. He waved his hands in front of him, backing up slightly until he backed into his dresser.

"I... I can't take that. You earned it with all your tickets! Y'know, from being awesome at Skee-Ball."

"Please, like half my tickets came from that token machine you helped me with." Wade tossed the kaleidoscope at Peter.

With a yawn, he sat on the edge of the bed. "And I think I could do even better at Skee-Ball. We'll have to see if there is one around here in Queens so I don't have to go all the way to Brooklyn just to practice." Excitement coursed through him for a moment and he held his fist in front of him, determined. "I want to be able to get every shot in the highest point spot."

"If anyone can do it, it's you." Peter turned the kaleidoscope in his hands a few times, studying the foil that wrapped around the cardboard tube. Even though it only weighed a few ounces at most, it felt weighty and significant in his hands. "Well, and Hawkeye, I guess." 

He set the gift on his desk, now feeling strangely inadequate.

"Here. At least let me give you this. Not an even swap, but-" The spider ring flew through the air, landing gently on Wade's lap. "Maybe if you ever meet Black Widow you can impress her with your bling."

Wade put the prize on his left ring finger and held it up, exaggerating excitement as he admired the ring. “I’ll never take it off!” 

Laughing, he took the moment of Peter’s distraction at his hand, grabbed the pillow next to him, before swinging lightly and nailing Peter in the side.

It was hardly a powerful blow, and half expected besides, but Peter threw himself back dramatically regardless, hand thrown across his chest as his face bore a look of mock offense.

"The ultimate betrayal! In my own home, no less!" He grabbed a pillow of his own and swatted at Wade's back with a little more force, and the game was on.

Wade scrambled to the other side of the bed to gain a little distance and also gaining higher ground as he did so. Swinging at Peter’s shoulders, he pressed him back, keeping him from climbing onto the bed as well. 

“You’ll never defeat me!” 

Laughing, he managed to dodge the swinging pillow but he had misjudged his footing and began to fall to the side. Wade caught himself only to over correct and fall forward.

There was hardly any time for Peter to respond as Wade started falling towards him, his own foot getting caught in the other boy's sleeping bag as he raised his arms to try and break his fall.

"W-Wade! Look out!"

There was a brief flurry of pillows and blankets as the two boys tumbled to the ground with a soft "whoomph" and more laughter than groans from Peter.

Wade was struggling to prop himself up, his hands slipping on the sheets they were tangled in, laughing harder with each collapse. Finally he shoved off the ground with one hand, rolling over and landing on his back. Managing to grasp another pillow, he swung it back over at Peter, not done with the fight yet. 

"You gotta build up your strength, Petey. Won't always have pillows to keep us from getting hurt."

Peter's head sank down closer to his shoulders as schoolyard chants of “Puny Parker” and “Petey Petitey” loomed in the corners of his mind. Wade didn't know about any of that, he was sure, though in some ways that made it sting a little more. But he quickly rallied, finding comfort in the same words his uncle had told him back then.

"Maybe there's more ways to solve a problem besides brute force." He stuck his tongue out to help make his point, but swiped a pillow at Wade's face anyway. "Then again, it does lend a certain weight to an argument."

Wade tried to catch the pillow Peter hit him with but failed. Before he could get hit in the face again, he rolled until he was back on his feet, pillow up over his shoulder, ready to strike again.

"Think you can solve this pillow fight without brute force?" Wade grinned before swinging again.

"Confucius says when two pillows cross, both sides have already lost." Peter glanced down around Wade's feet, a faint grin crossing his face. "Blankets on the other hand..." With a quick tug, he yanked the sheet from beneath Wade, pulling it just enough so that it knocked the other boy's footing from beneath him until the two tumbled down again.

Dropping the pillow in his hands, Wade flung his arms out to try and keep from falling but only managed to once more fall into Peter. "We have to stop meeting like this." He laughed, but this time refrained from attempting to get up, and instead pressed all his weight into Peter, pinning him to the floor. "I'm done, time to sleep." Snuggling into Peter, he began to loudly fake snore directly into Peter's ear.

Peter whined, immediately flailing his arms and legs like a breakdancing starfish, doing his best to roll Wade's weight off of him with little success. "Wade! Gitoff! You weigh like a thousand pounds. Gotta lay off the poutine once in a while, ya know?"

Pinching Peter in the side, Wade huffed. "How dare you insult the gloriousness that is poutine."

He kept up at the pinching, careful not to actually hurt Peter. Unfortunately, as he shifted to his knees, his head caught Peter's chin hard in his excitement. "Ow, crap! Peter, are you okay?" He immediately stopped what he was doing and waited to make sure he hadn’t caused Peter to bite his tongue. 

An aborted strangling noise came from Peter as he gritted his teeth together, waiting for the room to stop spinning. He rubbed his jaw, hissing more in surprise than in pain, finally blinking and looking up at Wade, surprised at how quickly he'd become worried.

"I'm okay," he assured him. "But I think we can go ahead and say you won this one."

"Sorry." Wade stood and held out a hand to help Peter up. "Not sure I want to count that as a victory though. Rematch at a later date?"

He began to pick up the mess of bedding they had created in their short fight. It was getting late anyway, and Wade couldn't help but yawn.

"Ha, yeah." Peter stretched, looking down at the mess they'd made of Wade's makeshift bed. "Maybe after I do like a hundred more push ups." He flopped down on his bed, exhausted. "Make that a million."

He rolled onto his side, watching as Wade fixed his sleeping bag and sheets, feeling the tiredness pulling at his own eyelids.

"You sure you're okay on the floor? We could swap. The bed is gonna be a lot more comfortable."

Wade wanted to say yes. He slept on the floor at home more often that he'd like to admit, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. "It's fine. Besides, I probably flail in my sleep. Don't want to shove you out of your bed." 

Climbing into his sleeping bag, one he'd managed to find dumpster diving by himself before he had even thought about accepting a sleepover invite, he shifted around, trying to find the best sleeping position. The bag smelled faintly of the Febreze he'd used while cleaning it, but it was much better than the previous scent it had sported. 

"Snug as a bug in a rug."

"Biggest bug I ever saw." Peter offered him a last smile, before hitting the desk lamp and rolling onto his back, shuffling around until he was tucked into his blankets. "Well, good night then."

"Night, Petey."

Wade closed his eyes, trying to relax in the familiar space. Soft sounds came from the living room, where May and Ben were probably falling asleep in front of the TV. A few minutes passed, but as usual, he wasn't able to fall asleep as quickly as he wanted. Even though Peter did have carpet, it was still the floor. Fishing for his phone, Wade figured he could while away some time with a mobile game, but soon even that failed to keep his attention. 

* * *

  
**W:** Pete...

**W:** Peter!

**W:** You awake?

**W:** I'm bored!

**W:** Talk to me!

The faint buzzing of his phone on the desk roused Peter from his near-sleep. Blearily, he searched for it with tapping fingers until his hand closed around it at last. He squinted at the screen, unsure what he was seeing, and even glaring over the edge of his bed at Wade, who seemed to be pretending to be asleep even though he was clearly still sending messages.

**P:** Are you for real???

**P:** I'm right here.

**P:** Why are you sending me texts?

**P:** You can just talk to me

**W:** cause i can

**W:** and i really didnt want to wake you if you were really aslerp

**W:** i cant sleep

**W:** i hope we cna do stuff like this again soon

**P:** i feel slerpy

**P:** so slerpy zzzz

**P:** gotta get my 8 hours of slerp a night

**P:** lol

**P:** yeah me too today was a lot of fun

**W:** >:p

**P:** sorry you had to fend off those jerks alone

**W:** is okay

**W:** ive fought off worse

**W:** did suck to run without shoes

**W:** sorry about hitting your uncle…

**P:** huh????

**P:** oh

**P:** dude it seriously wasn't a big deal

**W:** i spilt hot choclate on him

**W:** i could have burnt him

**P:** he knows it was an accident

**P:** we all do

**P:** it's totally water under the bridge

**P:** they have bridges in canada right

**P:** it's uh...

**P:** mooses under the ice fishing hut thing

**W:** you are ridiculous

**W:** youd probs freakif you saw a real moose

**W:** they are ducking huge

**W:** btw your floor sucks

**W:** smells like gym socks

**P:** omg how dare you

**P:** i put my socks in the hamper thanks

**P:** it's probably your big moose feet stinking up the place!

**P:** i told you you could have the bed

**W:** im not kicking you out of your own bed

**W:** ill be fine

**P:** doesn't sound like you're fine

**P:** sounds like you're raising a stink

**P:** haha get it?

**P:** cause your feet smell

**W:** your a butt

**P:** *you're

**P:** but seriously just come take the bed

**W:** nope

**W:** you cant make me

**P:** omg you're being such a brat right now

**P:** if you don't come up here you're just gonna text me all night

**P:** and then we won't sleep

**P:** and we'll get in trouble when we fall asleep in our pancakes

**P:** which would be a waste of perfectly good pancakes

**W:** mmm pancake pillows

**W:** you sure your ok with sharing your bed?

**P:** if you promise not to drool on my pillow

**P:** come on 

**P:** it's getting late and i'm getting slerpy

**W:** I can't not promise that

**W:** im stuck with slerp now arent i?

**P:** 'fraid so

**P:** now hurry up

**P:** before I decide to stretch out reaaal far and there's no room

**W:** gimme a sec 

**W:** my sleeping bag wont let me go

**P:** uh oh

**P:** it's eating you

**P:** you have to escape!!11

**P:** and the floor is lava!

**P:** rookie mistake, man!

**W:** oh no!

**W:** im melting!

**W:** the lava is sooooooooooooo hot!

**W:** tell my pikachu plushie i love him!

**P:** oh noooo

**P:** the good die young

**P:** we will always remember him

**P:** young walter

**P:** i mean willian

**P:**...waldo?

**W:** scooch over :p

**P:** okay how is that

**P:** enough space?

**P:** i can turn my pillow sideways

**W:** sideways?

**W:** what?

**W:** its fine

**W:** just dont hog the covers

**P:** don't need to

**P:** now there's a freakin' radiator in the bed omg

**P:** i'm gonna dream i'm in a pizza oven

**W:** good

**W:** your freezing

**W:** keep your feet off of me!

**W:** stop!

**W:** peter!

**W:** PETER!!!

**P:** lol

**P:** so warmmmm

**P:** i feel so toasty

**W:** >:C

**W:** ive changed my mind

**W:** you can sleep on the floor

**W:** i no longer feel bad about taking your bed

**P:** : O

**P:** i see how it is

**P:** butter me up with the sob story

**P:** peter it's so cold here

**P:** it smells 

**P:** i'm lonely

**P:** plz let me sleep in your nice warm bed

**P:** oh how the turntables

**P:** uh

**P:** turn

**W:** enjoy that pillow to the face

**W:** see the fight wasnt over

**P:** sneak attack?!!?!!!!

**P:** so underhanded

**P:** what would cap say?

**P:** TnT

**W:** how dare you use cap against me

**W:** im not talking to you anymore

**P:** good then maybe i can actually get some slerp

**P:** ;)

**W:** zzzzz

**P:** ZZZZZ

**W:** Thanks

**P:** np man

**P:** now let's get some shut eye for real

**P:** the sooner we sleep the sooner it's time for breakfast :D

**W:** Pancakes!

**W:** Night, Pete :)

**P:** Night Wade

**P:** Sleep Tight

**P:** dont' let the bedbugs btie


	3. Year Three - We Could Be Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Please remember to take breaks, especially if you're binge reading!
> 
> * You can click 'Hide Creator's Style' if the text messages boxes aren't your thing and still be able to read that section! 
> 
> Chapter Warning
> 
> * Character death

Sunlight filtered gently through the clouds overhead, catching the mirrored surfaces of every tower and dome on the grounds each time it peeked out to warm the air. Thousands of people bustled together, shoulders and elbows brushing as their eyes traveled from sight to sight, heads turning and fingers pointing at one marvel after another. Looping jingles filled the air, each one hoping to tempt more visitors to specific pavilions where eager showmen could explain the latest, greatest technological advances. And there, right in the middle of it all, were Peter and Wade.

"Don't wander off now." It wasn't quite a shout, but Ben's usual soft voice would have been easily drowned out by the crowd. "I promised May we didn't need one of those backpack leashes they use with toddlers."

"We won't," Peter promised, smile fixed firmly on his features. "You just have to keep up!"

Wade had nearly been late to meet Ben and Peter for the trip to the expo. The last few days he'd avoided visiting, only texting Peter, but he'd promised to go to the first Stark Expo in years. Most of his bruises were hidden away but there was no way to hide the yellowed smear around his eye. He'd quickly derailed Peter from asking about it by getting him to talk about what he was most excited to see. How was he supposed to explain a black eye when he didn't want to lie to Peter? 

For now, the sights and sounds were a great distraction. The place was packed. He stood slightly behind Peter, making sure the smaller boy wouldn't get pushed around. He glanced back at Ben, laughing at the suggestion. 

"Maybe that wouldn't have been a bad idea!" He said as he grabbed Peter by his large backpack to keep him from bumping into a child running past. 

Peter was already enthralled with the place, but that wasn't much of a surprise. He'd been saving up for tickets when May and Ben had given him an early birthday present. Wade had never seen Peter look so excited. 

"Know where you want to head to next?" They'd already stopped to listen to one speaker who was showing off some of the up and coming Stark phone designs, but they hadn't stayed long.

Nervous fingers trailed their way through Peter's hair as he craned his neck one direction then the other. He had of course made an agenda for all the exhibits he wanted to hit up weeks ago, but at the moment he could barely remember his own name, let alone the lengthy list he'd concocted.

"I know there's a demo of some new fully integrated mechanical prosthetics that sounded cool. And something about molecular machines, so like... baby robots?"

He pondered a moment longer before coming to a decision. "I know there's a new model of the StarkHUD out. They're supposed to have headsets you can try on." He grinned up at Wade. "We probably wouldn't even have to rewire them this time."

"Hell, still can't believe we found one of the early models and I pawned it. I'm still convinced the dude I sold it to knew what it was and cheated me. Fucker." Wade shrugged as he looked around. "You got the map and the plan, lead the way."

As sure as he was he’d have fun today, this wasn’t really his scene. Everything he knew about anything mechanical and how to fix it was all thanks to Peter. They'd spent months searching for parts to build a computer for Peter from scratch. Still, he’d definitely come a long way from burning himself with a soldering iron.

"Map! Right!" The creased and folded brochure had been all but forgotten at the bottom of Peter's backpack, but he managed to dip out of the flow of traffic long enough to study it and pick a destination.

"We're really close to the gaming and entertainment pavilion," he suggested. "That would be a fun place to start before we start hitting all the hardcore science stuff."

He knew Wade wasn't into science and technology as much as he was, but was glad he'd agreed to come along. While Peter could easily while away an entire weekend poring over news articles and website updates, it was always more fun sharing his discoveries with a friend. And for some reason, Wade didn't even seem to mind when he started rambling. In fact more often than not the other boy asked questions that proved he understood more than even he might have realized.

"Just make sure you let me know where we're headed so nobody gets lost. And if we get separated," Ben tapped a finger to Peter's map, "we meet up here in the food court. At uhhh...  _ Señor Stark's Taqueria y Mas _ ."

“Whether we get separated or not, I definitely want to go there. Let's find out if Iron Man's Mexican food is any good." Wade said. 

Nudging Peter along, they made their way towards the pavilion. "Think they'll have the gaming console SI has been hinting at? It'll be interesting to see what they've cooked up now that they’re finally joining the multibillion dollar gaming industry."

"They've got to have some demos at least," Peter hoped aloud. "I guess the real question is whether it's going to be a console, handheld, or some kind of VR. I mean, I'd be happy with any of them, to be honest, but a VR game where you could be Iron Man sounds awesome."

There was already a crowd of people swarming through the doors, voices echoing off every shining pane of glass and glittering beam of steel. It was almost overwhelming, but Peter's sheer excitement kept him pushing through. The exhibit hall hosted several different panel rooms, stages and kiosks. Some featured established companies showing the latest update to their hardware, others were newly founded startups trying to get some exposure at the event. 

"What's that?" Peter pointed at one stand where a small crowd was watching one speaker holding up some kind of remote control cylinder.

Looking around, Wade took note of where the most well known gaming brands were, interspersed with the smaller but far more innovative ones. He had spotted a gaming station where people could play five minutes of a game that was due out in the next few months. Before he could pull Peter's attention to it, he had Wade's glancing over to the other side of their walkway.

He squinted his eyes, trying to wrap his head around what the speaker was doing. They were still far enough away they couldn't make out what was being said, but the motions they were making were crystal clear, and somewhat suggestive.

"Did they find a way to make Shake Weight a game?" Wade said before he couldn't hold his laughter in and snorted.

Wade might have been laughing, and even Ben was giving the speaker a curious look, but Peter continued studying the presenter, doing his best to parse out what he was saying even from a distance. The man was turning the strange cylinder from side to side, sometimes waving it through the air, shaking it, or even trying to balance it from the tips of his fingers.

"I think it's some kind of peripheral for VR," Peter guessed at last. "Y'know, like all those plastic guitars and drum sets that were all the rage a while back. Except this is supposed to function as multiple things. A sword, a gun..."

At that point the man on stage started manipulating the rod in a very different manner and more people in the crowd joined Wade in his snickering.

"Uh, maybe we should move along, guys." Ben pushed Peter along through the crowd, raising an eyebrow as they passed.

"Yeah, good plan. It's no good if you don't have the VR system anyway," Peter agreed. "Maybe one day."

Wade was about to suggest trying out the game but realized the line for it was insanely long and he was not ready to wait in that particular line for something he was only vaguely interested in. 

"We should see if there is a VR experience somewhere around here. Do you see a map stand anywhere?" The map Peter had only showed the outside area, and each building was supposed to have smaller maps to help navigate, though Wade hadn't seen one yet.

"Umm." Peter paused, frantically looking side to side for some kind of stand or kiosk that might have maps of the building, but his spirits began to falter. What if they spent most of the day just trying to figure out where they were as the crowd shuffled them along? Would Wade be disappointed at the end of the day if he felt like Peter had wasted his time? A halted and unsure stutter escaped him as he tried to figure out where to go.

All at once a woman's voice erupted from all around them.

"Welcome to the Stark Expo Gaming and Entertainment Pavilion, where the best and the brightest have gathered to share their latest innovations. Each corner of the pavilion has its own special feature, be sure to see them all." A blue light erupted in the very air above their heads, highlighting the different corners of the building with different labels. "More information can be found at any one of the many help stations throughout the pavillion and the grounds. Enjoy your time at the expo!"

The map lingered in the air, but now that Peter knew what he was looking for, he could see the numerous blue bulbs atop poles scattered through the area.

"Over there!" He pointed. "We can probably find what we're looking for at one of those."

Wade led the way, pushing through the crowd. He was starting to think they should have gone to one of the pavilions where the less causal, more science minded attendees went. It would probably have been more spacious and Peter might have enjoyed himself more. This trip had been his idea and it was his birthday celebration. If it stayed this crowded after they tried the VR (if they were even able to), he'd make the suggestion.

Finally in front of a more localized map, he looked it over, searching for anything VR related. Tapping the map, he pointed at the one system name he knew, Oculus. "There it is!"

Peter smiled, his own mood brightened by Wade's obvious enthusiasm to try out the system. It wasn't the newest tech out there, the developers were mostly showing off updates and new software, but that meant that they might not have to wait as long to try it out.

"Let's hurry before the line gets too long!" He grabbed Wade by the hand, the two of them threading through the crowd to get to the right booth. 

Wade couldn't help the blush when Peter took his hand. He'd been actively ignoring it, but the butterflies in his stomach when he was around the other boy were becoming harder to ignore. Lost in thoughts of fighting off the heat in his cheeks, he didn't even realize they had made it to the booth until Peter spoke.

"Oh sweet, it looks like they have some kind of space simulator running."

"Fuck yeah, space!" Wade glanced at the line and pumped his fist in the air. "Shortest line yet! Come on!"

Dragging Peter over to the line, he began to speculate. "Do you think it's just like standing there and looking at constellations and learning about astronomy, or maybe a space fight against those ugly alien things that attacked New York a few years ago?"

"Umm." Peter shifted from foot to foot, eventually ending up on his tip toes as he tried to find a sign or banner that might have more information. "That screen in the back. What's it say? As... Asgardian Defenders? Oh man, do we get to be Thor?" There was a definite squeak in his voice as he failed to hide his excitement. And sure enough once they were closer to the booth two costumed attendants dressed as Thor and Loki came out from behind a curtain to help advertise the game.

"No way! That's awesome!" Wade bounced on the balls of his feet. "I wonder if they got to talk to Thor or if what they know is from the old Norse religion."

"This is so cool. I'm gonna get to wield Mjolnir! Wade, we're going to be WORTHY."

"Petey, you're already worthy. You could totally pick up the real hammer if it was in front of you." Wade shrugged. "Me, on the other hand? This will probably be the only time I can."

"Well if I can pick up the hammer then all you have to do is pick me up and swing me around." Peter clutched his stomach, laughing at the mental image. "That's how that works, right?"

Wade tilted his head at Peter in thought. "Would that even work? Could you even stand being spun around? I'm sorry, Peter, but I don't think I can see you flying through the air without getting sick." Laughing, he leaned on Peter's shoulder.

"Do you think we can get pictures with the cosplayers?” He asked. “My phone's camera is shit. Did you remember to bring that old DSLR Ben gave you last christmas?"

Peter patted the backpack slung over his shoulder. It had seen better days but was completely serviceable, especially considering he'd had it for a few years. "Got the camera in here. Wasn't going to miss out on the chance to take some sweet pics of all the tech. Should we get a photo before or after?"

"I think the picture should be after. We're moving at a decent pace and no point risking losing our spot in line." Poking at the bag, he asked, "You have any water in there? It's hot and I'm thirsty."

The bag fell open with hardly a tug, and Peter lost no time in rooting through its contents. 

"May packed this thing like we were going on a three week hike in the Rockies." He found a thermos and handed it over. "We've got water, we've got granola bars, we've got fruit snacks and aspirin and stomach medicine... come on, May, it's a science expo not a theme park..."

Wade grabbed the whole bag from Peter, snagging some water and a fruit snack, before closing it and shouldering it himself. "If I had realized May had packed it so damn full, I would have been carrying it this whole time. It's your birthday celebration, you don't need to haul the heavy ass backpack."

It took a second before Peter could respond, a little stunned by Wade's sudden action while he tried to keep up with the pace of the line.

"Y-you just want to have the granola bars close to you," he joked. "I know chewy chocolate chip is your favorite." 

"Yeah, totally," Wade said as he popped a piece an orange slice in his mouth. "T'at's m' goa'." 

A faint smile twitched at the corners of Peter’s mouth as he turned back towards the stage, only shaken from his thoughts when it was finally their turn to give the game a try.

"Can we play together?" he asked as the attendant started fitting the helmets on their heads.

"Yeah, we can do a local co-op mission, sure. The online version won't be up and running for a few months though, so you'll have to wait for that. Just hold until you see the other player is online and then select your characters. There will be a countdown and then the trial mission will start."

Finishing his snack and drink as fast as he could, Wade shoved the trash in his pockets, swallowing quickly as Peter talked to the attendant. Though many games often had them competing against each other, they both enjoyed co-op the most. They worked together well, Peter making up for Wade's impulsiveness while Wade mastered any skill Peter seemed to have trouble with, adapting to whatever was thrown at them almost seamlessly.

"I'll take Loki so you can be Thor. I want to see how well I can use magic. Plus daggers are cool as fuck."

"Oh well now I know what to get you for Christmas, Brother." Peter did his best to imitate Thor's dramatic baritone but it came out more like a half growl that immediately gave way to another fit of giggles.

"You kids ready?" The attendant returned to their computer station, preparing to boot up the game.

A cheerful thumbs up was all Peter could manage, but his laughter soon gave way to an impressed gasp as he was immersed in an artist's colorful reimagining of the Asgardian homeworld.

"Whoa. This is awesome! We're flying!" He waved to the rendering of Loki, pleased when his own character's arm followed suit.

Even though he was expecting the change, Wade couldn't help but hold his arms out to catch himself at first. "Whoa!" He started laughing as he took in the surrounding area. Above them was endless space, and in the distance they could see the golden towers that must have been the Asgardian Palace. Shifting the controls in his hand, he began to descend to the rainbow bridge, rendered gorgeously, its colors moving and folding as though it was made out of holographic foil.

"I think I'll take the ground. Floating is messing with my head." Looking up, Wade watched Thor fly around for a moment before playing with the buttons on his controller. It was fairly intuitive and he managed to figure out the combinations to trigger his magic abilities. He equipped a dagger in one hand and the other he kept open to use the spells. 

They had just enough time to get a quick feel for the stage before large black ships began to pepper their vision. "Peter! It's those ships that were in London!"

The dark monoliths seemed so delicate, almost graceful as they floated through space, closing in on where Peter and Wade's avatars hovered. One could almost forget how dangerous they’d appeared in the news reports from London when they'd all but crash landed on the Earth, unloading their deadly cargo. 

"We have to defend Asgard!" Peter called out through the headset, as though this was some great revelation, and not the title of the game. He sped ahead, delighted as the controller in his right arm hummed and the feedback of the game made it seem that he was being propelled through space by the very power of Mjolnir itself.

He positioned himself above the bridge just as troops began filing out of the ship, an unruly horde already making its way towards his teammate.

"Wade, look out!" It took a few tries to get right, but Peter was able to summon a fierce clap of thunder that blasted the first wave of troops, knocking some from the bridge, while throwing others back.

Wade was already sending out a wave of magical daggers with one hand as soon as dark elf NPCs poured from the ship. Carefully, he did his best to keep back, knowing he was strongest from a distance. It was a little against his normal play style, but he knew as a magic user that it was the wiser choice.

"Think you can access a lightning spell?" He said as he realized his avatar had stopped moving backwards. Glancing behind him, he saw a rounded golden wall stopping him from moving further back. "Well, shit."

"Still figuring out the controls but I think I can do something..." Despite Peter's earlier attack the advancing forces were still growing, and it was difficult to imagine how they were meant to take them down with just the two of them. "Maybe if I..."

The controllers in both of Peter's hands vibrated softly as his vision blurred, stars becoming mere streaks in the sky as he flew towards the ground. For a moment, he thought he was in for a crash landing, but instead, his avatar surged forward, smashing Mjolnir into the Bifrost and sending out a huge pulse of energy that threw back the dark elves.

"That's only going to stop them for a second, I think we're in the thick of it now."

Wade worked the buttons, trying to find a configuration that could help them gain the upper hand, though he suspected that the demo team for the game had designed this with almost overwhelming odds to keep people coming back for more to prove they could beat it. Something shimmered in the corner of his eye and he turned, glimpsing another Loki. It dawned on him quickly that Loki could make duplicates of himself. Quickly, he repeated the last few button combinations until he found the correct one. Wade managed to make four more Lokis who all entered the fray with a basic AI. He didn't have to command them to attack before they were rushing forward to fight. Laughing, he rushed forward as well, daggers at the ready.

"Can't give up yet!" he said as he rushed past the Thor avatar Peter occupied.

"You can make duplicates? That's so cool!" Even in all the chaos, Peter could see the various Lokis running out into the fray, daggers glistening, helmets glowing, although Wade's was given an extra highlight so other players could keep track. At least Peter only had to keep track of himself for now.

He readied Mjolnir, thrusting his avatar back into the fight, swinging the hammer for all it was worth, all while shooting lightning bolts with his free hand. "Looks like the lightning auto aims, that's handy." 

Three of their five minutes had passed, but the pair managed to dispatch most of the enemies, the last few clearing out as an ominous droning filled the air.

"Sounds like a boss fight!"

The extra avatars faded as Wade walked up beside Peter. His eyes scanned over the horizon. "Who do you think is the first boss they'd use in a demo?"

As soon as he stopped talking, a large humanoid shape began to materialize in front of them. Its metallic segmented body reflected the colors of the rainbow bridge and it would have been truly awe inspiring if not for the fact that its head opened up as its face was engulfed with swirling red flame. 

Wade barely had a chance to react, but for once, his impulsiveness helped. With a quick but simple jump, he put the Loki avatar between Thor and the creature just as it blasted its attack.

Wade's headset went black for a moment before music began to play and a screen popped up, declaring 'Game Over'.

The attendant helped Wade out of his VR setup and he stepped aside so he could wait for Peter. While he waited, he looked over the crowd and saw Ben watching a large screen a booth down that was displaying game trailers. He waved to him, grabbing his attention so that he could know they were almost done.

"Wade?" Peter turned his head rapidly from left to right, looking for his friend, but the minute Wade's character died, his avatar had evaporated straight from the game. "Oh..." He looked up at the monster. Was he imagining it, or did the beast look pleased with itself?

"You ugly jerk! I'll make you pay for that!" He sped forward as fast as the game allowed, finally thrusting both hands in front of him to let loose a charged blast of energy. It threw the creature back, and even appeared to do some damage, but it depleted his magical energy, leaving only a few seconds for him to try and do some damage with melee attacks.

"Really wish you were here with me right now, this guy is about to-" He winced sharply, his own screen going dark. "Yep. Got me."

Glancing over, Wade saw Peter being helped out of his own VR headset. "That was a blast. I'm tempted to say we should get back in line but," looking out, he saw the line had doubled in just the few minutes they had played. "Guess it's time to explore a different area."

"If this was any sign of what they have on display, this whole show is going to be awesome!" Peter agreed, leading the way down the steps back to the main floor. "I do kinda wish we'd been able to beat the boss, I wonder if it's even possible, though. Maybe if I'd headed off the attack in the front while you threw support spells from behind? I wonder if Loki has any healing abilities. Or maybe they saved it for another character!"

"I'm sure there's a way, we were just unfamiliar with all the controls and powers. I mean, we haven't ever tried VR before." Wade shifted the backpack so he could reach in and grab the camera. "But we can fangirl over it more in a few minutes. Photo before we gogo."

He pulled away from Peter and made his way over to the two cosplayers that had a small line of their own. By the time the two boys made their way to the front of the line, Ben had caught up with them.

"What was that you were trying out? Some kind of video game? Is it like 'Tron'?"

"Tron?" Peter laughed. "Oh my gosh, Ben, you're so old! This is a whole new state of the art system! Not Pong!"

"Aw, come on Ben, I know you're old, but gaming has been around forever." Wade handed him the camera. "Though Tron is a good example of being totally submersed in a virtual reality. We should so watch that later."

"You'll be glad I'm old when it's time for me to drive you home, kiddo," Ben chided. "You boys getting a picture? I can take it for you." He reached out for the camera.

"Welcome, children of Earth!" The Thor cosplayer boomed. "Have you had a chance to try out the game yet?"

"Yeah!" It was more of a squeak than a shout, but the cosplayer seemed to appreciate Peter's enthusiasm.

"Excellent! And were you successful in defending Asgard from invading forces?"

"Umm," Peter faltered a little at that. "Well, we were pretty close. I think. Maybe we need a little more practice. But there's a lot of other stuff we still have to see today, right, Wade?" 

"We managed to get to the boss, but, dude, it looked so amazing" Wade made a motion as though he was throwing the daggers as they were guided to stand between the cosplayers. "But yeah, it's a shame there isn't more time in a day to spend seeing everything. "

"Still, congratulations on making it to the boss, not many have yet today. Now, say ‘Asgardian Defenders!’” The Thor posed as he shouted, holding up his well crafted hammer.

For half a second, Peter felt as though he'd never taken a photo in his life, struggling to remember how to pose or smile. Quickly, he took his cue from the two cosplayers, making a fist with one hand, slinging his other arm back around Wade to give him a pair of rabbit ears, because he couldn't resist the temptation.

Winding his arm around Peter's shoulders, Wade looked up at Ben, giving a large grin, unaware of his friend’s mischievousness. 

"Asguardian Defenders!" They both shouted, loud enough that a few people in line looked their way.

Laughing, Wade pulled away and popped over to where Ben was, trying to get a look at the tiny screen on the old camera. "Did Peter...?!"

"Hey! What the hell, Peter?" He tugged the empty water bottle out of his pocket and tossed it at Peter. "Rabbit ears? Really?"

The bottle hit Peter square in the face before falling to the ground with an unceremonious 'splut'. Peter grinned, twisting his way around to the other side of Ben with a laugh.

"They make you look taller!"

Wade tried to grab Peter but he used Ben as a shield. They went back and forth for a moment, filling the air with laughter and faux outrage.

"I will so get you back, just you wait."

"You should thank me! Bunny ears are a sign of honor in combat on Asgard!" Peter snorted as the two ran ahead of Ben, who was shaking his head and trying to keep up. 

"So where are you two mighty warriors heading next?"

Wade managed to stop mid stride. Even though he was faster, Peter was far more agile, able to dodge when he tried to grab him.

"Uh, not sure. Pete? What's next up on the map?"

"I think there's some tech demos and announcements that are about to start, but we can probably read about those later online, so maybe it's not the best way to spend our time." 

Even though the large map was still glowing overhead, and they weren't far from one of the information kiosks that were littered throughout the pavilion, Peter's excitement got the better of him and he was soon craning his neck trying to survey the area.

"We could go over there to try the omnidirectional treadmills. Oh! Or go listen to the new super surround sound systems? I mean the speakers are as big as our couch, but still. Oh! I heard somewhere they have Mario Kart with actual go karts and virtual items you can use!"

"I vote surround sound. No need to stand in a line to listen to something! As fun as Mario Karts would be, I do not want to see how long the line is." Wade laughed. 

Making note of where they needed to go, he grabbed Peter's hand and moved it to the backpack for him to clutch as he pushed through the crowd of people.

Though Peter's fingers immediately curled tightly around the bag's strap, he was pushed nearly flush against Wade's backside by the force of the crowd. Thankfully, the sea of people seemed to be moving in the same general direction they wanted to go, and even though Ben ended up falling a little behind, the three were soon at the exhibit they wanted to check out. 

"Okay, forget the couch. That speaker is as big as our car!" Peter gaped.

"What on earth would anyone need something that huge for? You'd blow the whole roof off the house!" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"I think they're for theaters, stadiums... that kind of thing?" Peter squinted at the information display. "But they're supposed to make you feel like you're totally immersed in the environment. Like actually in space with Thor, or on the battlefield with Captain America!"

"Jeezus, how would you even get one inside your apartment?" Wade said, as he held out his arms, trying to size one of the speakers.

"Might be for the movies, but can you imagine having a small room encased with these and then using the VR tech? Talk about immersion."

Moving around, Wade took in all the different speakers. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking at, but he found he was enjoying watching some of the speakers vibrate. Nearby was a smaller enclosure, and making his way inside, Wade found it filled with smaller, more apartment appropriate speakers.

Never too far behind, Peter followed him into the sound sphere.

"Feels kinda like we're fish in an aquarium, huh? Especially with all those people on the other side."

"You boys interested in a test run?" A smiling, but frazzled attendant with a clipboard walked up to them, hands already reaching for the controls. "We can do "Whale Song", "Sound of the Jungle", or "Nighttime in the City".

"Why would anyone want to spend this much money to hear the sounds of the city?" Peter laughed. "Half the time, I'm leaning out my window telling everyone to hush so I can do my homework!"

"Maybe someone from the city who lives elsewhere wants to feel like they're back home?" Wade shrugged, before turning to the attendant. "Let's give the jungle a whirl."

Without even hesitating or looking at the controls, the attendant turned on the sound. Despite the sound filtering in from the rest of the place, the audio came through crisp and clear. Wade closed his eyes, and just focused on listening. He wasn't well versed in the sounds but he was able to pick out a feline's low growling and birds in the trees.

The smart aleck grin was wiped clear off Peter's face as the two of them were completely engulfed in a completely contained sphere of sound. His lips parted, mouth gaping as he turned his head side to side, almost sure that he'd be able to see the trees and bushes he could hear rustling, or catch the flap of wings from the birds singing above.

"Whoa." He blinked a few times, fascinated by the sense of immersion, but also curious in the technology that made it possible. He struggled to save most of his chatter for later, though, as Wade seemed completely into it. "This is... so cool. It almost feels like-"

But whatever he was going to compare it to was lost entirely as a low and building rumble erupted into a ferocious roar with such force that Peter stumbled back into Wade's chest, nearly bringing the two of them to the ground.

The roar didn't startle Wade terribly, but his eyes snapped open automatically, which proved lucky for them both. He caught Peter and was able to shift a foot back to keep them from completely going down. Blinking, Wade pulled them back upright, doing his best to ignore the butterflies suddenly going wild in his stomach. His arms lingered around Peter as he found his footing before a loud bird cry reminded him where they were and he pulled back, quickly tucking his hands in his pockets.

Forcing out a laugh, he said, "You'd think you were being chased by a leopard, jumping like that."

Color was already rising onto Peter's cheeks, but he managed to straighten himself out, avoiding the amused look of the attendant.

"I was just startled, is all. Coulda' happened to anyone."

"Uh huh, sure." Wade gave Peter a light push. "Let's go find Ben. Where do you want to head next?"

"Oh, um." The gaming pavilion was filling up with more people as each moment passed, and Peter was starting to feel a little caged in by it all. Still, he thought Wade might want to hang around a bit longer, feeling more at home with games and entertainment systems than hardcore science.

"Would it be okay..." he ventured, as they stepped back out into the crowd, "I mean we don't have to right now, we can look around here some more but..." A hard swallow followed by pleading eyes. "The biotech exhibition? I- I promise there will be some cool stuff to look at! And if it's boring we can come back here!"

Wade tilted his head, confused, before reaching up and pinching at Peter's arm. "Peter, if you want to go somewhere, just say so. This whole trip is your birthday present from your aunt and uncle. Besides, I'll have fun as long as you have fun." 

Peter winced a little at the pinch, but made no move to pull away, instead studying Wade’s face as though he was sure he’d change his mind. “Well… if… if you’re sure…”

Spotting Ben, they regrouped before heading towards the entrance of the gaming pavilion. Since Wade carried the bag, it required him fishing out the map, but he still handed it over to Peter. 

"Where's the bio-tech exhibition?"

"I think it's this cluster of buildings in the back corner?" 

Even though the bio side of things was sure to have a variety of previously unseen innovations, the highly technical aspect of a lot of the research meant some of the presentations weren't as flashy or attention grabbing as other parts of the expo. As such, the more widely appealing pavilions like games and even vehicles were put at the forefront, leaving the dedicated scientists to dig a little harder to find what they were looking for.

Even though the three had a bit of walking to do, Peter could hardly contain his excitement, occasionally running ahead a few paces only to backtrack to Ben and Wade. 

"C'mon, we're almost there!"

Waving at Peter, Wade leaned over to Ben and said, "So wanna bet this is where he wanted to go initially? He's not good at putting himself first, even if it's his birthday."

"You're telling me," Ben whispered as Peter ran forward again. "When he turned six he was opening his presents and some little punk at the party asked if he could have the Iron Man helmet he'd been asking for all year. Peter actually _ gave _ it to him. I didn't know what had happened until that night when I found him crying in bed. Had to drive over to the kid's house and have a chat with his mom. She thought it was a party favor! Ha! Wish I had that kind of money!"

"Really?!" Wade laughed as he brought a hand up to his forehead. "He's too pure for this world."

The crowd was thinner here, and a little older. High school and college students brushed elbows with professors, industry professionals and rumor had it a few Nobel prize winners were in attendance as well. Peter paid them all little mind as his sneakers skittered across the pavement, eyes wide, heart beating fast.

"Over here! I think they're about to do a demonstration at one of the medical technology stages!" He shouted back to the other two.

Seeing Peter running about plastered a large smile across Wade's face. He didn't know many people who let themselves show this much excitement about the things they were passionate about. It was slowly rubbing off on him, and while he wasn't as open about things in general like Peter was now, he did let it leak out when they had time to themselves. Peter had been the first person he'd told about liking certain things that were “for girls”, like unicorns and pastel colors. 

Catching up with Peter, they found a place to sit. They weren’t bad seats, fairly close to the stage, but there was only a smattering of people there to watch the demonstration. 

"Do you know who it is?" he asked Peter.

"A Dr. Curtis Connors?" Peter shrugged, flipping through the pavillion guide. "Never heard of him, but apparently he's a teacher at ESU. I've sort of been thinking about going there, so maybe this will help me know what kind of research they're working on!" 

His voice fell to a whisper as an unassuming man with a lab coat and mussed blonde hair took the stage. 

Wade wasn't sure if he'd be able to follow, but he would do his best so he could discuss the talk with Peter afterwards. He did rummage as quietly as possible in the bag for something to snack on, before finally pulling out a bag of peanuts.

"Thank you all for coming." The doctor’s microphone feed fluttered before evening out. "I know there's a lot to see at the expo, so I appreciate you taking the time to see what we've been working on."

Peter hardly noticed the sounds of Wade crinkling and crunching, and was already leaning hard against the empty seat in front of him. Even with the microphone, Dr. Connors was a soft spoken man, but that only served to draw Peter in more as he turned all of his focus onto his presentation.

"We've come a long way in the world of medicine," the man explained. "Long gone are the days of bloodletting and barbershop dentistry. But there's still a lot of progress to be made. Did you know the leading cause of death in hospitals is infection? Garden variety germs attacking the immunocompromised. Now, leeches may not have been the cure-all we once thought, but that doesn't mean the animal kingdom doesn't have any wisdom to offer us."

At the cue, an assistant wheeled out a large cart with tanks of various sizes stacked atop it, each one filled with rocks, greenery, and a vast array of lizards and reptiles.

Wade sunk down in his chair, trying not to be bored. It wasn't that he didn't want to try and pay attention, but the doctor was hard to hear. He also didn't want to be the kid that couldn't keep focused without something flashy happening, but it was a problem he had always struggled with. However, when the tanks were wheeled out, he did sit back up a little more, intrigued by the animals.

"Reptiles," Connors announced, "have long captured our imagination. From dragons to sea beasts, tales of great lizards like these permeate the lore of every culture on Earth." He smiled, reaching into one of the tanks, coaxing a bright green lizard onto his arm. 

"Of course it's a tail of a different sort that has inspired our research in particular." 

He held the lizard up for everyone to see, seemingly forgetting there were cameras and a screen zooming in to his every motion.

"This is Pablo. A green anole lizard, a creature with a very interesting ability. You may notice that his tail doesn't seem quite as long as that of some of his friends here. But that's because this is his second go of it." 

The doctor stroked Pablo under his chin, and the lizard tilted his head up briefly, basking before he was returned to his tank.

"You see Pablo escaped from his tank, and had a rather nasty run in with a wheeled computer chair in our lab a few weeks ago, and he lost his tail. But as you can see, he's growing a new one, just as nature intended. It's this regenerative ability that we have modeled our research on."

The same assistant pushed a second display cart out onto the stage, this one burdened only with a few rolls of gauze, disinfectant, and some cans that bore lists of technical jargon too small to read from the seats of the theater.

"Now in the old days, people believed all you had to do was eat a piece of a plant or animal to gain the benefits of its biology." The doctor laughed, raising a hand up to the audience to calm their fears. "But not to worry, we won't be snacking on little Pablo here, or his friends. Not after they've been so obliging in letting us study them."

Wade shifted around in his seat, restless as Dr. Connors began telling the tale of Pablo. The lizard seemed to be enjoying the attention, and a tiny part of Wade was jealous of the creature. It wasn't something he could explain outloud, especially to Peter or Ben, but seeing a lizard being treated so well by his caretaker when Wade's own were utter crap was a bit disheartening. He did his best to shake the thought away, dismissing it as just another bit of randomness spouted from his brain. Instead, he dug through the bag, searching for anything that might keep his hands busy.

Meanwhile, Dr. Connors picked up a single canister from the second cart, holding it up for everyone to see. It was mostly unlabeled, aside from a plain typed sticker affixed to its side, and looked like nothing more than a can of generic hairspray to Peter's eyes.

"Now, Caroline, if you would." He turned a nervous smile back to the audience, setting the can back down and holding his arm out to his assistant. She nodded, taking a scalpel from the cart, quickly sanitizing it, and with a single flick of her wrist, opened up a cut several inches long in the flesh of his forearm.

"Oh, shit..." Peter gasped.

"Language!" Ben hissed, but his face was equally horrified.

Wade’s head snapped over to Peter at the sound of the curse before looking up at the stage. His jaw dropped at the sight before him. Connor's arm was bleeding profusely. He was too shocked to call out like he wanted, so he sat still in his seat, dumfounded.

"That never fails to get a reaction." Connors announced to the audience, murmurs of surprise and bewilderment filtering up to the stage. "Never fails to sting, either. Caroline?"

With practiced efficiency, his assistant cleaned the wound clearing away the worst of the blood, but it was clear the cut wouldn't stop bleeding on its own any time soon. She quickly grabbed the canisters from the cart, showing it off to the crowd for a second before beginning to spray its contents on Dr. Connors' arm.

"Having studied the compounds that make reptile regeneration possible," the doctor announced, "we have managed to replicate the process with our own synthetic version. Not only that, but our synthetic compounds can actually accelerate the process, meaning-"

Caroline finished spraying his arm, and gave it a finally wipe with a damp cloth. Once she wiped away the blood, there was hardly a trace of the cut from before.

"Treated quickly enough, it's almost like the damage never happened at all."

Wade couldn't help but reach over and start shaking Peter's shoulder violently. "Holy-! Is that real? Could he fake something like that? Pete-Petey what is this wizardry?"

"Not magic," Peter answered, though his voice wavered a little. "Science. At least, I... I think so..."

"Boys, keep it down. I'm sure there will be time for questions after he's done." Ben whispered from the corner of his mouth, but his eyes were glued to the stage just like everyone else's.

"It's a little tender," Dr. Connors continued, holding his arm up for everyone to see,"but the wound is sealed, keeping the blood inside, and more importantly, all bacteria out."

The crowd, small as it was, erupted in applause, Peter hopping up to his feet along with them.

"That's so cool! Did you see that? Straight bio-tech, not robotics. I don't even think Tony Stark has a machine that can do that!"

Without even thinking, Wade was standing up along with Peter. He could finally, at least somewhat, grasp why Peter liked bio-tech so much. Being able to find a way to use one creature’s biology to help others would be super useful. He couldn't help thinking about how useful a chemical like that would be for day to day bumps and bruises, absently bringing a hand up to his eye.

"We could finally teach you how to skate without worrying if you scrape yourself when you fall. Think the doc can do bone too?" He asked Peter, leaning closer to be heard.

Peter elbowed Wade gently in the ribs, but his mind was already buzzing with the possibilities. 

"I don't know. Bone and muscle are pretty different but..."

"You going to see if you can talk to him after?" Even though Wade was fascinated, he suspected Peter wanted to talk to the doctor more in depth about the subject.

"You think we can?" Peter was still gaping at the stage, but the crowd was beginning to dissipate. "Doesn't look like there's much of a Q&A but I have a ton of questions."

"Couldn't hurt to ask. Besides, don't adults love seeing in-inquiz-ugh, _ inquisitive, _ that's the word, minds." Wade shrugged. "I can hang with Ben and you can give me the highlights later."

Peter looked to Ben and Wade, brow furrowed even as he considered the tempting offer. "Are you sure? I don't want to just leave you guys, but I know it gets boring when I'm geeking out." His cheeks colored a little as he looked back to the stage. Dr. Connors was beginning to put away his setup, which meant if Peter wanted a chance to speak with him, he'd have to act fast.

"Hell yeah. Who knows when you'd be able to talk to someone like Connors again." Wade said as he began to push Peter in the direction of the stage. "Besides, there is still plenty to do and see, I won't be bored for long."

Peter faltered for a second or two, but after Ben gave him an affirming nod, he lost no time in running towards the stage. It was clear neither the doctor nor his assistant were expecting a middle school student to launch themselves at the stage with quite such fervor, but when it became clear Peter was just a pint sized science enthusiast, they relaxed significantly. Ben offered a half wave to the stage, which Connors returned with a nod. Moments later he was being peppered with Peter's questions, a warm smile growing on his face.

"This might take a while," Ben said as they made their way out into the aisle. "What do you say we get something to snack on?"

"Sounds fantastic." Wade said, shifting the bag on his shoulders. "May packed plenty, but I am craving something stupid sweet. Isn't there like a whole area dedicated to food and cooking gadgets? Bet there might be tons of free samples there." 

Wade was still uneasy when any of the Parkers did something for him, and certainly was feeling a bit guilty that they had bought his ticket. He had been saving up for the event alongside Peter. Anyway he could be less of a burden, the better.

"Little bites are good and fine, but we should start thinking about getting something with a little more substance. Y'know," he tapped his temple a few times, "brain food. Maybe then we'll stand a chance of keeping up with Peter."

"I mean, if you insist. What was that place you mentioned earlier? The one we should meet up at if we got lost? Probably would help Peter find us easier, I suppose." Wade moved to a kiosk to look at where they were at and where they needed to be. They were pretty far towards the back of the expo after all. He would miss the breathing space of the less crowded area, but food was definitely demanding his attention.

"Oh that Mexican place, right?" Ben whipped out his phone, quickly punching a few keys. "I'll text Peter to remind him. He might get a little caught up in things, depending on how much time Dr. Connors has for him."

"There we go." He pocketed the device again, taking a moment to study the map as well. "Looks like the food court is right in the middle of things. That's convenient. We can order some nachos or something while we wait."

"I'm thinking a chimichanga. I haven't had one of those in a long time and they are my favorite." 

Wade led the way to the food court, unsurprised by the amount of people crowding in as they moved into the more busy areas. Luckily there were plenty of restaurants to choose from, so the lines were moving fairly quickly. 

"Maybe we should ask Peter if he wants something? So he doesn't have to wait for it when he gets here?" Wade suggested, holding up his own phone. "Though he might be too preoccupied to reply before we get our food."

"Yeah, he can get tunnel vision when he's focusing on something he really cares about," Ben nodded. "But that's a good idea. Luckily, I have all his favorites memorized."

"I like seeing Peter excited about things. Gets me excited too." 

They hopped in line, Ben ordering a few tacos for himself and a chicken quesadilla for Peter before gesturing to Wade.

"Get whatever you like. My treat." He winked.

Wade hesitated for only a second, knowing Ben wouldn't let him pay for his own meal. The man could be just as stubborn as Peter about some things. With a quick nod, he asked for the beefiest chimichanga they had. 

"What's your favorite food overall?" Wade asked, rocking on his feet, as he tried to make small talk. It was always easier to talk to Ben when Peter was around.

"Oh, I'm a man of simple tastes," Ben answered, paying for their order and handing Wade a few sodas to carry. "I love tacos, burgers, can't go wrong with a classic New York slice. But I guess if I had to pick, I'd say a fresh dog, ketchup and mustard, while watching the Mets. Even if it is just from the sofa."

"I have gotten quite the appreciation for a dog since moving to The Big Apple. As long as it doesn't have pickle relish on it, it's good in my book." Wade replied.

Ben grabbed the rest of their order, gesturing towards a table that had just freed up where Peter would hopefully be able to spot them.

"You get a lot of chimichangas in the Great White North, or did you have to wait ‘til you moved to the states for that?"

Wade sat the drinks on the table and sat down, dumping the backpack at his feet. With excited glee, he bit into his crispy burrito, humming at how good it was. 

He had to take a moment to chew before he could respond to Ben's question. "Once. It was in a small, hard to find restaurant a friend of my mom told her about. I think it was owned by a guy from South Texas. I remember 'cause he talked to mom a lot. Unfortunately we never went again."

"Really?" Ben quirked an eyebrow, unwrapping his own tacos and taking a bite. For a food court at what basically amounted to an oversized science fair, they were surprisingly decent. "That's a shame. Never hurts to know the owner of a hidden gem like that. Any idea why you never made it back?"

He knew Wade would only have been a few years old at the time, and maybe he was pulling on threads that wouldn't go anywhere, but Ben had started to have some sneaking suspicions about the boy's home life and he needed to know more.

Wade knew exactly why. It wasn't the only reason he remembered that day. There had been a lot of yelling and screaming at home that night. He couldn't remember exactly what was said, but knowing what he did now, his dad was most likely being an overly jealous prick. In fact, his dad still was but the money his mom brought home had him redirecting that frustration at Wade. Unconsciously, he rubbed at his eye before taking another bite.

"Not really." he lied. "It wasn't a big loss though. I do remember going to IHOP pretty often since it’s open twenty-four hours. I do love me some pancakes."

"Who doesn't?" Ben agreed. "Hard to beat a stack of fluffy pancakes with butter and syrup. Breakfast is one of the few things May actually likes cooking, so we get to have family breakfasts more weekends than not." His eyes shifted sideways for a quick glance at Wade and the yellowing bruise fading from his eye. "You're always welcome to join us, of course."

"Maybe on the mornings I sleep over. I'm not usually a morning person otherwise." 

The only time he got decent sleep was when he stayed the night at the Parkers. He got to sleep in a properly made bed, even if he had to share it and didn't have to worry about being woken up during the night. Hell, he'd even tried sleeping on a park bench a time or two and got better sleep than he did at home. But he kept that to himself, like he had for the last three years. Wade didn't want to burden the Parkers more than he already felt he did.

"Of course, of course. Any time, kiddo." Ben crumpled up the foil from his tacos into a loose ball, running his thumb lightly over the ridges as he scanned the crowd for Peter's telltale mop of messy hair, but there was no sign of him yet.

"That spray the doctor was showing off. Pretty impressive stuff, huh? He was talking about using it in hospitals, but I bet it would come in handy around the house too."

"Oh for sure. If they can make it cheap enough, I bet it'd take the place of Band-Aids in no time." Wade took a sip of his pop before speaking again. "I'm curious if it only works on cuts or if it would be able to take on other injuries."

"That would be handy, wouldn't it?" Ben mused, trying not to be too obvious about studying Wade's face. 

He'd been a young boy himself, not that long ago. And Peter, as bright as he was, could be a little clumsy. So Ben wasn't foolish enough to imagine that a kid like Wade would make it through life without a few scrapes here and there. But over time, he and May had noticed certain patterns, certain signs that something might be amiss. Even if Wade was unwilling or  _ unable _ to accept their help outright, Ben could make sure the boy knew he at least had someone to talk to.

"Used to get the odd cut or scraped knee when I was out on my bike. A little accident prone, I suppose. Maybe it runs in the family. But if something like that spray was a miracle cure for bruises, or broken bones..."

A thought occurred to Wade as Ben spoke. The spray could be used to hide damage caused by someone else. And while that thought was nice, because it could mean he could keep Peter from asking about his random injuries and not worry him, it would mean others could use it to hurt people more and get away with it. Wade frowned and set his lunch down. He could see the double edged sword something like that regenerative spray could be. 

Glancing up from his food, he caught Ben studying him. His breath caught and he could feel his face heat up as he realized what the man knew, or at least suspected. Wade was at a loss. He didn't know what to say or do. He’d spent three years doing everything he could to keep the details of his home life under wraps, but it seemed some things still bleed through. He kept silent, dropping his gaze back to his food.

Wade might not have said a word, but his silence spoke volumes to Ben, to say nothing of the heartbreaking guilty look spread across his face. 

"Hey," his voice was soft, almost inaudible over the crowd, but he leaned in, placing a single hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay Wade. Whatever is going on, it's okay. And it's not your fault."

Wade had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t tear up, but as soon as Ben placed his hand on his shoulder, he could feel the sting in his eyes. He couldn’t understand why they would want to go out of their way to help him.

Ben gave him a gentle squeeze before pulling back, chest aching for the kid and what he was going through. 

"You don't even have to tell me about it, if you don't want to. I mean, you can, of course. Or May, if that's easier. She cares about you, you know? We all do. And you'll always have a place with us in our home, okay, Wade?" 

Ben ducked his head just a little, trying to catch his eye.

"You ever need a place to go, or someone to talk to, or even a ride from the wrong side of town, you can call us. Understand?"

Wade met Ben's eyes and nodded, hand coming up to wipe at tears before they had a chance to get far. Part of him wanted to break down and tell Ben everything then and there, but another bigger part wasn't ready to lose his parents. Well, mostly his mom. Despite everything, he loved her. And both his parents had always been there, a part of his life, even if there were a lot of times that weren't so great. He wasn't dumb. Wade knew what abuse looked like. But he was just a kid, what could he do?

If Ben had any doubts that something was seriously wrong with Wade's home life, they were completely erased when he saw the first sign of tears beginning to fall. He didn't mean to embarrass the kid, especially not out in public, but it wasn't like he could bring this sort of thing up in front of Peter. If he did, he'd run the risk of making Wade feel like he'd betrayed his trust, and he might not ever want to come to them for help.

"Here." He passed along his paper napkins, with a slight tap on the table, not sure if any more physical contact would be welcome at the moment. "Take a beat. Couple of deep breaths. You'll feel better. Anyone gives you a weird look I'll just tell them you ate an extra spicy jalapeno." It was a terrible joke, but it allowed him to offer half a smile.

Wade tried to offer a small smile, the corners of his lips barely twitching. "Say it was a habanero. How dare you think a jalapeno would take me down." Grasping at the joke for an out from the emotional mess he found himself, he turned his attention back to his chimichanga. His appetite had lessened but he was still a hungry teenager, so it wasn’t hard to keep eating despite the emotions.

"You're absolutely right. Forgive me." 

Dealing with Wade was a different beast entirely than navigating even the trickiest conversations with Peter. When it came to his nephew, the most Ben had to worry about was keeping up with the scientific jargon and rambling. Sure, he'd had a few close calls with bullies in the past, plenty of kids did, but it wasn't ever too difficult for the man to summon some heartfelt platitudes to make Peter feel better. Wade Wilson, on the other hand, was clearly living a very different life. Though he and Peter were practically inseparable, Ben knew the boy had it rough when they were apart. On top of which, he seemed completely resolved to keep everything to himself, never letting a word about his situation escape, leaving Ben to make his best guesses. At least the usual tactics still worked. Food. Jokes. An easy smile. Maybe someday, Wade would trust him enough to ask for the help he clearly needed.

"Sure hope that nephew of mine shows up soon, or his food is gonna get cold. We might have to eat it for him."

"Can't go wrong with a quesadilla." Wade dug out his phone and sent Peter a short message, letting him know his food was in danger. "Wonder where he’ll want to head to next. Do we know if any of the Avengers are making an appearance? I mean, it is the Stark Expo. I would expect the namesake to make an appearance at least."

"Ha. Well you know Tony Stark." Something in Ben's tone darkened ever so slightly. "Always likes to wait till the last minute to make a big entrance. He can't exactly just pull up in a taxi and say hello." He leaned back in his chair, scanning the crowd for any sign of Peter. "I'm sure there will be some kind of over the top showcase or presentation with Stark having his thirty-foot hologram blasted on the side of a skyscraper. To tell you the truth, I know he's a big hero and all, but sometimes I don't get what Peter... Peter!"

As if summoned, the boy appeared, wriggling his way around the crowd, one hand flailing in the air as he made his way to the table.

"You didn't eat my food yet, did you?"

“Oh, you know, it’s the funniest thing. While we were sitting here a robotic pterodactyl swooped down and carried your lunch off to its nest. Probably to feed all it’s little robot babies. They’re so cute at that age" Wade laughed at his own reply before pushing the uneaten quesadilla towards where Peter settled in. "Did you learn anything from the good doctor?" he asked before biting into the last bit of his own food.

"Ohmhgd Wd tt ws s-" Peter finished chewing his mouthful of food long enough to draw a full breath of air. "It was so cool. You should have stuck around!" He crammed another bite and sip of soda in before launching into a list of all the specimens he'd seen backstage.

"So it turns out the main reason ESU is here is because they're getting some kind of Stark educational grant. Actually a lot of research facilities are. The only thing is they have to agree to sharing a certain amount of their data and findings with each other. Not everything of course, but it's still so cool to see what other researchers are doing."

A last gooey string of cheese disappeared as Peter's eyes looked to the sky, tongue running over his lips in thought. "Dr. Connors showed me all of their lizards and reptiles of course, but I guess they're also studying some bird life, oh, and after studying findings from Pym Technologies and Dr. Bruce Banner, they've branched out into some insects, arachnids and even crustaceans, so I got to see some of those tanks too." He grinned at Ben. "What do you think, want to take May out for a Six Million Dollar lobster dinner?"

"Too rich for my blood." Ben shook his head. "Speaking of which, did Dr. Connors give you any hot leads on some scholarship opportunities? Never too early to be thinking about college."

"Uh..." Peter's gaze skirted away. "N-no. I dunno. It didn't come up?"

"Too busy looking at all the bugs, huh? Just don't go bringing any ants into the house."

"Why would I? I already have May!"

Wade groaned at the horrible pun. "I hope we don't end up with a herd of size changing beetles running around the city. But if they must, maybe they can at least wait until after rush hour? I’d rather hear about it from the safety and comfort of my own living room." 

"Oh, like you wouldn't be first in line to ride it around Manhattan like you were at some kind of downtown rodeo!" Peter laughed. 

Clicking his tongue at the thought of being stuck in Manhattan, Wade popped off the lid to the drink he'd finished and began to munch on the ice. He listened as Peter went on describing more of the practical applications Dr. Conners wanted to start testing before the end of the year. Part of Wade was a little bummed he'd missed out when Peter started talking about how he'd been able to hold some of the creatures that had been brought to the show.. It would have been cool to check out what type of spiders they had.

The time Peter had spent with Dr. Connors had been eye opening, and passed in a complete blur. Now he found himself almost struggling to remember all of the details. He wished Wade had been interested enough to go with him, but now that the three of them were together again, he felt the fond comfort of being home again.

"So, what's next?” He asked. “I assume you guys made big plans while I was rubbing elbows with the scientific elite?"

Wiping at some salsa he'd managed to get on his chin, he glanced at Ben before saying, "Not really. I was a bit preoccupied with my mighty need for a chimichanga." Wade held up his fist, shaking them. "A mighty need."

"You always have a mighty need when it comes to deep fried Mexican food," Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay, well I might have a few ideas of what we could see next..."

Peter's modest list of possible sights ended up sprawling out across the rest of the afternoon and into the evening, and the street lights were shining bright by the time the three made their way back through the door of the tiny Queens apartment.

"May! We're home!" Peter chirped, throwing himself bonelessly onto the sofa.

Wade flopped on the floor, limbs spread out to take up as much room as possible. "I can't feel my legs." His feet twitched just slightly. "Nope. Just gonna pass out here. Wake me for breakfast."

"Good idea, that looks super comfortable actually..." Peter rolled from the sofa, falling directly on top of Wade with a soft 'oof', his arms and legs spread out like a starfish. "Oh yeah, very cozy. I can feel myself falling asleep already." He gave a fake snore or two.

Too tired to even complain, Wade just let out a huff of air from the force of Peter landing on him. Peter may have been faking his snores, but Wade was barely awake. He automatically brought up an arm to rest around his friend. At least before the boys had run out of energy, they'd manage to catch the Avengers Spectacular, though it had been performed by actors. No one had been able to confirm for the boys if any of the actual Avengers had made an appearance, incognito or otherwise. Still, that hadn’t stopped them from spending the last hour screaming and jumping around with other fans. Wade had never had such a sore throat. 

Blearily, he glanced up to see the two adults and gave them a soft smile. This was a day he didn't ever want to forget. He closed his eyes just for a second, hoping to recharge enough to drag himself to bed properly.

"Big day, I take it." May pecked Ben on the cheek before taking an empty mug to the sink. "Looks like you all had a good time."

"And then some," Ben agreed. "Even when Peter all but abandoned us to run off and join the science circus. Of course he changed his tune when he found out the pay was peanuts."

"Ugh, Ben, noooo..." Peter wailed, rolling off of Wade's stomach and onto the rug.

"You boys gonna make it to bed, or should I just throw some blankets on the floor? Get up and brush your teeth at least. C'mon, chop chop." May offered Peter a hand, slowly dragging him to his feet.

Wade lifted an arm before dropping it back to the floor with a thump. "I vote blankets. I don't think I can move."

"Ugh, Wade. Come on!" Peter grabbed him by the ankle, trying in vain to drag the much larger boy across the floor. "You can't just play dead on the floor. You're gonna have chimichanga breath forever. And nobody wants that."

Not budging from his spot, Wade cracked an eye open and looked up at Peter. "I don't want to ever forget that chimichanga. It was perfect."

Exasperated, Peter threw his hands in the air, letting Wade's foot drop to the ground with an unceremonious  _ thud _ .

"Alright then, have it your way. I'll get a tombstone put here in your honor. Here lies Wade Wilson. Never got kissed because of his stanky taco breath." He snorted and headed off to the bathroom himself.

"Hey! There's bound to be someone who digs it!" 

Wade flailed a moment before letting out a groan and getting up. "I think I won't do it just to spite you. Can't promise I won't torture you in the morning with my chimi-morning breath!"

"Ugh!" Peter hollered from the bathroom, already spitting out a mouthful of foam. "As if I didn't already have to deal with your stinky feet in the bed." He gagged, accidentally swallowing a glob of toothpaste, hacking it up before managing to finish rinsing.

"You keep this up and I'm gonna make you wear a gas mask to sleep," Peter laughed, heading into his bedroom to find something to sleep in.

"Only if it’s a full head one so it muffles your snores!" Wade was already changing into pajamas, holding up his threat of not brushing his teeth.

"Fine with me. You're the one who's going to end up missing out on all my hilarious jokes." 

A few seconds more and Peter had crawled into bed, scrunching up his favorite pillow onto one side so he could get comfortable.

"You boys finally getting to bed?" May poked her head in, one hand resting loosely on the doorframe, a lock of hair swinging free to brush against her face. "Peter? Laundry in the hamper? Wade, hon? You brush your teeth?"

Wade waved his hands around, making nonsense scoffing sounds when May asked. If there was one weakness he found he had with all the Parkers, it was denying them. Dropping his head to the side with a sigh, he let out a long, "Nooo..."

Dragging his feet, since he was having so much fun messing with Peter, he made his way to the bathroom. Once he finished brushing his teeth, he ran back into Peter's room and dove onto the bed, laughing, before climbing over Peter to get under the blankets.

"Oof! What? Wade! This is my side, I already... ugh, fine!" Peter rolled his eyes, shifting over to the unoccupied side of the mattress, managing to eke out a little space for himself so he could try to get to sleep. 

"The whole bed is your side, plus it's revenge for calling me stinky." Wade preferred the spot by the wall when he could snag it, giving him less of a chance of rolling onto the floor by the morning. 

As fast as the two boys were growing, it was a tight fit, but not yet uncomfortable. And even if Wade could be a little restless while asleep and Peter had a tendency to mumble off numbers or half remembered data homework problems, neither seemed to be bothered too much by it. 

Eventually the events of the day caught up with the both of them, and the boys were soon fast asleep.

* * *

**W:** poke

**W:** You feeling any better?

**P:** a little

**P:** guess i overdid it ysterday huh

**W:** I mean you were running around like a maniac

**W:** guess i'll stay home til you get better

**P:** yeah probably for the best

**P:** wouldn't want you to catch whatever bug i have

**W:** maybe text me when you’re over it?

**P:** youll be the first to kno

**W:** hey, it's been a few days

**W:** can you at least tell me you're alive?

**W:** Peter?

**P:** hey

**P:** sorry been sleeping a lot

**P:** may's gonna take me to the doctor tomorrow

**P:** probably just to get some meds

**P:** should be fine

**P:** don't worry too much (:

**W:** can't help myself

**W:** you rarely get sick and never for this long

**W:** gald May is taking you to get checked out

**W:** let me know how it goes okay?

**P:** I'll be okay

**P:** I'm tougher than i look, yknow?

**P:** But I'll text you tomorrow

**P:** just gonna sleep for now 

**P:** zzzzzZzZ

**W:** alright

**W:** sleep well

**W:** I know you're probably asleep, i mean it is the middle of the night

**W:** but i just wanted to say im glad youre my friend

**W:** you mean a lot to me

**W:** uh you can ignore last night's messages

**P:** I'm glad you're my friend too Wade

**P:** Best friend

**P:** Started feeling better today

**P:** Guess whatever I had passed

**P:** No fever or anything. May said we could go to the doctor if I still wanted but I feel fine.

**W:** doctors aew no fuyn

**W:** *are *fun

**W:** glad youre feelin better

**W:** still i think i'll give you a few more days rest

**W:** plus i really dont want to catch what you had lol

**P:** lol fair enough

**P:** see you this weekend?

**W:** sounds like a plan

**P:** hey wade?

**P:** i know we're supposed to hang out tomorrow but 

**P:** do you have some time now?

**P:** you don't have to come over if you're busy

**P:** but if you have time later

**P:** i really feel like i should talk to someone

**P:** someone that's not may or ben

**P:** sorta freaking out a little haha

**W:** uh i cant immediately leave atm

**W:** think we could talk on the phone?

**W:** and i can try and help the best i can

**P:** yeah yeah that's fine

**P:** just whenever you have a minute

**P:** you don't have to do anything, i just want someone to talk to for a bit

**P:** thanks wade 

Wade carefully closed the door to his small bedroom, not wanting to risk waking his dad in the living room. He'd thankfully fallen asleep after eating the dinner Wade had made for them. To ensure his voice was muffled while he talked to Peter, he tucked himself into his little blanket nest he had in the tiny closet. Light filtered in through the slats of the closet door and after a moment to make sure no one would suddenly barge in, he tapped Peter's name on his screen. Quietly, he listened to the phone ring, hoping Peter was okay.

The phone only rang twice before Peter picked it up, a palpable sigh of relief making its way through the phone as he put it up to his ear. It hadn't been the easiest week, but just knowing Wade was on the line made him feel a lot better.

"Wade?" His voice cracked a little, but he didn't care. "Is... is now a good time? I didn't mean for you to drop everything just to call."

"Yeah, totally. I just finished eating dinner. Your timing couldn't be better." Wade said softly, hoping that Peter wouldn't notice or just think it was because they were on the phone. "So what's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" The word came out a little more forcefully than he had intended, causing Peter to glance over his shoulder, even though he knew nobody else was home at the moment. He crept towards the door of his room, pushing it closed with a barely audible click, just in case.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. Don't seem to be sick anymore. Must have just been a 72-hour flu or something."

Wade nodded even though Peter wouldn't be able to see. "Still glad I didn't catch it. Are Ben and May okay? Or did you get them sick too?"

"No, no. They're doing just fine. Everyone's fine. Thankfully. Glad you didn't seem to pick it up either, especially since we were hanging out that whole day and night." The words stuck in Peter's throat. He wasn't even sure where to begin. "It was fun. The expo and... and everything. I'm glad you were able to come."

"Me too. It was great to be able to learn some new things. Of course there were the one or two stops we made where I was completely lost, but science isn't really my thing." 

Wade let a moment of silence linger after he spoke, before gently prodding further. It wasn't hard to see that despite wanting to talk, whatever the subject was, Peter was stalling.

"So, uh, what do you want to talk about? Especially if you can't go to your aunt and uncle. You know Ben gives out great advice." Wade prompted as he thought back to his own conversation with Ben from the expo.

"Oh. r-right." Peter's shoulders hunched as he sat down on his bed, guilt settling in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he should be talking to Ben about this. Or May. What were the odds Wade was going to know what to do or say anyway? Peter sure didn't have a clue. More worrying than that, though was-

"You uh... you have to promise not to tell anyone. And... and maybe... don't... don't think I'm weird for what I'm about to tell you?" He swallowed hard. "Please?"

Wade straightened up from where he'd been leaning against the wall. The stress in Peter's voice had him concerned.

"I promise. And Pete, there is no way you could be weirder than me." He tacked on the joke at the last minute in an effort to keep the mood light.

That pulled a soft laugh from Peter. "Yeah I know. Who else cuts the crust off their PB and J and eats it first?" He snorted a little at the memory, knowing full well the other boy had only done it to make him laugh at the time. It seemed like no matter the situation, Wade had a way of making him smile.

"It's just um... something... I think something happened the day of the expo. I'm not sure what exactly but... I've been feeling a little different since then."

Wade squinted into the darkness of the closet, trying to understand what Peter might be talking about, but decided it would be best just to let Peter continue. "Different how?"

"Um. Just like..." How did he even go about describing what he was going through without freaking Wade out? "My... my body and stuff. Oh god, that sounds so weird. I'm not talking about puberty! At least not anything like that dumb video they made us watch at school last year." Thank goodness Captain America hadn't been narrating that one.

"I just feel... I feel different. Like... what's going on with me, it's... it's not normal."

"What is normal?" Wade asked, trying and failing to mimic William Shatner. "Seriously though, you sure it's not puberty stuff? They say things start to change a lot during our teens. I mean, I can think of a few things that have started changing."

His voice cracking was a big annoyance, and the morning wood that was slowly becoming a more regular occurrence was another. The one thing that left him confused the most was how he was noticing more and more how people looked and his body's reaction to them. There had even been a time or two when he listened to his mom when she was with clients. The noisy ones -

He stopped his thoughts before he got too distracted. "Think you can pinpoint when you might have first felt different?"

Several seconds of silence passed as Peter racked his brain, not because he was seeking out the memory, but because he didn't know how to tell Wade without upsetting him. People had a tendency to be all smiles and kind words when they didn't think things might affect them at all, but the minute they realized they were close to the situation-

"That night. After the expo." Peter blurted out.

It was Wade's turn to be silent as he went back over what Peter was telling him. Peter didn't want to tell his aunt or uncle, and whatever he was tying to explain was weird and not normal because it made his body feel different. A thought occurred to Wade and his nerves suddenly shot through the roof. He wasn't sure if he was right, but he couldn't help but wonder if Peter was trying to say he was attracted to guys. What if Wade had done something to spark it?

Instantly, Wade’s cheeks heated up. He had only started to register his own crush on Peter, and definitely wasn’t ready to have a conversation about the possibility that his friend might return some of those feelings. Wade certainly wasn't ready to risk a friendship over something more just yet.

"Are you gay?" Wade blurted out without thinking but pressed on trying to make Peter not feel weird if that was the case. "N-not that there's anything wrong with that. Just that exploring one's sexuality is something that we teens do-"

"Oh my god, Wade. Stop. Stop talking." Peter threw himself backwards onto his bed so he was staring up at his ceiling, though his legs were still dangling onto the floor. Leave it to Wade to jump to a totally random conclusion. Peter really hadn't given any thought into who he might like 'that' way. He liked Netflix. And words. Well learning new ones anyway. The point was, Peter was too big of a nerd to spend time thinking about stuff like dating, even if he knew May was basically counting down the days before she could snap photos of him going to prom.

"If you give me the afterschool special talk I actually will die."

Wade sighed. "I mean, what were you expecting me to say? I gotta tell you more than it's okay to not be normal."

Peter hadn't corrected him, but hadn't denied his question either. Shifting around, Wade picked at a stray string on one of the blankets. "I'm just trying to help."

"I know, I know. I didn't mean to snap at you." The last thing Peter wanted to do was alienate Wade, make him feel like he didn't value their friendship. "And you... you are helping. I guess I'm just-" He took a deep breath. "Like, I want to talk about things, but without knowing how to talk about them. It's... kind of driving me crazy."

Wade glanced through the slats on the closet door, towards the rest of his house. "No, no, I get it. Sometimes life is tricky to navigate and you have to figure out how to explain something so people can sympathize. Of course, that's easiest when it's with someone you know." 

A muffled yell told Wade his father was awake and the softer reply meant his mom was home. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it tight around his shoulders, finding a little comfort being wrapped up. "Look, Peter, you don't have to explain exactly what's happening, since you're still trying to figure it out, but...thanks...for thinking you could talk to me about it."

It made Peter feel a little uncomfortable, the way Wade thanked him for things that were hardly favors- heck, if anything Wade was the one helping Peter out most of the time. But he thought he understood what he meant by it. 

"Of course. We're friends. I mean we're both totally clueless about this kind of stuff but, that's okay. Just, uh... just knowing I can talk to you about this sort of thing without you getting all judgey and weird means a lot."

He cleared his throat, pressing a cold hand to his cheek. There was something damp creeping into the corners of his eyes, but it felt like more of a pressure valve finally releasing than any kind of sadness.

"And, you... you know, you can always talk to me about stuff too, right?"

"I know." Wade whispered, struggling to keep the sudden shift in emotions from getting to him. "Maybe one day I will."

The voices in the distance were getting louder and Wade was beginning to make out the words being thrown around. This was not how he would want Peter to find out the truth of his situation. 

"I gotta go. Think you'll be okay until I can visit? Is it alright if I still pop over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Come over whenever. I'll make sure we have more of those twisty cheese things you like." 

Nothing had been settled. Peter hadn't even been able to talk about what had been bothering him, not really. Yet he still found his breaths coming easier, his chest no longer as tight. Somehow he just knew everything was going to be alright.

"Really looking forward to seeing your goofy face again, Wade. See you tomorrow."

Wade huffed a laugh out. "You're the one with the goofy face." He couldn't help sticking his tongue out at the phone. "See you later."

It seemed the talk had ended just in the nick of time. The door to the room burst open, and his dad appeared, red faced and seething. 

"Where are you, you little brat? We need to talk."

It was never a talk. Especially if he'd been arguing with his mother. Wade sometimes hated that she was able to use her job to escape the situation, claiming her clientele would pay less if she showed up with bruises, or the fact that she was out of the house nearly all day. 

Wade tucked the phone under the blankets as he fruitlessly tried to make himself as small as possible before the closet door was ripped from its hinges.

Across town, Peter was lying in the dark, doing his best not to feel like a coward. In the end he hadn’t been able to come out and say what he’d wanted, but talking to Wade had calmed him down considerably nonetheless. Still, the conversation hadn’t been a total loss, he supposed. He now knew without a doubt that Wade would listen to what he had to say whenever he was ready, and probably wasn’t going to freak out on him. If anything, he’d probably think it was cool.

“Peter? You in bed already, kiddo?” Ben’s voice grew louder as he made his way down the hall. “You’re not still feeling sick, are you?”

“I’m fine!” Peter squawked, sitting straight up in bed. He stared at the phone in his hand, shoving it and his fist beneath his pillow. “I was just.. reading.”

“In the dark?” Ben cracked the door open a few inches, peering in. 

“I was reading… on my phone?” Peter pulled his hand out, waving the device around. “Just catching up on all the expo news we missed. There was a super interesting lecture about how they’re trying to use fungus spores to make a new kind of ceramic that you can-”

“Right, right.” Ben nodded, used to this sort of excitement from Peter. “I gotta shower, but you can give me the highlights later, okay?”

“Got it,” As the door closed again, Peter fell back, relieved. At least Ben hadn’t asked to see the article. He held up his hand, the screen of his phone still glowing, and focused on flexing and relaxing the muscles in his fingers. Loosening and tightening, one at a time and then together, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. Maybe if he flexed his palm in just a certain way-

“--oof.” Peter winced, the phone had finally fallen from his hand, and landed smack on his face.

He didn’t know what was going on with his skin, but he was pretty sure he would have remembered if “super sticky grip” had come up in any of those videos they watched in health class. So yeah. Definitely not puberty. Something else entirely. Something freaky and weird and more than a little scary.

But also... maybe a little cool.

* * *

"No idea where that nephew of mine is," Ben mused, clicking his flip phone shut before shoving it in his pocket yet again. "I swear, that kid... These days he's always going off on his own after school, running late. I mean, I guess it's fine as long as he's not missing classes. Not after everything we went through to get him into that school."

He leaned back in his chair, unwrapping a straw before dropping it into his soda.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I see you and May more often these days." Wade shrugged as he unwrapped his burger. "Has been nice to learn some sewing tips from May. Didn't know it could be so useful." Lately he'd been able to fix up more of the used clothing he found and increase his wardrobe from ‘whatever doesn't have too many holes in it’. He was grateful for the time Peter’s aunt had spent teaching him, as well as for her patience when he made mistakes. 

"I don't think it's a girl. I would have remembered him mentioning something like that. He say anything to you, Wade?"

Frowning, ignoring the pang of jealousy Ben’s suggestion sparked, he nodded. "There is someone on his academic decathlon team he's been talking about this past week since he joined, but there's no way he's said anything to her yet. It's amusing watching him turn red and stammer when he brings her up though. Still, I don't think that's what's keeping him out so late."

"Yeah, hard to imagine that kid sneaking out for a late night rendezvous." Ben laughed a little, the corners of his eyes and mouth crinkling at the thought. "I guess he's just busy. Got a full plate with all those extracurriculars, even as a freshman." A slight whistle passed through his lips. "When I was a kid, if you were in French club you were considered an overachiever. These days you have to invent a solar powered car engine for the colleges to notice you."

His shoulders sank a little as he settled into his seat, finally grabbing a fry from his plate and dunking it in the ketchup.

"Just wanna do right by him, y'know? May and I aren't exactly loaded, so I know there's a lot of pressure on him to pull in scholarship money. Getting into Midtown was a good first step but there's still a long way to go."

"Um," he shook himself slightly, as if suddenly remembering Wade was there. "Sorry, that's all boring grown up stuff. We can talk about something else."

"I don't mind. I get having to figure out how to stretch a dollar." Wade shrugged, picking at a lettuce leaf. "I'm still not sure what I want to do after I finish school, but college isn’t a realistic choice for me."

It was a little strange being so honest with Ben, but ever since the expo, Wade found it easier to do . He still wasn't ready to give him the whole truth, but he wanted to try. 

"Maybe the military. Trying to decide if that's better or worse than ending up in a fast food joint."

An uncertain hum came from Ben's pensive face. He knew the army spent a lot of money to make itself look like an attractive option, especially to kids like Wade who had precious few, but the idea never sat well with him. Wade was a good kid. A little rough around the edges, and no, not the same kind of book smart that Peter was, but a hard worker, loyal to a fault, and what May liked to call "a total sweetheart". The idea of him enlisting just because he didn't know what else to do with his life was frankly, depressing.

"You're capable of a lot more than just flipping burgers," Ben stumbled over the words, realizing where they were. "Not that... I mean there's nothing wrong with that either, doing a solid day's work to get food on the table. I just mean, there's options. You could go to a trade school. The guys who fix cars and air conditioners pull in more money in a year than I do."

He grabbed his burger at last, having officially given up on Peter showing up in time to eat with them, and took a huge bite. The cheese was still blessedly melty, pulling away in drippy strings as he chewed.

"Then again," he managed, through a full mouth, "any time you wanna make me one of these, I'd be happy to be your customer."

Wade had already finished half his burger before he spoke again. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to look into trade schools. Better than no plan at all. As for burgers, I could make them for dinner whenever I spend the night again. Though with Peter being so preoccupied lately, not sure exactly when that'll be."

He knew Peter’s new school was bound to eat up a lot of his time, but even their texting had slowed down. It was tough adjusting, and it reminded Wade just how shitty his life was when his only friend didn't even have time to hang out. Wade missed him.

"Oh. Right. Um." This was as good a time as any for Ben to bring up what he'd been trying to talk to Wade about for some weeks now, but he never knew how to broach the topic. May was the gifted conversationalist between the two of them (clearly social awkwardness was a Parker family trait), but they'd both agreed Ben was the right one to talk to Wade about this particularly delicate issue.

"Actually, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. In regards to you. And the apartment. I mean you at the apartment."

Wade couldn't help tensing up. A thousand worries began screaming through his mind, but the loudest was that Ben was going to ask him to not be there when Peter wasn't home. A large part of him knew that couldn’t be true; May and Ben were often the ones insisting he stay after all. Still his thoughts couldn't be stopped. 

Taking a deep breath and trying to not panic, he looked up from his fries to Ben. "What about it?"

There it was again. That hair trigger defensiveness Ben had seen Wade exhibit so many times. He never lashed out, didn't even raise his voice, but there was a telltale tension in Wade's shoulders and the way he struggled to keep himself perfectly still. The boy was afraid, not of Ben, necessarily (though he had to remind himself of this fact and not take it personally) but of what he represented. An adult. An authority. Someone with power. 

Someone to fear.

"Okay well first of all, let me just say that we love having you around. I hope that's not weird to say. I know you drop by a lot of the time and Peter isn't back from school yet, but that's totally fine. May loves having you help her with projects, and god knows you're my ace in the kitchen." He took a long swig of his drink, struggling to get to the point of it all.

"You've really become... part of the family."

Hearing it out loud helped assuage some of Wade's fears. It was comforting knowing that May and Ben liked having him around. But being called part of the family? That had something inside him welling up. He couldn't quite place the emotion. Still this left him confused. Where was Ben going with it?

"I don't think it's...weird." He paused, playing absently with his straw. "No, it is a little weird. But, like, a good weird?"

"Good weird," Ben echoed, smile growing a little more broad. "Like those marshmallow cookie blobs you two keep making in the microwave?" He had eventually been coerced into trying one, and while it was cloyingly sweet, he could see the appeal. 

Wade couldn't help the small laugh at the mention of the chocolate monster that they lovingly called Super Mega Sugar Bombs. The memory of Ben’s face after trying them was one he wouldn’t ever forget. 

"I know Peter feels the same way," Ben added quickly. "Even if he's almost as bad at expressing himself as I am."

"Yeah, it can be like pulling teeth to get him to spit out what he's trying to say. How long until you think you'll be able to tell me what you're trying to get at?" Wade lifted an eyebrow, unable to help the tease.

"That bad huh?" Ben laughed. He didn't mind Wade calling him out. In fact, it made what was coming next a lot easier.

"Look, Wade. I know, even after all this time, you're still getting comfortable around May and me, and that's... that's totally fine. Understandable even. I uh, I get the feeling you haven't had the best experiences with adults. At home, maybe?"

It was difficult not to completely clam up at the question. Wade knew that by now it was pointless to deny it, especially since Ben was asking point blank. He nodded slowly in response.

Ben was so stunned that Wade was finally admitting there was something wrong that he almost forgot what he meant to say next. He and May had gone months exchanging knowing looks, speaking in hushed tones when they knew Peter was asleep, having it out in the open was a complete shock.

"Yeah. I... I kind of figured it was something like that." He glanced around at the other booths in the diner, thankful that none of the other patrons were looking their way, and actually glad that Peter hadn't shown up yet either. There was no way Wade would want to talk about any of this in front of his friend. 

"You... and I know this sounds so textbook, but you know that whatever is going on at home, it's not your fault, right? Just want to say that up front."

"I guess." Wade shrugged his shoulders, not sure what to say exactly. 

It was weird talking about it out loud, even if they were still being a bit vague about it. His chest tightened as anxiety began to sit in.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" He wasn't sure if he was more afraid of losing his mother or the wrath his father would unleash if he found out Wade had told anyone what he did.

That was a tough one. The idea of anyone hurting a kid like Wade without facing any kind of consequences didn't sit well with Ben. But this was already a delicate situation, and if things went wrong, Wade would be the first one to get hurt.

"No. Not if you don't want me to. But I also don't feel good about sending you back to an unsafe place every night."

Wade looked down at the straw wrapper he had been picking at . "I don't always stay at home." He mumbled. 

There was no reason to tell Ben that, but with everything coming to the surface, it only felt natural. He didn't elaborate though. How was he supposed to explain that sometimes he slept on a bench in a park not far from where his parents lived? Or the few times he'd travelled to Queens in the middle of the night, fear the only thing keeping him from climbing up the fire escape and sneaking into Peter's room?

Ben wanted, really wanted to believe that Wade meant he stayed over at another friend's, or found a bed at a youth shelter or something like that. But shame was painted clear across the boy's face, and he knew that the truth was far less pleasant. Still, it was better to get this out in the open, and he knew now more than ever that Wade needed some serious help.

"I... kind of thought that might be the case." Peter might not have noticed, or thought anything of it. The way Wade sometimes showed up in the same clothes as the day before, the dark rings beneath his eyes a sign of several poor night's of sleep rather than an all night gaming session. But Ben had noticed. May had said something. Which led them to this.

The keychain was something silly he'd picked up at a gas station, long before he and his wife had actually spoken about the matter. Maybe, somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd assumed this day would come. Or maybe he just wanted to be ready if Wade ever came to them in an emergency. It was plastic, garish, and the mane painted in rainbow colors with a fiercely bright LED that lit up when it was squeezed.

Wade tilted his head as he watched Ben place something in front of him. His confusion doubled as he saw the key, taking in the sight of the cute unicorn, the item so starkly opposed to the tone of their conversation, Wade couldn't help but give a small surprised laugh.

Ben slid it across the table, trying to read Wade's face, hoping the boy would take the lifeline being offered.

"I told you a while back, you could always count on us if you needed anything. I meant it." He pulled back a little, plastic of the booth squeaking behind him. "Right now we've just got the sofa, but we've been talking about getting a bunk bed for Peter's room."

Wade's attention snapped up to Ben, as he processed what he’d just said. "So...I can just visit...whenever?"

Reaching out slowly, he picked the keychain up off the table, holding it carefully as though it might break, or worse, disappear, if he wasn't careful. The keychain was a soft plastic and Wade squeezed it, watching as it lit up with a click.

"Well, sure," Ben relaxed a little, relief sweeping over him as Wade toyed with the keychain. "But that's always been true."

"This means you uh, you don't have to leave." He offered a brief smile, before suddenly realizing that might sound a little creepy to a vulnerable kid. "I mean, you can of course! I'm not saying you can't or shouldn't go back to your parent's house. I don't want them filing a missing person's report or something!"

Wade could hardly hold back the laugh as Ben stumbled over his words. It was almost like talking to a grown up version of Peter. But he was really trying and Wade could see that. He pocketed the key as Ben took a deep breath and spoke once more.

"What I'm trying to say is, you have a safe place with us. And you can stay as long as you like, whenever you want. It's... your home, Wade."

Home. The word struck Wade dumb. He sat acrOss from Ben, staring, eyes wide. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought of staying with the Parkers indefinitely, but it'd always just been a dream he'd shoo away because there was no chance it could ever happen. And yet...

Their meal went flying as he shoved himself up and over the table to wrap Ben in a hug. Other patrons be damned, Wade had to express just how much this meant to him. He didn't even bother fighting the tears as they shed from his eyes. 

"Thank you." He choked out.

Even without the table thrown into complete disarray, Ben would have been caught off-guard by the hug. While he embraced and roughhoused with Peter freely, he kept his physical contact with Wade light and brief. A quick pat on the back or shoulder. The occasional high five. And Wade never initiated anything himself.

But right now the walls were down, Wade too overwhelmed and too thankful for the lifeline being offered to be shy, which was a relief in itself. Ben had half expected Wade to accept the key with a half hearted smile and never make use of it, or just refuse it outright out of some sort of misguided youthful pride.

"You're welcome," he replied, arms circling around the boy's back at last. "You're always welcome."

Wade let himself enjoy something he hadn't been able to in a long time. A hug shouldn't have been that big of a deal, but it meant the world to him. He'd missed the safeness and warmth of another person’s embrace. The last one he could remember getting was from his mother, back before they had moved to New York. 

Finally reality set back in as he realized how uncomfortable it was being half thrown over the table, attracting the murmurs of the other people in the restaurant. Sliding back into his seat, he wiped at his beet red face.

Ben didn't miss the barely-hidden whispers of the other patrons, nor Wade's clear embarrassment at his outburst of emotion. He really wished people would mind their own business sometimes. The people in the next booth eating their patty melts had no idea what this kid had been through, and would be better off saving their judgey opinions for after their dinner when they inevitably logged onto Yelp. 

He passed a napkin to Wade, gesturing at his own shirt to indicate where the boy had accidentally smeared some ketchup, before leaning back in his seat, dismissing the onlookers with a quick glare.

"It's a little ridiculous, don't you think?" He let his eyes drift to the side, as though he was studying the menu of pies on offer, giving the boy a chance to compose himself. "The way men are told they can't express themselves openly. Can't laugh. Can't cry. Can't enjoy a moment of physical comfort. As though anything more than a shoulder punch or a high five will make them weak, or turn them gay. As if that was even a bad thing."

He finally turned his attention back to Wade, glad to see his face returning to something like his regular color. 

"You have a big heart, Wade. Don't feel like you ever have to hide it."

Wade took the napkin, and tried to clean up the ketchup but ended up huffing because he knew it would stain and he didn’t know when he’d get to wash it next, meaning he had one less decent shirt to wear. Setting the napkin aside and picking up some of the mess he’d made, he considered Ben’s words. He didn’t mean to automatically flinch at the mention of being gay, but he couldn’t help the reaction. Even though he’d accepted deep down that he had no preference when it came to finding someone attractive,  he hadn't even come close to saying it out loud except the one time he asked Peter . It was nice hearing someone he respected say it wasn’t a bad thing, though. 

He looked up at Ben, uncertain. “It’s hard though. How are you supposed to even do that, tell people about your... your feelings... and stuff?” The thought of telling Peter about his crush, the daydreams he had about the two of them, the butterflies in his stomach when their hands brushed… It all seemed so very difficult especially when he had trouble even admitting he enjoyed spending time with him.

"There's no one right way," Ben admitted. "Peter, for example. I know he has trouble finding words to express himself at times, but he has other ways of letting you know what he's feeling. I think it's just something you have to train yourself to be aware of in the moment. You know, are you holding yourself back because you don't feel comfortable speaking out? Or because you're worried about what other people will think? How that's reflected in your actions is going to depend entirely on the person."

Wade shrugged. "It’s definitely more of what other people will think. Like, if what I have to say could ruin years of friendship. Wouldn't it just be better to keep it to myself?" 

Wade thought about Peter, and how he tended to wear his heart on his sleeve, but not sure if he knew how to read anything more subtle than clearcut happiness or sadness. A small smile broke through his mood as he thought about Peter getting excited over a new piece of tech or telling him about something science-y he'd learned about that day.

A knowing look flickered across Ben's face, but he quickly schooled it into submission, not wanting Wade to get the wrong idea. Thankfully the kid seemed too engrossed in his own thoughts to notice.

"Well that's a tough one," he nodded. "I mean, the easy, TV sitcom answer would be for me to tell you that a true friend is going to listen to what you have to say and accept you no matter what. But uh, while that's broadly true, it's not always as simple as that."

He started to tidy the table a little, returning stray cubes of ice to his glass, righting the salt and pepper shakers that had tumbled over, and sweeping the granules into something like a neat pile.

"That being said, if you have something important to say, you should find a way to say it. It could end up changing things, and maybe not in the way you want, but that's going to depend not just on your friend listening to you, but on how you listen to them. Even if your friend doesn't react that way you hoped, it's important to listen and understand why. Does uh, does that make sense?"

Wade picked at a pile of soggy napkins he'd used to sop up the soda he'd spilled. "I guess." The advice sounded good, but the idea of putting it into practice still seemed easier said than done. 

Shaking his head, he went back to cleaning up the table. "I think I'll just wait for the right moment. When Pe- they're in the right mood for that kind of discussion. Wouldn't want to ruin a great day or make a shit one shittier." He offered Ben a lopsided smile. Part of him wanted to keep talking about these things that he never was able to with anyone else, but another larger part was getting emotionally exhausted.

"The fact that you're already thinking about your friend's needs before your own is a good sign." Ben answered, returning Wade's tired smile. "And I think that whenever you're both ready, he'll-"

"Sorry I'm late!" Peter rushed up to the table, collapsing into the booth next to Wade, backpack falling gracelessly to the floor. "Oh man, you're already done? Maybe I can get something to go? Practice just uh, ran super long today."

Wade nearly jumped out of his seat when Peter appeared. He'd gotten really good at not making a sound until he wanted to lately. "Actually, I was thinking of grabbing something else. Still a bit hungry."

"I've never been more thankful for you and your bottomless pit of a stomach," Peter grinned, grabbing the menu from the table and quickly scanning it before deciding on a simple cheeseburger and strawberry shake. He stole a fry from Wade's plate in the meantime, chewing frantically, his own teenage metabolism taking no prisoners.

"Yuh spll kehcho nn yr shrt."

Wade rolled his eyes, nodding in acknowledgement of the offending stain, and poked at Peter's shoulder. "Let's go order at the counter. I don't want to wait for someone to swing by."

"Want us to grab you anything?" He asked Ben as he kept playfully pushing at Peter, who suddenly seemed to be extremely difficult to move.

Ben patted his stomach thoughtfully. "Better not. It's been a long time since I could just scarf down whatever I wanted, like some people." He did go ahead and pull out his wallet, handing Peter a twenty dollar bill. "For the both of you."

"Sweet!" Peter swiped the bill without hesitation, finally sliding out of the booth with Wade on his heels. "Getting extra whipped cream on that shake. C'mon, Wade. Let's get a move on! I'm starving!" He was already halfway to the counter as he chided his friend.

"If you'd show up on time, maybe you wouldn't be!" Wade teased as he ran after his friend. 

It wasn't even that far, but Peter took the lead by a wide margin. Wade was a little surprised by the burst of speed, but shrugged it off as someone popped over to take their order. He went ahead and decided to get a whole new burger since his last one had fallen on the floor. Turning, he leaned against the counter as he waited for Peter to finish placing his order. 

The crowded burger joint was full of all types of people. He spotted a mother and child sharing french fries that reminded him of long ago days with his own mom. A teen in Heelies rolled past, barely missing a couple of jacked-up jock types. The bell on the main door dinged, and Wade tilted his head at the newcomer. Something seemed off, but he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was.

"Uh... extra cheese, extra onions, extra pickles. Right Wade?" Peter elbowed his friend lightly in his side. He rocked back and forth on his feet, shuffling to the side to make space for Wade to order, turning over his shoulder to cast a thumbs up back at his uncle. 

He was glad they hadn't plied him with too many questions about his tardiness. While it was true that "practice" had kept him tied up later than he'd realized, it wasn't robotics or band that had eaten up his time tonight. He was getting better, bit by bit, though the burgeoning scientist in him preferred to err on the side of caution, making notes of any changes in his physique or abilities in a ratty notebook currently buried at the bottom of his backpack. Hopefully soon he'd figure out the extent of what had happened to him, and then, finally, he could tell Wade.

"You're ridiculous. I swear, if you turn into a pickle, I'm just tossing you in the trash." 

"Aw Wade, why do you have to make a big _ dill _ out of everything? I swear, one minute you're  _ sweet  _ and then you're  _ sour. _ " Peter could hardly stifle his giggle, though he wasn't trying too hard. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Just  _ Gherkin _ your chain."

Rolling his eyes despite the huge grin on his face, Wade gave the cashier their table number as Peter paid for their meal. This time the two of them started making their way back to the table at a normal pace. Honestly, he was just thrilled that Peter had actually shown up. Part of him had been worried that his extracurriculars would eat up his all his time, and Wade would have to leave before Peter even made it to dinner.

"Hey, Pete? Think you'll be free to hang out this weekend, or will you have to do band or something again?"

"This weekend?" Truthfully, Peter didn't have any "official" plans on the books. Of course, he'd planned on a little more experimentation, pushing his new abilities (was it weird to call them "powers"?) as far as he dared. But he  _ had _ been scarce lately. He couldn't remember the last time he and Wade had just hung out for an afternoon.

"Yeah!" Peter nodded, sliding back into his seat. "I should be able to swing it." Maybe this weekend would be a good opportunity to come clean about everything once and for all. Hopefully, Wade would understand why he'd been so busy lately.

Sitting back in the booth next to Peter, Wade turned a little so he could focus on the conversation with him. "It's been a while since we went out to look for electronics for your computer build. We could do that."

His hand went to his pocket where his key was tucked away, fingertips running over the button and bumps of the unicorn keychain. "I don't have anything major to do myself, so I could stay the night?" Uncertainty still colored his voice, but the thought of coming and going freely made him giddy.

Peter's eyes were already lit up at the thought of working with Wade on his computer, and his smile only grew when Wade casually suggested staying over. It seemed like no matter how long they'd been friends, the other boy was always weirdly tense about coming over, like he might outstay his welcome. As if that was even possible.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome. As long as you don't spend all night doing your impersonation of Snoreasaurus Rex." He snorted.

"I make no promises." Wade leaned into Peter's space and began to fake snore in his ear. "Nothing can contain the Snoresaurus Rex! The best scientists and hunters have lost their lives trying!"

This tomfoolery was just the thing Wade had been missing, spending time with his best friend and forgetting all the bad things in the world for a time.

"Ugh," Peter shoved him slightly, barely hard enough to make him budge an inch. He was getting better at controlling his strength. "Seems like science was too busy asking if they could, they didn't think about whether or not they should." 

Their idle chatter carried on a little longer, with Ben laughing along, even as he tried to stay out of the conversation so the two could catch up. He was grateful that even when the two were apart for a while, they never seemed to lose a beat once they were back together. It was nice to see. An unlikely duo maybe, but Peter needed someone to remind him not to take everything so seriously all the time, and Wade needed someone he could rely on when things got tough. He was glad the two of them could be there for each other.

"Hey, it looks like they're calling your number. You two stay put, I'll go get it."

"You sure, Ben?" Peter looked up from where he'd been showing Wade some illustrations of feathered dinosaurs. "We kinda got a lot."

"I think these old bones can handle it." Ben waved him off before pretending to hobble to the counter. "Oh, my aching back. Oh my."

"Ben..." Peter laughed, shaking his head, but turned back to his conversation with Wade.

"Your uncle is ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" Wade chuckled as he watched Ben make his way to grab their food. "But he's pretty awesome." 

"He's got a corny sense of humor," Peter snorted, shaking his head. "But yeah, he's pretty great."

Wade turned his attention back to the images Peter was showing to him. It was pretty awesome seeing the artist interpretations of dinosaurs. "These look so different from the ones in the old Jurassic Park movie. I like the scene with the velociraptors in the kitchen."

"Everything's always about food with you." Peter wrinkled his nose, as he took a teasing pinch from Wade's side. "It's a wonder you're not as big as the Hulk." He let go to turn back to his phone, zooming in on some of the artist's details. "But for real, that scene is totally movie history. Out of that whole movie, that's the part that scared me the mo- I mean... the part that probably would have scared kids the most. It's just so tense, you don't think Spielburg would let anything bad happen to the kids, but then you're just not sure." 

He exhaled sharply at the memory. "I don't think it would have been any less scary if those raptors had feathers, though."

Wade propped his chin in his hand, his other tapping at the table. "Being scared isn't so bad. It can be fun sometimes. Like going to haunted houses and getting chased by zombies or ghosts?" 

His stomach chose that moment to growl. "Yes, yes, growing boy needs food. Shouldn’t Ben be back by now?"

Turning in his seat, he looked for him, but as he looked over the other people in the crowd, it dawned on him how quiet it had become. He stood as he spotted Ben who held his hands up as he spoke to someone Wade couldn't see through the crowd.

"Hey now, hey." Ben wasn't speaking too forcefully, but even his soft voice could be heard over the near silence of the restaurant. "Let's all just take a second, calm down. Think about things. We're all reasonable adults here."

"I'm done being calm!" A voice much louder than Ben's filtered through to Wade. "I'm tired of being fucked over!"

Someone in the crowd shifted just enough for a tattered looking man to come into view. Wade gasped as he caught sight of a gun being pointed at Ben. Without thinking, he stepped forward, wanting to do something besides just stand there like he always did.

Something in Ben's throat tightened as he struggled to keep his eyes steady on the man in front of him, but the hint of movement from Peter and Wade's booth pulled his attention away for a fraction of a second. His lips tensed as he caught Wade's eyes, taking only a second to give him a pleading glance back towards his nephew.

"Look, there's... there's no need for that," he tried again, even as the cashier struggled to open her drawer, tears already streaming down her face. "This is a family restaurant. There's... there's kids here. I... I'm sure things have been rough on you but this isn't going to make it better, not for long. This is the kind of thing that can follow you around for life, y'know?"

The guy kept his gun on Ben but turned to the cashier and jabbed his other hand at her. "Bag up the money so I can get out of here already!"

"Leave the poor girl alone," Ben stepped back, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I've got... seventy... seventy-eight dollars on me. I'll give it to you right now free and clear and you can go, nobody has to get hurt, nobody has to call the police. Okay? It'll be like it never happened." Inch by inch, he started to reach for his back pocket, fingers just beginning to graze the worn leather edges of his wallet.

Wade looked back to Peter who was trying to peer around his shoulders at what was happening. Shifting, he tried to keep him from seeing.

A shot was fired, and Wade felt panic flare up inside him. He didn't think twice as he and half the crowd dove for cover. Without thinking, he jerked Peter under the table with him, using what limited cover they had, and wrapped him in his arms to shield him from what was happening.

The gunman had his gun pointed just slightly over Ben’s shoulder, warning shot fired.

"Keep your hands where I can see them, damnit!" His voice held a note of anxiety but his determination was obvious as he leveled the gun back at Ben.

"Wade-" Peter's fingers curled around his arm, fingers digging into the rough fabric of his shirt. He could feel his voice cracking, throat so tight it felt like it might snap right in half. Had he actually made a sound? He couldn't hear his own voice over the sound of the blood pounding in his ears. "Wade, what's... what's happening?"

Wade placed a hand over Peter's where it gripped his sleeve tight, trying to offer some form of comfort despite the situation. "It's just a robbery. As long as we stay down, we should be fine."

"A robb..." Peter's head shot up, but it just butted against Wade's chin. He couldn't see anything from down here. Couldn't see...

"Ben. Where's Ben? Where is he, Wade? He hasn't come back to the table yet!"

Wade really didn't want to lie to Peter but he couldn't bring himself to tell him that Ben was on the wrong end of the robber’s gun. "He's still near the counter. He's fine. If they just do as the robber says, it'll be over and then we can get Ben and go home."

Breathing was growing more difficult by the minute as worst case scenarios raced through Peter's head. He had to do something. He actually _ could _ do something, now. He just had to get up there, get to Ben, get him out of harm's way. It would be so fast. So easy.

If he could just move.

"I... I want to go home. Wade... Wade I want to go home..."

Wade's hold on Peter tightened, hand lifting to press Peter's head to his shoulder as he glanced back towards the counter. "I know, Petey. Soon." 

He couldn't make out what was happening from this angle, but the sound of arguing was still ringing in his ears. Ben's quiet voice didn't carry but the loud replies from the gunman sent chills down his spine. It was an all too familiar tone, coming from someone done with life and way past thinking about how their choices affected anyone else.

"Wade." Peter was shaking now. Why was he shaking? He was stronger than the robber. Stronger than anyone in the diner. Certainly stronger than the boy pulling his arms tight around him, and yet right now he was struggling to pull away. "Wade we have to... I have to..."

A single shot rang out into the night. 

A woman's scream. 

The sound of breaking glass.

"Somebody! Call 911!"

Just moments ago, time stood still, frozen in one horrible, agonizing moment. Peter would have done anything to make it end. But now, it was as though every person, every sound, every movement, every thought was happening at three times speed, bodies and noises pushing past him so quickly he could hardly take them in.

"Wade. What... what happened?" He couldn't wait for a response, finally finding the strength to push himself out of Wade's arms and up off the floor, tripping over his sneakers as he fought his way through the crowd to make it towards the counter.

Wade tried to hold on to his wrist, uncertain if everything was over or if it might somehow get worse, but Peter pulled from his grasp. In a panic to try and keep him safe, Wade followed. But Peter was faster and he'd already lost him in the crowd. 

"Peter! Ben!" His blood ran cold as he heard someone on their cell phone frantically explaining that someone had been shot. Wade didn't want to believe it, but he felt he knew exactly who it was. The robber had only one person within his sight. 

"Peter!" He cried louder. 

The crowd began to disperse for him, giving him a path to move through. When he saw what had happened, part of him wished they hadn't. He came to a standstill just a foot away from Peter and everything in him went numb as he took in the scene before him.

Though Peter's slight frame was easy to overlook in all the chaos, the body of the man prone on the floor beneath him was impossible to miss. Even as patrons were running from their tables to the door, they gave the pair a wide berth, caring more about escaping than interfering at all.

Peter's lips murmured unheard syllables as he looked up from where he knelt, eyes unseeing as he scanned the crowd for help that would surely come too late. He bent down over the body of his uncle, grasping one hand in his own, pressing an ear close to his chest to seek out the fleeting proof that the man was still breathing.

It might have been a minute or an hour before the paramedics finally arrived, pulling Peter from his uncle so they could check for vitals, but a quick downturn of the head told the boy everything he needed to know.

Wade didn't know what to do or how to react. Of all the terrible things he'd witnessed already in his few years, death hadn't been among them. It wasn't until he saw a paramedic pull Peter away from Ben that something broke through. He stepped forward and grabbed Peter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Doing his best to ignore the blood on Peter's clothing, he moved them away from the scene. It was difficult to walk, his feet felt like lead, but he knew he needed to be there for Peter. 

Once they were far enough away, he turned Peter towards him. The boy's gaze was distant and Wade's heart clenched as he fought his own feeling of numbness. Instead he wiped at Peter's face, brushing fruitlessly at the steady stream of tears.

"P-Peter." He managed to choke out.

The sound of his name did little to bring Peter back to the present. Every thought, every synapse, every cell in his body screaming for him to go back, to find Ben, to reach back through time and fix this. But all he could do was stare blankly into space, consumed with regret at his own fear and inaction, yet even that might have been forgivable if he'd managed one thing in the end.

"I... I couldn't hear him." He struggled to focus, to look Wade in the eye, to let that familiar blue comfort him, anchor him. "I couldn't... he tried to tell me something... but it was so loud... so loud and I couldn't..."

"Wade, I...  _ I don't know what he said. _ "

Dropping his forehead to Peter's, Wade struggled to find anything to say back. They had just watched someone they both cared for deeply die on what was just supposed to be a fun night of burgers and hanging out. 

One thought occurred to him. "I bet...he told you..." Wade swallowed around the lump in his throat so he could continue. "He told you he loves you."

The floodgates opened, Peter collapsed against Wade's chest, soaking his shirt with his tears as his arms wrapped around his waist as tightly as he dared. His body shook, sobs pulled from his chest one after another as he choked on thick gasps of air.

He had no words for Wade, none for the paramedic who pulled them aside, nor for the police officer who showed up shortly after. He was dimly aware of a blanket thrown over his shoulders, of Wade shuffling beneath it himself so he could pull Peter flush against him. Everything was hazy and unclear, the air thick and stifling like he was fighting through water, drowning in a dream. If he fell asleep, would he wake up to find out it had been a dream?

It hardly mattered, as the sights and sounds of the night swelled and flooded together, an incomprensible mess that threatened to overtake him. Exhausted, drained, and tired of fighting, Peter closed his eyes. 

And let it.

  
  



	4. Year Four - The one where everything change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please remember to take breaks, especially if you're binge reading!
> 
> * You can click 'Hide Creator's Style' if the text messages boxes aren't your thing and still be able to read that section! 
> 
> Chapter warnings
> 
> * Child abuse
> 
> * Heavily implied sexual assault
> 
> * Panic attacks

  
**P:** Hey Wade

**P:** I know you've been real busy lately

**P:** Think you might be able to drop by some time?

**P:** Haven't seen much of you since the uh

**P:** It's been a while

**W:** i dunno

**W:** maybe later this week?

**P:** That's what you said last week

**W:** my parents have just been a little wary of me going out after...

**W:** it'll pass

**P:** I understand

**P:** May has been kind of the same way

**P:** I was a little late getting home from school the other day and she started freaking out and I started freaking out and

**P:** Yeah

**P:** She wanted me to check on you though

**P:** Just to make sure you weren't "dead in a ditch somewhere"

**P:** her words

**W:** totally just texting from the afterlife

**W:** you can let her know im fine

**W:** dpnt mean to make you worry

**P:** haha

**P:** I'll let her know

**P:** I think she misses you

**W:** i dunno if im worth missing

**P:** D:<

**W:** what

**W:** shit

**W:** didnt mean to send that

**W:** ignore it

**W:** im fine

**P:** clearly not

**P:** I mean...

**P:** idk if any of us are really

**P:** like...

**P:** I know he was my uncle but I know he cared about you too

**P:** y'all were close and that was 

**P:** that was really cool

**W:** i miss him

**P:** that's why i thought...

**P:** well May wants me to finish going through his stuff before we start giving stuff away

**P:** I've kinda been putting it off

**P:** thought it might be easier with a friend around to help

**W:** i dunnp if m rwady yet

**W:** y giv teh stuf awaay

**W:** how cn may thik abut doin tht

**P:** hey

**P:** you're still there right

**P:** are you just not gonna pick up?

**W:** i dont want talk

**P:** you don't have to. you could just listen for a minute

Wade was curled up on a park bench, one arm wrapped around his calves, and stared at his phone. It'd been ten minutes since Peter's last text. Taking a deep breath, he tapped Peter's name and set the phone to his ear.

Not even two rings had sounded before Peter answered, phone smashed up against the side of his face. He hadn't consciously felt out of breath while texting, but now it was suddenly more difficult to force the air from his lungs enough to speak.

"W-Wade? Hey."

Despite keeping his jaw clenched tight, Wade couldn't help the sniffle. He lifted his head enough to rub at his face, covering his jacket sleeve in snot and tears.

It didn't seem like Wade was going to say much, so Peter decided to make good on his offer and pressed on. It wasn't that speaking over the phone seemed that much easier than texting, in some ways it was a lot harder, but he really missed that feeling of connection with his friend. It also didn't seem right to talk about this sort of stuff in the same place that he and Wade sent each other memes and poop emojis.

"Um... y-yeah. So. I mean it's been a few weeks. Months, I guess. About to be anyway. It's still... it's still pretty hard here, getting used to things. I mean I know... I know we had the funeral and... and everything. But sometimes it still doesn't seem real? Like I expect to come home and see him in the kitchen, or... or... I'll see something stupid on my way to school and snap a photo of it before I remember I can't send it to him to make him laugh."

Wade felt shitty not saying something back, when he could plainly hear the distress in Peter's voice. While it would have been hard to visit him and constantly be faced with reminders of Ben, he realized he’d left Peter to deal with this all on his own. His body tensed as he fought to keep from completely hating himself. Clearly, he was the worst friend ever.

Peter took a deep breath, steeling himself. It wasn't easy to say but he knew it couldn't be easy for Wade to hear either. 

"I... I haven't really talked to May about that. It's sort of hard to know how. But I... I think that's what's on her mind. It's got to be hard, y'know? Seeing his old shirts in the closet. His stacks of old books and magazines, knowing he's not going to be around to read them.”

"It's not about getting rid of things, or... or even trying to forget him." He sighed a little and it turned into a half laugh. "I mean that's impossible.

"I think she just wants us to be able to move forward. A little bit at a time. And this is maybe the first step?" It shouldn't have sounded like a question, and yet as always, Peter couldn't help but be filled with uncertainty.

"You... you don't have to come over for it though, Wade." He assured his friend, even though his chest ached at the thought of going through the boxes on his own. "Even... even just getting to talk to you right now is... it's good. And if you're going through stuff too... um with your folks then... y'know, I understand."

Wade's hand clenched tight around the phone. Even though Peter told him talking to him was comforting, he could still pick up on the disappointment coming through the line.

"Pete..." his voice cracked, as he tried to break the silence. He took in a deep breath to gather himself, but his voice shook as he attempted to speak again.

"I'm sorry, Wade." The words rushed out as soon as he heard the fractures in the other boy's voice. "I... I'm asking a lot. It's okay. It would be great if... if we could just meet up though? Doesn't even have to be at the apartment. We could see a movie or get some pizza or something."

Peter took a deep breath, forcing himself to hold it in his lungs for a few seconds before speaking again.

"May's not the only one who misses you."

The dam inside Wade finally gave and the words immediately began pouring out. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm terrible. I want to be there for you but it hurts so much but I know you're hurting too and I just want to fix it but I don't know how to." Wade paused to take a breath, short heaves and gasps making it hard to speak. "I miss you too. I didn't mean to practically disappear. You needed a friend to talk to and I wasn't there. I'm sorry."

The tightness in Peter's chest slowly relaxed as he listened to Wade's sudden rambling outburst. Even though he was clearly upset, there was still something familiar about the torrent of words that made everything feel a little less... broken.

"It's... it's okay. Really. I know people say it's okay when it really isn't but I mean it." He smiled a little, even though his eyes were starting to sting. "Actually, knowing that you've been affected by all of this, it... it makes me feel..." He breathed out slowly. "It's just good to know there's somebody who understands what I'm going through."

"Can I really though?" Wade felt defeated by his emotions but his tears were finally slowing now that he spoke. "This is the first time I've lost someone I was so close to. You already lost your parents. It's not fair you've lost your uncle too."

"I don't really remember them."

The words were out there before Peter could even think about what they meant. He'd certainly never said as much to May or Ben, even though he'd long come to think of them as his parents. But somehow it seemed right to tell Wade, even though it had never come up before.

"I was really young. Not even in school yet, I don't think." He closed his eyes tight and tried to remember, but the faces that came to mind were blurry and static, nothing like the memories he had of Ben: breakfasts and ball games so real he felt like he could replay every second of them in his mind. "I have some pictures of them. A few things Ben told me over the years but that's... that's all. From the start May and Ben took me in like I was their own. They um... they’re pretty good at that."

Wade let out a little laugh. "Yeah, they are. It's been nice." Finally, he let his legs down, uncurling from the position he'd been in since he'd bolted from his home. "You know, I'm really glad I met you. All three of you."

He couldn't imagine how the last three and half years would have gone had he not had the opportunity to get to know the Parkers. They had given him a reason to keep going even on the hardest days. His hand slid into his pocket to rub the ever present keychain. Wade had been too afraid to use it after the whirlwind of the incident.

"Hey, Petey?" he asked quietly. "I'd love to help you pack."

A wave of relief washed over Peter, tension flooding from his muscles as a smile spread across his face. Even if Wade couldn't see it, the warmth was clear in his voice.

"Really? That... that would be so great. What I said before, if you want to grab a bite or something before hand, y'know ease into it. And it... it would just be fun to hang out again."

"Maybe go for pizza after? To lighten the mood after packing? I bet it’s gonna take a lot out of us and I think I'd rather just go for it before I convince myself to back out." Wade grabbed his bag as he stood up. 

Making his way towards the nearest subway entrance, he wiped at his face, doing the best to clean away any evidence of his emotional state. The thought of seeing Peter and May helped motivate him to move quickly. After talking with Peter, he'd rather be sad with them instead of on his own.

"Sounds good. We'll be here. I think May is making some cocoa, so I'll tell her to get out an extra mug. I think she'll be happy to hear it."

"I'm headed that way, but the train ride will be about thirty minutes so no need to make my cocoa yet." Wade chewed on his bottom lip before asking. "You mind staying on the phone for the trip?"

"Yeah, totally!" Even though lengthy conversations weren't necessarily Peter's forte, it has been so long since he and Wade had talked, he could easily spend hours catching up. "Okay, but like, the craziest thing happened with May the other day when she was out getting groceries. She was at the crosswalk and there was this girl there about to walk into the street, I think she was wearing airpods...."

* * *

Wade hung up the phone as he made his way up to the apartment, nerves making him bounce with each step. On the outside, he seemed alright, especially after spending the ride listening to Peter ramble about inane things, like how he was having hell trying to figure out a physics problem or how Ned had finally shown him some of his lego Star Wars collection. Inside, he was still second guessing himself and trying to fight the instinct to immediately turn and run, especially now that the lighthearted call was over.

Too soon, he found himself standing at the door, still bouncing back and forth on his feet. Wade pulled the keychain out of his pocket, looking at it with a frown. What if Ben hadn't told May? What if all the things he said were negated the night he died and May changed her mind? What if Peter didn’t like the idea of him having the key? What if...

He shoved all the 'what if's to the back of his mind and pocketed the key. Instead, he reached up and gave a quick, curt knock.

A moment later the door opened and Wade was greeted by the familiar (if somewhat harried) face of May Parker.

"Wade! Peter said you'd be dropping by. Come in, come in." She didn't wait for him to answer, pulling him inside by the shoulder before closing the door behind both of them, clicking over the deadbolt before turning with a tired smile. "Just finished making some cocoa. You still take it with extra marshmallows, right?"

Returning an equally tired smile, Wade made his way into the living room. "Always."

He dropped his bag on the couch before making his way towards Peter's room. He felt a little bad cutting his moment with May short, but some of the old unease that used to hold him back from May and Ben had crept into the pit of his stomach. He missed his time with May, but he couldn’t help the sense of guilt he carried from the incident. If he hadn't picked that particular place, or if he hadn't wanted to spend time with Ben and Peter, perhaps…

"Wade?" Peter came out of his room, nearly bumping into the other boy at the doorway. "I thought I heard you coming in."

Since the day of Ben's funeral, Peter had lost no small amount of sleep worrying that his friendship with Wade might be ruined somehow, tainted. The last thing he wanted was for either one of them to think about that terrible night every time they saw each other's faces- and yet, right now all Peter could think about was how glad he was to see his friend again. Every freckle, every messy lock of dirty blonde hair. Sure, Wade looked as though he'd spent many a sleepless night between now and then, but Peter hadn't exactly been sleeping well himself lately.

"I brought some of the boxes into my room." He tugged Wade by the sleeve, closing the door behind them. "May's sorted and packed most of it, she just wanted me to go through everything to make sure there wasn't anything I wanted to keep. Thought you should be here for that too."

Despite the doubts and uncertainty that plagued him these days, just seeing Peter's face warmed Wade's heart. Eventually that warmth might be overshadowed by his own feelings of guilt and grief, but for now, as Peter pulled him towards the boxes, everything felt like it would be okay. Wade would give anything to cling to that feeling and never lose it again.

"I'm not sure how I could be of help. Only you know what means enough to you to keep." Wade said as he sat down on the floor next to a couple of boxes.

"Well...yeah..." Peter agreed, but there was still a tinge of confusion in his voice. "But I'm not going to know what _you_ want to keep." He started rustling through the boxes, fingers gliding over a couple of old paperbacks and LP records. 

"Me?" Wade asked in a quiet, incredulous tone. 

"Er, that... that wasn't presumptuous of me, was it?"

Wade wasn't sure how to process that. Never had it crossed his mind that he would be included in this part of their mourning process, but here was Peter offering to let him have a memento of a man he'd only known three short years. 

"I-I don't think so?" it wasn't supposed to be a question, but Wade wanted to give Peter an answer of some sort.

It was weird, hearing Wade sound so unsure of himself. He was usually the type to barrel on forward, even if he only had the tiniest inkling of what he was doing. Peter was the one who was always overthinking things.

"Good. Now I don't think we're going to find any treasure, or maps leading us on epic quests in here," he grinned. "Ben wasn't exactly the decoder ring type. But there's probably something in here that might make a nice memento or something." He jiggled the edge of the box, offering it to Wade first.

Wade took the box, surprised by it's heft. It was full of books. Setting it in front of his legs, he began to pull them out one at a time. Many of them covered topics related to World War II, and Wade found himself eager to see if there were any specific to Captain America or his regiment.

"I didn't know Ben liked to read history books." He paused his digging to flip through a large hardback filled with pictures from the front lines.

"I guess so, yeah. He was always repeating that quote, y'know about 'Those who don't learn from the past' and stuff?" Peter peered at the pages Wade was sifting through, but didn't see much to catch his attention. "I guess he was always telling me to ask more questions, read more books, and to not always accept what I was told in school at face value, so it makes sense. Y’know, how one day you learn that Christopher Columbus didn't discover jack squat and it's like all those Thanksgiving turkeys you traced your hand for were a lie."

"You guys celebrate Thanksgiving a month after Canada, it's so weird.” Wade scoffed. “Especially when it's about the fall harvest. Why wait until it's almost winter to enjoy a fall festival?"

Peter shrugged as he reached into the box closest to him, pulling out some more battered paperbacks, and a few magazines. He hadn't read any of them himself, but it was easy to imagine Ben relaxing on the sofa with any one of them, passing a quiet evening with a cup of tea.

"You find anything good yet?" He asked Wade.

"Not even one book about Cap or the Howling Commandos. Booriiinngg!" Wade said as he pushed the box aside. "What's next?"

"More books." Peter answered, flipping open the top of another box. "Oh, yearbooks." He snorted a little as he pulled out a few volumes. "Always seemed so weird to me. I mean, is high school really so great that you want to remember it forever? I guess it's lucky we have them now, we can laugh at everyone's dumb haircuts and stuff."

He handed Wade a book and began turning the pages of his own. "Um, I think... Ben might have said something about being on the debate team or something like that? Maybe there's pictures of the clubs in the back."

Wade took the book and flipped through the first few pages full of black and white rectangles of people he didn't know and never would. "I mean these are your formative years. Learning how the world works. Gaining Knowledge on many things. Making friends...." 

He trailed off, trying not to think of his dismal school life. Lately it just didn't seem worth going and he was skipping more and more classes, especially the last couple of months. Half the lesson plans he already knew and the other half held no interest to him. Wade glanced at Peter for just a moment before looking back at the book. Peter enjoyed school, but May and Ben helped get him in somewhere good. And friends? He'd barely spoken to any of his classmates since he moved to NYC four years ago.

"Oh! Here!" Wade said as he spotted Ben's name below a group picture titled Model UN. A giggle bubbled out of him as he realized which kid had to be Ben. "He looks just like you if you wore glasses!"

Peter scrambled to look at the picture, peeking over Wade's shoulder. It was undeniably Ben, albeit a lot skinnier and more gangly than the grown man he'd known. A shy smile was plastered across his face as he looked straight into the camera, a little awkward, but clearly enjoying himself.

"Oh, geez." A hand unconsciously found its way to the top of Peter's head, fingers instinctively combing through his hair. "My... my ears don't stick out that bad, do they?"

“Nope.” Wade reached up and tugged on one of Peter’s lobes with a giant grin. “They’re worse.”

Peter sputtered, pushing Wade's hand away before falling back. His nose wrinkled as he blew a raspberry, feeling just a little immature, but also completely comfortable joking around with his friend this way. It felt almost normal.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. At least my head doesn't look like a lumpy peach!" He reached out, scrubbing his hand back and forth across Wade's short cropped hair.

Swatting at Peter's hand, Wade ducked back, nearly tipping to his side as he laughed. Once he regained control of himself somewhat, he lifted the yearbook back up and studied the picture. 

"In a few years time, you might appreciate having a yearbook to look back on." Turning a page, he tried to see if Ben was in any other groups. "Did May go to the same school as Ben? We might find a picture of her to tease her with."

"Oh, yeah I think they did actually." Peter scooted around, going back through the books with a new target in mind. "But I'm pretty sure they weren't in the same year. Didn't meet until much later. Just one of those missed connection sort of things, I guess. Where you don't realize the person you're going to be with is just down the hall... taking a math test." He smiled a little. It still stung of course, thinking about Ben, but imagining the happy moments of his school days helped turn the pain into something else, something he could hold onto.

"Still, I guess it worked out in the end. They found each other eventually."

"Man, I can't even imagine." Wade closed the book and handed it back to Peter once he didn't find anything of May. "Wonder how things would have turned out if they had met at school." 

"Dunno. Ben talks a lot about how dumb he was as a kid. Maybe they wouldn't have been able to stand each other. I like to think they- oh!" He turned the book he was looking through towards Wade. "There she is! Look how short her hair was!"

"Oh wow!" Wade grabbed the book from Peter and pulled it closer, taking in the picture. "Her hair is so spikey! And I think she's blonde? She looks so different. Are you sure it's her?"

"Look at that face, with her tongue out? That scowl? That's the exact same face she made when I suggested we try making pepperoni pizza instant ramen. Definitely May."

"How could she turn down pepperoni pizza instant ramen?!" Wade gasped, hand over his chest. "Should we go show her what we found and see if the hot chocolate is ready?"

Peter grabbed both the yearbooks, pulling himself to his feet and smiling more than he had in months. "Oh yeah. It's payback time. Who has the stupid baby pictures now, May?" He pulled the door to his room open, losing no time running down the hall to the kitchen. 

"Guess what we found!"

Wade laughed as Peter shot off quicker than he was able to get up and follow. By the time he made it to the kitchen, Peter was already flipping through the book, trying to find the page again. It was heartening seeing him excited about something again.

Peter was gleefully pointing at the spread pages, elbowing his aunt lightly in the side.

"Does your mother know you're going out dressed like that, young lady?" He teased.

"Ugh, she did and boy did she hate it." May's nose wrinkled for a moment, but her face was soon overtaken by a broad smile as she started pouring hot chocolate into a set of three mugs. "But I guess she knew that I had a stubborn streak. If she tried to keep me from doing something, I was just going to find a way to do it harder."

"I'm sorry, May, but it's so hard picturing you as a teenage punk rocker. Did you ever sport a mohawk?" Wade leaned on Peter's shoulder and pointed at the picture. "And what exactly was going on here? You guys look pissed. Surprised it's in the yearbook to be honest."

"Hmm," she tilted her head, studying the photograph. "We were always protesting one thing or another. There was plenty to be angry about. I think... I think this particular photo was taken when we were fighting for equal enforcement of the dress code between boys and girls." She nodded, taking a sip of her drink with a distant smile. "Pretty sure we convinced the yearbook editor that if he didn't include the photo, he would be outing himself as sexist. And he'd never get a date to prom."

"Isn't that still like a constant issue? I remember a guy coming to class last year in a skirt in support of one of his friends coming out as trans but not being allowed to wear clothing she wanted to wear. People like you and him are inspiring." 

"Well, I'd never claim that we managed to solve everything back then.” Her shoulders dropped a little, but the wistful smile remained. "Still, every little bit a person can do helps. Standing up for those who can't, that's important. That classmate of yours sounds like a good egg."

Moving towards the counter, Wade picked up the marshmallows and began adding them to the mugs, making sure he added extra on his and Peter's. "Did you and Ben go to prom together?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Actually, even though we were at the same school, we were in different classes. I don't think we ever even met. Probably just as well. Have you seen how dorky he was back then?" She laughed. "I would have eaten him alive."

"You think so? I would have pictured it being some grand moment where you bump into each other in the hallway and you catch him before he falls to the ground and there's a chorus in the background and fireworks going off!" Wade got so into describing the event, he swung his arms wide, sending half the bag of marshmallows across the kitchen.

"Ack! Wade! Watch it!" Peter was already diving, and he managed to catch a few handfuls of the pillowy sweets before they hit the floor.

"Nice catch, Peter." May's eyebrows raised, but she seemed too lost in her memories to think much of it. "I think..." She hummed a little, fingernails tapping the edge of her mug. "I think we met at the right time. Got together at the right time. Our first kiss... our first dance... I... I wouldn't have wanted it to happen any other way. I just wish that we'd been able to-" May looked up suddenly, eyes starting to glisten as she cleared her throat.

"Do you boys mind if I linger over this for a little while?" She asked, pulling the yearbook across the table.

Looking a little ashamed, Wade clutched the mostly empty marshmallow bag in front of him, frowning. "I'm sorry, May. I didn't mean..." He grit his teeth as the words got caught in his throat. Instead, he set the bag on the counter and went for the broom.

"It's alright, sweetheart," May assured him, reaching out to stop him by the arm. "Why don't you boys finish going through things? I'll clean up here."

Normally, Peter would have chosen to stay and sit with May, but something in her voice told him she wanted a little time to herself, so he beckoned gently for Wade to follow him back.

Wade was a little reluctant to leave the mess for her, though he finally conceded when Peter tugged on his arm. Before he left though, he gave her a quick hug. He grabbed the mugs and followed Peter back to his room. 

Things were much quieter as the boys settled back on the floor with their drinks. Wade tugged a box to him, the slide of the cardboard on the carpet the only sound.

"Sorry she got a little um, emotional back there." It felt weird to apologize, but Peter didn't know what else to do to make Wade feel better. "I think she'll feel better after a while. Looking at old photos and stuff. Who knows, maybe she'll be reminded of an old friend she wants to reconnect with."

"No, that's alright. I can't even imagine how she's been feeling." Guilt weighed heavily on Wade's chest as he thought about how he hadn’t been around much these past few weeks to help alleviate Peter and May's loss in any meaningful way. 

Trying to handle the day’s roller coaster of emotions, he opened the box and was greeted with the smell of leather. The first thing he pulled out was a couple of baseball mitts, barely broken in. Underneath those were several more pieces of baseball memorabilia.

"Oh," a soft sigh escaped Peter as he saw Wade unearth the gloves and baseball cards. "I probably should have guessed. He was a big Mets fan, ever since he was a kid. Doubt anything in there is worth anything for collectors but let's see what he's got.

"We'd go to games sometimes,” he added, “when Ben managed to get tickets. He was always pumped to root for his team. I was just excited for nachos." There was a kid's mitt underneath one of the full sized ones, thrift store sticker still plastered to the side. "The games were fun, but I couldn't make it in little league."

"Nachos _are_ amazing. I've never watched any baseball though. Even after moving here, where it’s a big deal." Wade picked up a clear plastic rectangle filled with baseball cards. Looking in the box, it seemed that there were a few more like it just as filled. "Is there a sport you do like at all?"

The question caught Peter a little off guard, but he couldn't honestly brush it off as easily as he once had. "Nothing they play at school, I don't think. Football, tennis, not sure I'd fit in on any of the teams. Can't imagine being out on the field with anything in my hands besides my clarinet."

"Maybe," he thought a little harder, considering what he'd spent his time on the last few weeks. "Something a little more independent. Rock climbing? Not that there's any mountains around here. Free Running? That's a cool sport to be into right now, isn't it?"

"You pick that up, I might have to start calling you Peter Parkour." Wade giggled, setting aside the various boxes of cards and coming to a pile of watches, pins, and even a couple cufflinks with the Met logo on them. "Who even wears cufflinks anymore?" Shifting them aside, he picked up a watch that was still ticking away.

"I dunno, can't think of the last time I saw Ben in a siu-" The sight of the old watch made Peter pause, and he reached out, fingers grasping at the worn out leather band.

Wade let the watch go with a surprised start. "What is it?"

"Didn't realize he kept this." Peter's tone was soft, but not burdened with sadness. "It's so dorky. Mr. Met and his goofy baseball face... but May had promised I could pick it out." He turned the watch over, running a thumb over the grooves of the cool metal. "It was a birthday gift I think, or maybe Christmas? It's not exactly a Rolex, but we got it engraved." He showed the writing to Wade, a few lines of simple text.

_With Love,_

_Peter and May_

It wasn't hard for Wade to picture Peter picking out the watch, the mascot smiling at them as the watch ticked away. "He must have loved it. The battery is still going after all. It's really sweet."

Wade reached out, running a finger over the text. He'd often come across things he wanted to get his mother, but was never able to afford them, much less getting something as personalized as this.

"Oh. You're right. I hadn't thought about that. I guess he cared enough to replace it, even if he wasn't wearing it every day. Heh, can you blame him?"

With his hand hovered right over the watch, Wade couldn't help the sense of awe as he thought of Ben tending to it, even as it sat somewhere unworn. It was such a small thing, but it spoke volumes of just how much he cared about his family. "No, I can't."

"I know you're supposed to be going through and looking for mementos for yourself before packing everything up, but I was wondering if I..." Wade stopped himself. It didn't seem right asking to keep something like that. It should belong to Peter. Wade pulled his hand back. "Nevermind. You should keep it. Put it up somewhere safe."

There was something strange and stilted about Wade's words that was impossible for Peter to miss. Even though he'd spent the last month or so completely lost in his own world, something about having Wade here with him snapped the pieces of reality back into place. Things just made more sense.

"Actually, I was thinking... you should have it."

Wade shook his head, and busied his hands by putting things back in the box. "No, I shouldn't. I can find something else. That should stay with you. It was meant to stay in your family. I don't think you should give it away."

"It's not an heirloom!" Peter wanted to laugh, but for some reason the situation felt more serious than that. "It's just a watch we picked out at the mall when I was eight. If I keep it, it's just going to end up in a box somewhere. Plus wouldn't it be kind of weird for me to go around wearing a watch that said 'Love, Peter' on it?" He held it out again. "You could get some use out of it at least and maybe it can remind you of... of when we were all together."

Pursing his lips, Wade looked up at Peter and his outstretched hand. It still felt odd, but he reached out slowly and took the watch. He felt kind of dumb placing so much value on a trinket, but he couldn't quite put what he was feeling into words for Peter to understand. It might seem insignificant, but Wade couldn't remember the last time his family exchanged gifts of any sort. Even his mother had forgotten his last birthday.

"It would have been a lot of fun," Peter broke the silence at last. "If the three of us had made it to a game together. Ben, uh, he talked about it more than once. Said he didn't think your old man took you out to many games." His voice wavered, but he didn't know why. "More of a hockey guy I bet, right?" He gnawed on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to look away before the strange feeling in his gut rose and grew into something he couldn't quiet.

"Uh, Hockey, yeah, right, that's what he likes." Wade didn't want to think of his father at the moment, instead putting on the watch and finishing repacking the box. 

"It's probably my fault we never made it.” Peter spoke softly, but the words were rushed. “Busy um, schedule and... I just didn't make time. There... there was a lot I wish I could do over."

"We could still go at some point, if you want.” Wade offered. “I know it wouldn't be the same, but if your schedule ever clears. I'm not surprised school keeps you busy. It's a really good school."

"Y-yeah, it is." 

There was a spot on the wall where the paint was peeling. Someone was yelling down on the sidewalk, calling out an order as a truck bed slammed shut. Wade was looking right at him, but Peter couldn't meet his gaze, not trusting himself to keep from bursting wide open with everything he'd been too afraid to say since they'd last been together.

"There's just... so much to do. Even after classes are over, and... and... I just have to keep pushing. Keep trying to get better... at... at everything. But it's hard sometimes and I..."

He swallowed hard, face growing hot. 

"It's like I want him to be proud of me, even though he's not here. But... at the same time, I keep thinking... if I'd just tried harder, been smarter, been better..." Finally, he managed to look at Wade again. "Maybe... maybe he'd still be here."

"Peter." Wade scrambled to move closer to his friend. "That's not on you. You couldn't have done anything more that night than I could have." Placing a hand under his chin, he lifted Peter's head to meet his eyes. "Ben _is_ proud of you. I know that. You can't beat yourself up about what happened. Ben wouldn't want that."

A heavy moment of silence passed between them, and despite Wade's reassuring words, Peter could hardly take refuge in them. Wade didn't know about what had happened to Peter at the expo, didn't know what he could do, what he could have done that night at the diner. If he did... would he hate Peter as much as he hated himself for not saving the man who had been like a father to them both? He couldn't bring himself to find out. Not now. Not if it meant losing someone else so important to him.

"Maybe you're right." The words were brittle, hollow. "He wouldn't want that. But I just don't know what he would want for me. Ben was always the voice of reason in our family. How... how do I know if I'm making the right choices from here on out?"

Wade pulled Peter into a hug. "You can't know that. You just have to believe in yourself." His voice cracked, and he continued softly. "I have faith you'll make the right choices."

Squeezing him tight, Wade could only think about what he would give to undo the past. If he was able, he'd willingly take Ben's place if it meant giving Peter back someone who meant so much.

Though Peter's shoulders tensed for a fraction of a second, he soon gave in, all but collapsing into the tight embrace. His head tipped down, resting on Wade's shoulders, as he breathed deeply, wishing he could be as certain about anything as Wade sounded about this. Since Ben's death, he'd felt grief, anger, guilt and confusion, until his emotions swirled together, somehow both overwhelming him and leaving him feeling completely drained. It wasn't until right now, being held by his friend, that he thought he might be able to make sense of things, if only he let himself fully feel everything freely.

A faint wet spot on Wade's shoulder began to appear, and Peter sniffled, mumbling a soft apology, less for crying than for making a bit of a mess.

"Sometimes... I feel like you're the only one who understands. Like... Ned knows I'm sad, but he didn't really know Ben like you did. And... I... I can't compare what I'm going through to what May is feeling." His throat felt raw, streaked with gravel, and he wondered if he'd regret what he was about to say. "But you, you get it. You saw what happened. And what it was like af-after and... maybe... maybe this makes me a bad person but... I'm glad you were there."

Wade had been wrapped up in his own emotions for the last couple months, keeping everything bound up inside. He had feared burdening Peter with more than his fair share of grief that he'd practically ran away from him. But now, feeling the boy shake softly in his arms, he realized that had been the wrong thing to do. They had needed each other after witnessing such a horrific incident. Tears began to fall from his eyes, but he didn't bother wiping them away. 

"You're not a bad person. If anyone is, it's me. I should have been here. We could have mourned Ben together. But I was scared. I was afraid of making you feel worse, yet by running away I did just that. I'm so sorry."

"It's..." The words caught in Peter's throat, but he managed to gather himself enough to pull back and give Wade half a red faced smile. "Well... it's not okay. Nothing feels okay right now. But... it will be okay. Eventually.

"You're here now, that's what matters."

Wade's hands slid up to cup Peter's face and he pulled him close, pressing their foreheads together and letting out a sigh. "We'll get through this."

"Yeah." Peter's voice was broken, but there was a barely audible strength to it, just below the surface. "We will. Together."

A moment passed while they sat there, snuffling through their tears, before Wade finally pulled away fully, wiping at his face. He had cried more today than he had since the first week after Ben's death. It was hard not to be emotional, but Peter was right. Things would get better. Eventually.

Another hour passed as the two continued sorting through the last of Ben's things. Little else caught their attention, but Peter did manage to find a few magazines with features on the alien attack on New York. The boys passed some time flipping through the photos of their heroes and had just begun debating cutting out the better pictures for safekeeping when May knocked on the door.

"Hey guys," she swiped the flat of her palm across her cheek, taking a deep breath and holding it as she pulled her shoulders back. "Looking at all those old pictures got me all nostalgic, missing all my old haunts. You guys want to get some pizza? I'm jonesing for a slice of Joe's right about now. C'mon. My treat."

"Heck, yeah!" Peter was on his feet in an instant, shoving the books and magazines back in their boxes for later. "You in, Wade?"

Lately, Wade had tried to avoid places where a lot of people gathered, but realized as time went on it was a lost cause in a place like NYC. Though he was still uneasy at the thought of going somewhere, a glance up at Peter and over at May had him taking a deep breath and nodding as he stood. 

"Sounds like a great idea."

"Yes! I'm getting a slice with double pepperoni! You can have fun with that olive covered monstrosity you always order." Peter wasted no time pushing Wade into the hall and in a few moments they had their coats on and were out the door.

* * *

The door to Peter's room slammed shut behind him, and he winced, not having meant to use quite so much force. It was a good thing May was pulling an extra shift tonight, he wasn't sure he could handle it if she came into his room for a heart to heart about venting his frustrations in a healthy way. No, right now he needed quiet. 

He pulled open the drawer of his bedside table, tugging a little too hard and pulling it from its track, but couldn't be bothered to pick up the pens, pencils and batteries that clattered to the floor, grabbing only one thing from the mess before throwing himself on his bed. 

The pillow curling up around his ears was some relief, but it still wasn't enough to cancel out the sensory overload threatening to consume him. He pulled on his newly liberated goggles, a pair he'd modified himself with translucent ink to help narrow his field of vision. He wished there was a way he could wear them during class, or at least a pair of sunglasses, but that would probably mean a visit to the optometrist and right now Peter was wary of doctors asking too many questions.

It would be nice to have at least one person he could talk to about all of this, even though "this" was just a set of loosely defined changes he was going through ever since the day he'd been bitten by that spider at the expo. Ben might have understood, but he wasn't here now. And Wade...

Well, Wade would just want to know why Peter hadn't done something to save him.

Peter's stomach tightened at the thought and he focused on controlling his breathing, willing his muscles to relax until the pain dissipated. Even though he'd noticed a marked change in his ability to heal from day to day cuts and bruises, some things still hurt just as much as ever.

Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen minutes later and Peter finally pulled himself up from his bed, gazing out the window at the afternoon sky. He still felt a little unsettled, but some fresh air would probably do him good. At least that's the kind of thing he could imagine May telling him, and she'd only ever given him good advice.

He couldn't go out like this, though. He knew he had to take precautions, just in case someone saw him, or worse, recognized him.

He'd considered a ski mask, but thought it would raise even more suspicion, and the last thing he wanted was to get tailed by cops trying to prevent a mugging. Instead, Peter decided to try and blend in, pulling a dull grey hoodie over his t-shirt and jeans. It was loose enough to hide his frame, and the hood hid most of his face. It was probably about as good as he was going to get for now.

Checking the hall to make sure May hadn't come home early, he crept out of the apartment, making his way to a quiet alleyway. It only took a minute or two for him to scale the aging brickwork and make his way to the rooftop, and yeah, the crisp air from twelve stories up did feel good.

As tempting as it was to simply spend an hour or two alone on the rooftops, Peter knew he had a lot of work to do. So far he'd noted a significant increase in not just his senses, but his strength and speed as well. Of course up until recently, he'd been afraid to test just how far those changes went. But now, there was no more time to be afraid. Things were different, for better or worse, and he was determined not to waste the new skills he'd been given.

Over the past few weeks he'd watched hundreds of athletic videos online, and while he didn't think he could walk into a gym and start deadlifting without raising a few eyebrows, he had gotten a few ideas. 

Taking a deep breath, Peter surveyed the area around him. Most of the buildings were at about the same height as the one he was on, with a few storefronts and older apartment buildings dipping lower out of his line of sight. He studied the trails of eaves and railings, making a loose plan in his mind before readying himself to take a flying leap.

His sneakers scraped against the grit of the rooftop as he sped off, but he was more aware of the miniscule vibrations than the sound, each step sending an electric thrum through his limbs. Each second he was propelled further until he finally reached the edge of the building.

He jumped.

Arms and legs flailing, Peter forced himself to keep his eyes open as he reached out, nearly missing the roof of the next building, only just managing to catch himself on the ledge and pull himself back up. He rubbed at his arms, gulping down shuddering breaths as he tried not to think what would have happened if he'd actually missed outright.

"Okay... okay... you're okay, Pete... it's okay..."

It took a few minutes for Peter to calm down, but he validated the time by using it to stretch, wondering if that would help at all. Of course, he wouldn't be able to take such precautions in a spontaneous situation, but it wouldn't hurt to know.

"Kinda wish I'd brought my notebook to keep track of things," he mumbled to himself. "Ugh, no, Peter. That's pretty nerdy, even for you."

After regrouping he tried again, starting out with a few stationary flips and cartwheels, even just seeing how high he could jump from a standing position. 

Pretty high.

"Okay, yeah." He tilted his head from side to side, banishing some imagined tension in his neck as he squared up and prepared for another trial run.

"Let's do this."

The chimneys and TV antennas around him blurred together as he built up speed, racing forward before finally thrusting himself off of the roof and onto the next. And the next. A surge of momentum and Peter even managed to clear the difference to a taller building, skittering down an iron railing before jumping to an obliging fire escape where he hung from one hand for a while before letting himself drop effortlessly to the ground below.

"Awesome."

Feeling bolder, Peter wasted no time in scaling the nearest wall, darting from corner to corner when he finally made it to the top, eagerly searching in every direction for his next path. 

“I bet it would be easier to cross some of these gaps if I had a grappling hook or something. Some kind of rope maybe... But there's not always a convenient ledge to grab onto."

As he was pondering, a new sight in the distance caught his attention, an unfinished construction site, still populated with cranes and bulldozers even after the workday had ended.

“Maybe I could find some chain around there to try out some swinging? At least get the feel for the viability…”

A few leaps and bounds, and a little plain old streetside walking had Peter creeping into the site, glancing over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear. There was little in the steel skeleton of the yet unfinished skyscraper to attract much attention, so even the passers-by weren't looking his way. Satisfied, he hopped over the chain link fence bordering the perimeter and started looking around.

For Peter's purposes, the place was basically a playground. He could test his strength picking up I-beams and girders, practice jumping from level to level of the construction, even try his hand at a few pendulum swings from crane to crane. He made notes of his successes, mentally recording every slip and stumble until an hour had passed and he sat catching his breath in the shade of a bulldozer.

Sweat was barely beginning to bead against Peter's brow as his heart pounded in his chest, more from excitement than exertion. It was all starting to take shape in his mind. He could do so much more now, so much good, he just had to figure out how. He didn't imagine the Avengers were exactly taking applications. Maybe that was for the best anyway, staying below the radar, at least for now. Peter could barely stomach the idea of May or Wade finding out about his new powers, he wasn't prepared for what might happen if the whole world caught wind.

For now, Peter decided it was better to make a plan and proceed carefully, making sure to minimize any risks. He could keep practicing for a few more weeks, or months, really hone his abilities, and when he was finally ready he could-

All at once Peter was on his feet, ears pricking at the distant sound of tires screeching, a motor rumbling unhindered and drawing closer with every passing second. He jumped on top of the construction vehicle he'd been leaning against, craning his neck for a better view, eventually leaving the site entirely to perch on a billboard as he tried to pinpoint the source of the strange noise. 

A second or two later and he spotted it. An unmarked van (although the plain white sides just screamed "strangers with candy") speeding down the streets, turning sharp corners with no regard for lights or signs. It was a dangerous situation and only a matter of time before someone got hurt.

Peter bounded forward to get a better look, only to see the van speeding towards a busy intersection. While most of the nearby pedestrians were wary of the oncoming traffic, Peter spotted a young woman, struggling with a stroller, shopping bags stuffed inside and hanging from the handle as she shouldered the weight of her child in her arms. She had just managed to push her cart down from the curb and into the crosswalk, too busy with her load to notice the van careening towards her.

Car horns blared, a dozen or so voices called out, but by the time the woman looked up the van was already too close and she screamed.

Brakes screeched against the pavement with a sickening crunch of metal and it wasn't until Peter opened his eyes that he fully realized what had happened. He looked down at one hand to see it wrapped so tightly around the metal bar of the stroller he'd bent it nearly in half, and in his other arm...

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh god! Lily, honey, sweetie are you okay?" The child squealed in terror, frightened but thankfully unharmed.

Peter straightened up, setting the woman back down on the sidewalk, backing up a step or two as she ran her hands up and down her daughter, checking for broken bones.

"Oh... oh honey you're... you're okay. We're okay. We..." She looked up at Peter, seeming to notice him for the first time. "Thanks to you. Oh... oh my god you... you saved us. That van it... it almost..." she started to break down in sobs, pulling the child to her chest as they both wailed with fear and relief.

Peter could feel his pulse racing, and nearly started out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, but turned to find it was only an impressed pedestrian.

"Shit man, you saved their lives. That's fuckin' awesome dude!"

"Uh-" Peter stumbled, unsure what to do or say, but the sight of a crowd slowly closing in on them was too much for the boy to handle right now. "Just... doing what anyone would have done. Sorry, gotta... gotta go." He bolted through the crowd, weaving through parked cars and alleyways, trying to decide if the vanishing sound of cheers and whistles were encouraging... or terrifying.

It wasn't until later, much later, after a long shower and change of clothes when Peter was lying in the dark that he could sort out what happened.

That lady had been in trouble. Real trouble. And there was no one else around who could have helped her. So it wasn't a bad thing that Peter jumped in at that moment, right? How could it be? He was in the right place at the right time and there was no reason for him not to help, so, he had to. If he hadn't, if that little girl and her mother had been hurt, then it would have been on him.

The way Peter saw it, it was just... logical. He had a duty to help people when no one else could. He glanced at the photos he and Wade had carefully cut out and posted on his walls but the faces that looked back seemed larger than life, not the kind of people who were concerned with ordinary citizens on the street. Sure, Iron Man and Captain America were out there fighting aliens and super Nazis, but who was around helping the little guy? 

Peter sat up, steeling himself as he looked at the sketches and formulas scrawled in the open notebook on his desk. If he was serious about helping people, then he was going to need a way to get around, and a way to hide his face. A lot was going to have to fall in place before he could make a difference, and there wasn't any time to waste.

He could do this.

He just needed a plan.

* * *

Wade hummed along to the music in his headphones as he moved around the kitchen. The small apartment was empty, but he was still preparing enough food so there would be leftovers for his parents. With Peter’s help, they had managed to refurbish an old mp3 player that Wade had found and filled it with not-technically-legally-downloaded music. It had taken Wade a bit to get him comfortable enough to pirate some songs, but once he had, Peter had added a whole slew of music Wade would have normally not thought his taste. Right now an unfamiliar song was playing that he didn’t know well enough to name, but he enjoyed it just the same.

The timer had just gone off for the rice, and he was reaching for it when a hand on his shoulder startled him. Wade turned around quickly, brandishing a spatula he’d automatically grabbed. His mother stood behind him, surprise on her tired face. She was saying something but her words couldn’t be heard over his music.

“Mom?” He asked as he removed the headphones from his ears. 

“What are you doing home?” Her expression changed to a softly amused one.

“Just making dinner. I didn’t expect you back so early.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“Velvet, is everything okay?” A taller, older woman made her way into the kitchen from the living room. “Oh, hello there.”

_“Mom-”_

“Wade, quiet.” she said sternly before turning to the other woman. “Everything is fine. Seems I was wrong about having the place to ourselves.”

The look the Jane gave Wade instantly had him on edge. Her eyes roamed over him, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
“Oh, no, no, that’s alright.” The Jane said, coming to stand next to his mother. 

“If I had known, I would have gone out.” Quickly turning back to the stove, he pulled the rice off and gave it a quick stir. 

Velvet placed a hand on Wade’s shoulder. “I thought I told you tonight was a bad night to be in.”

“No, you said tomorrow.” He pulled away from his mother to focus on the food so it didn’t burn, and tried to ignore the hairs standing on the back of his neck.

“Oh, well-”  
  
“Aren’t you a good cook.” the Jane said, stepping into his view. “It looks delicious. Would you mind sharing? I’m afraid I didn’t eat much before, and the aroma is quite _appealing._ ”

Tensing, Wade looked from the Jane to Velvet. He very much did _not_ want to share his meal with this stranger. Velvet gave him a look that told him he needed to offer though. It made him wonder if this woman was a very particular client his mother didn’t want to upset, perhaps a regular with very deep pockets.  
  
“Yes, ma’am.” He answered reluctantly, pointedly focusing on the chicken. “There is plenty for all of us. I just need a few more minutes.” 

They moved over to the small kitchen table. It was impossible not to feel the eyes following him, even as the two women made small talk. Wade slid his headphones back on and worked on ignoring them as he finished up. He hated that his mother had started bringing some of her clients home, but she had insisted it made her more money. That reasoning seemed weak, especially since even the cheap hotels nearby were far nicer than their small sparse apartment, but he really didn’t want to look too far into it. Maybe the sort of people who hired his mom didn’t care about that kind of thing.

Almost too quickly, Wade finished cooking his cheesy rice and chicken and was soon plating up three dishes before bringing them to the table. Without removing his headphones, Wade grabbed the chair next to his mom. He really didn’t want to be there. He was only a couple of bites in before Velvet pulled on the wire, frowning at him.

“It’s rude to ignore guests.” 

Wade opened his mouth to respond but the look she gave him had him snapping it shut. He glared back at her before turning his attention to the Jane and muttering a quick apology.  
  
“I was just asking your mother how old you are. You certainly don’t look 16. I’m sure you’re always being told you’re mature for your age.” The Jane smiled wide, her tongue caught between her teeth, sending a new wave of unease rolling through Wade. 

He wasn’t sure how to respond. “Thank you, ma’am.” Dropping his gaze to his food, he shoveled in a mouthful to avoid having to say anything else.

“Yes, he’s growing up so fast.” His mother said. “It seems like just yesterday he was running around in diapers.”

Wade felt his face heat up. All he could think about was how he didn’t want to be here, but May and Peter were out for the night at some kind of PTA meeting. Tonight, he had just wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet with the stack of comics he had found at a garage sale until he passed out. Instead, here he was, trying to eat as fast as possible without choking, while his mom schmoozed a client.  
  
...A client who had definitely taken an uncomfortable level of interest in him. Something touched his calf and slid up it slowly. He jumped in his seat, nearly knocking his plate from the table. Looking up with wide eyes, he glanced at the Jane who was in conversation with his mother, seemingly ignoring him. Velvet looked over at him, concerned.

“You alright, Wade?” 

“Uh...yeah.” Shifting in his seat, he pulled his leg away. He cursed the small kitchen table as the Jane’s foot returned. 

Before he could stand up to bolt out of there, his father rounded the corner into the kitchen. If Wade hadn’t already been tense, he certainly was now. 

“Oh? We have a guest.” His father turned his gaze on Velvet. “I thought that was tomorrow.”

To anyone else, his words might have sounded polite, but Wade could hear the razor thin anger beneath them. Instantly his mother was at his side. 

“I’m so sorry. I thought I told you and Wade I’d be here tonight. We can leave if it’s really a bother.” Velvet’s voice wavered with uncertainty. 

“No, no, it’s fine.” It clearly wasn’t fine and Wade knew his mother would pay dearly for it later, but he also knew that because she was the only source of income, his father couldn’t really deny her. He enjoyed the money too much to completely stop her, even if it caused a huge rift between them. “I’ll come back later.”

Wade was tempted to ask if he could go with him, but he knew it wouldn’t be worth it. Instead, he watched as his mother followed his father towards the front door, harshly whispered words filling the silence. 

The Jane shifted in her chair, pulling Wade’s attention back to the kitchen table. Before she had a chance to say anything, he stood up and moved from the table, dropping off his half-full plate by the sink. It could be dealt with later, he just wanted away from her. 

“Leaving so soon?” The Jane said, chin in her hands as her eyes followed him across the kitchen. “Well don't worry, I'll catch you later."

He certainly hoped not. The front door was already slamming closed as he quickly made his way towards his room. Wade ignored his mother as he passed her, unable to look at her at that moment. 

They had moved to New York for his father’s job, but just a few months later he lost said job to an accident that left his father laid up and without an income. Things had been shit. His mother had dropped out of high school so she could have him, so her options for employment were limited, especially after their visas had expired. Wade had yet to tell Peter and May _that_ little tidbit.

He stood inside his room, taking deep breaths and trying to calm down. It was never fun being around adults he didn’t know, but this particular Jane had him more on edge than usual. His fingers toyed with the watch on his wrist absentmindedly. It had been a long time since he’d had a night like this one, but he’d always managed to make it through.

With a deep sigh, he gathered the comics he wanted to read and made his way back to the living room. The walls were thin, especially between the bedrooms and Wade really didn’t want to listen to the two women getting down to business. After checking to see that they were no longer in the kitchen, Wade settled into the couch, the farthest spot in the apartment from the noise. He put his headphones on and curled up to read.

Other than one point in the evening when he had to turn the volume up as far as it would go, Wade was able to get lost in the stories and forget the surrounding reality. So when a hand threaded into his hair, his first thought was that May had just gotten home, and they could finally get back to working on that simple quilt she was teaching him to sew on. But the gentle caress was followed by nails scraping against his scalp and down to his neck where the hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

He was up and off the couch in an instant, brandishing the comic in his hand in front of him as though it could shield him. The Jane was standing behind the couch, smirking at him. 

“Such a nubile young man. I do hope I get to see you again.” She laughed softly as she made her way to the door.

Wade narrowed his eyes, refusing to turn his back on her until she finally left. Something heavy settled deep in his stomach and he really wanted to throw up. He was used to adults making him feel uneasy but this had been a whole other level of uncomfortable. Quickly, he locked the door, gathered his things, and ran to his room. 

Wade had barely begun to nod off, anxiety finally ebbing away and letting him sleep, when shouting cut through his peace. It was hard to make out the words but he recognized his father’s yelling. There was the distinct sound of something crashing to the floor followed by his mother’s voice. All at once, his anxiety came back at full force. 

He rolled over towards the wall, pulling his blanket up to his chin and hoped his father wouldn’t feel the need to drag him into the argument. Wade had a strong suspicion he knew exactly what the fight was about. It wasn’t the first time his folks had argued over clients in the apartment. 

After a few minutes and some more slamming doors, it went quiet and Wade let out a soft sigh of relief. However, it was short lived as something once more went crashing into a wall followed by heavy footsteps towards his room. 

The door burst open and he sat up, staring at the silhouette of his father in the light from the living room. 

“Get the fuck out of bed!” His father charged forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him up before he even had a chance to do as he was told. “Fucking wasting food! The kitchen is a goddamn mess!”

It took a second for Wade to grasp what he was talking about, but then he remembered. He had never gone back to put away the food he had made or clean the dishes he’d used.

Scrambling to right himself, he choked out, “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!”

“We can’t afford to waste shit! What the fuck were you thinking?” His father said as he dragged him toward the kitchen. 

Wade’s arm hurt from his grip and he kept tripping over his feet. “I forgot. The Jane-”

“Don’t fucking mention her, just clean your fucking mess.” 

They reached the kitchen and he threw Wade through the doorway. He landed in the middle of the room and looked around. The kitchenware and food were thrown all over the counter and floor. Broken plates and glasses covered every available surface, jagged shards glinting back in the yellow kitchen light.

“This will take all night.” Wade said before he realized what he’d said. 

His father reached down and yanked him up. “Did I fucking stutter? Do I need to show you what happens when you don’t listen?” He raised a fist, the look on his face begging for an excuse to hit someone. Wade’s father never hit his mother, even though he knew he wanted to, because she needed to look half decent for her clients, leaving Wade to take the bulk of the physical abuse. He was surprised his father hadn’t hit him before dragging him to the kitchen. 

“No, sir.” 

“If it’s not spotless in the morning, there will be consequences.” 

Wade stumbled backwards as his father once more shoved him to the ground. This time his head hit the cabinets with a resounding crack, but he was too dazed to know if it was the old wood or his skull making the sound. Blearily, he watched his father storm out of the room. 

The world remained fuzzy for a moment while Wade waited for his senses to come back to him. Once he could focus, he reached back and hissed as his hand met the tender cut on the back of his head. He looked at the blood on his fingertips and cursed under his breath. Looking behind him, he let out another curse as he saw the blood smeared on the cracked wood. One more thing he would have to clean up.

Standing up slowly, Wade fought a wave of dizziness before he began to move around the kitchen, gathering cleaning supplies. 

* * *

  
**P:** Hey!

**P:** Scored a big find today, you'll never believe it

**P:** DVD player, not a scratch on it!

**W:** fuck yeah

**W:** was it that place on seventh?

**W:** sucks i couldn’t be out looking for stuff with you

**W:** should be finally able to leave in about an hour

**P:** nice

**P:** yeah that same shop we went to last time

**P:** there wasn't as much stuff but it was all choice

**P:** haven't tested it yet but I'm pretty sure it works just fine

**P:** On my way home now

**P:** Oh btw guess who killed their algebra test today 😛

**W:** see you had no need to worry

**W:** knew you had it in the bag

**W:** not a lot exciting stuff on my end

**W:** pretty sure I spent half the day on youtube

**W:** oh speaking of dude! gotta shpw you this clip

**W:** its a new hero

**W:** the comment section is calling them spider-man

**W:** im guessin cause of thr stuff he uses to swing around

**W:** theres a vid of some guy finding the stuff and up close it looks like spiderwebs

**W:** insane!

**W:** lemme see if I can find the link

**W:** __https://youtu. be/ggggg__

**P:** whoa

**P:** that's super cool

**P:** i mean.. do *you* think it's cool?

**P:** it's not weird? or like...

**P:** do you think the suit is cheesy?

**P:** too much?

**W:** not everyone is tony fucking stark

**W:** doesn’t seem like it protects much tho

**W:** and i for sure think it’s cool

**W:** like the dude is helping everyday people

**W:** not fightin some big aliens or shady goverment people

**P:** yeah i guess someone has to look out for the little guy

**P:** or something like that?

**P:** haha you think maybe the avengers will recruit him?

**W:** probably 

**W:** it seems like all the super powered people are avengers

**W:** course that depends if spidey gets their attention

**W:** not sure if looking out for the little guy will do that

**P:** he's got like 4000 followers on youtube!

**P:** that's gotta be work some attention

**P:** *worth

**P:** idk how the avengers even recruit tho

**P:** it seems like new people just show up and are part of the team

**P:** you just need matching boots and gloves and you're in lol

**P:** well except the hulk

**W:** do the avengers even watch youtube

**P:** lol ok good point

**P:** can't really imagine cap sitting down to watch true crimes

**P:** or iron man watching people unbox the latest starkpad

**P:** maybe hulk watches "will it blend"

**P:** WILL IT SMASH?

**P:** the answer is always yes

**W:** black widow watching bob ross vids to relax after a mission

**W:** falcon watching food porn videos

**W:** thor checking out asmr vids and loving them

**P:** is this a meme yet?

**P:** this feels like it should be a meme

**W:** if not, it is now lol

**P:** omg speaking of which i have to show you this gifset

**W:** whats the gifset

**W:** i wanna know

**P:** omg

**P:** dude i just got back to my building

**P:** there is this insane car out front!!!

**W:** insane how

**W:** is it a really crappy modded car

**W:** i need pictures

**W:** aw petey come on i wanna know

  
**W:** PETER  
****

**W:** WTF  
****

**W:** may said tony fucking Stark came by!!!!!!  
****

**W:** something about an internship that started immediately!!!  
****

**W:** why didn’t you say you applied!!!

**W:** where the hell did he take you to  
****

**W:** a secret lab i bet  
  


Peter bounced on his stomach, phone gripped tight in his hands. He hadn't bothered to dry his hair from the hot shower he'd sorely needed, and droplets of water flew in every direction before he came to a stop. He could barely read the text messages on his screen with his hands shaking the way they were, adrenaline still pumping through his body. 

After fumbling with trying to type out even a short message, Peter glanced at the clock. It was nearly 3 am here, but back in New York it wouldn't be too late to call. And Wade would never forgive him for wasting a minute.

Happy had made it clear he couldn't reveal the details of his mission to anyone, not even May, (of course he would have had to explain the whole Spider-Man thing to her first) but he was still bursting at the seams to talk about the trip, the city, and meeting his long time hero. Right now, even texting seemed like it would take forever, and Peter was starting to eye the phone sitting on the bedside table. He'd been assured he could order whatever he wanted from room service, (Happy had actually rolled his eyes when Peter asked about getting dessert) so surely making a quick international call wouldn't be too much to ask?

A few seconds later, the phone was ringing.

"C'mon, pick up pick up... don't let this be the one night you decide to go to bed early..."

Wade yawned from boredom. He'd just left May who had to get ready for an overnight shift at the hospital. It left him with a lot of time on his hands and no desire to go home. A soda can clattered ahead as he kicked it down the sidewalk. He really wished Peter would text him back already; he really wanted to know what his friend was up to. 

An ache filled Wade’s chest as an all too familiar sense of insecurity washed over him. It would have been nice to be clued in that Peter had even applied for an internship. It seemed that ever since Peter had started his new school year, he often didn't have time to hang out with him. Of course after Ben died, it had been his own fault for pushing him away, but they were working on it. Or at least, he thought they were. Part of him was curious if Peter was hiding anything else from him.

When his phone started ringing in his pocket, Wade quickly pulled it out, hoping it was Peter, but the odd number combination had him confused. It didn't look like a New York area code. He hesitated, not sure if he wanted to answer an unknown number, but his curiosity won out.

"Hello?"

"Wade!" Peter slapped a hand over his mouth, not wanting to get another talking to from Happy about the "thin walls" in the hotel, but he could barely keep his excitement to himself. "Oh man, I was starting to worry you weren't going to pick up. Things have just been so crazy and uh, I don't think I have international minutes on my phone but I'm back in the hotel finally and ugh there's just so much to tell you!"

“Pete! What the hell, dude?” Wade answered, his voice laced with laughter. “Where are you? What is going on? May said _Tony fucking Stark_ took you somewhere! Is that true?!”

"Yes! Oh my god, Wade you're never going to believe it, it's so crazy, like I'm here and I'm still not like.. processing. Okay, hold on." He propped himself up on the pillows to sit a little more comfortably, and after a moment's hesitation, turned on the television to provide some white noise, just in case Happy _could_ hear him.

"Okay, so, get this, I'm in Berlin! Germany! We flew here on some kind of private jet? Like a whole plane and it was just me and Happy... uh... he's Mr. Stark's head of security, not a dwarf."

"Germany?!" Wade couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What are you doing in Germany? Holy cow, Tony's plane must fly super fast. And hey, I was not gonna ask if Happy was one of Snow White's Dwarves...probably."

Peter couldn't hold back a snort. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist, but I don't have time to let you get on a tangent and start telling me why Jasmine is the best Disney princess. Again. There's too much going on!"

"Then spill! 'Cause you know Jasmine is amazing and I could go on forever."

A second or two passed while Peter took a deep breath and tried to catalogue everything that had happened in the past 48 hours. Even though he'd been practically vibrating at the thought of telling Wade everything, now it all seemed like a blur.

"Okay, okay, so for starters, right when I was texting you the other day, I walk in the door and Mr. Stark is sitting right there talking to May, pretending to like her walnut date loaf. _Tony Stark ate my aunt's baking!_ " He laughed, throwing his head back. "And he took me aside to talk about the uh... the internship, y'know and surprised me with all this last minute info about this leadership... retreat. Here in Berlin!"

Wade couldn't help the stupid grin on his face as Peter composed himself. It was always really cute when Peter got worked up over something. He was a little sad he couldn't have been around to see the excitement when Peter had found out. 

Leaning against a light pole, he responded, "I figured that was why you bailed on our conversation, especially after I heard from May. I can't believe he ate it. Ugh, I love your aunt, but she has terrible taste in food. So what all does this internship entail?" Frowning, Wade shifted the phone to his other ear. "You're really not going to have much time to hang out now."

The question caught Peter a little off-guard. Everything had happened so quickly and with things like rushed passports and international travel, (to say nothing of the hasty briefing on Captain America) there hadn't been a lot of talk about what Peter was supposed to do _after_ he got back to Queens.

"Uh, I'm not super sure about the day to day," he answered. "This whole retreat was more about, uh, big picture stuff." _Really_ big, when he thought about the helmeted giant he'd taken down like an AT-AT. "I'm sure they'll fill me in though. It's probably just like..." he racked his brain, "like another extracurricular. Something after school that will look good when I start applying to colleges."

"Dude, Peter, that is so going to help you get into any college you want! I hadn't even thought about that." A random drunk tripped over the foot Wade had sticking out while he leaned and turned to him, cursing up a storm as they righted themselves. Wade just flipped them off and went back to the conversation. "So how long's the retreat for? Getting to meet any other students? Or better yet, any other Avengers?"

"Retreat is pretty much over," Peter said, wondering if there was any chance at all Mr. Stark would ask him to join in on another mission before he went home, but he seemed pretty firm about the boy being ‘done’ for now. "I think I might stick around another day or so, maybe actually see some of the city. We've just been so busy... learning about, uh... leadership, there hasn't been a lot of time to get out on the street.” 

"Alright, well take lots of pictures and you so have to tell me what it's like in Berlin. I can't even imagine how it compares to New York City. Man, I'm jealous. Getting to travel already, that is so awesome." Wade tapped his foot on the ground, wishing he could have gone with Peter.

“I did meet Black Widow. Sort of. She was cool. I mean in a totally scary way."

"I think I would have crapped myself if I met her. She's so intimidating. It's kinda hot."

"Yeah but you think everyone is hot," Peter laughed, feeling his heart rate start to calm after talking to Wade a little. "Like the girl at the bagel shop, with the curly hair. And she's not even wearing a tight black super suit."

"That is true. I mean, have you seen the guy at the supermarket? He is model material, why the hell is he working in that dingy place? Those uniform khakis do nothing for him. Though I could think of a few people who can rock khakis." Wade bit his tongue. He'd been tempted to tell Peter that he'd look good in them, hell, he'd look good in anything, but that felt like crossing a line in their friendship and he just wasn't ready to risk it.

"You mean the guy who stocks the shelves on weekends?" Peter tilted his head, trying to imagine the young man's face. It was... fine, probably? He didn't think he was a good judge of those sorts of things the way Wade was. "I guess so, I don't know. Maybe he's modeling for the Gap in between his shifts in the soup aisle."

"Yeah, that's the one. I'm kinda jealous of his full head of hair. I've been tempted to grow mine out but it's just so much trouble." Wade thought of the last time he'd let his hair get decently long and how his father had nearly pulled a chunk out using it as leverage to hit him. "There is this red head I see once in a while at the bodega, and her hair is gorgeous. You can tell she takes real good care of it."

"Some people just have good genes," Peter suggested. "Actually, they did a study and found out that redheads actually have more hairs per square inch on their scalp than blondes or brunettes, so that's probably why her hair looks as thick as it does. She's lucky that way." He grinned, tucking the phone under his chin while starting to flip through the channels. "But you manage to make the buzz cut work for you, so don't feel too bad. It makes you look... uh... cool."

Running his hands through his short hair, Wade chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up slightly. "I guess. Besides, don't they say us blondes have more fun? Should be thankful for my hair if that's true. Hmm, but what if I colored it? Think I could pull off being a brunette? Or how about going wild and dying it purple?"

"Purple, huh? So you gonna switch out your Captain America fan club membership card for admission into the Hawkeye Initiative?" His breath hitched as memories of the day caught up with him. Hawkeye was probably going to be on America's most wanted list any day now, and he didn't even _know_ what kind of list good ol' Cap would end up on by the time this was all over. Wade would probably be devastated when he found out, which was all the more reason to keep things light for now.

"Yeah, I think you could rock it. Maybe do a mohawk, shave some stars or skulls in the side of your head. Go completely punk rock with it." Actually, the idea of Wade going a little more "hardcore" with his look wasn't a bad one, and Peter entertained the idea of his friend in a leather jacket for a moment before deciding he liked it.

"That is some next level commitment. Have you met any punks? Their look is iconic for a reason. This one girl told me it took her an hour to get her liberty spikes to stand up just right." Wade hummed as he thought. "Maybe I'll do red and black. I do dig that new superhero we’ve seen online, but it's hard to tell exactly what colors he wears along with his red. In one video it looked blue, but in like two others it seemed black. Though I supposed that could have been lighting."

"It's red and blue!" Peter blurted out before he could stop himself. "I, uh... I mean I watched those clips you sent me, of the Spider-Man. And yeah, it's definitely red and blue. That's good right? I mean... maybe red and black is a little cooler looking... more grown up, you think?"

“Boo! Who wants to look like a grown up?” Wade laughed. “What if I tried all three? Or is that too much? Think May would let you dye your hair?”

Peter's eyes widened as he reflexively grabbed his messy locks. He had never been quite as interested in standing out the way Wade was, but now he had the added pressure of making a good impression on Mr. Stark if he wanted to be seriously considered for membership in the Avengers.

"Uh, I'm not sure I should," he mumbled. "Because of the internship. Gotta look professional." He swallowed hard, not wanting Wade to think he was passing judgement on him. "But you could, for sure. May is always going on about self expression and stuff. She'd probably help you bleach your roots."

"You don't gotta go for an outrageous color change. I don't think you'd look terrible as a blonde. Different but not terrible." Tapping at the pavement, Wade shrugged. "But not everyone's into messing with their hair color. Shame really. Tony’d probably look good as a silver fox but I bet he dyes his hair like every other week to hide the greys."

Despite all the talk, Wade didn't think he'd actually color his hair. At least not while living with his parents. He could only imagine how that situation would go down.

It was a little bit strange, hearing Wade refer to Mr. Stark so casually, while meeting the man had only made Peter more keenly aware of the difference in their statuses in real life. It was hard to imagine scrutinizing magazine spreads and interviews now that he'd literally fought by Iron Man's side.

"He probably doesn't use dye," he joked, after a moment. "I bet he has nanobots or alien tech that get him ready in the morning. Billionaires aren't like the rest of us, y'know."

There was a lengthy pause as Peter shuffled himself a little, free hand tapping idly at the corner of the remote control.

"You don't have to change your hair either," he said at last, not sure why he felt the need to speak up about something so trivial. "I mean, you can, of course. Purple's good and everything, but uh. You don't _need_ to. You... you already look good." What was the word May always used? "Striking."

Wade was thankful Peter couldn't see how red he went at the compliment. It wasn't like no one had said anything about his looks before. There'd been the occasional girl or guy at school (not that he showed his face there much lately) but actually hearing it from Peter was different. Then the Jane popped in his head unexpectedly and he couldn't help the audible gag. He really wished he could scrub the thought from his mind. 

"Striking is such an odd word to describe someone's appearance. But then I guess May wouldn't be May if she wasn’t a little odd."

"I don't think she means you look like you're going to bash someone over the head with your chin," Peter smiled. He could hear the sudden softness and hesitation in Wade's voice that typically meant he was a little embarrassed, but then, May's compliments had a way of doing that to everyone. "Just that people will notice you. In a good way." 

"What if I don't want to be noticed by most people?" There was only one person Wade really wanted to be noticed by anyway. 

Peter tipped his head a little, teeth just grazing his lower lip. "It's still better than fading into the background.”

Wade frowned. He wasn't sure what Peter was getting at, but he sounded so resigned. "Hope you're not talking about yourself. You're not invisible, if that's what you're implying." The 'at least to me' Wade wanted to say was kept to himself.

Peter's mouth snapped shut, and his gaze skirted away from the television to the clean white of his sheets, as though meeting the eyes of the actors in a gum commercial would prove to be too much for him. He didn't know why, but Wade had this way of cutting through the worst of his self criticism, zeroing in with acute accuracy and blasting it aside. It made Peter feel _seen_ in a way he wasn't used to in most of his life, and while it wasn't unpleasant, it did have an unfamiliar heat climbing into his stomach and cheeks.

"The... the... nightlife here is pretty wild," he said after a long pause, hoping Wade wouldn't call him out for changing the subject so quickly. "Like, crazy parties on rooftops, music and everything. Kind of wish we had something like that back in Queens."

Wade chewed on the corner of lip, not sure how he felt by the abrupt change in subject. Did he say something wrong? Instead of asking, he just let it go. 

"You are definitely not looking in the right places then if you can't find the rooftop parties in Qu-wait a minute!" As he spoke, it dawned on him that Peter was calling him from Berlin. Wade pushed himself from the light pole while panic began to build in his chest. "Peter! What the hell?! You've been letting me jabber on while you run up an _international_ phone bill! Also how fucking _late_ is it there?! Why are you even awake?!"

"It's only two... er... three...forty-five." Peter swallowed, ears starting to warm a little as Wade chided him. "And I... I think it's okay? Mister St... I mean, Stark Industries is paying for the trip and the room. They told me everything was covered, like room service and stuff. Did you know hotels do dry cleaning?"

"Well if that's the case." Wade laughed as his panic subsided somewhat. "Then you really should take advantage of that. I mean who knows when you'll get another chance to enjoy some five star service? Have you cleaned out the mini fridge yet? Oh, did you get one of those tiny mints on your pillow?"

Wade couldn't even feel a little bad if SI was footing the bill. If he had the opportunity, he'd be doing the same, no shame. 

"Dry cleaning though, Pete? Really? That's what you find the most fascinating? Why aren't you enjoying the lavish room service? Or, you know what? You should totally find the craziest, most expensive movie to watch. Like I bet there is some great indie black and white Italian film that'll forever change your life."

"When did you become such a film buff?" Peter was already scrolling through the channels, although he was having a little trouble making heads or tails of most of the movie descriptions. "Oh, and I must have gotten like, the executive suite or something. Just wait, I'm bringing back this giant gift bag of some crazy candies. When I get back we'll just go nuts and make ourselves sick."

"Oh hell, I didn't even think of getting to try foreign snacks.” Wade perked up. “Man, I miss ketchup chips and poutine. Americans don’t do it justice. Why have I not made you and May poutine." 

Peter hummed thoughtfully, not finding anything that matched Wade's "Italian Drama" request. "Nothing really looks good on the TV. Or maybe there's good stuff, I don't know. It's not like I speak German. What do you think ‘ _Er-wach-sen-en-film’_ means? I mean, a film, obviously. Duh."

Wade leaned back on the light pole, listening to Peter hum. He couldn't help chuckling at him. "Might have to take a chance and just click it, see what it is. Maybe you'll find something without a lot of words that you can follow."

"Right, right, very educational." Peter forced a short huff of breath out of his nose. Wade Wilson was the last person on Earth he imagined telling him to study in his off hours. He clicked past a few more movies, all with the same strange header beneath their titles. It wasn't a director's name, or part of a series as far as he could tell. A genre maybe? He couldn't tell a lot about any of the movies from their pictures alone, just lots of attractive women and buff men, but they weren't any actors he recognized. European films, he guessed.

He paused for a second, scrutinizing one movie cover. This one featured some muscular men in military uniforms. A war movie, maybe? That wasn't what caught his eye though. The more he studied the face of one of the actors, with his blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair in a close cropped crew cut, the more he looked like...

Well it would make for a good story, wouldn't it? Wade would probably think it was cool if Peter came back with stories of the popular German actor that looked just like him. Maybe they could look up some of the guy's other films and watch them together when he was back in New York.

Peter was quiet for a while, and Wade debated if he should hang up, but he didn't really want to, especially if it'd still be a couple days until he saw his friend again. Instead he just listened to his breathing and the far away sound the TV made as Peter clicked through. 

Wade yawned. It was getting late and with little else to do, the thought of climbing into bed was becoming more appealing by the minute. He made his way to the nearest station. Since it was late, it would still be about a twenty minute wait until the train showed up. Finally, just as he was sitting down on a bench, Peter spoke up.

"Think I might have found something." He hit play, and settled back to watch. Was twenty euros a lot for a movie? "Not sure if it's a historical film or just an action flick, though."

"Wonder if Germany has as many war movies as America does. I swear I see a poster for one like nearly every month." Wade picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "Can't really go wrong with an action film though. Recognize any actors?"

"Nobody looks familiar," Peter squinted at the screen. It appeared to be some kind of barracks, maybe? But the set wasn't dressed with the kind of attention to detail he was used to in Hollywood blockbusters. "But that's not surprising. I'm starting to think this is some kind of indie film. Maybe it never got released outside of..."

Annnd that was a dick.

Right there in the middle of the screen was undeniably the largest penis Peter had ever seen, and all at once he realized just what section of the movie listings he'd been browsing for the last half hour. His eyes widened as his hands scrambled fruitlessly for the remote control, but all he managed to do was drop the phone from its place under his chin onto the floor.

"Oh! Shit! Sorry! Ah! Hold on, I'm just... I'm..."

It took Wade a second to realize Peter had stopped speaking and he was beginning to wonder if the other boy had finally nodded off. Then, all of a sudden, there was the sound of the phone falling and hitting the floor and Wade sat up quickly.

"Peter?" He asked. "You alright?"

Peter's voice was tiny but Wade could faintly hear him scrambling around. He chuckled as he realized Peter must have dropped the phone. Really, he shouldn't be surprised that hadn't happened sooner. 

"You good, Petey?" he asked once the phone had been picked up.

"Yeah, yeah! Fine! Totally fine!" The remote control was completely lost now in the tangle of bedsheets, and Peter had no way to even turn the volume off on the set.

"I... I just um..." He had to think fast. "I think I must have dozed off for a second there. Y'know it's been a long day, and I think we have an early morning."

Oh no. Those were definitely saxophones. Wade could catch an off-brand parody of "Careless Whisper" from a mile away. There was no way he wouldn't notice.

"I should probably get to bed. Uh, now."

Wade squinted into the distance, a small smile on his face. The music from the movie was just loud enough for the phone to catch. It certainly wasn't anything he'd ever heard in a historical or action movie before, though it did sound vaguely familiar.

"Peter?" His voice held a teasing tone. "Just what kind of _film_ did you stumble upon?"

"It's not... I mean I didn't mean to pick a uh... I was just..." His cheeks and ears were practically burning at this point, but he couldn't get the words out, and things only got worse when the actor he'd pegged for having a passing resemblance to his friend came on screen.

"What I mean is..." He looked over his shoulder, even though there was no one there.

"Oh, what's that Happy? Late night meeting with the Prime Minister? Yeah okay, be right there!" He pulled the phone closer to his face, heart pounding much harder than it should be seeing as earlier today he'd been facing off against the Winter Soldier and his hang gliding friend.

"Peter, oh my god, you didn't?!" Wade brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the laugh he couldn't hold back. It became even harder to control his laughter when Peter did some of his own terrible acting, trying to pretend Happy was talking to him.

"Yeah, Wade. I uh, gotta go. Sorry about that. I'll be back soon, check in with you later. okay? Bye!"

"P-Peter!" His side was beginning to hurt. "Pete- no- come on - oh my god- don't-"

Peter was hanging up on him before he could even manage a full sentence. Wade just couldn't help himself.He spent the next few minutes doubled over in laughter until tears started falling.

Half a minute passed while Peter stared at the phone's receiver, both wondering if Wade had bought his ruse at all, and being too embarrassed to look at the screen that was displaying two very naked men getting intimate with one another. Part of him wanted to take refuge in the bathroom until the movie played out it's thirty minute runtime (something that probably should have tipped him off from the start) but he couldn't very well just run and hide after the day he'd had.

Gathering his senses, Peter started looking for the missing remote control, sighing annoyedly when it turned out to have barely slipped beneath his pillow. He held it up at the screen, glad to be done with the whole matter when he caught another glimpse of the actors.

It was the one that had caught his eye before, with the familiar shade of hair and piercing blue eyes. For half a second he was looking at the camera, a rakish smile growing across his handsome features as he reached out for the man who Peter assumed was meant to be his superior officer, at least as much as he could understand the plot. 

It was an unexpected moment of tenderness that caught him off guard, and without meaning to he started thinking about Wade. The way he smiled when it was late and they were both too tired to laugh. The deep rumbling of his chest when a chuckle grew into something lounder and unrestrained. The twinkle of his eye when...

Peter jabbed the button down with his thumb, staring at the shrinking dot of light until he was certain it had vanished.

He had to get his thoughts in order. What would Mr. Stark say if he knew he'd been watching a movie like this? What would May think if she found out?

_What would Wade think?_

Peter groaned, clicking the light off in his room and scrunching his eyes tight as he pulled his blanket over his head. This was all super embarrassing, but maybe it would all be forgotten when he got back home. After all, he had just worked with Iron Man on a top secret mission. He was kind of, basically, like an Avenger now. Spider-Man was legit.

And big things were coming.

* * *

"Bullshit." Wade mumbled around his piece of Toblerone he had gotten out of Peter's stash of sweets from Berlin. "There is something definitely wrong with your government if fucking Captain America is a fugitive."

Taking a deep breath to keep himself from throwing his phone across the room, he instead threw himself back onto Peter's bed with a deep groan. News outlets had been going nuts for the last few days with people being divided about whose side they agreed with. Wade had lost track of how many articles he'd read. So many of them clashed and even more seemed to lack details and were just making up reasons for the huge rift in the Avengers. (Wade had been momentarily amused when a gossip column that said it was a terrible break up between Tony and Steve over Bucky.) 

"This sucks."

Peter tapped the tip of his pencil idly on the edges of his notebook. He hadn't made much headway in studying this afternoon, which wasn't surprising given that Wade had come over immediately after school. However, today there was a much larger distraction looming over his head.

Of course the clash between Iron Man and Captain America and their respective teams was front page news, although it seemed like every journalist had a different take on what had actually happened. Peter's history class had quickly been derailed as students plied the teacher with questions, trying to get his opinion on the situation, and the whole thing devolved into a free-for-all of opinions and best guesses.

If it had been hard to keep his mouth shut then, it was damn near impossible now.

"I guess even heroes don't always see eye to eye."

"It's more than seeing eye to eye, Pete." Wade pushed himself up off the bed. "This might start with the Avengers, but it could have bigger repercussions."

Reaching out, he broke off another piece of the candy bar. "Right now, the world's governments are trying to make sure the heroes are held responsible for their actions, which I get, especially after the Ultron Fiasco. But what if something like the Battle for New York were to happen again? The Avengers aren't at fault for the damage that was done. And it's not like Tony hasn't been trying to take care of that with his billions of dollars."

Wade couldn't quite explain why the whole situation was getting under his skin. It just didn't sit right. "It feels like they are trying to make the heroes into weapons. Of course, what do I know, since all of it is crazy hearsay anyways, but if that's true, what if they decided to have anyone with powers register?"

There was a barely audible 'snap' as Peter's pencil lead broke against the paper, his hand shaking as he struggled to look over at Wade's frustrated expression.

"But Mr. Stark is the one who was in favor of the accords, right? I mean, you're right, he's been spending a ton of money to help clean up New York, and has been leading the Avengers all these years, do you really think he'd just sign something so dangerous if he didn't think it was the right thing to do?" 

"Your heart can be in the right place. Doesn't mean it's the right thing to do." Wade let out a huff and stood up from the bed. "You know I'm more of a trust my instincts type of guy, and to me it just doesn't feel right."

Glancing down at his phone, Wade looked at the blurry photo of Captain America standing next to the Winter Soldier. "I feel like the media is missing something, making it hard to see the big picture. Why would Cap abandon everything he believed in to protect the world's most wanted man? And just what is the connection between that and the accords?"

"You just said your heart can be in the right place and still lead you to the wrong decision." Peter's hands grasped wildly at the empty air by his heating face. "And everyone knows Steve Rogers and James Barnes have a history that goes back decades. Don't you think it's possible Cap was the one that made the wrong call here, or is Tony Stark the only one who makes mistakes?"

"It seems to me that Tony isn't really giving the others a choice. Do as the person who's paying the bills says or get out." Perhaps a bit of Wade's own issues were seeping into the argument, but he couldn't help if there were some similarities between his own shitty life and the real world. "I'm not saying Steve isn't wrong, it's just that Tony has proven he isn't exactly good at listening to others. He does as he pleases."

"Does as he pleases?" Peter knew that Wade had looked up to Captain America since he was a kid, but clearly his fanboyish obsession was clouding his judgement. "We're not talking about someone commandeering a family vacation, or ordering anchovies on a pizza that nobody wants. Being Iron Man isn't a hobby Mr. Stark does for fun, it's a huge responsibility. He's protecting the city, no, the whole world!"

"He's the whole reason the accords are a thing. And the world wouldn't need saving if he hadn't suddenly decided to let his savior complex run amok!" 

Of course his friend would side with Stark, that was no surprise to Wade. He shifted his weight on his feet and looked Peter in the eye. "For christ sake's Peter, you were at that Stark Expo where Hammer and that other guy he was working with attacked everyone. If those weapon manufacturers hadn't been trying to one up each other, that wouldn't have happened."

"You’re really gonna blame Tony Stark for some other guy's inferiority complex?So what, you're saying that people who have special skills and talents shouldn't use them because other people might get jealous and act out?" Peter didn’t like arguing with Wade, but this was starting to get ridiculous.

"And yeah,” He added, breathlessly, “I was at that Expo, but I was also right here in New York City when aliens attacked, is that somehow his fault too? We'd all be dead if it wasn't for Iron Man."

"Iron Man didn't pull that shit off himself.” Wade argued. “There was a whole team who often get overlooked because of Tony. And I'm not saying people shouldn't use what was given to them. I'm saying they shouldn't be forced to comply with the demands of a single man who thinks he knows what’s best for everyone? Or the government for that matter? Plus, what if someone wants to keep their powers hidden? You’re just putting people at risk who would rather keep to themselves."

"Maybe Iron Man didn't pull off the battle of New York all on his own, but he's the reason the team came together at all. And now he's trying to keep it together! Hasn't he earned that trust from the other Avengers? From us?" Peter was shaking now, hands trembling at his side.

Wade didn't miss how Peter was quaking, and part of him felt terrible for stumbling into this argument with him, but he was on a roll and couldn't stop debating his side. "Trust goes both ways, Pete. While I can trust the Avengers as a whole, I'm not sure I can trust some billionaire who's never even experienced what a normal person’s life is like to suddenly start making blanket decisions. What I _do_ trust is that if so many of the other Avengers were against the idea so much that Tony has to go out of his way to bring on new blood just to make his point, something's not right."

"New blood?" Peter didn't like where this conversation was headed, but he couldn't let the comment lie. "The Falcon and that Ant Man guy aren't exactly founding members either, y'know? And Barnes is part of the whole reason this catastrophe took place." His voice was trembling, but he forced himself to press on. How could he make Wade understand what had really happened?

"If anything, the fact that Mr. Stark was able to recruit other people who agreed with his stance should show that he wasn't just acting out of self interest."

" _If anything_ , Barnes is one of the biggest victims, if we're to believe that prince from Wakanda. Who, _by the way_ has changed his tune about helping Tony." Wade took a deep breath, but he was by no means finished. "Falcon might not have been a founding member of the Avengers, but he's as much of a member as Wanda and Vision are. And Ant-Man might be new, but he's been doing hero stuff for like three years. Spider-Man has only been here for a few months but that’s all been small stuff. Help the cat out of the tree, prevent wrecks from happening, maybe disrupting a bank robbery or two. You can't just slap a shiny new suit on him and throw him in the deep end. I almost feel sorry for him."

"Is that..." Peter's voice was broken now. Small. "Is that what you really think? Spider-Man is just some rube who got duped into helping out the wrong team?" His shoulders slumped, head hanging low. He couldn't meet Wade's eyes anymore, but he wasn't sure he wanted to see the unwavering condemnation he could hear in the other boy's voice written on his face.

"I thought... I mean the whole reason Spider-Man was worth anything was because he... he cares about the 'little guy'. But if you think he's just some newbie playing at being a hero..."

Peter was crushed. The two of them didn't talk a lot about Spider-Man, Peter not trusting himself to keep from spill his secrets at the wrong moment, but when they did it was because Wade was gushing about a new video upload or cell phone photo someone had shared online. He'd actually convinced himself that Wade would be impressed with Spidey's new suit upgrade, and might even be proud that he was holding his own with the seasoned pros. He'd been so sure of it, in fact, that Peter was sure this would give him the opportunity to tell Wade the truth, to finally stop hiding this huge part of himself from his best friend.

Obviously, that wasn't the case.

"I guess I was wrong."

That...wasn't the response Wade had expected. Peter sounded so devastated. It stopped Wade's ranting, and he just stood there and studied his friend for a moment.

"I mean, that's exactly why I like him. Sometimes it feels like none of the other heroes get it like he does. Even Cap. He may have come from roots like ours but he's a guy misplaced in time and now he’s so far removed from what he was." Wade ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think Spidey’s dumb, but Stark took advantage of him. He wasn't ready to be thrust into the middle of Tony and Steve's issues. I also don't know the guy though. Maybe that's what he wanted all along, to get promoted so he could forget the small stuff. Maybe _I_ was wrong about _him_." 

Everything suddenly felt different between them. Like he was missing something, the way he didn't know the whole story with the Avengers. Perhaps it was because he was digging into Iron Man so harshly. As long as he'd known Peter, he'd looked up to the guy. It could be difficult seeing that your hero wasn't as infallible as you thought.

A soft huff escaped Peter's chest as Wade went on about not knowing Spider-Man at all when the truth was he was a lot closer to him than he'd ever be to any of the more established heroes. 

"I... I don't think it's wrong." A small, wounded part of him couldn't leave well enough alone, couldn't let the topic die and suggest the two of them play video games or read comics and forget the whole thing. "To want to do more. You've... you've seen the videos. You know what Spider-Man can do. Is it wrong to want to get out there and help as many people as possible? Iron Man saw some potential in him and gave him a chance. Anyone would have leaped at it."

Wade clenched his jaw, trying not to glare at Peter. It wasn't his fault Wade was irritated with Iron Man. "Of course it's not wrong wanting to help, but just who is Stark trying to help here? It feels like he's trying to placate and bow down to the government, and that feels like a dangerous game. Having to register who you are, where you live, your whole family... feels like painting a giant target on not only your back but everyone you care about too. The Avengers? Most of them don't have families and their friends are other superheroes. I mean, think about Bruce. He was on the run for years."

"He... he was... he was trying to help as many people as possible. Can't you see that?" The fidgeting was getting worse, and with every passing second Peter felt like he was in danger of jumping out the window then and there, if only to get a breath of fresh air and to leave this whole argument behind him. Wade could be so stubborn and bullheaded and sometimes there was just no reasoning with him at all.

Of course the most frustrating thing was that he had a point. How would he feel if May became a target because of his actions as Spider-Man? Or Wade for that matter? He wouldn't be able to live with himself, which meant it was just one more reason not to tell anyone. Ever.

He could feel himself shutting down as he forced himself back to his desk, only just remembering to control his strength when he threw his chair back, narrowly avoiding sending it through the wall.

Seeing Peter turning away rubbed Wade the wrong way. They didn't argue much, but he knew when Peter was done. He was shutting Wade out. The fact that Peter practically threw the chair had all of Wade's defenses slamming up. He crossed his arm and glared at the back of Peter's head. 

"Yeah, well he's going about it all wrong, but whatever." Moving towards the bedroom door, Wade paused looking back at the other boy. This certainly hadn't been his intention when he'd started his rant, but seeing Peter distance himself like this made something inside Wade ache. "Just...be careful around Tony with this internship." 

He barely managed to keep from slamming the bedroom door as he quickly made his way down the hall. Giving May a quick wave, but keeping his mouth closed so he didn't unintentionally come off as cross at her, he left the apartment.

The sound of the front door echoed for ages in Peter's ears. May cracked his door open at one point, not missing the signs that something was amiss, but when he couldn't summon an explanation for her, she decided to leave him alone to decompress in case he wanted to talk later. 

Of course, right now talking was the last thing Peter wanted to do. After all, where had words gotten him with Wade? They'd disagreed about things in the past for sure, but this was way more personal than Wade could have realized because what he didn't know was that every time he criticized Iron Man, every time he doubted Spider-Man's intentions, he was doubting Peter as well. 

That just meant it was more important now than ever for Peter not to give up. He had to hold fast to the mission he'd been given, to work hard and make the world a better place, even if it was just his small corner. 

As his window slid open and he scrambled outside, new suit covering him from head to toe, things already began to seem much clearer. There was a whole city out there, his city, full of people who needed Spider-Man's help, Spider-Man's _protection_. 

He wasn't about to let them down.

* * *

Wade felt numb. 

Everything, from his mind to every last part of his body was on autopilot. He turned his head, barely registering the light from the hallway filling his room as the door opened and the Jane made her way towards his mother. Her lips closed and parted with unheard words until they finally curled, tilting up in a smug and satisfied smile while she handed Velvet a large stack of bills. All Wade could think was he’d never seen so much cash at once. 

The Jane glanced back, turning her unsettling grin at him, waving before making her way out of their apartment. Wade couldn’t breathe; claustrophobia set in the longer he sat in the tiny room. It was getting to be too much for him to handle. He needed out and fast. 

It took every last bit of his willpower to push up from the bed and search for his clothes. His skin crawled as he slid them back onto his body as quickly as possible. Yet even something as simple as getting dressed was proving difficult, Wade feeling shifted outside himself, his mind and body not quite connecting the way they were supposed to. By the third time he missed his pant leg, he wanted to just give up and fall back into bed, but the lingering fragrance clinging to his bedsheets kept him moving.

Wade didn’t even register that he was fully dressed with his bag slung across his back until something heavy settled on his shoulder. Jumping, he slapped the hand away and blinked his reality back into existence. His mother stood too close, an unspoken apology written clear across her face, but he found himself unable to summon a single shred of sympathy or understanding. He stared at her for a moment before the apartment began closing in on him again. Before she could say anything, Wade ran out the door.

It wasn’t until he tripped over a homeless man sleeping on the pavement that Wade realized where he was. He was breathing heavily, having run nearly five blocks towards the nearby park. Finding a bench, he collapsed, and pulled his bag to his chest. His mind refused to think about the apartment, the Jane, what had happened there. Instead, he just stared ahead into the inky night. 

Wade nodded off, but it didn’t last long as nightmares immediately set in. He jerked awake with his arms up, afraid he might find someone in front of him. No one was there, but that didn’t stop his heart from racing. Without thinking, his hand slid into his pocket and began clicking the light of his unicorn keychain. It was a small, repetitive, seemingly insignificant action, but it managed to soothe his frazzled nerves slightly. 

Losing track of time was easy, but a twinge in his hand had him pulling out the keychain. It had stopped clicking, but still shone brightly. The bulb flickered, a tiny pinpoint of light and Wade focused on it, a single thought trying to push its way through his numbness. 

The Parkers. He could be safe there. Wade hadn’t been by in nearly a week, but it was better than a park bench in the middle of the night. Standing, he glanced down at his watch. At this late hour, it might be faster to run there than waiting on the train, and the idea of sitting at the station when he could be making his way to the apartment was utterly unacceptable. 

Any other night, Wade would have been rightfully frightened of running though his part of New York at this hour, but right now there was nothing more terrifying than what he was leaving behind. It took an hour, but finally he found himself on the familiar sidewalk. He looked at the key he still gripped in his hand, knowing he could easily get in but he faltered. Would they even want someone as broken, useless, and _dirty_ as him around? Ben had said it was okay, but May never mentioned it. Maybe he was misremembering the whole thing. That night so long ago had turned into such a horrible one. It had ranked the worst night of Wade’s life. 

Until now.

Despite everything, Wade really wanted to see Peter. Even if he was still mad, Wade needed his best friend. He pocketed his key, not wanting to risk waking up May, and began to climb up the fire escape. It wasn’t hard to find Peter’s room. They had spent time playing by his windowsill in the past, getting yelled at for being too loud by the downstairs neighbor quite a few times. 

The cool glass of Peter’s window had him pausing for a moment. Unsurprisingly it was dark in the room and Wade remembered how late it was. But the encroaching feelings pushing against the fading numbness had him carefully sliding the window up. The events of the evening were finally starting to catch up with him. 

Climbing in the window, he stood just inside and let his eyes adjust to the darkness in the small room. Wade looked around, taking note of how everything was mostly the same, the only difference was a small pile of electronics on Peter’s desk that hadn’t been there before. He closed the window and quietly dropped his bag onto the desk chair before turning to Peter. Kneeling by the bed, Wade hesitated before finally placing a hand gently on his arm.

“Pete?” His voice cracked from hours of disuse and struggling to keep his emotions in check.

The brief rush of autumn air barely made Peter stir, and there was only the faintest rustling of blankets to indicate his slumber had been disturbed at all. It wasn't until Wade spoke that his eyes fluttered half open before drifting closed again, face still lax with sleep.

"Wade?" He mumbled, shuffling aside slowly without reaching true wakefulness. "Whatcha' doing on the floor? S'cold. Should get 'nder the..." He yawned, turning over, "the blankets."

Wade couldn't help the tiniest of smiles as he listened to Peter’s sleepy response. Mostly, he was just happy his friend wasn't tossing him out on the street or even telling him to go crash on the couch. As Peter shifted, Wade quickly got rid of his shoes and tossed his jacket over with his bag, before carefully climbing into the bed. He didn't want to fully wake Peter if he didn't have to. 

It was a little awkward, not wanting to get too close to Peter but he couldn't help reaching out and grabbing onto his shirt just tightly enough to help reassure himself that he was really there. Unfortunately, while it helped ground him, it meant the reality of what had happened rushed forward and flooded Wade with the emotions he'd been struggling to keep at bay for the last few hours. He bit his lip as tears began to fall from his eyes but they refused to slow, and he couldn't keep as quiet as he wanted to. Wade curled into a ball in the limited space behind Peter, fist clenched tight in the fabric against his back.

It was the shaking, more than the sound of Wade crying that woke Peter. His half wakeful state was quickly stirred into consciousness just as the first damp drops fell onto the thin fabric of his shirt. 

This wasn't right. 

Wade shouldn't be crying. 

Why was he crying?

He turned over, brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of the sound, soft hands seeking out the planes of his friend's shoulders and chest. Even without his enhanced senses, Peter would have been able to feel Wade's heart pounding fast as a rabbit's, his whole body trembling with each sob racked from his body. The faint scent of sweat clung to his body, but there was none of the acrid tang of blood or bruises. A bad dream then? Something else?

Peter didn't have the words to soothe him, and it didn't look like Wade would have much to say, so he did what came instinctively, slowly wrapping his arms around the other boy in a gentle hug.

Wade reluctantly let Peter’s nightshirt slip from his hands as he readjusted. It hadn’t been his intention to wake him. In fact, he had hoped Peter wouldn’t see him like this. 

But as Peter’s gentle hands moved over him, so different from the grasping, hungry fingers earlier that night, Wade found he didn’t care. In fact, it was a small comfort as Peter’s arms slid around his shoulders. 

Wade couldn’t help but bury his face in Peter’s chest, tears coming on stronger than before. One hand grasped at Peter’s waist, gripping tight, while the other was pinned uncomfortably between them. He refused to move to a more comfortable position, even though his body couldn’t seem to quit shaking.

With Wade curling against him, Peter circled his arms tighter around his back, until there was hardly any space between the two of them. His hands slid up and down the faintly damp fabric covering Wade's back as he murmured idle reassurances, wishing he knew what was wrong or what he should say to make it better. 

Peter remembered Ben taking him aside for a serious talk one day, to remind him that not everyone had the luxury of a safe and comfortable home life like he did. His uncle hadn't named any names, but Peter had known who he was talking about all the same. Still, Wade had always come through okay, dumb smile plastered on his face, stupid joke at the ready. Peter never really talked about the cuts and bruises because Wade had always changed the subject, insisting it was no big deal, but whatever had happened this time... it was finally too much. 

He wished Ben was here now, with the right words, the perfect solution, while Peter could do little more than comfort Wade like a child. He rested his chin on top of Wade's head, glad his expression was hidden from view. Wade wasn't just scared, he was _hurt_ , and Peter had to hold his breath and count to ten to keep from bolting out the window to find whoever was responsible. Maybe there would be time for that later. For now he needed to stay right here.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered, wishing he was as confident as his words implied. "It's gonna be okay, Wade. I'm... I’m gonna...I mean... I'm here."

Eventually, Wade’s tears slowed and his whimpering turned into hiccups. He had to breathe through his mouth as his nose had closed up, a frustrating side effect from crying. Finally he shifted a little, slipping his arms around Peter’s waist. The soft words and tight hold helped him calm down enough that his exhaustion was finally able to catch up with him, and moments later the boy fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Peter didn't get much sleep the rest of the night, every half audible murmur and muffled cry bringing him to full attention as he brought his arms tighter around Wade or replaced the blankets that had been kicked down to the floor. Wade slept through most of the night, which was something to be thankful for, since he didn't seem to have much to say about whatever had happened, and it wasn't like Peter could just abandon his friend in the middle of the night to investigate.

By the time sunlight started creeping into the corners of Peter's bedroom, little had changed. He tried to rouse his friend, but Wade seemed unwilling or unable to leave the bed and Peter decided to let him be.

"Wade showed up last night," he told his aunt in hushed tones as he shouldered his backpack, quaking uneasiness at the pit of his stomach. "I think he's... maybe sick or something. He's in my room but I just left him to... rest."

Wade was vaguely aware of when Peter left for school before pulling the covers over his head and going back to sleep. His rest was short lived though as the nightmares crept back upon him. Without the comfort of Peter around, his mind had nothing to distract him or cling to. He jerked awake in a cold sweat, nearly falling out of the bed. It took him a second to reorient himself and for a few minutes he simply sat there, staring ahead, pulling the blanket tight around his shoulders. 

Shadows shifted across the wall, and he wasn't sure how long he’d remained there, sitting on the bed, but his bladder finally forced him to rise. He moved as quietly as he could not wanting to bother May if she was still around. It was like he was five again, trying to avoid his father late at night as he tried to see if it was safe to go to the kitchen for a snack. A quick peek around the bedroom door showed the hall was clear and he crossed it quickly. 

The bathroom mirror stopped him cold and his heart dropped at the sight of himself. A smudge of red at the corner of his mouth sent the boy collapsing at the toilet and seconds later he was vomiting violently into the bowl. Wade spent the next hour in the shower scrubbing at his skin until it hurt.

Without any spare clothing in his bag, Wade was forced to redress in the clothes he’d worn the night before. Once he made sure the hallway was still clear, he returned to Peter's bedroom. Wade gathered the pillows and blankets, including the spares folded in the closet. It didn't matter how hot it was in the room, he wanted to close out as much of the world as he could. Piling everything on top of him, he sat against the wall, staring ahead once more into the empty space as he fought to ignore the outside world and waited for Peter to get home.

* * *

The seconds dragged on, every class period an endless droning of information. Peter's feet and fingers tapped out the time as his eyes flickered up towards the clock, a sinking feeling overtaking him when he realized hardly any time had passed. 

He should have stayed home. Something was clearly very wrong with Wade but Peter had felt so helpless he'd ended up falling into his routine because at least it was something to _do._ Yet now that he was here at school, all he could do was wait until he could leave, return home, and do what he could to help his friend.

When the bell rang, Peter was already shooting off a text to Happy, letting him know he had some "personal business" to take care of today so he'd have to skip patrol. Unsurprisingly, there was no response which made it harder to feel guilty as he ran for the train home.

Bag thrown by the front door, it was only a few short steps before Peter was back in his room. At first, he thought Wade might have left, but then the pile of pillows and blankets in the corner caught his eye. He crept a little closer, eyes catching the untouched sandwich and juice that May had clearly left on his desk.

"Hey. Wade?" He poked one of the pillows just enough to make it budge. "You in there? If you wanted to build a pillow fort you could have asked for help y'know?"

Wade blinked back to reality when he felt something poke at him. It was only Peter's voice that kept him from jumping away. He lifted his head and pushed back the blankets so he could look at his friend's worried face. A soft grunt of acknowledgement was his only response, but it was still more than what he'd given May when she had dropped off the food. He still felt pretty bad about the way her voice had sent him spiraling back into a crying mess after she had left the room. It wasn't her fault he was messed up.

Even if Wade wasn't back to his usual talkative self, the vague response was more than Peter had been expecting, and he was glad for it. He wasn't sure if May had managed to get anything out of him, but from the looks of things, Wade had probably been unresponsive most of the day.

"Cool, cool. Well, I was gonna get a snack. I'll bring you something too, bet you're starving. Just sit tight."

His eyes followed Peter out of the room before he dropped his head back to his knees. Wade glanced down at the sandwich May had left a few hours ago. Food didn’t sound appetizing in the least. His last meal had been interrupted by his mother and he didn’t want to think about what happened after.

It only took a few seconds for Peter to return, arms full of granola bars, apples and packs of roasted nuts, the sorts of things he took with him on patrol when he didn't have the cash to buy something more substantial.

"Got some good stuff," he said, more to announce his presence than anything else. "Even snagged you the last Capri Sun. Surfin' Cooler, cause you're a cool dude. Or something." 

God. Did he sound as lame as he felt?

"There room for one more in there?" He asked, crawling on his knees to where Wade was curled up. "Or do you wanna come out here?"

Wade wanted to smile at Peter being his typical dorky self, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He did however, manage to shift to the side and hold up the blankets for his friend to join him. Reluctantly he took some nuts and the Capri Sun, tucking the drink aside as he carefully tugged the other package open. Even though he didn't want to eat, he didn't want Peter to worry more than he already was. With a steeling breath, he popped a peanut in his mouth and chewed it up before forcing it down.

Satisfied that Wade was at least trying to eat, Peter settled in on the bed beside him. It wasn't comfortable, and his back ached with sympathy at the thought of his friend having spent more than a few minutes in the cramped space. 

"This video popped up today, had me wondering if you'd seen it," He pulled out his phone and propped it on his knees so both of them could see. "Some guy talking about how cows are clearly the result of an alien breeding program that's the first step of taking over the human race. Seemed right up your alley." 

It was stupid, and clearly not whatever the two of them needed to talk about, but it still felt like the right thing to do.

Sometimes you needed a little stupid.

Shifting around in the blankets, Wade leaned into Peter so he could rest his head on his shoulder to watch the video. He ate his peanuts slowly, one at a time, and let the idiotic rambling of the video distract him enough to relax. 

"Cows suck." he managed to get out, his voice scratchy from disuse. It was almost nice. Almost normal. And at that moment, it was exactly what he needed.

* * *

Wade had the bed to himself at the moment having refused to move when Peter had gotten up for the day. For now, he was buried under the blankets in a pink plaid pajama set Peter had given him. It felt odd wearing something of May's, but it was better than wearing the same set of clothing for the third day in a row. Overall, he was slowly feeling better, he hadn't randomly burst into tears and worried Peter in a while, but he still hadn't left the bedroom except to use the bathroom and was having trouble getting himself to eat more than a package of peanuts.

Even though it was clear Wade was trying to get past whatever had happened to him, his tiny steps forward were doing little to keep Peter from fretting constantly about his friend. If the silence wasn't enough, the random bouts of crying and lethargy had Peter racking his brain for a way to help. By the time Saturday rolled around, he decided he had no choice but to pull out the big guns.

He popped in a DVD, making sure to turn the volume up loud enough that it could be heard throughout the apartment, and propped open the box that had just been delivered. He and Wade had spent ages arguing over the validity of olive and pineapple on a pizza, but just for today he was willing to make a sacrifice for the greater good. After letting the aroma waft down the hallway for a minute or two, he hit play on the movie, and soon the unmistakable sounds of John Williams were blasting their siren song for everyone to hear.

Pushing himself up from under the covers, Wade slowly began to process what he was hearing. The TV was too loud, but the distinct music had him assuming Peter was doing it on purpose. He looked over at the open door and lifted an eyebrow. Wade supposed he owed Peter for being a supportive friend and climbed out of bed. Before he left though, he grabbed the fluffiest blanket and wrapped it around him like a cloak. 

Wade was halfway down the hallway when the smell of pizza hit him like a truck. His stomach warred with itself for a moment, uncertain if it was ready for food or not. Once it calmed down, he pressed on to the living room where Peter was looking over the back of the couch expectantly. He looked at the set up before him and offered up a tiny smile.

"Olives _and_ pineapple? Am I dreaming?"

Peter automatically turned the volume down at the sound of Wade's voice, a grin spreading quickly across his face.

"You're dreaming if you think I'm gonna let you eat it all alone," he quipped, scooting over and patting the cushions next to him. "I thought we could start with a classic and then maybe round out the night by making fun of the prequels. You do do the best Jar Jar impression of anyone I know."

Joining him on the couch, Wade offered Peter some of the blanket before reaching over and grabbing a slice of the pizza. The bite he took wasn't very large, so it was easy to talk around it, and only a little bit of pineapple fell on the floor. "Why Return of the Jedi and not the first in the trilogy?"

"Um..." The truth was Peter had loaned some of his movies to Wade a while back, including some of the earlier installments of the trilogy, but this seemed like a bad time to bring it up, especially since it wasn't like Wade was about to run home and get them. 

"Thought I'd mix it up. Start the night off with a happy ending." He wrapped some of the blanket around his shoulders, grabbing a can of soda for himself and handing one to Wade. "Plus I know how much you love Ewoks."

"Wittle terrifying smooshed faces." Wade mumbled, huffing out the first chuckle he'd made in ages. It was hard to turn down Star Wars and pizza, even if he had been cozy and warm tucked away from the outside world. 

"Thanks." He told Peter as he relaxed into the couch, slowly nibbling at his food. Glancing at Peter, a small part of him felt bad that he still couldn't bring himself to talk to him about what had happened, even in the vaguest of terms. He wanted to, but Peter was already worrying about him enough, he didn't need to pile more on top of it. Instead, Wade turned his attention back to the television to watch the adventure unfold.

"Any time." Peter leaned back, happy to settle in for a chill night. Honestly, if it hadn't been for the last few stressful days trying to figure out what was wrong with Wade, it would have been a fantastic evening in, the sort he'd had too few of since he'd started his life as Spider-Man. Some small part of him wondered if it was all his super duties that had him missing out on important events back home. If he'd been content to live his life as plain old Peter Parker would he have been able to prevent whatever had happened to his friend?

Maybe. Maybe not. But he was going to be there for him now.

"One day I want to go to the redwood forests in California where they shot some of these scenes. Y'know, go hiking on Endor."

"We can put it on our bucket list. I'd like to visit New Zealand, where they did the Lord of the Rings movies." Yawning, Wade set the half eaten slice of pizza back down. He rested his head on Peter's shoulder, only half paying attention to what was happening on screen.

"I bet you'd fit right in. With your giant Hobbit feet." It was a gentle jibe, one meant more out of a desire for normalcy than any real malice. Peter scooted towards Wade, so they were pressed a little closer together, and felt beneath the blanket for his hand before twining their fingers together. 

"So I have to ask the obvious question," he said after a while. "Sauron or Darth Vader. Who would win in a f-"

"Looks like you boys are having quite the party!" May smiled, hanging her keys up as she shuffled off her jacket. "Room for one more? Oof, olives. On second thought, I think I might have some leftovers in the fridge I should get to.”

Wade was in a half doze, his focus less on the movie and more on the warmth and comfort coming from Peter so the sudden sound of May's voice had every muscle in his body tensing up. He'd worked so hard at getting over his anxiety around adults, yet the other night had sent him back to a time where he could barely utter a word to May. 

Suddenly, it was hard to breathe. Wade's chest constricted and he began to gasp for air. He pulled away from Peter and curled into a ball, tucking his head down onto his knees as he fought to retain some sense of self. Before he even had a chance to fight them off, tears began to fall. He shook and his fingers flexed against the fabric of his borrowed pajama pants as flashes of what had happened came crashing back.

"Wade?" Peter was off the sofa in an instant, kneeling down in front of the other boy in an effort to try and see his face, but it didn't take much to see he was crying. He grasped Wade's hands loosely, rubbing his thumbs in small circles in his palms as he looked up to May, terrified confusion in his eyes.

It hadn't escaped either of their notice that Wade had been on edge around May since the night he'd crawled in through Peter's window, but they knew she herself had never given him the slightest cause to fear her. Of course they both remembered how anxious Wade had been when he'd first started coming over to their apartment, slowly warming up to the Parkers as he realized they were nothing but kind hearted, welcoming people. But now... it was worse than it had been at the start.

May was torn, looking at the panicking boy on the sofa, and her nephew's desperate expression. She pantomimed some breathing motions before silently mouthing the word "cellphone" and disappearing into her room.

For a second, Peter felt a little abandoned, but he realized May was just trying to help him by giving the two of them space. Sure enough, his phone was soon buzzing with a chain of text messages from May, walking him through the steps of helping Wade through his attack.

**M:** Keep him breathing, count with him if you need to

"Wade?" Peter tried again. "Can you hear me? It's Peter. It's just us now, okay?" He squeezed Wade's hand gently. "Can you feel that? Can you feel me?"

The sensation of someone touching his palm had Wade jerking away. His skin crawled as memories of wrinkled hands moved over him, trying to get to him, forcing his body to react the way they wanted. Wade shifted, pressing harder into the couch cushions. 

In his periphery, he could almost register a familiar head of brunette curls, a calming voice he knew too well, but it was being drowned out by his thoughts of _why_. Why did it have to be him? Why would they do that? Why couldn't he get past this?

As soon as he realized Wade was rejecting the physical contact, Peter pulled his hands back, planting them firmly in his lap so he wouldn't be tempted to rip the sofa cushions in frustration.

"Sorry about that. You just let me know if I'm doing anything that bothers you, okay? I'm... I'm just sort of guessing here." 

He reached over, shutting off the movie, which left the room barely lit with the far light from the kitchen. Was that better? Peter definitely had days when his senses were completely overloaded and it was almost too much to handle. Maybe Wade was going through something similar now, in which case blocking out as much stimulus as possible could help him calm down.

"I'm just going to keep talking, okay? But if you want me to stop... or you want me to go..."

The sudden quiet jarred his thoughts enough that Wade was able to register that the movie had gone silent. The fight scene that had filled the air with so many clashing noises stopped abruptly and he was able to catch Peter's voice before the bad thoughts crashed back in. 

"Don't go." He whispered, barely getting the air to muster the words. 

His chest hurt and he couldn't see past the tears blurring his vision, but he still lifted his head slightly and looked at Peter. He had helped Wade out so much and asked for nothing in return. It reminded him that not everyone was selfish and interested in nothing but taking their own pleasure as they pleased. His chest constricted again, but he knew that this time, it wasn't because of his panic attack.

Seeing Wade's face gave Peter an instant rush of relief. Even though they'd been watching a movie together just minutes before, he felt like it had been ages since the two of them had been able to meet eye to eye. He offered Wade a soft smile, nodding in reassurance.

"Don't worry," he spoke as calmly as he could manage. "I'm not gonna go anywhere. I'll wait right here until you're feeling better."

"May-" Peter stopped himself, not wanting to bring up his aunt just in case, "-be, you'll feel better if we do some breathing exercises, yeah? Can you breathe with me? In as deep as you can, and hold it, then out... yeah? Like this?"

Wade really didn't want to focus on his breathing, but the earnest look Peter gave him had him following suit. Following Peter's lead, he pulled in a shuddering breath, but he didn't manage to hold it for very long. Frustration had him clenching his jaw, but he kept going. After a few minutes, he was able to hold his breath and let it out slowly. Tears still streamed from his eyes but they began to slow. His head dropped back to his knees, but he kept it turned so he could keep Peter in his line of vision.

It certainly couldn't be easy to keep taking regular breaths, bent over as Wade was, but Peter figured it was better to let him stay that way if it helped him feel more secure. He was really just feeling everything out by ear, making his best guesses to help his friend feel better, and hoping against hope that he didn't do anything to make it worse.

"Okay, so that's good. Breathing is good. Super important. Pretty sure we learned that in biology. Oxygen good. Asphyxiation bad." It was barely a joke, but letting his mouth run was helping to calm Wade down so he kept at it. "Sorry you got startled so badly. I'll keep bugging you til you feel better though."

If there was one thing Wade could count on it was Peter's dumb jokes. It forced a huffed chuckle out of him that helped to pull him out of his head a little more. His grip loosened on his pants and he brought a hand up to wipe at one of his eyes.

"You uh, you know where we are, right?” Peter ventured. “Is that a stupid question?"

"Kinda stupid." Wade said back, softly. "I know where I am. Your apartment." His face fell slightly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, no, no it's okay!" Peter's hands hovered up around Wade's shoulders before he caught himself and planted them back down at his side. "You don't have to apologize. It's... it's clear you're going through something right now. I don't know what's going on... and that's okay! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to! I'm still gonna be here for you. Asking stupid questions with stupid answers."

"Do you um... want some water?" He asked, scratching at the back of his neck. "I'm uh... kind of floundering here."

"Sorry." Wade hadn't meant to apologize again, but he wasn't sure what else to say in response to Peter’s wavering uncertainty. "Water sounds good." 

As Wade watched Peter head towards the kitchen, it took every fiber in his being to not bolt back to the bedroom, even though he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the warm darkness of the blanket pile. Instead he grabbed the blanket he'd brought to the living room with him, and wrapped himself into a burrito, the soft fabric over his head like a hood. A glance at the TV reminded him that they had been watching a movie, but switching it back on felt like too much to handle. The quiet darkness suited him better for now.

Peter came back from the kitchen as quickly as he could, but did his best to keep his movements fluid and unrushed. He didn't want to risk startling Wade again. After all, if Wade started feeling unsafe here, where else was there for him to go? Even if he'd never elaborated about his own home, Peter knew it wasn't the kind of place he'd feel comfortable, so he never asked about going to the Wilson's for a change of pace. Sometimes it was just better not to know.

He wished he knew what was upsetting his friend now, though, if only so he could try to figure out how to help.

With the blanket pulled down so low, Peter didn't think it was possible for Wade to see him approach, so he cleared his throat, holding the glass of water out so he could take it when he was ready.

"I um... I feel stupid for not asking before, but... you're not... hurt are you? Physically I mean? Internal bleeding or something? We don't need to go to the hospital, do we?"

Reaching out with blanketed hands, Wade took the glass and sipped from it before responding. Maybe if he'd been smarter or braver the first night, going to the hospital would have been a good idea, but it felt pointless now. It probably wouldn't hurt to go to the doctor eventually and get tested, there was no telling what he could have caught. But right now, the thought of going to the hospital sounded terrible.

"No, my insides are good." He patted the couch beside him. "You can sit, but I don't think I'm ready for touching yet." Being pressed into Peter's side was nice, but his skin was still crawling at the thought of physical contact.

"If you're sure." Peter hopped onto the sofa, leaving a healthy space between the two of them, but not one so large that Wade couldn't bridge it if he wanted to. He waved one arm up and down before speaking in a robotic voice. "Energy shields are raised, Captain."

He still felt pretty useless, so he checked his phone again to see if May had sent him some kind of holy grail of instructions that would help snap Wade out of things. No such luck.

**M:** Keep him focused and in the present.

**M:** If he's talking, that's good.

**M:** Just make sure he's breathing okay, even if he still needs to cry.

Well, great. 

He was supposed to try to keep Wade talking, but had no idea what to talk about. The two of them had spent countless afternoons gabbing about everything from zombies to alien cat invaders from the dark side of the moon, but that all seemed so _stupid_ right now. Surely Wade wasn't going to want to talk about

"There's a new Lego set coming out this month." He blurted out, already hating the way his voice sounded. "Death Star. Like a million pieces. Hate to be the guy who walks barefoot into _that_ room."

Wade was so grateful for Peter. He could have very well left Wade to his own devices, let him retreat back into his mind, but he stayed here with him even if he clearly didn’t know what to do. It was nice to have someone willing to put up with him when he felt like nothing more than a broken piece of human garbage. 

"Like you wouldn't spend all night trying to put it together." He said, sipping slowly from his water glass again.

"Well, yeah! Obviously." A faint smile crossed Peter's face. He wondered if he, Wade and Ned might ever get the chance to work on a project like that together. "But only a madman takes on a Lego challenge without shoes. That's like some kind of extreme sport. Or something you'd see on a Japanese game show."

Smiling into his glass, Wade looked over at Peter. "Challenge accepted. We'll see if we can snag one and put it together after it gets released."

The smile, small and faint as it was, was as bright as the sun to Peter's worried eyes and he returned it with one of his own, toothy and lopsided. There were times during the last few days when he thought he might not ever see Wade's idiotic grin again, and he hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it until now.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can suspend some Tie Fighters around it on fishing line or something, make a whole diorama." 

True, his ‘internship’ didn't leave a lot of free time for Peter to goof off and assemble modeling kits, but he'd snap together a billion plastic blocks if it made Wade happy.

"You would find a way to make something already nerdy even nerdier." 

Wade felt himself finally begin to relax and he let his feet drop down as he leaned back into the couch. Wiping at his face, he realized that he had stopped crying at some point. He didn't think he was back to where he was when the night had started, but he certainly felt better than he had mere minutes ago. The only thing still nagging at him was the guilt he had from reacting to May like that in the first place. Hopefully, he would get to a good enough state that he could apologize to her properly.

"You're calling _me_ nerdy? You're the one who's trying to book a bed and breakfast in the Shire!" Peter snorted, casting his legs out and dropping his feet onto the coffee table with a solid 'thud'. 

As casually as he could manage, he glanced over at Wade to see how he was doing. Though his cheeks were still flushed, and the dried tracks of tears were still visible, he was definitely calmer than he had been moments ago. Did that mean Peter had actually managed to help him? He hoped so.

"Do you uh, wanna put something else on? Or just call it a night?"

The thought of bolting to Peter's room had diminished and now Wade just felt exhausted but the thought of trying to sleep didn't hold much appeal. Wade suspected he’d find nothing there but more night terrors. And sleep was really all he had if he went back to the room, unless he stared at the ceiling until he had another breakdown, which was also something he didn't want.

"Let's watch something else."

Peter was up and off the sofa in a flash, pulling out the handful of movies he'd selected earlier, along with a few others just in case. He fanned them out on the coffee table, eagerly awaiting Wade's selection.

"Okay, we've got all the prequels of course, if you still wanna do one of those. Um, some of the Harry Potter movies, looks like Azkaban and Phoenix... Mean Girls, Sleepless in Seattle and 13 Going on 30... which are all May's! Obviously..."

Wade laughed as Peter displayed the movies. Perhaps if he was in a better mood, he'd be up to watching one of the romcoms. As corny as it was, he enjoyed watching them, especially the ones featuring the soft and surprisingly dreamy Mark Ruffalo, but instead, he picked up the first Harry Potter movie. He passed over the Star Wars sequels because he didn't want to associate them with tonight’s episode. He already knew it would be a while before he could watch Return of the Jedi again without getting anxious.

"How about some wizards?" He held out the dvd for Peter.

"It's hard to say no to werewolves," Peter agreed as he popped in the movie. He checked the room once more, just to make sure everything was okay and there weren't anymore surprises waiting in the corners. Once he was satisfied, he found his seat again, close, but not too close to Wade.

"I don't know why these movies always make Christmas look so awesome. I mean, I guess Christmas is already kind of magic, so maybe it's just magic on top of magic that makes it so... magical?"

Wade glanced at Peter's phone as it buzzed again. He suspected it might be May. "Uh, can you tell her I'm- okay?" He wanted Peter to tell her he was sorry but he felt like he needed to do that himself. "And, um, she doesn't need to stay sequestered in her room."

The faint buzzing hadn't escaped Peter's notice, but he'd been trying to downplay it a bit to keep Wade's mind off of things. Of course, if Wade felt like he was ready to address what happened, even a little, he wasn't about to say no.

"Sure thing. She'll be glad to know it." He fired off a quick text, letting her know Wade was still uneasy, but doing a lot better, and received several thumbs up and smiley emojis in return. "Heh. Yep. She's definitely happy. I think she had a long shift at work though, so she's probably ready to turn in anyway. I wouldn't worry about it."

Nodding, Wade settled back into the couch. He glanced over at Peter just a little ways away before hesitantly holding out part of the blanket, silently inviting him to move closer if he wanted to.

Peter scooted close enough to share the blanket, but not so close that the two of them were touching, just in case Wade wasn't ready for that yet. He rested one hand between them, palm facing up and open, fingers twitching ever so slightly when he wasn't paying attention.

Wade had greatly enjoyed holding Peter's hand earlier, so when he saw his hand between them, he instinctively wanted to take comfort in the easy contact again. But he was still on edge, so instead only linked their pinkies together, before returning his full attention to the movie. The connection, while small, warmed him on the inside.

Slowly, slowly, Peter curled his pinky finger around Wade's and gave it a gentle squeeze before relaxing his hold ever so slightly. His chest filled with a deep and proud breath of air, and he fought not to give Wade a sideways smile just in case he embarrassed him and scared him off.

It hadn't been an easy night, and it certainly hadn't gone the way he'd hoped, but they'd managed to recover. With a little more time and patience, Peter had high hopes that everything would once again be alright.

* * *

It had been a few days and Wade was starting to feel bad for being useless and taking up space in the Parker's apartment, so he had taken to cleaning while Peter was at school and May was out for the morning. He was working on laundry now, sporting a large shirt of Ben's that May had found and a pair of shorts that had been too big for her tucked away in the back of the closet. It felt so weird having to borrow their things, but between Wade's last growth spurt making him too large for Peter's clothes and his down right refusal to go home, he had to make do. 

Their patience with him had been invaluable as he sorted through what had happened. Honestly, Wade would probably still be wallowing under the pile of blankets if Peter didn't pester him to leave the room on occasion. May had kept her distance, and though he felt guilty, Wade was grateful for the space. Even now, as he finished changing out the washer and dryer, there was anxiety coursing through him as he wondered when she might return. He didn't want to be taken by surprise again. 

Setting the laundry basket aside, he returned to the kitchen where he was making a simple meal of baked chicken and macaroni for both May and himself. Even though he didn't know when she would get back to the apartment, Wade wanted to have food ready for her. He wanted to try and share a meal with her, to work back to the ease he used to feel around the Parkers.

The sound of keys jangling at the door lingered a little longer than usual, followed by the slow creaking of hinges being pushed open with caution and care. May shuffled into the apartment at last, head turning as her eyes searched the living room before her attention was finally drawn to the kitchen where the soft sounds of cooking were coming from.

"Wade?" Her voice was a little uncertain as she peeked around the corner. "Something smells good. Is that chicken? Yum." Though her neck craned a little to give her a better view of his handiwork, her feet remained planted at the edge of the tile.

Taking a deep breath, Wade worked on keeping his anxiousness down as he heard May let herself in. He set the chicken he'd just pulled out aside so he could finish mixing the mac and cheese. 

"Good timing." Offering her a small, uncertain smile, as he motioned towards the food. "There's plenty for both of us if you want."

"Oh!" She looked at the food, just now realizing how much had been prepared, and the tension in her brow softened into something warm and questioning. "That's so sweet of you Wade, thank you." She set down her jacket, keys, and purse on the sofa along with a few shopping bags she'd been carrying, leaning back with her hands on her hips to stretch her spine.

"Let me at least set the table for us."

A minute later there were plates, silverware, and glasses full of iced tea waiting as May herself sat on one end of the table watching Wade finish up.

"It's been a while since anyone made me a home cooked meal," she mused. "Not since..." The thought died out as quickly as it had sprung.

Wade was quiet as he brought the food over and set it on the table. It felt so long ago and yet almost as though it was just yesterday that Ben had been with them. This past year had been so hard for them all. He ran a finger over the watch on his wrist as he sat down. 

"I miss him." Wade thought about how he wished Ben was here to talk to. Maybe he would have known what Wade could have done to protect himself that night. Maybe if he was still alive, Wade would have been here, safe and sound, and wouldn't have even been home for what happened. 

Scrunching up his eyes, he fought off his tears and pulled in a deep breath, trying to remember what Peter had done the other night to help him keep from panicking. Everything was fine. He was just about to eat lunch with May. He was safe.

"Oh, honey." Her hand reached out partway across the table before she stopped herself. "I... I miss him too. Every day. And... it's hard, and maybe it's cliche to say it gets easier but I don't think that's really true anyway." 

May sat back in her seat, fingertips barely grazing the edges of her silverware as she studied Wade's face. He was still so young, and yet it was clear he'd lived through enough hardship for ten lives already.

"I think it's not that it gets easier, so much as we get stronger. Every day. And that means we're better able to handle the pain, better able to move forward. You know?"

"You sound like him." Even though he couldn't get himself to look at her, Wade still offered a small smile. "But it's bullshit that we have to be stronger just because others aren't." 

Wade reached forward and began plating his food. He tried not to think of that desperate man giving in and feeling like he needed to steal so badly that he killed a good and innocent man to do so, or a woman so depraved she'd find any way to get what she wanted, not caring who got hurt in the process. 

This wasn't exactly how he'd intended the first real conversation with May in ages to go. "I'm sorry. Let's just eat."

After days of Wade shrinking in her presence, it was refreshing to hear him speak so candidly, even if it was from a place of hurt feelings. Still, it wasn't easy navigating a conversation with him when she wasn't sure what had sent him running in the first place.

"You don't have to apologize," she told him, twirling a noodle around on her plate with the tines of her fork. "I mean, you're not wrong. The world isn't a fair place, and it's... it's hard. People like Ben, though... do their best every day to make it a little better. That's... that's what keeps me going, anyway."

She took a few bites of her meal, humming in satisfaction and giving Wade a nod of approval as she dug in in earnest.

Wade ate in silence for a few minutes. He thought about how he watched people doing what they could to make someone's day a little brighter. About how the superheroes fought to keep everyone safe by sacrificing things, even their own beliefs, if it meant everyone could keep living in a little bubble of safety. And how the Parkers did what they could to help him feel a little better, even when all he did was unintentionally hurt them in return. 

Setting his fork down, he forced himself to look at May. "I do want to say I’m sorry about how I've acted towards you the last few days. What happened wasn't your fault and I shouldn't take it out on you."

It was a bit of a shock to find Wade meeting her eye to eye, and the raw and open hurt she saw there broke her heart. May found herself missing the care-free, noisy boy who had spent countless afternoons goofing off with her nephew, and couldn't help but wonder what had forced him into this awkward and somber mood.

"It's alright," she assured him, not wanting to pry, but also not wanting him to think she didn't care. A difficult balance to strike. "I know that... well I know your home life isn't easy. I remember how hard it was for you to get comfortable around Ben and I when you first started coming over. I didn't fault you for it then, and I don't now. I just hope you'll be able to feel at home here again before too long."

He nodded, not sure how to respond. Part of him wanted to ask about what Ben had told him so many months ago, especially since the thought of going back to his parents’ apartment made his skin crawl. Instead he kept quiet about it, knowing he would probably wear out his welcome sooner than later if he pushed the topic. 

Wade went back to eating, forcing himself to slow down as he chewed and swallowed. He knew he couldn't keep running away every time May was around. When he cleaned his plate, he stood as calmly as he could manage to place it in the sink. 

"I'm going to go check on the laundry. It's the last load."

"You did laundry too?" May perked up a little before dropping her fork and hopping out of her chair, nearly knocking it over before catching it and setting it to rights. "You reminded me, ugh I can't believe I almost forgot. Must have been distracted by this killer mac and cheese."

"Umm, yeah, I wanted to do something as thanks for letting me stay here." Curious, Wade followed May back to the living room. 

The shopping bags had been hiding safely beneath her coat, but were soon unearthed as she grabbed them and handed them over to Wade.

"It's... well it's nothing fancy, but they should all fit. I had Peter check your jeans for the size. If they're a little long we can hem them up. Well, I say we but you're better with my sewing machine than I am these days."

Surprised, he took the bags, finding them heavier than he expected. He sat one back down and opened it up. Inside, he spotted a few t-shirts, a couple of pairs of jeans, and something peeking out from below them. Reaching in, he let out a small gasp as he pulled out a large leather jacket. It was well worn, but otherwise in really good condition. 

"You bought me clothes?" His voice wavered as his emotions welled up. "You didn't..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as he choked up. Wade was thrilled that she'd thought of him, but his guilt came back in full force, his apology from before feeling woefully inadequate. Collapsing on the couch, he tried to breathe as tears escaped him.

May rushed to stand near him, worried about the sudden shift. Wade had been prone to tears more often than not during the last few days, but it was typically when he'd been startled, or left alone with his thoughts for too long.

"Do... do you not like them?" She worried aloud, her eyes going back over the pile of garments. It was easy to shop for Peter, who liked just about any shirt with a nerdy slogan or pun on it, but Wade's "style" was a little tougher to crack. Still, she'd done her best.

"I know... I mean a lot of it isn't new. Money's been a little tight lately, but I tried to pick things that I thought might work out? And it's going to get cool out soon, so you needed a jacket. We... We can go out later to pick out some other things if you want. Or... I mean... you and Peter can go out. If that's better."

Wade shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just..." He brought a hand up to his face, rubbing at his eyes. "I've been so horrible to you lately. You haven't done anything but I still can't help freaking out. But you still bought me all of this." Sucking in a lungful of air, he looked at the jacket still clutched in his hands. "And not even little things. This..." He reached over and pulled out a package of new boxers. "May, this is a whole wardrobe of clothing."

"Well, we couldn't have you walking around in my old FunRun shirts forever, now could we?" A soft sort of sigh escaped her as she took a seat on the sofa, leaving the center cushion full of bags between them. 

"And you haven't been horrible, Wade. You've been... struggling, I understand that. And I won't ask you to act differently or do anything that you aren't comfortable doing. You just take the time you need."

"But it's not fair to you.” He insisted. “You're nothing like her. You're an adult and that's the only thing that's the same. But my brain keeps going there… and… and it's not fair and I'm… I’m sorry." He looked over at her from the corner of his eyes. His frustration over the whole situation was leaking out and he'd already said more than he ever meant to.

The vague sense of mistrust May felt every time Wade's parents came up was suddenly heightened into crystal clarity as she turned sideways to face him.

"Nothing like who?" She asked softly, offering him some tissues from the box on the table. "Nothing like your mom?"

"No." Wade tightened his jaw, warring between continuing or not saying anything, but he really wanted to talk to someone. Taking a tissue, he let out a defeated sigh. "No, not her, but she didn't do anything to stop it, either. It was..." he began to tear the tissue into little bits instead of using it to dry his eyes or blow his nose. "It was a client of my mom's. I didn't like her the first time I met her."

Even though he wasn't being specific, there were plenty of red flags in Wade's scant words. May had been careful to give him space to process whatever had happened until he was ready to talk about it, but it seemed like the dam had finally burst, and she couldn't bring herself to back away now.

"I think you are a pretty good judge of character," she started. "If you didn't trust her, there must have been a reason."

"Yeah," he couldn't hide the venom in his voice, "I figured out the reason." 

Wade could feel his emotions all beginning to converge into anger. "There's always warnings for girls to be careful but what about us boys? Are we not worth protecting? Was I worth nothing until someone was willing to pay the right price?" 

His father's words echoed in his ears. Everything from that evening was still burned into his mind, the cruel glare from his father, the worthless apologetic look from his mother, the sheer glee in the Jane's eyes. His hands curled into fist on his thighs and a fresh wave of tears fell.

Every last shred of doubt evaporated from May's mind and she couldn't stop herself from leaning forward, paper bags crinkling noisily as she reached out to cover one of Wade's hands his her own.

"Oh... Wade. Oh, sweetheart. No... not at all. You... you are strong and... and capable... and smart and... and..." She reached out, thumb ready to wipe away the new tracks of tears before she remembered herself and pulled back slightly. "I'm... I'm so sorry, Wade."

Wade looked at May's hand on his, surprised that he didn't want to pull away or wasn’t getting those unwanted chills. Deep down, he knew he was safe with May. There wasn't anything he needed to worry about with her. She wouldn't hurt him. In fact, as he looked over at her, he could tell she was holding herself back from comforting him the way she had with Peter after Ben's death. 

But he realized he wanted that. He wanted to be reminded that not every adult was selfish and cruel. Leaning over the distance left between him, he let his head fall onto her shoulder, ignoring the bags still between them.

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to go home."

As soon as Wade leaned into her, May's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and she pulled him close. Her fingers tensed for a second before finally relaxing and she rubbed slow circles against his back, shaking her head.

"Go... go home..." It was a half whisper as she sorted through everything that had happened in the last few weeks, months. "But... oh... oh no... this... oh I'm so sorry Wade. This is all my fault."

Wade knocked off the bags as May moved closer before bringing his arms up around her. His hands gripped the back of her shirt as a fresh wave of grief rolled through him. 

“It’s not your fault.” He said automatically, confused why she would think that.

"No, no, not directly of course. I wouldn't ever... but you only got hurt because you were back there when you were meant to be here with us." May found herself shaking now, tears threatening to fall but she kept them back, not wanting to add any more guilt to what Wade was already feeling. "We'd talked about it, agreed it was for the best, and... and I knew he'd given you that key. But then afterwards, with Ben gone and everything happening so fast, Peter's new school and internship and the move coming up, I just... I...

"I failed you, Wade," she said at last, pulling back to look at him as she carded her fingers through his hair. "I should have paid better attention, should have made sure you understood you still had a place here. But it was so easy to... to let things fall by the wayside. Assume you were doing okay."

Her eyes were stinging with the strain of keeping her composure, and she pressed a cool palm against her cheek to steady herself.

"Can you... can you ever forgive me?"

Wade blinked at May. She had just given him a lot of information and he was still processing through it. If he'd just spoken up sooner, he could have been here instead of with his parents. As more of what she said sank in, he began to frown.

"Moving?" His voice cracked. Peter had never said anything about moving and Wade immediately found himself overcome by a sudden wave of anxiety. "You were going to move without telling me?"

A soft groan of exasperation escaped May before she could stop it, but there was only sympathy in her eyes as she looked at Wade.

"Not... not far. Not out of the city, not even out of Queens. We just..." She looked around the apartment, eyes resting on framed portraits and albums tucked neatly into their shelves. "I've been trying these last few months, but one paycheck doesn't go as far as two and even with the money from Peter's grant..." Her throat grew tight until it cut off her words completely.

Wade nodded faintly, understanding having to make changes because of money. Even though he was really despising it right now, he understood how money made the world turn. Money could make anything a reality. 

"It's a nice place.” She continued. “Not too far from Peter's school. A... a little smaller, but we'll work things out. We'll get the two of you a... a bunk bed. The kind where the bottom turns into a little sofa so you can still play video games or read comic books and whatever it is you two get up to late at night."

"Wait," already he was feeling nervous about what he was going to ask, but he needed to know for sure, to calm his worries. "You're not just saying that I can move in to the new place with you because of what's happened, right? You already had this planned?" It was the hesitation about the bunk bed that had him overthinking what she was telling him, like it was a last minute thought.

"What? No, no of course I'm not." Her head tilted ever so slightly, Peter must have picked up the habit from her. "I mean, maybe some of the finer details haven't been figured out yet, and I should have talked to you about the move before, and believe me, I meant to." 

She took up his hand again, giving the fingers a gentle squeeze. "I expected you to come and stay with us that night, when Ben gave you those keys. I understand why you didn't, of course, after what happened... and I guess I just assumed you knew you were welcome, and you'd come stay with us when you were ready. I didn't want to push you, especially not if you were struggling with... well I know how much Ben meant to you."

"But maybe..." She pressed her lips together into a tight smile before gathering herself enough to speak again. "Maybe that means the move can be a blessing in disguise. A new start for all of us. Maybe a little more snug than we're used to but that could be fun, right?" Faint hope tinged the edges of her words as she looked at Wade imploringly.

"Oh." Wade looked at their hands, the last few minutes shedding some much needed light on their whole situation. A small bubble of laughter broke through him when he realized how their failure to communicate had made things so much more complicated than they needed to be. The slight force of the laugh was enough to break the tension that was in him as he brought up a hand and rubbed at his eyes. 

The smile on May's face grew from strained to hopeful and genuine at the sound of Wade's laughter, and even though a part of her heart wanted to break the arm of whoever had hurt the boy she'd come to care about like a son, she knew the most important thing now was to help him heal.

"I'm gonna be the worst roommate Peter's ever had."

"You've seen the way that kid lets laundry pile up, right?" May pretended to gag, fanning at her nose. "I was kind of hoping you might teach him one or two good habits. Goodness knows he's in his own head so much of the time he barely remembers to take care of himself."

"May, I've been doing laundry all morning. Only half of it has been Peter's." He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"We are going to have to lay down some ground rules though, okay? Like you actually going to class?"

"Uh," Wade was pretty sure that he'd officially been kicked out of school for missing so many classes. "I think finding a job would suit me better. I'm finally old enough to find something."

"Wade, take it from a bonafide, mostly-responsible, taxpaying adult: you have your whole life to work at some job and pay bills. Right now you need to focus on learning as much as you can so you know what you want to do with all those years you have ahead of you." She shook her head, eyes crinkling with something warm and familiar. "I'm not saying you need to try to get into the brain academy like some people we know, but you don't want to get any old job and find yourself in a rut twenty years from now.

"We can look at options. There are trade schools, that sort of thing. But I don't want you thinking you've got to bring money back home every month. You're too young for that kind of pressure, and I won't have you worrying about that sort of thing while you're under my roof, okay?"

Wade made a face, showing his feelings on the matter. What good was school going to do him at this point? But the look May was giving him and the small fear that she'd take away the promise of living with them if he didn't comply, had him dropping his shoulders in defeat. 

"Fine."

"I know, I know," she chided, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and shaking him a little before pulling him tight. "Algebra is nobody's favorite, but you'll thank me someday. I just want to make sure your future is as bright as you are, Wade Wilson."

"You Parkers are all so cheesy." Wade said as he leaned into May. It was nice, and things certainly felt closer to normal than they'd had in the last few days.

The two of them sat like that, side by side for a moment or two before she pulled back, giving his hair a soft ruffling before she pulled the bags upright again.

"Now. I think I'd like to see how these all fit you. Starting with that jacket I can already tell you love."

"Come on, who wouldn’t want a leather jacket?" He said as he stood up and grabbed the jacket and slid it on. It was a little big, but Wade suspected he'd grow into it. "Leather is so cool."

"Well you are my cool guy," she said, smiling as she rose to help straighten the jacket out so it sat square on his shoulders. "My tough guy."

Taking the bags from her, he gave May a big smile. "I'll put on a fashion show for you if you'll put up the leftovers?"

"You've got yourself a deal."

In one stride May was back in the kitchen, putting away leftovers and running water in the sink.

Wade made his way to Peter's room and closed the door. Pulling everything out of the bag, he spread it all out so he could see what May had bought for him. It really was nearly a whole new wardrobe. There was enough clothing for three whole new outfits along with a few other items. One vintage band shirt bore the image of two men next to each other on a white background with the text, 'WHAM! MAKE IT BIG!' on it. He'd have to check them out, as well as the other groups he didn't know, later.

Picking out the first outfit, Wade began to change. Peter may have given him a reason to keep going, but May had given him a reason to stick around. For the first time in a while he didn't want to dive under a pile of blankets and hide. This was a new start for him, and he felt confident enough to move on and not look back.


	5. Year Five - Of Ice and Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Please remember to take breaks, especially if you're binge reading! This is the longest chapter by a lot!
> 
> * You can click 'Hide Creator's Style' if the text messages boxes aren't your thing and still be able to read that section! 
> 
> * On Desktop: Hover over Spanish text with mouse for English translation
> 
> * On Mobile/Hidden Style: Click the link on the first few Spanish words to go to a translation doc
>   
> Chapter Warning  
> 
> * Panic attacks
>   
> 
> * Reference to past CSA

As long as Peter could remember, his Aunt May liked to kiss him on the cheek, muss up his hair, and tell him to relax.

"These are the best years of your life, kiddo. Enjoy them. They'll be over before you know it."

As long as Peter could remember, he'd roll his eyes, fix his hair, and nod along.

"Sure, May. Every second. So precious."

Sometimes he had the urge to jump into an explanation of Einstein's theory of relativity and how the passage of time could vary from person to person and frankly it slowed down to an absolute crawl when he was at school, but it didn't ever seem worth the trouble. And these past few weeks, time had done anything but stand still. 

In less than a month, Peter, May and Wade had packed up everything in the old apartment, filled up a rental truck and hauled it to the other side of Queens where they did the exact same thing. Just in reverse.

The new place was... fine. Smaller. A little older. Not the same, of course, but then Peter didn't want to get too attached. He'd probably be getting a room at Stark tower before the year was out.

For now, though, he was content to share a room with Wade. Putting the bunkbed together had been fun, like a giant Lego set. And watching Wade swing the various bars and pieces in the air while making lightsaber noises had been a treat; it had been too long since he'd seen his friend smiling so much.

So things were good. Comfortable. It might all be temporary, and things were certain to go topsy turvy when Peter became an official member of the Avengers, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it. Telling May was going to be tricky. Telling Wade was...

_"Why the heck is there a colander in this box of my sweaters?"_

Was it a tight squeeze for the two of them? Certainly. Was Wade happier than he'd been in a long ass time? Absolutely. The new place wasn't much bigger than his old room, but it was already a million times better since it meant he'd see Peter every day. Sometimes he’d still lie awake at night trying to convince himself that this was really his life, he really did get to live with the Parkers. 

At this moment, he was digging through a box of electronics, sorting apart the wires. Glancing up, he looked at Peter’s very confused face before tossing his head back as he laughed. 

"How does that even happen?!"

"Who knows?" Peter spun it around in his hands a few times before setting it down on his overcrowded desk. "For all I know, we were folding stuff and May walked in mid-spaghetti. Then again, knowing how May cooks... maybe she thought it was part of one of my science experiments or something."

"You sure we weren't goofing off with it? Like when I made my Halloween costume four years ago with a trash lid and whatever junk I could find?" Wade took it from Peter and set it on his head. "Ant-Man helmet maybe?"

"Definitely not Ant-Man." Peter held one hand up, as though he was trying to stop that train of thought with the force of nothing but his palm. "There's gotta be like, a dozen better heroes out there without the criminal record. Like, uh... Vision. He's like two years old. Can't have gotten into that much trouble yet."

Wade wrinkled his nose as he took the helmet off. "Did you ever look into what he was jailed for? Lang's a modern day Robin Hood if anything. No surprise he wasn’t on Tony's team."

Setting the colander aside, he turned back to the box he was unpacking. It was probably better to change topics for now, rather than risk falling back into an argument on the first day in their shared room. "Maybe you wanted to use the colander on one of these things and forgot?" He held up a half finished radio.

Half a word died on Peter's lips, unspoken. The memory of their fight about the battle in Berlin was still fresh and raw for both of them. He could see Wade's backtracking for what it was and decided to take the easy way out.

"Are you kidding me? A colander? Don't you think it would drain the battery?"

“How else are you supposed to intercept all those Im-Penne-trable HYDRA codes?” Laughing, Wade tapped the top of the box. "Where do you want to put these? It looks like it’s mostly half finished projects. Those weird bracelet looking things are cool though. What are they?"

"Uh..." Peter's face went blank as he stared at the box of odds and ends. While his upgraded suit had been tucked away where neither May or Wade were likely to find it, and his old costume was hidden at Midtown (he hadn't been able to bring himself to throw it away), Peter had been less than careful about what he did with his cast-offs. The web-shooter prototypes were unassuming to the casual observer, but Wade had an eye for interesting tech.

"Just a failed experiment..." He kept his voice as bland as possible, hoping to shrug off the question. "Saw people at the mall selling those gimmicky copper 'energy channeling' bracelets, wanted to see if I could make something that actually worked. Surprise, it failed. Did give myself a nasty case of static shock, though."

Wade lifted an eyebrow at Peter. His story didn't quite compute but since he couldn't figure out why, he let it pass. 

"O-kay. Well should we keep them?"

"For now," Peter nodded, scooting the box of old pieces and parts under his desk to deal with later. He'd have to dispose of any of his "Spidey-Tech" when Wade was looking the other way. Just in case. As excited as he was to have his friend living with him, the situation did present certain... challenges. For now, he was lucky Wade seemed more interested in sorting out his own belongings than prying into any of Peter’s business.

"You can use more of the hangers, you know?" Peter called out over his shoulder as he put up some of his own sweaters. "Right now you just have the one jacket hanging up, but there's plenty of space."

"T-shirts won't take up much room in the drawer. I figured jeans and button ups would go in the closet." Settling on his knees on the floor, Wade began putting clothes away. "We still gotta figure out who gets which bunk. I wanna claim the top one honestly. Who doesn't want the top bunk?"

Peter gnawed on his lip, glancing at the bed in dispute, though both mattresses were more storage space than sleeping spots right now. Would it be easier to sneak out from the top bunk or the bottom? More difficult not to make noise climbing down or trickier to avoid Wade's eyes from above? Both options raised their own challenges, but pushing the issue would seem suspicious.

"You sure about that? Wouldn't want you hitting your head on the ceiling just because you hit a third growth spurt. As if you aren't tall enough."

Wade tossed a random single sock he'd found static clinging to one of his shirts. "All the more reason to enjoy the top bunk before I can't anymore, duh."

Peter caught the stray sock with a single hand before it vanished in the flotsam of the room forever, and stuck it in the top drawer where it was more likely to serve its purpose.

"Hard to argue with that logic, I guess. Just don't let your big feet dangle over the side in my face."

"No promises." A thought crossed Wade's mind and he couldn't help the teasing grin he gave Peter. "And while on the topic of nighttime rituals, how about we make the bedroom a masturbation free zone. I get it, we're two teens, things happen but I don't wanna wake up to the bed a-shakin'."

"W... I wasn't gonna... I mean I don't even..." A rosey flush overtook Peter's face as he turned abruptly to pull open another box, a little too roughly. "I told you, what happened in Berlin was a one off... I mean, an accident!"

Stifling his giggles, Wade reached over and lightly shoved at his friend's shoulder. "Aw, don't be like that, Petey. It's not a big deal. There's no porno police that's gonna throw you in jail for watching it or nothing."

Immediately, Peter slapped his hands over Wade's mouth, failing entirely to keep the other boy’s rolling laughter from filling the room.

"Maybe not, but I do not want to have to sit through another one of May's talks about my ‘changing body’ for as long as I live."

Lifting his eyebrows, Wade licked Peter's palm.

"Ugh!" Peter pulled away immediately, gagging at his unpleasantly damp palm. "What are you, five?"

"You don't put your hand on someone's mouth without expecting retaliation!" Reaching over, Wade quickly snagged a pillow and swung at Peter.

Even though he could have avoided the playful attack without any trouble, Peter forced himself to stay still and get smacked right in the face. He tumbled backwards, knees catching on a plastic storage bin, before landing square on his butt.

"Uh, no fair?" He wiggled his sneakers in the air, gracelessly. "I think my pillow is still at the bottom of the bedding box. Or seeing how the rest of these are packed, probably in the kitchen."

Wade lightly swatted at Peter's feet with the pillow. "Lame! That's just an excuse. Fight back!"

Since his kicking was getting him nowhere, Peter looked elsewhere for inspiration, finally grabbing the colander from his desk with one hand and throwing it on his head before jumping up to his feet in a move that was kind of cool... but not too cool. He hoped. With his arms stuck out in front of him, he began a robotic, ambling walk towards Wade.

"Nope. You killed me. I've joined the ranks of the starving undead. Braiiiins...."

Scrambling up from the floor, Wade dropped the pillow and held his hands up as he debated his options. "I don't have much in the old noggin for you to enjoy, just empty calories." 

He ducked under Peter's arms and brought his hands up, slipping them around his shoulders to put him in a headlock, but kept his grip loose so he didn't hurt his friend. The colander shifted in the tussle and caught him in the cheek and he couldn't help but laugh.

It wasn't hard to play the part of the defenseless nerd. After all, Peter had spent his entire life getting picked on and teased. Admittedly, bullying at Midtown wasn't really of the ‘stuff the nerd in their locker’ variety, since the entire student body was made up of bonafide brainiacs, but that didn't mean Peter was without his own experiences.

"Wade!" He flailed his arms, grasping wildly at the tight muscles of the other boy's arms. "What is this? You about to drag me to the bathroom? Give me a swirly?"

Okay, perhaps Wade didn't think this through very well. Peter might have just been playfully struggling but Wade's body had a mind of it's own and after a few seconds his face began to warm. This certainly was a far cry from the way they casually flopped on top of each other while watching movies. Peter was making a show of struggling, and his movement had him brushing against Wade so that he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop any inappropriate thoughts in their tracks. While Wade had no problem admitting to himself that he had a bit of a crush on Peter for about three years now, Peter never gave any sign of returning the feelings. Plus, the last few weeks he'd really been talking up a storm about his academic decathlon captain, Liz. He grabbed Peter's arms and pulled them behind him, pinning his arms between them, hoping a little physical distance might lessen his own embarrassment.

"Nah, May would make me clean up the resulting mess."

"Oh, well. If it would bother May." Peter pretended to huff in annoyance, but truly, he was enjoying the light rough-housing. He knew Wade would never try in earnest to hurt him, (not that he was likely to these days), and it was nice to see him back to his old self. Or at least close to it.

"Did you boys need something?" May's smiling face appeared in the doorway, her eyes darting around the room in appraisal. "Hmm, looks pretty good in here, but there's a long way to go. Wherever will you two sit to do your homework?"

Wade grinned up at May. "Bed. Floor. Take over the desk when Peter's doing the decathlon thing or band practice." Letting go of Peter, He stepped back and brought his hands up behind his head. "Bet Peter will finish his homework between classes. I don't remember the last time I actually saw him working on actual school work at his desk."

Ears reddening as his shoulders hunched up to meet them, Peter threw Wade an embarrassed look. Even though he was praised almost daily at school for his so-called genius, getting comments about it from Wade still had a way of getting to him.

"I'm just good at paying attention and memorizing stuff. That's like... half of what school is. Plus with the internship..."

"Oh boy, here we go again." May rolled her eyes even as she pushed the door open a little further, grimacing as it caught on an overstuffed laundry bag full of clean clothes. "Time for another speech about how great it is to work for Tony Stark. I'd tell you to pull up a chair, Wade, but I’m not sure you could find one."

"Aw, May, you know how big this is for Peter." Wade couldn't help but tease. "Not every person gets to work personally with their all time favorite idol." 

Making his way over to the door and standing next to her, Wade said, "But if he is going to go into his whole spiel, I'd like to be stuffing my face with food."

Mostly, he just didn't want to listen to Peter go on about Tony again since the man was still on Wade's shit list after the accords fight, but he would humor him nonetheless. Of course, having pizza to stuff in his mouth might help keep him from saying something stupid that upset Peter.

"Is that all it takes to shut you up?" Peter grinned, already looking for his coat before finding it under a box full of sneakers and books. "I'll have to remember that the next time you start telling me about how cows are an alien conspiracy sent here to destroy us all, and that it's our civic duty to eat as many double cheeseburgers as humanly possible."

"Cows are evil. You'll see." Wade glanced over at May. "Burgers or Pizza?"

"Far be it from me to shirk my civic duty," May smirked, patting her pockets for her keys. "C'mon, kiddos. Onion rings are on me."

"Chili cheese fries too, or no deal," Peter smiled already bolting for the door. "Wade likes his with extra pickles!"

Things were settling down, normalizing. There were still plenty of sore spots, raw memories, and topics best left untouched, but Peter could tell things were getting better for the three of them. Some day, they might even be good. Try as it might, the world wasn't going to get them down, Peter would make sure of that. He'd work hard not just to keep safe his little found family, but to protect the city, and improve the world they lived in.

And he'd do it the only way he knew how.

* * *

Wade swiped at Peter's hand as he tried to change the radio station. "Nope. If I'm joining you for this nerdy party where I probably won't know any of the music and definitely none of the people, I'm enjoying my music now."

"Aw, come on, Wade. You know me." Ned said from the back seat.

"Sorry, bud, but barely. We've hung out a total of what, maybe five minutes?" Glancing up, he lifted an eyebrow at him through the rearview mirror.

"Whatever." Ned laughed. "You're just going because I said Spider-Man would be showing up." 

That wasn't exactly why, but it was a big part of why Wade had decided to go. Truthfully, he had agreed to go to make sure Peter kept himself out of trouble at his first party, even if Wade was expecting it to be boring as hell. And he certainly couldn't turn down the chance to take May’s car out for a spin. Since they lived in the city, they didn't use it much. 

"So, Pete? Why didn't you tell me you'd gotten to know Spidey at the office?" He couldn't help the bit of bite the words had in them.

"Uhh..." Peter exchanged glances with Ned who gave him a halfhearted shrug before pretending to be very interested in the lawns of all the houses they were passing by. He hadn't meant for Ned to find out about his secret identity, and since he hadn't found the right way to come clean about it to Wade, things were getting more awkward by the day.

"I'm not... I'm not really supposed to talk about it. I mean, it's not like we hang out and get nachos or anything." His throat felt dry. Did it sound like his throat was dry? "He's a pretty private person, and um... I guess he keeps his identity a secret to prevent those around him from becoming a target so..."

Lifting an eyebrow, Wade glanced at Peter. Either he was lying for attention or he was telling Ned more about his internship than Wade. He hoped it was more of the first. It hurt to think that he was keeping something from him, even after all their years of friendship. As much as he wanted to push and figure out the truth, Wade let it go with a bit of an annoyed sigh. He didn't want to spoil the rest of the night. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Wade sighed as he turned onto the road leading to Liz's house.

It was tempting for Peter to argue. Spider-Man and heroes in general had been something of a sore topic between the two of them ever since he'd come back from the ‘retreat’ and things grew heated as they fought over the ideological differences of both sides in the ‘Berlin Incident’. Even though their love of costumed heroes had been one of the first things they'd bonded over, it seemed the rift between Captain America and Iron Man was having a ripple effect all the way into the boys' lives.

Instead, Peter pressed his lips together and forced himself to stay quiet, watching the houses pass by until they were finally at Liz's.

It was easy to spot where the party was going on. Several cars and people were already filling the yard outside one of the houses. Wade managed to find a parking spot a few yards over, but it took him a moment to parallel park. He still needed a little more practice.

"I'm having second thoughts," Peter whispered to Ned. Having Spider-Man show up at Liz's party was already a bit of a risk, but now he was worried the stunt would alienate Wade even further.

"Come on, it'll be fine." Ned said, keeping his voice low. "Just a couple minutes as Spider-Man and bam, lotsa new cred with Liz." 

Wade leaned against the car, trying not to glare a hole into Ned's head. It wasn't that he didn't like him, but he was deeply jealous of all the time he was able to spend with Peter these days. They went to school together, and Ned even visited the apartment on occasion. Usually Wade spent his afternoons and evenings doing odd jobs here and there, still feeling bad about burdening May, even if she said she didn't mind. Plus part of his money was spent on himself, now that he was taking figure skating lessons. He knew he'd never be amazing, but he enjoyed working up a sweat and May encouraged it, telling him having a hobby would help keep him out of trouble. As busy as Peter was these days, Wade hadn't been able to tell him about it. Just another thing that was distancing them. 

Shoving off the car, he followed a few steps behind Peter and Ned, reluctantly letting them whisper back and forth. Looking up at the house, Wade definitely felt the rift of wealth he hadn't dealt with in ages. If he wasn't here to spend more time with Peter, he'd bolt.

"Whoa." Peter didn't bother trying to hide his surprise as they came up to Liz's doorstep. Other partygoers were coming and going freely, so it didn't seem like ringing the doorbell was necessary, but despite the casual atmosphere he felt out of his depths. "I didn't realize Liz's family was so... uh..." He blinked a few times, head turning back to look at the huge lawn behind them as though he was seeing it for the first time. 

"I guess... it makes sense. Midtown is a magnet school, it's not like they're pulling kids from the same few blocks. Kids from all over the city go there, so some of them would probably be..." His face felt warm. Did he look warm? "She doesn't make a big deal of it, y'know the way Flash does."

"What else were you expecting when we hit the suburbs, Pete?" Wade said as he placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him moving towards the house. A guy sped by them, and he yelled, "Watch where you're going, jerkwad!" 

"I don't know!" Peter squawked over his shoulder. "I thought maybe she'd have a dog or something! Not live in the Louvr-- oh, hey Liz!" He waved, movements stilted, hand tight against his chest.

"Peter, Ned! You two actually made it. That's great!" She beamed a smile at them as genuine as it was beautiful, and for a sparkling moment Peter believed she was actually happy to see them both.

"Uh, yeah. We're here. Wade drove us. Oh. This is Wade, by the way." He pointed at the other boy as though Liz was somehow likely to miss him standing a foot away.

Ned waved and Wade leaned in, propping his elbows on the other two boys shoulders. He could see how Liz caught Peter's eye. She was pretty and if she was half as smart as Peter said she was, it was no wonder his friend was smitten. 

Wade offered a smirk and a two fingered salute. "You got a great place here, Liz. Hope you don't mind me crashing it."

"Any friend of Peter's." She turned her hundred megawatt smile on him, waving towards the hallway that led to where the rest of the party was happening. "You guys make yourself at home. There's tons of pizza and sodas in the kitchen. I gotta go make sure Flash doesn't start playing one of his 'custom' tracks or else the mood is going to take a complete nose-dive." With that, she rushed off to tend to the rest of the guests.

"Pizza?" Peter wondered aloud. "Or should we scope out the house a little first?" With each passing second he grew a little more nervous, and he couldn't help but wonder how many people actually expected Spidey to turn up tonight.

"Not gonna follow Liz around?" Wade teased, pressing a finger into the side of Peter's face before getting swatted away. "Yeah, I'm getting pizza."

Instead of following Wade, Ned caught Peter's arm and dropped his voice only a little lower than the noise in the room. "How do you want to do the whole..." , he made a small motion with his wrist, mimicking Spidey’s web shooters.

Peter caught Ned's hand in an instant, giving him a tense glare that clearly meant he should shut up before letting his eyes trail after Wade's sauntering backside. 

"Could we maybe lay off the whole... special appearance thing for a minute? Maybe enjoy the party for a little bit before getting too..." He frowned a little, heart pounding a bit too quickly for his liking. It wasn't like the adrenaline rush preceding a fight, more like the sweaty uneasiness before he lost his lunch. "I'm not even sure I want to go through with it anyway."

"If you think I'm bad, make sure to keep away from Flash." Ned shrugged. "But you so should do it." 

Meanwhile, Wade busied himself ignoring most of the partygoers as he made his way to the kitchen. The whole ordeal wasn't as boring as he had expected, but there was plenty of room for improvement. Picking up a slice, he glanced around, wondering which of the kids had the best chance of entertaining him while Peter was busy trying to impress Liz.

"They started printing "Now Made with 100% Real Cheese" on the side of the boxes," a thin, deadpan voice came from over his shoulder. "Which begs the question, what were they using before?" 

Behind him stood a lanky girl with a loose t-shirt and messy hair, hands on her hips, everything about her projecting how little she cared. Or at least, didn't care in a very specific and cool way.

"It's not like cheese is expensive. The dairy industry basically subsidizes the stuff. When the government convinced people that skim milk and margarine were better for you than their full fat counterparts, all that extra milk fat had to go somewhere. Meanwhile, the pizza chains started offering double cheese, stuffed crust, the sky's the limit. For your blood pressure."

Despite her maudlin ramblings, she reached past him to the counter to help herself to a particularly gooey looking slice.

Snickering around his own piece of pizza, Wade realized he might have found one of the more interesting kids at the party. He swallowed his bite as he leaned against the counter. "I've had the cheap stuff, pretty much had to make my peace with the idea of eating plastic. But that explains why the ‘gourmet’ stuff is so much tastier. I will happily clog my arteries for the sake of New York City’s pride." 

Taking another bite, he introduced himself, not bothering to wait until he swallowed. "Wade."

She raised an eyebrow, but the faintest hint of a smile flickered across her lips as she chewed.

"Michelle. You don't go to Midtown, do you, Wade? I don't have the student body memorized or anything, I'm just very attentive and I don't think I've seen you around."

"You got it in one." Wade wiped at his face with a napkin he grabbed from the countertop. "My best friend goes. I do read over some of his books though. The coding he's learning this year is taking me ages to grasp."

After popping the last of his current slice in his mouth, he didn't hesitate to grab another. Holding it up and staring at it, he said "Do you think pizza places just cobble together old pizza slices when they need a mixed pizza? Seems a handy way to keep cost down. Like you know a cheap family buffet place does, but what about the big chains? They gotta cut corners somewhere."

"What? Gross! No way, dude." Michelle took another healthy bite of her pizza even as she gave a skeptical look to the toppings before casting her scrutiny towards Wade. "Do you know how cheap pizza is to make? You're looking at like a dollar's worth of ingredients for a large pie. Definitely not worth the potential lawsuit if some rando or disgruntled former employee found out and posted a video on YouTube.

"Besides, all your modern pizza joints are basically staffed by robots, anyway. You order on your computer, the computer at the restaurant tells the computer in the oven to make an extra large supreme." She shrugged, indicating the fact was neither interesting nor important to her. "The only person involved is the poor schmuck who brings it to your door, and soon enough." She pointed one lazy finger to the sky. "Drones."

She finished her slice along with her train of thought as she gave Wade an appraising look.

"You’re Peter's friend? Why aren't you hanging out with him, then?"

Wade had the slice halfway to his mouth when he stopped and looked over at Michelle. Hands lowering a little, he scrutinized her for a moment. "Pretty sure I didn't mention Peter. Either you're perceptive or he's mentioned me to you before." 

It was easier to dodge the second question if he focused on the first one. So far, she had been a decent distraction from the fact that Peter and Ned had disappeared elsewhere instead of joining him for the free pizza.

"I told you, I pay attention. I know the kids here and I..." she paused for just a second, weighing her words. "I know Peter. If anyone was going to bring their goofy, outsider pal to what passes for the coolest party of the year with this bunch... it's him. He doesn't really care about..." Her eyes narrowed a little.

"Well, we highschoolers are obsessed with appearances, aren't we?"

Wade hummed. "I suppose."

He chewed his pizza for a moment before stepping away from the counter. "He and Ned can’t have gotten into too much trouble, but I guess I should go find him. See what he's up to." Moving to the door, he pointed over his shoulder towards the rest of the house. "Wanna come with?"

"Mm..." She looked genuinely thoughtful for a moment, eyes flickering down the length of the hallway for half a second. "Pass. I'm not really a 'people' person. I find crowds and parties to be pretty annoying honestly. Mostly because of the-"

"PENIS PARKER IN THE HOUSE!!!" An airhorn blasted, every window in the house seemed to rattle.

"That." She finished bluntly, before turning back to her pizza, conversation clearly over.

Every muscle in Wade's body tensed. "What the fuck?!" he said as he stormed down the hallway, shoving a couple people out of the way to make his way into the main room. 

Wade wasn't certain who had spoken, but he did spot Peter and Ned just a few steps ahead of him. He strode up alongside them, but before he could ask Peter what was going on, the DJ, if he could be called that, blasted the airhorn again. It didn't take much for Wade to piece together enough to know what was going on. His fists clenched, one already rising as he moved towards the kid.

Peter only had a split second to react, but it was more than enough time. He pretended to trip, shoving Ned into Wade's shoulder just hard enough to throw them both off their balance while he stumbled in front of Flash's over the top equipment array.

"Damn it, Ned!" Wade said as he shoved Ned away from him. 

"Dude!" Ned fixed his hat. "Not my fault."

"You know, you go to a school for the gifted," Peter shot at Flash once the airhorn finally died out. "You think you'd be able to come up with a better insult since, oh I don't know, third grade. Or a new one, at least."

The moment lessened Wade's anger enough that he managed to keep his hands at his sides. He still wanted to punch the other guy in the face for insulting his friend, but it seemed his friend had the situation under control. Instead he moved to Peter’s other side, and crossed his arms, glaring at the DJ. 

"Who is this dickwad, Peter?"

Gratified to see his gambit had worked and Wade was no longer on the warpath, Peter tried to de-escalate things a little more. 

"Eugene is just a kid I go to school with," he explained, pressing his fingers lightly to the flexed muscles of Wade's bicep, hinting that it was no big deal. "He's always trying to get a rise out of me because... well, actually I've never been clear why, exactly. I just try to ignore him."

"He's literally like this every day," Ned piped up, giving Flash the finger as he turned away.

"His name is Eugene and he's giving _you_ shit?" 

Wade let out a large huff of hair through his nose, attention turning to Peter's touch on his arm. He wanted to stay angry, but ever since his last big breakdown, even the briefest contact from the other boy could quickly help him calm down, no matter the emotion. Not that he was about to tell his friend that, though at times like these he wondered if Peter knew. 

"Yeah, so it's really not worth making a whole thing out of it. Besides," Peter rubbed the back of his neck, scanning the crowd quickly only to find Michelle standing by and rolling her eyes. "I don't want to start a fight in Liz's house."

"Fine. Let's go outside or something. Anywhere away from his face before I change my mind."

"Fresh air sounds good," Ned piped up. "I think Liz has a pool."

"Did you bring your swim trunks to the party?" Peter raised an eyebrow, hoping Ned wasn't about to suggest they try skinny dipping. Or that Wade would take him up on it.

"Uh, no. But the water is still nice to look at." He shrugged.

Peter's eyes darted to the back door and back to the crowd where Flash had given up on teasing him (at least as long as Wade was in sight) and was blasting more of his "hot tracks" for the semi-interested partygoers. This was probably as good an opportunity as he was going to get to bring his plan to fruition.

"You guys go ahead," he told his friends. "I'm gonna duck into the bathroom for a second and I'll meet you outside." A decisive nod to Ned told him everything he needed to know, and Peter was able to pull away at last.

Wade tried his best not to slump and look upset about Peter wandering off again. He couldn't exactly stop his friend from going to the bathroom if he wanted to, but he wasn't stupid. The look he gave Ned wasn't exactly subtle. 

"Whatever." He mumbled as he turned to head to the backyard.

The air outside was slightly chilly, but it hardly affected Wade in his leather jacket. Looking around, he spotted an empty grouping of patio furniture. He made his way over and dropped heavily into the fancy plastic chairs. 

"Is Peter avoiding me?" Wade didn't even bother looking over at Ned.

Whatever Ned had been expecting Wade to say, he would never have imagined the words would be delivered with such bone weary defeat, barely louder than a sigh, as though it was a forgone conclusion only waiting for his confirmation. He didn't know Wade that well, but he always gave off a sense of foolhardy confidence that was nowhere to be seen the minute Peter had gone. Nervously, Ned took a seat a few spots away, swallowing hard as he studied the dejected look on Wade's face.

"Oh, no. Of course not. I mean, you know Peter. He's a busy guy. Classic overachiever. But you'd know that. Don't you guys share a room? Unless Stark has him sleeping at the office too, haha."

He knew he had to be careful with his words, unsure just how much Wade knew about Peter's famous ‘internship’.

Frowning, Wade tried not to think too much about his annoyance with Tony Stark and Peter’s involvement with him. Instead, he looked over at Ned. “He’s barely home when I’m awake or if he is, I’m out trying to earn a little money, working on my own things. Not that he calls me to see where I am. I bet you see him more than I do these days.”

Oof. Bringing up Peter's ‘side gig' had clearly been a mistake, and Ned wondered briefly if May was feeling the same way about her nephew being gone at all hours. Of course, she had no reason to worry, but if she knew the truth like he did...

"It sucks," he said, almost without realizing it. "I mean, we have a few classes together, and lunch, but that's about it. He's always missing practice, and when he is there I can tell his mind is on other things." 

Maybe this was okay? Maybe this was something the two of them could finally bond over?

"And here I thought you two were hanging out the most, having... I don't know, late night Mario Kart parties or something.” Ned added. “Guess it just goes to show."

Wade lifted his eyebrows. Peter was missing practices? That was news to him. He thought Peter had it worked out with Tony so he didn’t have to miss out on any of his extracurriculars. Ned’s attempt at sympathy really wasn't making him feel any better. 

“Part of me thought that’s how things would be when I moved in.” Wade leaned forward, elbows on his knees. “Maybe I shouldn’t have.”

Ned's head tilted in confusion. He and Peter hadn't talked a lot about Wade's situation, but it wasn't hard to guess that something bad had happened. Kids didn't just start living at someone else's house when everything was going great in their own homes.

"Why would it? You gotta sleep somewhere, and May and Peter really care about you. Even if he's kind of a dingus with a one-track mind."

“Plenty of places to sleep if you just know where to look,” Wade let out a small chuckle, “but you’re not wrong. He can be dense sometimes.” 

Wade took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Tonight, he’d hoped to spend time with Peter, but so far it felt like he’d spent more time with literally everyone except the one person he thought was his best friend. With a groan, he rubbed his face.

It was a surprise to hear the laugh, but it wasn't as hard to get Wade to crack a smile as Ned had thought it would be. Talking to him was actually way less anxiety inducing than interacting with half of the kids back at Midtown. Why, then, did he always seem to be in a sour mood? Clearly he had some shit going on in his own life but-

"You don't really like me that much, do you?" Ned asked, grimacing as soon as the words were in the air.

“What?” Wade said, pulling his hands from his face as he processed the question. “It’s more...Look, I....it’s just,” looking over at Ned, he sighed. “I’m jealous, okay? You see him more, or at least, I thought you did. And clearly he’s trusted you with something that I don’t know about.”

Jealous? That was a surprise. What was more surprising was how guilty Ned felt about it all. It was hard enough keeping Peter's secret from their teachers and classmates, but it wasn't difficult, really, since most people tended to ignore the both of them. But Wade, he _cared_. In fact it was clear he cared so much about Peter that all the secrecy was starting to take its toll. A part of Ned wanted to come clean then and there, but he knew it wasn't his information to share, and Peter might not ever trust either one of them again.

"Would it help," he wondered aloud, "if I told you that Peter didn't actually tell me about... the thing? I kind of just... stumbled upon it. By chance. And even then..." He spun his hands in the empty air.

It was difficult to decide if what Ned was saying was helpful or not. Wade really hoped it wasn’t anything terrible.

“Can you at least tell me that whatever it is, Peter is being careful?”

"Yeah! Totally!" Ned nodded hurriedly, with maybe a touch too much enthusiasm. He reined it in before Wade got suspicious. "He's really... I mean, he's always working hard. And he's not alone. And uh..."

He looked at Wade, wondering how much was too much he could reveal without betraying Peter's trust entirely. Maybe he could talk to the guy, explain just how much stress Wade was under, worrying all the time. After all, it would be better for them to have an honest heart to heart sometime rather than Wade stumbling on the truth the way he had.

"I think you'd be proud of him. Y'know, he's doing the right thing. You don't have to worry."

"Yeah, I'll probably always worry, but I guess it's good to know he'd got someone helping him, even if I don't know who." 

Part of Wade worried if it had something to do with his internship. Maybe he was helping Tony with his suits. He might not see eye to eye with Stark lately, but if Peter was helping him, then he knew it was something he believed in. After all, Wade knew his friend was brilliant enough to tackle that kind of mechanical work. Plus, it would explain why he would have to be secretive. At least, Wade hoped so, because he wasn't sure what else to think at the moment.

"Right? Helps me sleep at night, that's for sure." Ned leaned back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest in satisfaction. He was beginning to understand Wade a little better after their talk. Even though he came off as a big scary guy at first, he really was just genuinely concerned about his friend. "Plus he's got you in his corner. And... and me too, and you know May would kick the ass of anyone who touched a hair on his head so..." He gave a goofy half of a laugh at the image. "Peter's gonna be just fine."

Wade hummed in agreement as he leaned back in the chair, before putting his hands behind his head. Silence befell them. This was the longest he'd ever spent talking to Ned, and he even managed to learn some new things about Peter in the process. Unfortunately, now, he was uncertain what they should talk about next. Wade wasn't great at small talk. 

"So, uh..." Searching for some common ground besides Peter, he brought up one of the few things he knew they all liked. "Thoughts on the new Star Wars movie?" It'd been out a while now but he'd only managed to sit down and watch it a few days ago, with how crazy most of the rest of the year had been.

"Oh, man. Where do I even start?" Ned's eyes were already wide with excitement as he struggled to find a single point of entry into what was easily his favorite movie franchise of all time. He knew all of Peter's favorite moments and characters, of course, but Wade had proven a tougher nut to crack, and he didn't want to kill the flow of the conversation by talking about the wrong thing.

"Maybe this is corny, but I'm so impressed by the practical effects. I mean, the remastered original trilogy is just proof of how unnecessary CGI can go so, so wrong, but this time around they went the extra mile. Did you know most people thought BB8 was CG until the moment he rolled down the red carpet at the premiere?" He beamed, reliving the moment in his head even though he'd only ever seen the clip online. "Man, what I wouldn't give to see the schematics of that little guy. So cute!"

"For sure. Practical effects just bring a better dimension. The actors actually have something to interact with and don't have to guess where the object is going to be." Wade looked up at the night sky, finding a few stars visible outside the bright lights of the city, but not many. "The droids are usually the best part of the movies. I used to have an old R2-D2 I played with all the time. They should make a movie with nothing but droids or just from a droids point of view. Though I thought it was cool that one of the main characters was an ex-stormtrooper."

"Right? Finn was super cool," Ned agreed, seamlessly shifting from one idea to the next. His image of Wade as this gruff, unapproachable wall was melting away with every passing second and he was beginning to see why he and Peter had become such good friends. "I mean who doesn't love a hard won redemption arc? As long as there's a decent payoff in the end. Hopefully they do right by him in the end. _And_ Poe."

Wade sat up in his chair, trying to contain his excitement and be nonchalant as he said, "If Finn and Poe don't kiss by the time the new trilogy is over, I might have to riot against Disney. It was so damn adorable when Poe told Finn to keep the jacket." 

One of the small nerdy things Wade hadn't even been able to tell Peter was that he may have started reading ‘stormpilot’ fanfiction. He was bored one evening and while looking up stuff about the two characters, he stumbled across a pretty awesome website that hosted tons of fanfiction across tons of fandoms. It certainly helped pass the time when Peter wasn't home.

While Ned wasn't necessarily into Star Wars for the romance, he could appreciate that Wade was opening up to him about something personal and wasn't about to throw that away. He nodded sagely, like some kind of expert on all aspects of the human condition before agreeing aloud.

"Easily the most realistic relationship of the entire movie. Even if they spent most of the run time apart, that scene where they reunite at the end? I'm a big enough man to admit I got a little teary eyed." Ned grinned a little, chancing a sideways look at Wade. "But I mean, who wouldn't? Finn had gone through so much, even before the movie, and Poe was basically his first real friend. You could just... feel the joy and relief when they finally saw each other again." He pantomimed a chef's kiss into the air.

"Yeah,” Wade agreed. “It must have been really difficult growing up surrounded by people but never really being close enough to trust them with his feelings? Knowing he was doing wrong, but not knowing how to get out of it? Not to mention the instant bonding they had to do. Peter gave him basically everything he needed to start fresh. Their first few minutes together were short but very import-" 

It took a moment for it to register, but as soon as it did, Wade felt his face instantly heat up. Had he projected a little too hard and slipped up, mixing Poe and Peter's name? Most definitely. And to Ned of all people. He'd been working so hard to keep his feelings bottled up and tucked away. There was a chance Ned hadn’t noticed or realized what he meant, but Wade didn't want to find out. Instead, he quickly pushed himself up out of the chair.

"Okay, it shouldn't take this long to use the bathroom. Where the fuck is Peter?" His words came out a little harsher than he intended in an effort to contain his panic, as he turned and made his way back inside.

If Wade hadn't had such a strong and sudden reaction to his own slip-up, the whole thing probably would have slipped by Ned, who was already gearing up to talk about what a badass Carrie Fisher was. Unfortunately for them both, the idyllic lull was completely shattered the second Wade began storming off, and Ned was left frantically trying to keep up.

"I... uh... I dunno. Maybe there was a line? Or he got caught up in a conversation?" He nearly tripped over a garden hose but recovered admirably and was just behind Wade as he slipped inside. "You don't think he actually managed to talk to Liz at last do yo-"

"EYYYY!" A familiar, obnoxious voice started blasting over the speakers. "Hey everyone! We can finally get the party started. The Penis Parker fanclub is here! Hey man," Flash pointed animatedly at Wade, saving him the trouble of asking his name. "Where'd your boyfriend run off to? For that matter, where's Spider-Man? Wasn't he supposed to be here tonight? Oh wait, let me guess, he goes to a different school in Canada so he couldn't make it?"

Wade didn't even hesitate as he turned on his heel and marched over to Flash. "You really don't know when to stop, do you?"

"Hey!" Ned called out, with absolutely no idea for a follow up. "Wade, chill out. It's... it's okay. Flash is just..." Landing a hand on Wade's shoulder proved fruitless. That leather jacket was hiding a veritable wall of muscle.

Reaching over the table Flash was using as a DJ booth, Wade grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him up and over, knocking all the expensive equipment to the ground. Wade slammed him back into the table and swung at his head.

There had been, at the moment that Wade rushed forward, the tiniest, miniscule, wafer-thin shred of hope that someone else would get involved. Ned didn't fancy himself much of a ‘hands on’ problem solver, especially when that problem was a friend of a friend on the warpath. A quick glance around the room proved that their fellow party-goers were more interested in capturing the moment on their cell phones, (was that kid actually taking a selfie with the fight in the background?) rather than stopping things from escalating. And of course Peter wasn't around.

"He's just an idiot!" Ned shouted, as the mood of the room started shifting from excited to panicked. "You don't have to- Please don't kill him!"

With few other options, Ned rushed forward, shoving Flash out of the way and onto the ground, just in time to intercept Wade's fist with the side of his jaw.

Wade just stood in front of Ned for a moment, in a state of shock, before frowning at him. "Damn it, Ned. What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Fuck!" Flash scrambled back, feet getting tangled in the wires and cords, yanking one out and causing a horrible screeching wail of feedback to fill the air until the plug mercifully fell from the wall, plunging the room into complete silence. "You're fucking crazy man! What the hell! No wonder you hang out with a freak like Parker." Despite his words, the color drained from his face as he struggled to get back on his feet.

If Flash had just kept his mouth shut, Wade might have gone back to ignoring him, but the idiot just had to open his mouth. Flash could insult him all he wanted; most of what he said was probably true, anyway. Yet his obnoxious fixation on Peter made Wade see red instantly, every shred of patience and control gone.

With an eerie calmness, he stripped off his jacket and handed it to Ned, eyes never leaving Flash. "Some people just need to learn consequences the hard way."

If Wade had paused for a second, he would have been horrified to realize just how much he sounded like his father at that moment.

If Flash was the kind of guy who posed any real threat at all, Wade might have looked like a total badass. However, since Eugene Thompson was the kind of posturing goon who only ever made the vaguest empty threats, and everybody knew it, it meant Wade was coming off exactly like the bullying maniac Flash claimed.

There was no mistaking the vengeful intent in his eyes, the purposeful way he strode towards Flash even as the other boy backed frantically away.

"Dude, stay away from me! Just like... go find your boyfriend of whatever and leave me alone!" The crowd parted slightly as Flash shuffled through them, eyes darting around as he looked for a place to hide. "Where is he, anyway? Parker? Parker! Come get your... your..."

He didn't bother finishing the sentence before catching the terrifying look on Wade's face, immediately turning to run, not stopping until he was safely behind the locked door of the bathroom.

"Wade!" Ned chased helplessly after, jacket hanging limply in his arms. "Seriously, let's just go. Peter can catch up with us later!"

Wade ignored Ned, blinded by a rage that had been building over the last year. Flash had just been unlucky enough to be the straw on the camel's back. Time seemed to slow as he marched through the parted crowd, following Flash through the hall. 

Luckily for Flash, the Allan's had invested in some sturdy doors. It barely budged as Wade brought his fist down. 

"All _flash_ and no show? Is that how you got your nickname?" Wade found himself taunting through the door. "Come out here and face me! Did you really think you could be an asshole without it coming back to bite you in the ass?"

"Wade, you gotta stop!" Ned shouted, drawing even more attention their way. At this point it seemed like half the party-goers were crowding the hallway, but their voyeuristic bemusement had given way to genuine fear and concern. "You're freaking people out! Liz is gonna throw us out for real, and Flash is probably gonna try to sue you for... for... I don't know! But you gotta, stop, man!"

Where the hell was Peter? Why wasn't he here to calm Wade down, tell him this wasn't what he wanted?

Ned reached out carefully, trying to place a hand on Wade's shoulder, but pulled back with a flinch when he started beating on the door in earnest. He winced, looking out into the crowd for help in vain as Wade's jacket dropped sadly to the floor.

"Someone call the cops!" Flash yelled from inside the bathroom. "This maniac is trying to kill me!"

"Let him sue, I ain't afraid of no punk ass who thinks it fucking funny to insult my best friend to my face!" Wade stepped back so he could bring his foot up and kick at the door. It creaked under the pressure, but managed to stay intact. "You're nothing but a bitch, Flash! I'll show you ma-"

Blinking, Wade stood still as ice cold water dripped down the left side of his body. He looked over to see Michelle holding two blue plastic cups, one emptied of its contents. 

"I have another if you need to cool down a little more." She waved the second cup at him. 

The shock to the system managed to reboot Wade's brain, and finally he took in the crowd that had gathered around him. Many were looking on in fear, and a few were huddled together, whispering. He looked at Ned's panicked face as reality finally sunk in.

Leaning down, he grabbed his jacket where Ned had dropped it, slipping it on as he began to make his way to the front door. The house was nearly silent except for the hushed words. Wade tried to ignore some of the things he heard, but there was no doubt that the 'bully', 'weirdo', 'creep', and 'asshole' was meant for him. 

He needed to leave. Already he felt guilt and shame pushing through, and knew he wouldn't be able to face Peter, whenever he decided to show up. Despite everything, that was still the biggest question Wade had. Where the fuck was Peter?

Ned was wondering the same thing, and was already frantically texting Peter to try and figure out what had happened to him.

**N:** Peter. Don't know where you got off to, you need to get back down here NOW.

**N:** Wade like... flipped out at Flash. Got scary for a second there.

**N:** Seems okay now, but we should probably go.

He met the eyes of several of his classmates, every pair wide and glassy as he pretended to wipe some errant droplets of water from his shirt.

"Uh, great party. Had lots of fun. We have to do this again sometime." He backed away, nodding and smiling, doing his best to tail after Wade on his way to the door. Peter was already MIA, he couldn't afford to lose Wade too.

Elsewhere, Peter was barely catching his breath when his phone began to buzz. He winced, knowing it had to be Wade or Ned, probably annoyed with him for skipping out on the party. It wasn't his fault, though. It wasn't as if he could have just let those criminals get away with all their stolen alien tech, and Spider-Man was the only one around to do anything about it. If he thought about it he was _lucky_ he'd gone to the party with his suit.

But the texts painted an unexpected, much more desperate picture. He had to get back, and fast.

"I just wanted one night. One night... without something going wrong…”

Most of the kids on the front lawn seemed oblivious to the chaos that had taken place inside, but the air that Wade gave off as he made his way to the car had them jumping out of the way. He was silent as he unlocked the doors with the key fob, climbing in. Automatically, he inserted the key and turned on the car, placing his hands on the steering wheel. His knuckles went white as he gripped it, and he seriously contemplated leaving without Peter. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, he turned the car off and threw himself back into the seat. He'd fucked up so bad. There was no real reasonable explanation for why he’d lost it, he just had. Part of Wade was grateful Peter hadn't been around for it, even if he'd most likely see videos of it at a later date. 

He rubbed at his eyes, refusing to let loose the tears that prickled in the corners.

Peter had a scant few seconds to gather his thoughts, pausing only to shoot Ned a quick text before hurrying back to Liz's house. After everything he'd just been through, facing down criminals, coming face to face with a flying monster, getting chewed out by Mr. Stark even when he was god knows where... a high school house party just seemed so... insignificant. At least that's what he thought, until he made his way back and saw the look on Ned's face as he pointed worriedly at the car.

"We gotta go, now." He urged. "Honestly, I'm surprised Wade didn't just bolt without us."

Peter nodded wordlessly, even as confusion mounted. He hadn't been gone that long. The party was still going on, more or less, even though he'd gotten a lot of strange looks when he'd weaved his way back through the house. Even Michelle had seemed oddly tense as she eyed him from a distance. Just what had happened tonight?

"Sorry, Wade, I..." Stoney silence greeted him as he flung the car door open, broken only by the squeaking of seats as he and Ned slipped inside. Wade was motionless, not giving him so much as a sideways glance, and the unnatural stillness threw Peter for a minute, sending him scrambling for the pieces of the story he'd concocted.

"I, uh... got a call. Internship. Some stuff that couldn't wait. And I um, had to take it. Didn't think I'd be away for so long but uh..." He leaned forward, trying to catch Wade's eyes. "I'm here now?"

For a second he thought it was Wade sighing in annoyance, but it turned out Ned was in the back seat, arms crossed, rolling his eyes. If Wade had any response at all, he made no show of it, instead wordlessly turning the key, and bringing the engine to life before starting on the road home.

* * *

"Dude."

Wade was already out of the car, and Peter was ready to follow, but the single word from Ned had his hand frozen on the door handle.

"What?" Peter turned to look at his friend, more than a little annoyed that Ned was giving him that _look_ . The one that said, _‘How can someone so smart be so stupid?’._

"You have to tell him what's going on."

"Tell... tell Wade?" The very thought had Peter's heart in his throat. "I... I can't. He... he's gonna..." Flashes of their argument about Berlin played across his mind and he winced at the wound, still open and sore. "He'll freak out."

"He's already freaking out!" And man did Peter hate it when Ned got all reasonable with him. "Wade knows something is going on with you, and that's got him on edge, but he also knows you're lying to him about it, and that's what’s really driving him crazy! You have to talk to him, tell him the truth!"

"I..." Peter looked out the car window, half expecting to see the retreating form of Wade's back, but the night air outside hung empty and cold. "I don't know if I can. He... he doesn't see things the same way you and I do. If I tell him I'm Spider-Man, he might... I mean, I might not..." He sighed, shoulders sagging. "I don't want to hurt... burden him with this. Wade's already..."

"He cares about you, you know?"

Peter's eyes snapped up at that, and yep. Ned was still giving him that look, like he was having to explain that the Earth was in fact, not flat to someone who should really know better.

"He uh.... you mean he..."

"I mean he nearly punched Flash in the face for daring to say anything bad about you." Ned shrugged. "But it's not just the senseless violence, although it was pretty cool seeing Flash almost pee his pants." He snorted at the memory. "We talked."

"You... talked?"

"I mean about Star Wars mostly, which was awesome. If you don't come over to help me build that Death Star soon, I bet Wade would give me a hand. But yeah, we talked. About you."

"Oh."

"Look, Wade's just worried about you, okay? And with good reason. He thinks you're doing something dangerous, which I mean, technically you are, but maybe he would sleep a little easier if he knew you could lift a subway car over your head without breaking a sweat."

"Y-yeah..." Peter faltered. "Maybe."

"Think about it, okay? Work something out. Take him out for pizza. Write it in a greeting card. Just tell him." Ned pleaded.

"O-okay." It was barely a whisper, but Peter knew Ned had heard it, knew he'd have to follow through. "I'll tell Wade the truth."

"I just have to figure out how."

* * *

**MAN SPIDER CLIMBS WASHINGTON MONUMENT**

Wade stared at the #spider-man twitter feed as May paced back and forth, trying to get Peter on the phone. This particular headline was posted on the local news site, prompting Wade to click the link to watch a video to get the full story.

There weren't many details, just that an explosion had gone off in an elevator with some of Midtown’s decathlon team trapped inside. Wade scanned the images on the page before going back to twitter to see if anyone there had pictures. He might not like the guy, but he found a slew of pictures on Flash’s twitter. 

Flash Thompson  
@spideyno1fan   
@PBParker Lame ass disappearing before the decathlon then your “friend” Spider-Man showed up to save us. #unreliable #wasteofspace #imetspiderman 1:34 PM - 16 October 2017  69  139 

Confused by the tweet and Flash’s pictures confirming Peter hadn’t been at the monument, Wade was up and pacing right next to May, sending a slew of texts one after the other.

**W:** peter!

**W:** where are you??? 

**W:** the school called and then there is stuff on the news and social media

**W:** pete!!!!!!!

**W:** pick up the phone!!!!!

**W:** answer us!!!!

When he didn't get a response and saw May shaking her phone out of frustration, he began to scroll through his contacts. He knew he had Ned in there somewhere, even though he’d barely ever used his number. It didn’t take him long to start texting Ned, desperate for some answer about what the hell was going on.

**W:** ned

**W:** NED

**W:** where the fuck is peter????

**W:** and if you give me some pullshit about the internship so help me

**N:** He's fine!

**N:** I mean I assume so

**N:** He's not here

**N:** Wait

**N:** Not like, "he's not here i have no idea where he is he could be dead in a ditch"

**N:** He didn't come to the monument with us

**N:** Or the decathalon

**N:** uhhh I think he was just sick in the hotel room? probably?

**N:** hit the minibar pretty hard

**N:** too many snickers or something probably right?

**N:** anyways he's probably just watching tv back in the room!

**N:** i'm fine by the way

**N:** thanks for asking

**W:** you think?

**W:** YOU THINK???

**W:** you two shared a hotel room

**W:** where is he ned

**N:** dude chill out for like five seconds?!

**N:** i'm sure peter is okay!

**N:** super sure

**N:** it's not like i have a tracking device on him or anything!

**N:** how am i supposed to know where he is every second of every day?

**W:** its bad enough he keeps disappearing here in queens

**W:** maybe then i can pretend its the internship

**W:** but you guys are in dc and the fucking washington monument EXPLODED

**W:** yes im glad everyone is okay and totally awesome that spidey showed up completely randomly to save the day

**W:** but there is no peter anywhere in any of flashs photos

**W:** and youre the only one peter trust

**W:** and he wont pick up the damn phone for may

**W:** SO THERE WILL BE NO CHILL RIGHT NOW

**P:** Hey Wade are you around?

**P:** May's not picking up her phone?

**P:** Not sure if it's charged or she's on the line or what but can you let her know I'm okay?

**W:** PETER

**W:** WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?

**W:** may is trying to get thru to you, let her call and you pick up

**P:** Oh shit we must have been calling at the same time

**P:** I'm okay! I'm fine! I'm alive and stuff!

**P:** Tell May not to freak out

**P:** Also have her tell you not to freak out

**P:** Everyone is okay, just rattled I think

**W:** too late on the freak out department

**W:** seriously tho where were you

**P:** Wade please. Calm down

**P:** I know May is probably panicking, I can feel it from here

**P:** And when she starts getting upset then I get upset and it's all

**P:** Well you know

**P:** Please, I need you to be the rock over there for her

**P:** And me

**W:** fine

**W:** glad youre okay

**W:** even if youre totally ignoring my question

**W:** see you when you get back

Wade glared at the phone, cheeks puffed out in frustration. Before he could relay Peter's message to May, she was already on the phone with him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before heading to their room. Climbing up to his bunk, he laid down and closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing in an effort to get it back to normal. Between finding out about the explosion, Spider-Man unexpectedly saving the day, and Peter ditching his classmates, Wade was as strung out and frustrated as he had been the night of Liz’s party. But even with his stress levels at an all time high, he wanted to be careful he didn’t lose his temper like that again.

Lifting his phone up, he began to scroll through Twitter again. He stared at a shot of Spider-Man awkwardly waving to civilians as he tried to leave the situation. It was quite extraordinary that he happened to be there, especially when 99% of the time he was swinging around New York City. 

Frowning, Wade sat up. Spidey was almost exclusively active in Queens and the surrounding boroughs. The only other time Wade could think of him being away from the city was when he was spotted in Berlin. Tapping his screen with his nail, Wade tried to pinpoint the reason this all seemed so significant. It felt like this was important information, but he wasn't sure why.

He knew Spider-Man was connected to Iron Man and that Peter possibly knew him through his Stark internship. Was he like a bodyguard for Peter? That didn't feel right though. Spider-Man fought for the people, not just one person. And even though he sided with Tony in the incident in Berlin, Wade didn't think they worked together on a regular basis. But Spidey was still new to the hero scene, perhaps he took some rookie gigs from Tony to learn the ropes.

Something wasn't adding up, but he was starting to suspect that whatever Peter was hiding, might have something to do with the web slinger. Sitting back against the wall, Wade began to go through his phone and review everything he and Peter had discussed since he started the internship, even if he was opening a particular old wound to do so.

The afternoon light melted into dusk, shadows growing in the apartment as the minutes and hours ticked by. Even as the noise of the city began to fade into something like calm, the air inside was still stretched thin. The only sound was May's pacing, punctuated every so often by the television turning on and off as soon as she couldn't handle the news any longer. After a few excruciating hours, there was a knock on Wade's door.

"Hey, Wade. The bus is supposed to be getting in at Midtown in just a bit. I was gonna head there a little early to wait and... I don't know, feel like I'm doing something." May rubbed her temples, exhaling deeply as she let her shoulder fall lax against the doorframe. "You wanna come with?"

Wade looked up from his phone and blinked owlishly. His eyesight blurred slightly and he rubbed at them to focus on May. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon combing over anything and everything he could find on Spider-Man.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Just give me a moment." 

Climbing down, he quickly put on his shoes and grabbed his jacket before following May out. Just because he was irritated with Peter right then, didn't mean he wasn't about to fret over him after the day they’d all had. Whatever this connection was that Peter was hiding, he could worry about it later.

The drive to the school passed mostly in silence, though May tried more than once to fill the void with the radio, fingers shaking as she fidgeted with the dial before giving up. Every so often she'd reach over and give Wade's arm a soft squeeze, even though her eyes never left the road.

"You have to forgive me, Wade," she said at last, her voice tired and soft. "When you came to live with us... there was some part of me that thought I was going to have to really keep an eye on you. Not... not because I thought you were going to go looking for trouble, but because... well, it seemed to find you anyway.

"But you've really been... such a blessing, honestly." Her eyes glanced his way, just over the top of her glasses as she gave him a strained smile. "Now I'm thinking maybe I should have been paying more attention to Peter. I know this isn't his fault... ha, how would that even... you know, maybe... maybe you should find something on the radio."

Wade huffed a breathy laugh and gave May a small smile. "I get it. But yeah, lately trouble seems to find Peter when we're not around." 

Was it wrong that he immediately wanted to blame Tony and the internship? There was always the chance that Peter was acting out in his own way over Ben's death. So much of his strange behavior seemed to start with his passing. With a sigh, he left the radio off and leaned his head against the window, propping his chin in his hand and watched the buildings go by.

By the time they pulled up to Midtown's back lot, there were half a dozen cars waiting. May was clearly not the only one who hadn't been able to spend anymore idle time at home. Mrs. Allen was doing her best to remain cool and collected, handing out what information she had in even tones, though her voice faltered a little as May wrapped her up in a quick hug.

Wade hung back by the car, watching as the parents milled about, giving each other the much needed comforting comradery that came with sharing an intense situation. There wasn't much he could do but listen to those closest to him gush about Spider-Man. It certainly didn't help his own conflicted feelings about the superhero.

"...always teased Liz about it. I know how much she loves Spider-Man. Always thought it was so silly. But he really is a hero, isn't he?" 

"Anyone who had a hand in keeping our kids safe is alright in my book," May agreed.

Moments later, the bus finally arrived, and the crowd held its breath until one by one the students made their way out.

"Peter!" May rushed out, arms coiling around his shoulders in a single swooping motion. "Oh, thank goodness. You're okay, right? You said you were okay, but you would have said that anyway no matter what. But you really are, aren't you?"

"Y-yeah, May." Peter's voice was tight and worn, but he didn't shirk away when she placed her hands on his cheeks and looked him in the eye. "I'm really okay."

Before Wade could dwell on it any longer, everyone was moving towards the bus. He was reluctant to follow, but in the end, he just wanted to be close to his friend. Tucking his hands in his pockets, Wade watched as May fretted over Peter. 

Shaking his head in exasperation, he saved Peter from May’s fussing only to pin him in his tightest hug. "It's exhausting worrying about you."

A funny sort of half sigh, half laugh, fell from Peter's lips as he let his head fall forward and land on Wade's shoulder. Even though he'd spent the last four hours sitting on a bus, the other students had been gushing loudly about the day's events, updating their friends and family on every channel possible, so he hadn't had so much as a moment's peace. The whole evening had gone by in a blur, but it wasn't until he was here, with the street lights blocked out by Wade's arms and the edges of his hoodie that he realized just how tired he was.

He wanted to argue, just a little. Trade some jibes with Wade, joke around like they always did. He wanted to smile, and laugh it off. He wanted to turn and give Ned a thumbs up, before spending what was left of the night basking in the satisfaction of a job well done.

He wanted that.

But what he needed was home.

"I know," he mumbled at last, still not pulling away. "I'm sorry."

Wade looked up at May, exchanging a look of understanding before she gave him a soft smile and started moving towards the car.

"Why don’t we just focus on getting home for now? May and I can pester you about the trip later."

The small nod of approval was enough permission for Wade to lead him to the car. He planned to let Peter have the back to himself, but he grabbed the edge of Wade's jacket sleeve, refusing to let him go. Brooking no argument, Wade slid in next to him. 

The car ride was quiet, enough so that Wade started nodding off, until the cool glass against his forehead jarred him back awake. As he focused on staying conscious, he didn't register Peter's movement until his head landed on his lap. Eyebrows furrowing, Wade looked at how his friend had contorted himself enough to get comfortable curled across the back seat, looking so much smaller and younger as he slept. Wade simply smirked, holding back a chuckle. Unable to resist, he lifted a hand and ran his fingers through the short curls until he too dozed off.

* * *

**W:** ok dude wtf

**W:** may just told me she got a call from the school

**W:** 1) you got detention? for skipping class?

**W:** 2)then you skip out of detention?

**W:** petey what is going on lately

**W:** are you okay?

**W:** look im trying to be patient but you havent answered my text and may cant get ahold of you

**W:** were just worried

**W:** please answer one of us

**W:** DAMMIT PETER

**W:** when you get home we are so talking about this!

**W:** its riDICULOUS

**W:** this is just like dc!!!

**W:** if these are just the two we know about just how often are you disappearing???

**W:** and it cant all be cause of the internship becuase even if i dont like tony

**W:** i highly fucking doubt he would want you skipping school

**W:** what would ben say?

**W:** im sorry

**W:** i shouldnt have said that

**W:** just talk to me please

Wade scrolled through his phone, jumping from app to app, trying to distract himself. If he didn't, there was a high chance he'd bolt out of the apartment and go searching for his friend, even if he had no idea where to even start looking.

Tapping open Twitter, he skimmed over his feed until something popped out at him. The local Spider-Man spotting account was going crazy. He clicked a link that led to a short article titled “Iron Man and Spider-Man Save Ferry”. Attached was a distant, low quality clip of Spider-Man holding together a ferry that had been split in two until Iron Man swooped and helped piece it back together. There were few details about what had caused the accident, but it set something off in Wade.

In almost all of his spare time, Wade had searched through old videos and articles about Spider-Man, looking for any sliver of what might connect him to Peter beyond being a crony for Stark. But something about this felt like more than a coincidence. He thought about that text he had sent Peter, that this was like DC, when Peter dropped off the grid while Spider-Man saved the day. 

Blinking as he took a deep breath, Wade set his phone aside and stared ahead. If what he suspected was true... but that couldn't be, he would have noticed. Wouldn't he? 

Of course, if it was true it would explain so much. The sudden interest from Tony with the internship Wade had never heard of before, Tony making an appearance himself at the Parker's apartment, the super impromptu trip to Germany, the late nights, the increased appetite, DC, _this._

And Ned knew, but Wade didn’t. He dropped his head into his hands. Of course Peter wouldn't tell him, not after their fight after Berlin, when he basically insulted him to his face. 

"Shit." he whispered.

"Twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours?" A cabinet door opened and slammed shut in the kitchen. "You understand I'm talking about a human being here? A human boy? A child. Not a Toyota Corolla? My nephew is missing and you people won't even think about looking for him until he's been gone for _twenty-four hours?_ " May's voice, usually tempered and calm, was growing louder by the second as she paced from room to room, one hand fidgeting with hand-towels and silverware as the other struggled to keep a grip on her phone.

"Do you have any idea what can happen to a kid like Peter in this city in twenty-four hours? He's not some thug like you're used to dealing with. He's..." She caught her breath, leaning hard against the countertop. "He's a good kid. A good boy."

"Please, you... you have to..." The words died out even as her heart continued to pound. "Alright. I'll call back later. Thanks." She ended the call, jabbing at the screen of her phone harder than she meant to, sending it spiraling out onto the kitchen floor. It should have lit up. It should have rung. Peter's goofy face should have been plastered on the screen alerting her to his call.

Instead, it lay dark and silent on the ground.

"Peter," she whispered to herself. "What's going on?"

May took a few beats, breathing deeply, counting to ten, and tried to fill her mind with calming thoughts, but every time she closed her eyes she saw Peter... Ben... Wade.

"Oh, fuck." Her eyes snapped open as she half stumbled, knocking on the door to the boy's room. Wade at least was safe and sound, keeping to himself like always.

"Wade, I don't think I can take you to practice tonight. You think you can make it on your own?"

Pulling his hands away from his face as he stood, he answered, "I'm not going to go while Peter’s doing his disappearing act again. Why don't we go sit on the couch? If he's not home in an hour, we can go search for him."

He placed his hand on the back of her shoulders and led the way to the living room. The ferry stuff was done and over, so maybe he just didn't have his phone on him when he was doing his superheroing. Spider-Man certainly didn't use utility belts like Captain America. He'd try and buy Peter a little more time until even he couldn't sit still any longer from worry.

"When did you become such a grown-up?" The edges of May's eyes crinkled as she gave him a smile, as genuine as it was exhausted. 

"I just can't help worrying, you know? I don't know what's going on with that kid, but I feel like whatever it is, it's been going on for months now. Is it bullies at school? Pressure from classes? If I talk to Ned's parents is that going to make it better or worse?" She fell back onto the sofa, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"Whatever it is, I don't want to push him away. I know high school is tough, I remember what it was like, and I was one of the cool kids." She laughed a little, finally turning to face him. "Or at least one of the kids who didn't care what people thought."

"But Peter..." she hesitated, searching Wade's face for some kind of answer, or at least understanding. "He's so smart, and sensitive. I don't want him getting hurt because he..." She sighed, lifting up her glasses to rub at the bridge of her nose. "I know I'm not Ben, I... I don't always have the right words, don't know how to..." She gestured vaguely in the air. "But I want him to know he can come to me. About anything. Do you think he knows?"

"He knows." Wade took her hand in his, meeting her gaze. "But I believe as teens, we have an obligation to figure out things the hard way."

Looking past her to the window, where the sun had set not long ago, he sighed. "What he's going through... he hasn't even told me. Of course I don’t share everything with him, but it'd be nice if he'd open up once in a while instead of trying to carry the weight entirely on his own shoulders. I just want to see him happy."

"He really does, doesn't he? He thinks everything is his responsibility. Like... like he's Tony Stark and not the same little kid who used to refuse to take a bath without his rubber frog." A grin, much more like the old May, crossed her face. "Don't tell him I told you about that." A zip across the lips drove the point home. "I think we want the same thing. I want Peter to figure himself out. I know once he sorts out what he wants, there will be no stopping him. I just wish I could help him with that process, or at least be a part of it."

Her shoulders rose and fell a few more times as she gave Wade's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Looking forward to that recital of yours. You're gonna knock em dead, kiddo."

Wade gave her a small smile at her attempt to lighten the mood with a change of subject. "Yeah, I should probably start working on an outfit. Did you ever find where the sewing machine has gone off to?"

"Oh! Right! Let me dig that out right now. Rummaging through the closets will give me something to do with all this nervous energy." She gave his hand another small squeeze before hopping up off the sofa, busying herself with finding the long idle appliance.

Thirty minutes later they were at the kitchen table, May running through the different stitch options while struggling to remember how to thread the bobbin. They managed to run a few successful test seams, and a fragile calm had settled over the two of them when the front door slammed shut.

"Peter?" May's head snapped up as a spool of thread dropped to the floor, leaving only the thinnest line of red as it rolled away. "Peter is that you? Oh... oh thank god..."

Peter was a mess. Eyes red, hair askew, stumbling into the apartment in clothes and shoes that clearly weren't his. He stared at May and Wade with a broken gaze, like he hadn't seen them for years, and any words of explanation he might have had for them died early on his tongue.

"I called five police stations. Five! I called the school, I called your friends' parents. I was halfway to storming up to the Stark tower penthouse by myself just in case Mister Billions had any idea where you might be before Wade stopped me." Her anger was palpable, but there was no missing the tremble in her voice.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? How worried we were?"

Peter blinked hard, looking back to Wade in shock. It had only been an afternoon, part of the evening. And yeah, he'd skipped class, but Wade was looking at him like he was back from the dead.

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

Initially, as Wade pushed up from his chair, he was ready to be angry. To tell Peter off for disappearing again, for ignoring phone calls and messages, for causing them so much stress, for putting himself in danger, for lying. 

But looking at Peter, seeing the utter defeat on his face and slumping of his shoulders, stopped him. He was just a kid, out there saving people, usually all alone. And now that Wade knew, he couldn't unsee it. Finally it all clicked. Those mornings when he'd sleep in late, those quiet days when Peter barely left his room. He let out a frustrated groan, feeling like the worst friend ever.

Before he could control his words, he said, "What the fuck are you wearing? Is that...Hello Kitty?"

"Clothes got wrecked..." The words grated out, rough, hollow and totally at odds with the garish appearance of Peter's outfit. "I was-"

"I don't want to hear it!" May swiped a brisk hand across her throat. "More half truths, and lies. I can't take it anymore, Peter. Please!" Her fingers tensed in the air, and it looked like she might grab him by the shoulders, but she settled for dragging her fingers across her scalp.

"You're skipping class, detention, totally ditched your classmates in D.C. I..." She inhaled, holding herself still for several seconds before finally letting it out. "I need to know what's going on with you, Peter. Is it drugs? Something else?" She begged. "Something worse?"

Wade put a hand on May's shoulder. "I don't... I don't think an interrogation is a good idea right now."

"I..." Peter's shoulders trembled as he took a step forward before collapsing in one of the kitchen chairs. "...I lost the internship."

"Can Tony just do that? Make you stop...interning?" It didn't seem wise for Wade to mention Peter’s superheroing at this particular moment without possibly causing both Parkers to go into meltdown mode. "That's not fair."

Peter was relieved when Wade stepped in to keep May from reading him the riot act, but his question cut just as deep.

"He's in charge..." he mumbled. "He gets to call the shots. And I..." He swallowed hard, pressing his lips together in a firm line to try and keep the tears from falling. "I'm just a stupid kid. I'm stupid and... and I thought I could make something more of myself, could really make everyone proud but in the end I just... I failed. Like always."

"Bullshit."

Walking over to Peter, Wade crouched down, placing his hands on his knees. "I bet you're trying to be like him, like..." He had to stop himself from saying Iron Man. "Like Tony, when you really shouldn't. You aren't him. You’re better. And you can prove it in your own way in your own time. The only person you've failed is yourself. But you can fail as many times as you want, as long as you get back up. I've failed plenty of times, but it's not the end of the world. You don't need Tony to believe in you when there are so many other people, who I frankly think are far more important, that do." Glancing over at May, he gave her a smile. "May does." Wade turned his attention back to Peter, making sure he had full attention. "And I believe in you too, Peter."

The last few hours had left Peter feeling defeated and utterly drained, but as he met Wade's eyes some of the ache eased away. Wade might not, _could not_ know what Peter was really going through, but he let himself believe that even if he did, he'd feel the same way. Eyes closed, he leaned forward, focusing on the warm pressure of Wade's palms against his legs, safe and grounding.

Maybe Wade was right. Tony hadn't listened, hadn't talked to him. Hadn't believed in him. He'd tried so hard as Spider-Man to do the right thing, to never look away when there was something he could do. But the cost of that was his own life, his relationships, the very people who at this moment were here for him.

"You... you don't think I'm a screw up?" He swiped at his cheek with the flat of his palm, unsurprised at the tracks of tears he found.

"Oh, you've screwed up plenty," May answered, expression stern, but no longer frantic. "But that's life, kiddo."

"We're all screw ups here." Wade stood, ruffling Peter's curls as he did. "May, think we can do dinner, work on winding down, and sort things out in the morning?"

"I like the way you think." She nodded, already grabbing her phone and looking up the number for their favorite pizza joint. "Why don't you find something stupid on TV and we can all zone out over some pepperoni."

Peter gnawed on his lip, eyes darting from May to Wade. Could it really be that easy? Could they forgive him, just like that?

"C'mon, up and at 'em," May grabbed his shoulder, gently yanking him from the chair. "Food's gonna be here in half an hour and you need to take a shower. You stink... stink like garbage."

Huffing, Wade rolled his eyes at Peter's expression, but offered him a comforting smile, though it was hard not to laugh at May's rather astute observation. Peter certainly smelled like the bay. 

"Come on, you look like you're going to fall over from exhaustion." He reached out and wrapped his arm around Peter's neck, pulling him down and giving him a noogie. "Gonna have May put olives on everything, so maybe you'll think twice before you stress us out again."

"Noo... not olives... please, I'll never leave the house again, I swear!" Peter laughed a little despite himself, and let his whole body sag in Wade's grip. "Shower almost sounds like too much effort. I think I'm gonna soak in the tub til the pizza's here."

"Yeah, well we have to punish you somehow, don't we May?" Wade said as he moved towards their bedroom. "You got your little rubber froggie to keep you company? Bath time can get lonely sometimes."

"Who told you about Captain Amphibian?" Peter squawked, halfway to the bathroom, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "May!"

"Wait! It had a name?!"

* * *

It was nearly midnight by the time Peter crawled into bed, bone weary, but heart lighter than it had been before. His stomach ached a little from overeating; he'd been forgetting to have proper meals ever since he'd started focusing on this alien weapon tech issue. Sitting down for a real meal seemed practically reckless when those things were out on the street and he couldn't...

...he couldn't spend his time worrying about it. Not anymore. It wasn't his problem. Wasn't his responsibility. Tony had seen to that.

A cold breath escaped him with a shaky rattle as he pulled his blanket up to his chin, forcing his eyes closed. The last few hours had been peaceful. Nice, even, with no more conflict than a halfhearted argument about who should get the last packet of parm. Peter didn't want to ruin that now by letting his thoughts get away from him as he worried about what might have been. He had to relax. Not that he had any idea how.

Wade sat on the top bunk, back against the wall. His mind was still too busy processing the day for him to actually sleep. After all, he hadn't had a lot of time earlier to fully come to terms with what he learned. And he'd spent his evening doing everything he could to keep Peter's spirits up, along with intercepting May when she got too close to going ranty. He completely understood where she was coming from. There were times he wanted to say something but didn't. 

With his head on his knees, he stared out the window. So all of Peter's late nights were spent swinging through the city. Part of him wondered what that was like. Another was terrified of what could happen to Peter if he fell from some of the heights he'd seen Spider-Man get to. Mostly, Wade was really torn. He wanted to tell Peter he figured it out, and that if even a dummy like him had put the truth together, someone else out there might do the same. Yet Peter seemed to want to keep this to himself, and Wade couldn’t help but feel responsible for that. He'd impressed upon Peter that the heroes needed to keep the identities secret in order to keep their loved ones safe. Could he change his own mind on something so big? He shook his head and shifted slightly on the bed. Maybe he could give Peter a little more time to come clean. Let him tell him in his own time.

Sleep didn't come to Peter either. Every time he let his mind wander, it came back to his classes, his friends at school, even Wade and May, and he started thinking about what he'd been doing the last time he'd run off and left them all behind. At the time, it made sense. There was a job to be done and he was the only one who could do it. He had an obligation to use his powers for the greater good. It's what Tony expected. It's what Ben would have wanted.

Except... maybe it wasn't.

In the end, Peter hadn't been up to the challenge, hadn't been strong enough, smart enough, good enough.

 _"It's not working out."_ Tony had been so flippant, so casual, despite his rage. Like Peter was some kid he'd hired to wash his car or mow his lawn. In the end, that's all he was to the man, wasn't it? A kid.

He hadn't realized he was crying until a tear landed on his pillowcase, seeping into the soft cotton, making it stick ever so slightly to his cheek. He fought to calm himself, to take some breaths, to remind himself that no one had been injured. He hadn't messed up that badly.

_But you could have. And maybe the next time, you would have. That's what Tony realized. You were always going to do more harm than good._

The next sob racked his chest, but he fought to keep quiet. Wade had already spent most of the night boosting his spirits and talking May down. He didn't need Peter to give him any more reasons to worry.

Wade yawned, but before he could fully settle into bed, a sound caught his attention. It was soft and muffled, but he knew exactly where it was coming from. Carefully, he leaned over the edge of the mattress and looked at the back of his friend. Try as he might to stifle the sounds, Peter still couldn't hide the shaking of his shoulders. 

With a grunt, he righted himself and climbed down with little grace. While he could have probably been quieter, he wanted to give Peter a chance to realize he was moving around. Wade didn't say anything as he climbed under the blankets of the lower bunk and got himself situated. It was a familiar situation, not unlike the times he’d been depressed and Peter comforted him. Now it felt like the least he could do was return the favor. 

Reaching out, he pulled Peter to him, wrapping him in a one armed hug, whispering, "It's okay, Petey. I got you."

The creaks and groans of the bunk hadn't escaped Peter's notice, but it wasn't until he felt the unmistakable heat of Wade's chest against his back that he realized the other boy had crawled down to join him. He froze for half a second, annoyed with himself for giving Wade another reason to fuss, but the exhaustion of the day soon won out and Peter found himself relaxing into the gentle hold.

"...sorry..." He whispered, voice hoarse and broken. "I know it's late and we're both tired and... and..." He took a deep breath, but couldn't keep it down. "I shouldn't be falling apart this way."

"It's okay to fall apart sometimes. Gotta be healthier than keeping everything bottled up. Isn't that what you taught me not so long ago?" Wade sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to or fall apart on or... just not be okay around. Isn't that what best friends are for?"

Peter raised one hand, let his fingers wrap around Wade's wrist where it fell over his chest and felt his pulse beat slow and even. As the seconds ticked by, he found himself calming down, and he felt almost normal for a change.

"Yeah," he whispered at last. "Best friends. ‘M glad you're here."

A moment or two passed in silence, and even though his heart was no longer pounding, Peter's mind was still ill at ease. He rolled onto his back, just far enough that he could catch the street lights as they played over Wade's forehead and nose.

"Sorry I haven't been a good friend lately. I want to fix that though, really. Be there for you too." He offered a tired smile. "How is um... how's... school?"

Opening his eyes, Wade offered Peter a tired smile. "Eh, it's alright. Pretty sure my math teacher hates my guts. Not my fault I caught him using his school computer to pirate porn." He fought a snicker as he began to fabricate a story. "Then Mr. Roberts tried to send his R.O.U.S. after me, but I fought them off. Of course, not before one of them left me with a nasty scar on my backside. Wanna see?"

"Rodents of unusual size? At a high school? I know this is New York but even so that's pretty… _inconceivable._ " Peter laughed, and it shook the tension from his chest, making him feel one step closer to whole again.

As Wade prattled on about the giant on the wrestling team and the tyrant principal Humperdinck, a soft smile settled onto Peter's lips even as his eyes drew closed. Here and now, he was warm and safe and home. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed it.

"Keep talking," he mumbled, head falling loose and easy to the side. "I'm just resting my eyes."

Wade had paused to look down at Peter. He'd gone quiet and Wade had wondered if he'd finally fallen asleep, but his soft command informed Wade that while not asleep yet, it wouldn't be long. In the meantime he was happy to while away the time with fanciful tales, and was already preparing to spin a tale about magic and heroism, torture and revenge and sacrifice and love. Taking a deep breath, he brushed an errant lock of Peter’s hair from his face, letting the tips of his fingers hover for just a moment at his brow. 

"As you wish." 

* * *

Wade was bent in half, letting his torso hang forward as he took a moment before moving onto the next phase of his practice. He'd taken up ice skating to keep himself busy when May had insisted he have something to do after school. She wouldn't let him get a job, telling him that he needed to enjoy being a kid for a little longer. Of course, he'd still gotten a small weekend gig he didn't tell May about so he could at least pay for his own lessons. 

Ice skating honestly hadn't been his first choice, mostly because it was midsummer when he started looking for an extracurricular activity and winter sports were the last thing on his mind. He had considered trying team sports, but none of the games interested him enough. Music had been a thought, and he'd even looked for an affordable teacher but most were either booked or way out of his price range and the local youth center hadn’t had a teacher for months. But then during a random dumpster dive, looking for items to sell, he'd walked past a skating rink. He was already five feet past when something clicked in his brain and he immediately stopped and ran back. 

And here he was a few months later, working out the beginnings of a routine for his first recital. He was nowhere near competition ready, and really he was okay with that. Right now skating was just a fun way to pass the time. Maybe when he was finally eighteen, he'd reconsider, because then he could join a local young adult competition.

Pulling himself up straight, he pushed himself into a glide, taking a deep breath and prepping for his first sit spin. He needed to work on his form if he wanted to include them in his recital. Once he had enough momentum, he wound up his body , bending his left knee, he lifted his other leg and swung it around, spinning around counterclockwise. Quickly, but carefully, and keeping his right leg straight out above the ground, he dropped down, left thigh parallel with the ground as his hands reached out and leaned forward, grabbing his right ankle. He wobbled momentarily. Instead of forcing himself to maintain, he lifted his torso back up and just let his hands hover over his leg. 

After a few rotations, he pushed himself up with his left leg, sending his arms out to his sides to help keep his momentum and his right leg just above the ice so he could spin on one foot. Trying not to think too hard, Wade pulled his arms in, spinning himself faster. The rush of the spin had him grinning as he released his arms back out and slowed down out of the spin, dropping his right foot. 

Unfortunately he misjudged where he was slightly, and his backwards momentum had him bumping into the wall. Huffing, he pushed off so he could repeat the maneuver. He wanted to nail the pancake spin and not just depend on the plain sit spin.

Weeks of detention and being grounded had definitely taken their toll on Peter's sanity. Admittedly his performance in class had never been better. With little else to occupy his time, he'd thrown himself into his studies wholeheartedly, even working ahead and taking on some extra credit assignments because there was only so long you could stare at the wall in detention. By the time he got home each night, Peter had nothing left to do for class. Their room had never been so clean. He'd even gotten around to alphabetizing the DVD shelf in the living room.

So when Wade asked if he wanted to get some air and head with him to the ice rink, he'd jumped at the chance. He didn't have a pair of skates of his own, but even watching people on the ice would be a welcome change of pace. 

He sat in the bleachers now, backpack at his side, physics textbook spread out on his lap, (because old habits die hard), although it was being completely ignored. Instead his attention was being held by the display out on the ice, where Wade was running drills and rehearsing moves as he pieced together a routine.

Wade wasn't the only person on the ice, of course. His instructor seemed to make the most of his time by working with multiple pupils at once, and had a small class of elementary school students wobbling around on the far end of the rink. They were pretty adorable, reminding Peter of ungainly puppies, tumbling over themselves again and again, but wholeheartedly enjoying the experience. 

However, their unfocused meanderings were a far cry from Wade's purposeful strides. Even though he was far from an expert, there was something mesmerizing about his movements that made it difficult for Peter to look away. He made plenty of mistakes, and lacked the finesse of a more practiced skater, but even so his determination showed through. Even when he faltered, Wade wasted no time, immediately repeating the botched move over and over until he got it right.

Wade never stopped. Never gave up. Never let a mistake keep him down for long. He just kept going until he figured it out. And he always did, eventually.

_If Wade had been the one on that ferry, trying to save those people, instead of me... If he'd been the one trying to get Tony to listen to reason... maybe he would have been able to..._

But that way lay madness, didn't it? It was pointless- trying to imagine how someone else might have fared better in his position. Peter was the one who had screwed up, was the one who had to pay for it now. Those were the facts, the rest was just idle fantasy.

Wade's hands flew out to catch him as he stumbled out of a spin. Skaters fell all the time, but it could still be a challenge to get up and keep going. More seasoned skaters made it seem so easy to effortlessly and smoothly continue after a rough fall, but Wade was anything but graceful in his own opinion. 

Taking a deep breath, he decided to break from spins and cool down before attempting some jumps. He was hoping to do at least one double toe loop in his show but he was still having trouble sticking the landing. Perhaps if he'd kept practicing when he was younger, he'd be able to do it. For now, he was grateful he could do any of the jumps in a single rotation.

Wade spotted Peter, unfocused with a small frown on his face. Peter had seemed mostly happy lately, despite being stuck at home. It had surprised him at first. There had been no sightings of Spider-Man since the ferry, which reinforced Wade’s realization about his true identity. He thought Peter would be antsy, constantly wishing he could be in the air swinging. (It looked so cool and Wade really hoped he could try it out some day.) Maybe it was for the best. Whether Peter decided to go back to fighting crime was ultimately up to him, but in Wade’s opinion, the break was doing him a world of good.

Gliding over, he slapped against the barrier as he stopped in front of Peter.[ _"¿Cómo va el estudio?"_](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LVfoQACPrPk8ThcBYPhXqGMjsNjEu4xoYisOFW5j418/edit?usp=sharing)

Despite the glass between them, Peter recoiled, surprised at the sight of Wade suddenly in front of him. Well, more surprised at his own surprise than anything. Ever since getting his powers, he'd had this sort of sixth sense that alerted him to danger, everything from incoming punches to an incoming collision with Mr. Delmar walking blind around the corner with his arms full of boxes. The fact that Wade was able to sneak up on him at all, from right in front of him, no less, was a testament to just how distracted Peter was.

_"Mi estudio va bien," Peter answered after a second, forcing himself back into the present. "Como es tu... uh... es-skating?"_

Wade laughed. "Magnífico. Just taking a moment before moving on to the final bit of practice. Wanna grab something to eat before we head home?"

The chill of the rink was starting to seep into Peter's skin, so the prospect of a hot meal was extremely appealing right now, not that he ever had to be asked twice to down a burger or slice of pizza. He nodded vigorously, hopping up from the cold metal bench to stretch his legs and lean against the barrier while he watched Wade finish up.

Pushing back out onto the ice, Wade began to lazily skate backwards, eyes never leaving his friend. Wade focused on shifting his weight around on the edges of his blades. 

"Do a flip!" Peter yelled, causing more than one of the other spectators to give him a funny look.

Picking up speed, Wade spread his arms and looked behind him, making sure his path was clear. He shook his head, resisting the urge to glance over at his friend. Lack of focus was how accidents happened. Leaning onto the inside edge of his left foot, Wade brought down his right and pushed himself off the ground. It was a quick flip, but he managed to stick the landing.

Peter whistled and cheered from his spot, as though Wade had performed some kind of crazy triple jump, and the glances of curiosity were turning into looks of annoyance at the two boys as he continued his ridiculous display. He didn't care. Letting loose now, raising his voice, cheering on his friend, it was the first time he'd felt free in weeks. He couldn't help but want to chase that feeling.

Wade grinned, trying to stop his laughter, so he didn't throw himself off as he worked on moving to his next jump. It would be an edge attempt. His coach told him he didn't need to include all the jumps in his recital, that in fact, he should only do like one or two since he was a novice, but he really wanted to have a go at them all. Today though, he was not attempting the axel, because despite not minding falling like crazy, he didn't want to show off that disaster to Peter yet.

Instead he worked on the salchow. His first attempt landed wobbly, then the next few he kept finding himself on the outside edge when he took off. None of them landed cleanly. And yet it sounded as though Peter was watching an Olympic event with all of his crazy cheering.

By this point most of the parents were staring at Peter and Wade rather than watching their own children scoot around the rink. There were a few sighs and grumbles, but more than a few smiles at the boys' genuine display. Peter had his hands and face pressed hard against the glass now, broad grin on his face mirroring Wade's own.

Out on the ice, Wade attempted a toe loop jump but came down hard on his dominant foot and cringed. That was probably going to ache something fierce later. Taking a moment to let the pain of the shock wear off, he realized how close he was to the barrier and tapped on it at Peter as he passed by, waving and grinning. Then he had to spin around to do a double take, realizing a few of the other spectators had their eyes on him. He hadn't expected any attention until maybe his recital and even then, he only expected May and Peter to watch. 

Letting out an embarrassed laugh, he went back to practicing. Wade glanced at his watch, noticing he had maybe ten minutes left. It was time to attempt his double toe loop. Taking a deep breath, he started by doing smaller single rotations to get a feel for the jump. He only flubbed it up once. Now it was time to use the last of his stamina and push for that double. Keeping his knee bent as he brought up his left foot before abruptly bringing it down and jumping. Wade managed to rotate his body with enough force that he did it. He got his double rotation. In his excitement, his landing was not great, but he managed to stay upright. Determined to land it, he attempted it a few more times, each landing a bit shoddy. 

Without thinking, he started narrating Wade's performance, even though the other boy was much too far to hear him.

_"And now he's skating backwards, the absolute maniac. What will he do next? Some kind of super jump, the likes of which have never been see- oh! And he nails it! They're probably going to name that move after him after this performance! Next Olympic games, everyone's going to be doing the Wilson!"_

His hands were in the air now, waving around and making him look like a shrimpy inflatable tube guy, advertising a sale on discount Zambonis. 

"You and your boyfriend are so cute."

It was the second time today Peter had been shocked into silence. He turned and found himself face to face with a young mother, beaming at him as she tried in vain to keep her kindergarten age son from making a mess of his concession stand nachos. 

"W-what, you mean, Wade?" Peter stammered, eyes darting back out to his friend on the ice. 

"Oh.. we-we're not... I mean...He's... He's just..." Peter could feel his face starting to warm. "He's just doing really well out there today, is all."

"Nice to see you here supporting him. I'm sure he appreciates it." She turned back to the class on the ice. "It can be tricky, putting yourself out there, especially in front of someone you care about. That's why I'm always sure to be here for my Katie, so she knows I- oh! Collin!" She yelped, looking down at the new bright orange handprint on her backside. "Ugh, these are new!" In a single swoop, she had her would-be-Banksy in her arms and was quickly headed to the bathroom to salvage what she could of her outfit.

Peter was left alone, utterly confused. Was he an idiot for taking what some stranger had said to heart? Should he try and put himself out there, come out with the truth about his disappearances, about Spider-Man? Things between he and Wade had been going so well lately, and he didn't want to mess that up.

And speaking of Wade, why had this random lady assumed he was Peter's boyfriend?

And why hadn't he corrected her?

One attempt, that ended up being his last, was unfortunately Wade’s worst. His feet completely landed wrong and shot out from under him, sending him to the ice roughly. Tired as he was, Wade just lay there, taking it in before rolling on to his back and spreading out his limbs with a large groan. Stick a fork in him, he was done. Slowly he pushed up off the ice and dragged himself to the rink entrance.

After his unexpected encounter with the rink mother, Peter was noticeably quieter. But he managed to shake himself back to attention in time to rush over and help Wade, who was practically limping his way to the bleachers.

"Oof, that doesn't look good. You sure you're still up to grab something? We could always call May, ask her to pick us up."

"If I couldn't handle a fall, Petey, I wouldn't be attempting those jumps. Just give me a few minutes. You got my shoes?" Wade lifted a foot up and began unlacing his boots. He didn't care for the changing rooms here, opting to come and go in his workout clothes and shower as soon as he got home.

"What, you mean these?" Peter held up a pair of beat up sneakers. "Yes, I protected your precious shoes with my life. I had to fight off countless thieves and vandals, but I managed... somehow." He passed the shoes over and started packing up his things, noting again how little he'd actually managed to get done during his hour here.

"You're a riot." Rolling his eyes, he switched out footwear, before standing up and doing a few final stretches. "Wanna hit a taco truck? Or did you have something else in mind?" 

Before Peter could answer, Wade was waving at someone just behind him. "Evening, Mrs. Anglin! Katie is doing so well! I can't wait for her recital. How is Collin?"

"Little monster is up to his usual tricks," she answered, absently brushing at the large damp spot on her slacks. "It's a good thing you're cute," she pretended to scold her son. "Katie's been working hard. Skating is all she talks about. Posters up on her wall, videos on the computer at all hours. She's obsessed! But better that than boys, I guess." She laughed. "I was just telling your-"

"Peter!" He interjected. "My... My name is Peter."

"I was just telling your Peter how much it means having someone in the stands. You're so sweet to come see her skate, Wade. I know she looks up to you."

Wade lifted his eyebrows in surprise at the words, “your Peter” and his heart skipped a beat. He knew she didn't mean anything by it, but if he was honest, he really liked the sound of it. Maybe one day.

"I'm not sure why, I'm hardly sweet. You can ask Peter. He'd probably get more sleep if I wasn't around." Laughing, he held up his hand for Collin to high five. "We really should get going. He's got a curfew these days. See you later!" 

Tossing an arm around Peter's shoulders and his skates over his own, Wade waved goodbye and led the way out. "Looks like you're making friends?"

Peter managed one last look over his shoulder, just long enough to see Mrs. Anglin pointedly looking away, one hand raised to cover the pink tinge that had crept onto her cheeks at Wade's words. There was no helping it now though, and he had no choice but to head out with Wade, misunderstandings be damned.

"Just some light conversation to kill the time. Couldn't spend the whole night watching you fall on your butt."

"Yeah, it's not as entertaining, once you've seen it happen a hundred times." Wade leaned on Peter. "I am le tired, Petey. Do we want to grab food before or after the train ride?"

Peter gave an exaggerated groan, pretending to stumble beneath Wade's weight, even though he could have easily picked him up over his head and run down the block. He staggered a few paces, taking a few extra seconds to check the street for any viable candidates for dinner.

"I'm pretty sure putting you on a crowded train with innocent civilians would constitute as some kind of war crime," he teased, fanning his nose with one hand. "Maybe we should find something around here. Give you a chance to air out. You said you wanted tacos?"

"How dare you! I smell like roses and sunshine!" Wade pushed off Peter, bringing his hands to his chest, feigning offense (though he knew Peter was probably very correct). "I can't even look at you after that insult."

"Fine. Walk backwards all the way home then," Peter retorted, shouldering his bag and heading further down the sidewalk. "But I guess it means you won't see where I stop for tacos. Too bad, I was feeling like treating you today."

"Aaaand I'm over it." Hopping about, Wade’s eyes looked around, glad to find the streets mostly empty and easy to navigate. "It's a couple blocks to the best hole in the wall taco place that has some seating. Unless you're craving a street vendor?"

"And miss out on your favorite hole?" Peter snorted. "Never. Lead the way."

Laughing, Wade grabbed Peter's wrist and began to run the couple of blocks to get to the tiny taqueria. It didn't even have a proper sign, just a little signboard listing off the days special. 

Slowing down, he dropped Peter's hand and waved to the young man, not much older than themselves. "Evening,Tomás!"

The aroma wafting from the kitchen was intoxicating and inviting, but it paled in comparison to the warm grin they got from the man who appeared to be serving as both cook and cashier.

"Eyy, Wade! Good to see you man! You just coming from practice then? Need that protein boost, eh?"

"Hell yeah, you know what I like!" Wade laughed before placing his elbow on Peter's shoulder. "Say hello to my little friend, Peter. Peter, this is Tomás. He makes the best tacos in the city."

"Flattery still doesn't get you anything for free. It's good to finally meet you, Peter." Wiping his hands before leaning across the counter, Tomás held out his hand for Peter to shake. He glanced over at Wade, his grin widening at Wade. _"Qué, y entonces ese es el vato bien lindo de quien me hablabas?"_

Wade felt his face heat up and he answered quickly, " _"Cierre esa boca! Él no sabe, y no quiero que lo sepa aún."_ Glaring playfully at Tomás, he picked up a menu and offered it to Peter.

The menu was short, offering only a handful of meat options in any number of preparations. Peter let his finger trail down the list of words, sounding out each one to himself as he thought. 

_"Flautas de pollo. Chicharrón. Al pastor. Lengua."_ He paused. "That means tongue, right?"

_ "Oh, ¿así que estás aprendiendo español? Pero qué bonito. ¡Y acá yo pensando que nada más tendría a Wade para platicar! Y por supuesto que sólo quiere hablar de tí. Siempre con eso de, 'Peter es tan inteligente, Peter es tan divertido, Peter se ve precioso a primera hora de la mañana cuando--" _

As his embarrassment flares more, Wade runs a hand over his face, speaking quickly, hoping Peter couldn't follow their speed. " _"¡Pero Tomás, ¿Por qué?! Gracias a dios que no habla bien español todavía. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Correr a tu mejor cliente?"_

Tomás faux gasped. _"Lastimas mi corazón, wey. Yo sólo quiero echarte una mano con esta hermosa química que veo."_ Laughing, Tomás turned back to Peter. "Correct, it is tongue. It is much tastier than you might think. Have you tried it before?"

Peter shook his head, still a little confused, but already starting to enjoy himself a little more. Tomás was so genuine and friendly, easy with his laughter. He could see why Wade enjoyed coming here.

"I haven't, but if you say it's good, I'm always willing to try new things. What about you Wade, want to give tongue a try?"

"Yes, Wade!" Tomás chimed in. "I'm sure that once you feel the heavenly caress of this delectable tongue on yours, you will never be the same!"

"You're making it weird, Tomás." He leaned into Peter's space, making a quick waving gesture at the cook. "He's acting like I've never tried it before. It is fucking delicious though. I don't know what he does to make it so, but you have to try it."

Peter nodded amicably, ready for something new. _"Uno taco de lengua por favor,"_ he tried, feeling a little more confident in his pronunciation already. _"Y uno carnitas y pollo."_ He turned to Wade, already pulling his battered wallet from his pocket. "Alright, I said I'd pay, so go wild. But not too wild. I only have like eighteen bucks."

"Four of my usual, please, Tomás." Wade said.

Tomás quickly wrote on a pad the types of tacos he needed and rang them up. Once Peter paid, he gave him a big grin. "Do take good care of Wade, yeah? Keep him out of trouble?"

Wade's embarrassment came back full force and he rolled his eyes at Tomás before walking over to a small table near the wall.

"Keep Wade out of trouble?" Peter grinned, handing over the cash. "That seems like a pretty tall order. Maybe you should be paying me, instead?"

He received a deep belly laugh for the joke, as Tomás handed him his change. "You go have a seat, I'll bring your food out in a minute."

Peter dropped down into a chair across from Wade, still taking in the warm atmosphere of the tiny restaurant.

"This place is really cool. Thanks for bringing me here."

"Glad you like it." Wade leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "And thanks, for coming to practice with me."

"Sure, yeah." Peter smiled, a little confused, but glad Wade wasn't telling him to "give him space" or something. "It was actually more fun than I was expecting. Not, uh, not that I was expecting it to be boring, but y'know. Sports have never really been my thing. I had a good time though. And it was nice to get out of the house."

"Yeah, you've been cooped up a lot lately, no room to really stretch out. How have you not gone stir crazy?" Honestly Wade wanted to ask how he was able to not lose it now that he was unable to go out and climb walls and swing around, but he'd promised himself he'd let Peter tell him in his own time.

"Oh, um." Peter faltered, his gaze dropping to the speckled formica table between them. "That... that part isn't so bad. I mean, yeah, it sucks but you know, being stuck in my room with my computer. That's pretty much how my life was before anyway." He couldn't deny that there were parts of him that actually liked spending more time at home again, more time with May, and Ned.

And Wade, of course.

"It's really more that...'' He exhaled briefly, short and sharp. "When I was out there... um, working for Mr. Stark... I really felt like I was. Y'know, doing something worthwhile. Helping people. Making the world a better place. Something.... something like that." His teeth grazed against the tender skin of his lip as he fought to keep his voice from wavering.

"And... and I know I’m just some kid from Queens with a lot to learn and a long way to go. But I uh..." He managed to let his gaze settle on Wade, even though he could feel his eyes were stinging and red. "I guess the biggest lesson I had to learn is that I'm... I'm not necessarily cut out for saving the world."

Anger flared up in Wade. He had never been a fan of Tony's, of course, but the fact he had such a big impact on how his friend saw himself... he couldn’t help but be very upset with the old man. Especially since whatever had happened between them meant the world had lost one of the best heroes out there. He might be a little more biased now that he knew the truth, but Spider-Man had genuinely been doing good in his own way.

"Look, you don't need some big wig saying what you can and can't do. You were doing great before Tony turned your life upside down, and you can still be great without him." Wade reached out and shoved at Peter's shoulder. "And who ever said you had to save the world? You're one person. Even the supers team up when it comes to the big battles. Stick to the things you know and work your way up. You'll do just fine."

Even though Wade's shove wasn't exactly gentle, his words were surprisingly soothing and tender. Peter could feel his words catching in his throat, forcing him to think twice before saying anything and pretending he wasn't affected by what his friend was saying.

"Th-thanks," he managed at last. Voice a little hoarse, but not as uncertain as it had been before. "Should've known you'd know what to say. You... you always seemed to get me, no matter how weird I'm being. I should have known that would still be the case, that I could still trust you with... everything."

He pulled at the edges of his paper napkin, fraying the fibers and focusing on the way they brushed against the pads of his fingers to stay centered and keep himself from losing his nerve.

"Actually, I meant to talk to you about all of this a long time ago. But I guess I was scared that you'd see things differently. See me differently, and I didn't think I could hand-"

 _“¡Tacos para los enamorados!"_ Tomás swung by the table, dropping a tray overladen with food including a few items the boys hadn't ordered. "I realized you didn't order any drinks so I brought you some horchata. Good even on a cold day! Oh and you know if someone didn't eat this flan today I was going to have to throw it out, so why not share it with my two favorite customers, eh?"

Wade quickly pushed himself back into his chair with a huff. Between the interruption of what could have been a Spider-Man confession and Tomás insistence on embarrassing him, he was a little annoyed. He couldn't stay mad at Tomás though, when he looked over the meal.

_"Gracias, Tomás!" Wade said. "Miren como nos malcría este. Te perdono lo que le dijiste a Peter esta noche, aunque ni lo entienda.”_

Grabbing the horchata, he took a big drink, thrilled to have it. After an exhausting practice, it was just the refreshing boost he needed. Setting the drink aside, he quickly divided the food between them before clapping his hands together once. 

_ "¡Provecho!" _

Peter himself didn't know what he had been about to say, but the bountiful meal in front of them was a welcome distraction. He smiled up at Tomás, taking a deep breath to banish the last of his nerves.

_"Gracias, Tomás. It looks uh... muy delicious... delicioso."_

Tomás simply gave them a thumbs up and after slapping Wade on the back he left the two to eat in peace. Peter grabbed his order, or at least what he assumed was his and started digging in.

"You were right, this is awesome. I'm not sure if this is the tongue or the steak but I don't even care, it's great." He grabbed some salsa, green meant it should be less spicy than the red stuff they usually served with chips, right? A tablespoon or two wouldn't hurt. Or so he thought.

"Oh... oh um... hot. Hot... really... hot!" Peter looked up and down the table before grabbing Wade's drink and taking a huge gulp, relieved when it managed to cool the burn even a little.

Wade looked up from his food, slightly confused at what was happening. "Hey! Didn't know we were sharing drinks!" 

Despite the fact that his horchata had been stolen, he couldn't help but laugh at his friend. It was great to be able to spend time like this. While he hoped Peter would take up the mantle of Spider-Man again, he wanted moments like this to keep going for a little while longer. 

"I did the same thing, honestly. I had expected some sweet salsa but very much got caught by surprise. Did it clear your sinuses?"

"What... sinuses?" Peter coughed, setting down what was left of Wade's drink. "I'm pretty sure I just burned them out." He gasped deep lungfuls of air one at a time, regaining his composure before shaking it off and getting right back into his meal, worries forgotten.

There was considerably more food in front of them than either of the boys had expected, but it was so delicious and they were having such a good time kicking back for a change, that neither of them seemed willing to leave until every last bite was gone. Wade insisted it was a cultural thing, that it would have been rude not to clean their plates, but Peter suspected it was just an excuse to linger and polish off the last of the nachos. 

It was a few minutes past closing when Peter finally looked at the time, eyes widening as he stood from the table so suddenly his chair fell back onto the floor.

"Oh crap. Oh... no..." Frantically he started shoving their wrappers and napkins onto their tray, searching for the trash can. "How is it so late? We just stopped in for a few tacos. Oh no, May is going to kill me."

Wade was ridiculously full, so he was slow going as he pushed himself out of the chair, stretching his back and looked at his watch. "If we can catch a train in the next five minutes, we can get home just on time."

Wrapping his skates' laces around one hand, he said, "Nearest station is just a block over. If we sprint, we can make it." He held out Peter's bag to him as he moved towards the door. "Night, Tomás!"

 _"¡Cuídate! ¡Y tráete a tu novio de nuevo! ¡Buenas noches!"_ Tomás called from where he was mopping behind the counter.

Peter only managed half of a wave to their ever-cheerful host before snatching his bag from Wade's hand and scooting out the door. Running a block in under five minutes was no big deal, for Spider-Man. But Peter Parker had something of a reputation as a shrimpy nerd, and he hadn't given Wade any reason to think any differently. He had to make sure they made it to the train on time without raising any suspicion.

"All that food really powered me up," he ventured. "Feel like I could run a mile. And we might have to. C-come on!" He grabbed Wade by the arm, starting down the sidewalk at a brisk pace, picking it up bit by bit when he thought Wade wouldn't notice.

Despite the urgency, Wade was curious how Peter was holding himself back from running full tilt. He didn't know how fast Spider-Man could run, but he knew it was far faster than they were going. With concerted effort, he bit his tongue to keep from asking if they could just swing home. Instead he just laughed.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Wade picked up speed, pushing himself a little more than usual.

He led the way as quickly as possible, pointing to the train entrance and leading the way through the late evening crowd. It seemed luck wasn't quite on their side as they glimpsed the train they needed pulling out of the station.

"Shit."

"Oh man, May's gonna freak out. I know she's gonna freak out. And when she freaks out, I freak out and... and..." Peter struggled to gulp down some air. "I promised I wasn't going to do this to her anymore, wasn't gonna screw up again." 

His fingers flew frantically over the cracked screen of his phone as he typed out message after message.

**P:** May. Really sorry.

**P:** Was watching Wade's practice, we lost track of time

**P:** We're on our way back right now

**P:** Just missed the train but we're waiting on the next one

**P:** I'm sorry, I know I'm late

**P:** Really, really sorry

**P:** Please don't freak out, I'm safe I swear

**P:** Sorry, so sorry

He typed out a new line as soon as he hit send each time, but being stuck underground in the train station meant they all just hovered in limbo, unable to find a signal, unable to be sent.

"She's gonna be so mad..." His voice was small, panicked, and more than a little defeated.

"Hey." Wade stepped closer and wrapped Peter in a side hug. "It'll be okay. I'll take the heat on this one."

It wasn't hard to see how Peter was barely holding back a panic attack. He took Peter's phone, made sure the volume was on and turned all the way up and put it in his pocket. There was nothing they could do with no signal and Peter just staring at the screen was a terrible idea. Once that was squared away, he pulled Peter into a proper hug.

"We'll only be about ten minutes late, twenty at most. While she might be upset because we missed curfew, I'm sure it won't be anything as bad as before. You'd been missing for hours during those situations."

Peter's head dropped against Wade's chest and he held his breath before letting it ease out in a trembling stream between his lips. He knew Wade was right. Logically, May would understand, would probably get the texts even before it was too late. He just couldn't help getting worked up. The image of May with that look of frustration on her face, or worse, disappointment... it brought back some of the worst of his memories, thinking about May looking at him the same way as-

"Okay..." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else around. "Okay, okay. It's going to be fine. She'll understand. This was just... just an accident. Yeah. And you're with me too so..." He managed to look up, catch the familiar sight of Wade peering at him with concern.

"Maybe it won't be the end of the world."

"See, all good." Wade smiled and released Peter. "Now I don't know about you, but we just sprinted and I've had skate practice and like a million tacos. I'm sitting on the bench."

Peter nodded, following suit and slumping down in the seat next to Wade. He pressed his palms firmly against his eyes, counting out the seconds in tens as he allowed his friend's easy presence at his side to calm him further.

"Thanks, Wade." He mumbled, from behind his hands.

Wade looped his arm through Peter's, and pulled him to lean against his shoulder. They sat in quiet for the next few minutes, and Wade had to fight the urge to doze off. Falling asleep was going to be no problem at all once they got home.

The wait for the next train seemed to last longer than normal, and it didn't help that Peter was antsy and shifting about from his anxiety. After about five minutes, he was even getting a little jumpy as a couple trains that weren't going their way stopped in the station. It was a little amusing, and Wade couldn't help the giggling, even if it earned him a glare.

Finally, the train they needed slid to a stop. The ride was about as long as their last wait, so Wade decided to stand using the pole as support so he didn't fall asleep in the seats. He let out a large yawn and rubbed at his face, nailing himself in the chest with his skates he had forgotten momentarily were attached to his hand.

Following Wade's example, Peter stood at attention the whole ride, though his demeanor was far less relaxed than that of his friend. He shifted from foot to foot, counting out the number of seconds he stood on each, gauging the speed of the train based on how quickly they passed other cars and eventually buildings.

"No answer," Peter mumbled, after the train made it back above ground and Wade returned his phone to his shaking hands. "I hope that doesn't mean she's been busy calling the cops. Again." It was mostly a joke, but Peter felt like he had to mentally prepare for the worst.

"They'll probably tell her the same thing as last time, they can't do anything til it's been twenty four hours." Lifting his eyebrows, he gave Peter a tired smirk. 

It didn't garner much of a reaction but he wasn't surprised. Peter was on edge. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do until they were standing in front of May. He really did hope she would go easy on him, but after everything he’d put her through, he would understand if she didn't. 

Finally the train slowed into their station. The familiar stench filled their noses as they left the train. Wade didn't waste anytime, using the last of his energy to lead the way as they ran up the steps out of the subway station. Their apartment was only a few blocks away.

Somehow the trip to the apartment seemed to drag on for ages, and also take no time at all. Before Peter could really make sense of where they were headed, they were already back at the front door, keys jangling as he struggled not to lose control of his super strength under stress.

"May?" He called out, the second the door was open. "May, I'm home! I'm sorry I'm late! We just got tied up and missed the train and... I texted you! Did you see my texts?"

Wade was right behind Peter, quickly closing the door and automatically locking it fully before saying, "Don't blame Peter! I took forever at the taco place!"

The bathroom door opened and May stepped out of the steam, patting her hair down with a towel. She was in pajamas and looked quite relaxed and ready for bed. 

"What are you two going on about?"

"Curfew. I was..." Peter glanced around the living room, like he half expected a SWAT team to burst in through the window. "I mean we... we were running late and I... I didn't want you to worry. Guess everything is okay here, though?"

May glanced over at the clock. "Oh? So it is." Looking back over at the boys, she gave them a big smile. "I lost track of time enjoying having the apartment to myself. Besides, you had Wade with you. I never worry when you two are together. You've been inseparable for what, nearly five years now?"

She did close the distance between them when she saw how tense Peter was, wrapping him in a hug. "Oh, Peter."

Immediately, Peter relaxed in his aunt’s arms, just as easily as he had when he was a child. Somehow she knew, she always knew, about the pressure he felt. And just like always, she managed to banish it completely, if only for a while, as he eased into the knowledge that she would love him no matter what. It wasn't too unlike the calming hug he'd gotten earlier that evening from Wade, and yet there was a difference he couldn't quite pin down.

"It's just been a long day," he mumbled quietly. "Think I'm gonna brush my teeth and head to bed." A tired smile grew on his face as he gave Wade a shrug, feeling silly now for his earlier panic.

Wade grinned, watching as May squeezed Peter as tight as she could. Even with all the craziness in their lives, they had each other and that thought warmed Wade. He bounced over to the other two, and wrapped his arms around both of them squeezing as tight as he could.

"Might have been long, but it has been a good one." With one final squeeze, he pulled away slightly and looked down at Peter. "Now hurry up, I'm dying for a shower before I sleep."

* * *

Wade was practically bouncing from the train on his way to the apartment after the long day at school. Practice was in a few hours and he was hoping Peter would want to go with him again. Today he really needed to nail down exactly what he needed to choreograph for his recital in a couple of months. Time would fly by before he knew it.

Pulling his keys out of his pocket, clicking his little unicorn, he let himself into the apartment. "Peter! What are you-"

Before he could finish asking what his friend was doing, he was answered by the sight before him. Nearly swallowed up in slightly old fabric, Peter stood with his arms out as May went about pinning a side seam. Wade tilted his head, confused at the sight.

"Wade!" May exclaimed around the pins sticking out at odd angles between her lips. "You're home! Not a minute too soon. C'mere, I need your eyes." She beckoned him over, taking a step away from Peter to survey her handiwork. "I can't tell if this is sitting straight or not. Somebody has a permanent case of the slouches."

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, straightening his shoulders. "Can you believe it, Wade? She said yes!"

Dropping his bag at May's summon, Wade was already going over May’s work so far. He spotted one crooked pin as Peter shifted, and reached out to start to undo it.

His brow furrowed deeper as he asked, "What are you talking about? Who said yes? And to what?"

"Right. Sorry. You wouldn't know. I mean I didn't even know until today. Didn't even think I had a chance, I mean, she's a senior and I'm a sophomore and she's so... classy and put together and I'm, well..." Peter flailed his arms a little, drawing even more attention to the way Ben's old suit hung off of him.

"Do you think it was a pity thing? Or just like, desperation? Or maybe she just doesn't care because it's her senior year and next year she'll be at college and like, who's even gonna care who she went to homecoming with? I mean, yeah. That makes sense. It's not like I really care. Homecoming is stupid... high school..."

"Liz Allen agreed to let Peter take her to homecoming," May filled in at last. "She's a very sweet girl, I think you went to her house a few weeks ago for that party? Maybe you ran into her then."

"Ow!" Wade pulled his hand back and looked at the deep pin prick as it welled with blood. 

But that pain felt like nothing compared to the sudden sting of his hopes being dashed as his heart cracked in two. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten about Liz. It was kind of easy to since with Peter around more often, his little bubble of happiness was filled with just the two of them (and occasionally Ned). Besides, it had been weeks since Peter had even mentioned Liz. 

Wade hadn't realized how much he’d been thinking of all the extra time with Peter as potential date-like hang outs. He’d all but banished the very idea from his mind over the last few years, but lately he’d thrown caution out the window and dared to hope again.

Pushing down his own stupid feelings, Wade looked up at Peter and mustered a smile. "Congrats! And of course it's not pity or desperation. You're totally worth dating and she'll have a blast and you'll be the school power couple in no time."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure we'll be on page six of the school newspaper by next week." Peter rolled his eyes, but there was color creeping into the edges of his ears nonetheless. 

"But this is just a dance! It's not like she's going to be my girlfriend or anything. Not that... I mean not that I'd mind." He cleared his throat, pointedly looking away. Peter would be lying if he said he hadn't indulged in a fantasy or two where the school dance turned into something more. They'd hang out after school, maybe study together, and when the time was right he could think about revealing the fact that he was Spider-Man. Or... used to be. 

Oof. That wasn't nearly as impressive, was it? Would Liz be disappointed?

"It's probably best not to go into this with any expectations," He added, more for his own benefit. "But still, we'll get to see the gym all lit up. Have some punch. Dance. Oh..." His face paled as he turned quickly back to May. "I... I don't know how to dance!"

Sighing, Wade finished correcting the spot he was working on and stood back up surveying his work. "Is this really the best suit Ben had?" He quietly asked May before looking up at Peter. The poor boy's eyes were wide and Wade shook his head, a small smile on his face. 

"Pete, it'll be fine. May and I can teach you. I'm not great, but I at least know how to move with the music because of my skating."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense," Peter nodded. "At least you have a sense of rhythm. Maybe we can do that thing where I wear a headset and you coach me from the bushes or something." He grinned, feeling a lot more at ease now that Wade was here. "It totally works in all the movies."

"Nope, I'm not gonna be your guy in the chair." Crossing his arms, Wade studied the suit before clapping his hands together. "Alright, when's the dance? And if I'm going to help take in this suit, we're gonna need more pins. I have practice in an hour; let's do this."

"Uh, it's... it's tomorrow." Peter stammered, looking away. "I know it's kind of last minute but I didn't think I was gonna go! I figured Liz would have had a date lined up months ago, and I mean, who else was I gonna ask?" He laughed nervously. 

"Oof, we have a lot of work to do tonight, kiddo. You can't just show up empty handed." May hummed. "We need to go out, find you a corsage. Polish your dress shoes. Do something about that hair of yours."

"Yes, May." Peter cowed a little, running a hand over his scalp. "Sorry, I can't come watch you practice tonight, Wade. Rain check?"

At least Wade could count on Peter keeping things interesting, even if it wasn't easy. He ran a hand over his face and then through his hair, going through the list of things that would need to be done when he got back from practice. 

"May, can you grab me some more thread while you guys are out?" He grabbed Peter's arms and lifted them from his side where he was slouching down again. "It's alright, it's just practice, there will be plenty more. Now I need you to hold still so I can work quickly. I am not apologizing if I poke you. I want to be able to start sewing as soon as I get home."

"You won't get a peep out of me." Peter resumed his posture as a scarecrow, wondering vaguely if Wade would even be able to puncture his skin, or if he'd be more likely to bend a pin entirely. It was probably best to remain perfectly still, so as not to test the theory and raise any unwanted suspicions.

"Thanks again, Wade. Really." He moved his head just enough to offer a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Wade closed his eyes and grit his teeth, fighting off the feeling as though he’d been punched in the gut. Today’s practice would definitely be a long one as he worked through his emotions over this whole situation. For now, he focused on being happy that Peter was happy. That was all that mattered in the long run anyways. 

"No worries, Pete. I'll always have your back."

* * *

Darkness had already settled over the city by the time May made her way back to the apartment. It had been a little trickier than she expected, dropping Peter off at Liz's house for the dance, but at least the drive home had given her plenty of time to swallow down her sentimental tears. By the time she opened the door, a smile was spread across her face.

"Wade, hon? You here? I was thinking of ordering in for dinner if you haven't eaten yet. Chinese? Thai? Indian? Oh, I could really slay a Fish Mollee right about now."

Wade was pacing around the bedroom, unable to feel anything but being frustrated after having to spend the last twenty four hours helping Peter get ready for the dance. The whole process had been emotionally draining. And worse yet, he couldn't help beating himself up for feeling that way. Peter had every right to date whoever he wanted. How Wade felt didn't matter. 

But helping Peter learn to dance had been far more tortuous than he expected. Seeing him in his suit made Wade's heart sink. Forcing a smile as he watched Peter bounce on his feet, waiting for May to take him to Liz's had been nearly impossible. Why couldn't he get over this? 

He'd barely heard May as she returned, and slowly made his way towards her voice. As he stepped out of the unlit hallway into the dimly lit living room, he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not really hungry."

May pressed the back of her hand to his forehead without a second thought, quirking her eyebrows in thought.

"You feeling sick? Got a fever?" Normally Wade ate like a horse. It was all she could do to keep food in the house, living with two teenagers. "You've been keeping warm when you're out on the ice, right? I don't want you getting sick now that the temperature's dropping. I think I have heard about a bug going around."

She took her hand back, humming as she pondered the miserable look on Wade's face. Maybe there was something else going on with the kid.

"C'mon, I'll order you some biryani at least. Chicken and rice. Good for the body and the soul."

"I'm fine." He moved away from her and sat on the couch. "You can go ahead and order it. I can eat it later."

While he didn't want to be a downer to May, Wade really didn't like the idea of going back to the bedroom alone. At least here with her, he could be distracted from his thoughts. He wanted to be more cheerful for her, but that was difficult when all he really wanted to do was become one with the couch. Though he wasn't tired, every part of him felt heavy and dragged down, even his eyelids. He closed them, curling against the arm of the couch.

May gave him a few minutes to stew while she dialed her phone in the kitchen, placing the order and tacking on a few extra items at the end. If Wade hadn't been eating today, his appetite was sure to return with a vengeance soon. Job done, she came back into the living room, lips pursing at the sight of the boy retreating into the deepest corners of the sofa.

"Alright, what are we watching?" She dropped down onto the other side of the sofa, noting gleefully the way it made Wade bump up ever so slightly. "I'm thinking either the mushiest, gushiest romcom we can find, or one of those really gory Asian horror films that are all the rage these days. C'mon, you pick!"

Though Wade greatly enjoyed watching rom coms with May, it seemed like a terrible idea at the moment. Not unless he wanted to be a dumb mess by the end. "Horror, I suppose."

Forcing his eyes open, he sat up, but remained curled up with his knees to his chest. He watched as May scrolled through Netflix, looking for a movie that sounded delightfully terrifying. 

"May?" Wade found himself speaking. He wanted to feel embarrassed about what he was about to say, but couldn't muster up enough energy to care. "How do you get over a stupid crush?"

"Hmm?" The cascade of gruesome previews halted on the screen as May turned to look at Wade, finding he'd somehow managed to curl in on himself even further. "Oh."

She set the remote control down, focusing her attention on Wade, no easy task considering the looping display of nightmare cults on screen, and wondered how she could have been so blind for so long. Just when she thought things were finally settling down for the three of them, something else was bound to come up. Fate really seemed to have it in for these boys.

"Well, the first thing is to realize that there isn't such a thing as a stupid crush" she started. "I mean, even when a little kid becomes enamored with their favorite cartoon character or first grade teacher, there's a reason for it, right? You're feeling those feelings, and those feelings are yours." She chuckled a little, realizing how silly she sounded. "All I mean is, you can't beat yourself up for having emotions. That's totally normal, and not stupid at all."

Wade frowned. "It is stupid. It's stupid because I'm stupid for letting myself think for even a moment that it'd work out." 

Nearly three years of keeping how he felt close to his chest, saying nothing to anyone except the occasional random acquaintance with no connection to Peter. Though he was well practiced in suppressing his emotions for so long, now that he'd let a sliver of his true feelings escape, it seemed impossible to seal them up again. His emotions got the better of him. For better or worse, his own personal Pandora's box was open, so here he was, toeing a line with May.

"It probably feels that way," she agreed, putting together the pieces of the puzzle bit by bit. "But you can never know for sure. And even if it doesn't work out the way you were hoping, it doesn't make your feelings any less valid or valuable."

She reached over, draping a loose arm across his shoulders and giving him a light squeeze. 

"Besides, in all the years we've known each other, I've never known you to be a quitter, Wade Wilson."

Leaning into May's side, he spoke softly. "This isn't some sport I can just keep at. If feelings aren't returned, then to keep pursuing them, it just feels wrong. I just want to go back to before the feelings. It was easier then."

She squeezed him a little harder, the two of them nearly flush side by side. It wasn't easy, hearing Wade bear his heart like this, especially when he was so clearly hurting, but she couldn't help but feel gratified that he was willing to open up to her.

"You're right. It's not a game," she admitted, rubbing her hand up and down his shoulder. "And that means there's no reset button. Time only goes one way kiddo, there's no going back. Which means, you can't undo feelings you've already felt. If you really think there's no chance, you can't go backwards. The only way out is through."

May pulled back, just enough to catch Wade's eyes, and gave him a small but encouraging smile.

"The only thing to do is let yourself feel the way you do. Let yourself feel that flutter in your stomach, that attraction. Let yourself feel stupid. Eventually, you'll start to feel it a little less, like... building up an immunity or something. That hurt will heal. And you'll be okay." Her smile broadened as she mussed up his hair. "Won't you, tough guy?"

"May!" Wade found himself whining as he swatted at her hand. He wanted to be upset but found himself with a small smile anyways. 

None of the answers she gave him really seemed like they answered his questions. At least not in any satisfactory way. He didn't want to work through his feelings, he just wanted to get over them as quickly as he could. If things went well for Peter with Liz... already the thought made the pain in his chest bloom. 

Wade couldn't help one last question. "What if it never stops?"

"Oh, kiddo." Her smile softened, sadness creeping into the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. "Then that's not just some stupid crush. That's love." Her eyes flickered away for a moment, catching the light coming off the corner of a picture frame across the room. "And that's a pain that doesn't ever go away, sometimes not even when you are together, when everything is..." She closed her eyes for a second, taking a breath to regroup, but when she looked at Wade again all she could manage was a soft shake of her head.

Wade wiped at his eyes before the tears that blurred his vision could fall. That was what he was afraid of. The reason his crush never seemed to abate. The thought that what he felt for Peter could be love terrified him. 

"No easy answers here, I'm afraid.” May sighed, sympathy written in every line on her face. “But if you're still up for it, we can watch these zombies eat a bunch of teenagers." She thumbed back at the TV.

Huffing out a teeny laugh, he replied, "Yeah, zombies sound like fun."

"Awesome. I think there's a new Korean series out we can binge watch." Right on cue there was a knock at the door, and May hopped up to pay for their food. It wasn't easy seeing Wade like this; it tugged at her heart just as badly as when Peter was going through something. She wished she had all the answers, and couldn't help but think that Ben would have known what to say, how to help.

"The only way out is through," she whispered, closing the door behind her.

Within moments the two of them had a feast laid out before them on the coffee table, and the air was full of spices. May alternated between covering her eyes, shrieking in terror, and fanning away at the heat burning her tongue. As each episode wore on, it seemed to her that Wade was feeling a little better, bit by bit, if only for tonight. Tomorrow might be another matter entirely.

She never wanted to interfere with the lives of the two boys in her care. Didn't want to keep them from dreaming, from living the lives they wanted. All she wanted was to support them, guide them on the right path. Some days she felt like she was closer than others. On nights like tonight, she still felt pretty lost, but at least they were lost together, and that wasn't so bad.

For now it was easy enough to sit back, relax, and wait for Peter to find his way back home.

* * *

It felt kind of ridiculous, to be making his way up the narrow stairwell of his apartment building, when Peter was more than capable of scrambling up the side and through the window of the aging building in a matter of moments. Unfortunately, right now he had to prioritize normalcy, keep from causing a scene and raising any suspicion. No easy task when he knew both Wade and May were home for the night.

At the very least, he'd been able to retrieve his suit and tie, carelessly thrown down in the hallways of Midtown as he ran out after Toomes without a second thought. Ned had been good enough to grab his belongings and hand them off, mumbling something about never being allowed to use the library computers again. Peter was afraid to ask what he meant by that, but was thankful for the assist.

It meant that now, he was able to walk through the front door of his home looking mostly normal. Still pretty bruised and scuffed up (though even those wounds were beginning to heal), but a shower might go a long way towards washing away the worst of the blood. If he could get a good night's sleep before having to face May, that would be even better.

As he turned the key in the lock of the front door, he closed his eyes tight and prayed for a miracle.

TVLand was still droning on, providing the only light in the apartment. May had gone to bed not long ago but Wade had wanted to stay up and wait for Peter to get home. Despite everything he felt earlier, he was still curious about how the dance had gone. He was in a light doze when the door opening roused him. 

"Peter?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes as he pushed himself up so he could look over the back of the couch.

"Oh, Wade..." Peter froze in the doorway, eyes frantically searching the room for its darkest corners. If he could just get to the bathroom, he could avoid having Wade see the sorry state he was in. "You're still up. Catching some late night Golden Girls? Cool, cool, yeah."

He shut the door, stepping carefully into the room, doing his best to avoid the greenish glow of the television screen.

"Don't worry about getting up, I was just heading to the bathroom. Long night, you know how it goes. Gonna catch a shower before bed."

Wade ignored Peter's insistence he stay on the couch and was already stepping around it. "Dang. I was hoping to at least hear a little about how things went with Liz."

As he moved closer, the limited light hit Peter just enough that something glinted on his face. He gave him a suspicious look. Something was off and Wade had a feeling if he didn't figure it out fast, Peter would bolt and he'd never know.

"Pete? What's wrong?" He reached out, not quite close enough to touch yet, but letting Peter know he was there for him.

Even though Wade's reach didn't set off his "danger sense", Peter felt his shoulders buck involuntarily as he turned his head away. Wade wasn't the sort of person to let something like this go if he couldn't give him a satisfactory answer.

"N-nothing's wrong. Now, anyway. Night didn't go as planned, I guess." That was the understatement of the decade. "That's fine though, right? Try again next year. Heh."

"Did Liz do something? Or was it Flash?" Wade asked as he got close enough to Peter to drop his hand on his shoulder. 

Finally, his eyes adjusted to the dim light and he had to fight back a sudden surge of anger and worry. He wasn't sure what exactly was smeared across Peter's face, but he could guess, and it wasn't hard to see the cut already swelling on his left cheek. There was no way normal human teens could have done that to him, which meant it had to be Spider-Man related. And whatever the hell it was, it had forced Peter to abandon his chance at a normal night to take up the mantle he’d been told to leave behind. 

It took everything in Wade to keep from spilling that he knew about Peter's alternate identity, and instead he channeled that energy towards his concern for the boy. He dropped the interrogation instantly and grabbed Peter's hands, pulling him gently to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

In the course of a single evening Peter had snuck onto a stealth jet, been blindsided by a high tech glider, buried alive, and oh yeah, discovered his date's father was the man behind it all...

And that still didn't prepare him for the shock of hearing Wade quietly ushering him to the bathroom without question.

He nodded dumbly, allowing himself to be led down the hall as though it was a completely foriegn landscape and not his own home. The soft yellow light flickered to life above them both and... that was it. There was no hiding the state of his face, the purple smears blooming to life on the planes of his cheeks. He swallowed hard, fighting the urge to let his gaze linger on the tiles of the sink and floor. The least he could do was meet Wade's eyes with his own.

"I uh..." he mumbled. "Don't think I'm gonna get that second date."

This time Wade's heart broke for Peter, rather than because of him. He looked miserable, inside and out and Wade had to bite the inside of his cheek to help keep his cool. 

"No, I don't think so either." Pointing to the closed lid of the toilet seat, he said, "Sit."

Crouching down, he dug around the cabinet under the sink for the first aid kit and a clean hand towel. Wade set about sorting out what he'd need as he let the water run long enough to warm up.

Peter wanted to ask why Wade was being so cool about all of this, but had a feeling he shouldn't press his luck. He followed his friend's instructions without complaint, taking a seat so Wade could get a look at his wounds. It was... a little embarrassing, and he felt like a kid again, waiting on the kitchen counter for May to bandage his skinned knee.

If anything, there was an unspoken sort of understanding coming from Wade, that Peter was glad for, even if it made him feel a little sad. After all, how many times had Wade shown up at the Parker's with cuts and bruises of his own? Peter remembered how little he'd wanted to talk about them back then. Maybe he was offering him the same courtesy now? Whatever the case, Peter was thankful for the lifeline.

Wade didn't worry too much about getting Peter's face perfectly clean. He would still need a shower to rinse off all the grime, but Wade wanted to make sure the cuts were disinfected. Only Peter knew the true limits of his own healing abilities. 

As he dabbed at the cut on his cheek so he could add the antibiotic ointment, he asked, "Any hidden cuts?"

Peter's throat tightened at the question, but he nodded silently, slipping Ben's jacket from his shoulders until it fell in a blue pool at Wade's feet. He hadn't bothered with the top few buttons of his dress shirt, and his tie slipped effortlessly from his collar as he loosened it up, exposing his back and shoulders to the cool air. 

It could have been worse. A lot worse. He wasn't nursing any broken bones, and looked like he might have just had a bad tumble down some stairs. If Wade decided to speak up to May about any of this, Peter wondered if she'd buy such a lame excuse.

He turned to the side, giving Wade access to the network of scratches where he knew bits of gravel and debris had made their home, wincing less from pain than from the shame of his exposure.

"Probably looks worse than it is," he ventured.

"Looks worse, he says." Wade couldn't help but mumble as he took in Peter's back. It was forming one giant bruise and he couldn't understand how the fuck Peter was moving. 

Shaking his head, he tended to the worst of the cuts, careful to remove the embedded piece of... was that concrete? Wade was not looking forward to finding out the truth of what happened when he watched tomorrow’s news.

It stung. Just because Peter was super strong and had better than normal healing didn't mean it didn't hurt when chunks of asphalt were inexpertly removed from his back. The thought brought a grimace with it as the memory of Toome's attack flickered across Peter's mind. He forced his eyes open, focusing on the details of the bathroom to remind himself that he was home now. 

With Wade.

Safe.

"Do we, uh, still have any of those Hello Kitty bandaids?" His voice cracked with uncertainty as he felt things out, tried to see if he could lighten the mood at all.

"We have a few, but we’re probably gonna have to break open the ninja turtle ones. I think we should put them on after you shower though, or they won't stick." Wade knew most of what he was doing might be pointless, as the water would probably wash off the ointment but he needed to do it for some piece of mind. 

A thought occurred to Wade and he could feel some heat in his face. He was thankful Peter still had his back turned. "Uh, cuts on your legs?"

What blood was left in Peter's body rushed immediately to his cheeks. His back straightened, shoulders tensed, and while he fully intended to turn his head to see if Wade was joking, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"May-maybe just some scrapes on my knees. Nothing major. I mean.. I-I can get it! No problem reaching my legs, I'm good." He turned a little hastily in trying to offer a thumbs up, nearly slipping from the toilet seat and onto the floor before catching himself at the last minute.

"Uh, maybe I should go ahead and take that shower."

"Yeah, no, that's fine!" Wade agreed. He didn't mind letting Peter take care of anything on his legs. It was a little too much for him to handle after the night they’d had.

Wade quickly gathered the first aid kit up, leaving the ointment and bandages out for Peter to use, to at least tend to the scraps and cuts he could get to. 

"I'll just go turn off theTV and meet you in the room after your shower." He spoke quickly as he backed out of the room. 

In no time, he was in their shared room, rubbing at his face. How was he supposed to get Peter to talk about what happened without flat out saying he knew about Spider-Man? He paced back and forth, chewing on his bottom lip, worry fraying at the corners of his mind.

Despite how helpful (and unobtrusive) Wade had been, Peter was glad to be alone again. He let out a shaky breath, his shoulders trembling, chaotic strands of hair falling down into his face. The whole night could have come crashing down around him if it had been May in the living room instead of Wade, and he had to count his lucky stars that his friend was content to help now and ask questions later. Or hopefully never.

The hot water of the shower stung as it sluiced over his head and aching muscles, but he let himself relish the sensation. It meant he was alive and whole, if a little worse for wear. He'd actually managed to stop Toomes, and no one had died in the process, which was the real miracle.

He tried not to think about how close he'd come himself.

Once Peter was done watching the last of the suds swirl down the drain, he turned off the water and breathed in the steam for a few beats before finally stepping out and wrapping himself in a towel. He hadn't grabbed any nightclothes before being herded into the bathroom, but decided not to dwell on it. Changing in front of Wade was a small price to pay for a quiet end to the night.

Wade stopped his pacing and looked up at Peter as he entered the bedroom. The heat in his face from earlier returned and he quickly turned his back to give the other boy some privacy as he looked for something to sleep in. It hadn't even occurred to him that Peter didn't have any fresh clothing when he took his shower. Typically they got dressed for the day during their morning bathroom routine, in part because the room just wasn't large enough for both of them to comfortably change and the fact that Wade already had a difficult time dealing with his own thoughts and feelings for Peter, he didn't need to add any additional visual stimulation.

"Feeling any better? Wanna talk about it?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Feel like a new man," Peter huffed out, quickling pulling a loose shirt over his head. In the dark he couldn't tell if it was one of his or one of Wade's, but it was soft and smelled clean so he didn't feel like being picky. "Thanks for the help." 

After donning a pair of pajama bottoms Peter circled around Wade, giving him a tired thumbs up before falling back onto the bottom bunk. It forced the air out of his lungs, but not in an unpleasant way. 

"Feel like I could sleep for a week. Or at least most of tomorrow. Glad it's Sunday."

Standing next to the ladder that lead to his bunk, Wade leaned against it, crossing his arms. "I really don't want to, but do I need to help cover with May?"

Oof. For a few minutes, Peter had actually let himself exist in a universe where future consequences didn't exist. Where May wasn't going to ply him with questions the minute she saw him at the breakfast table. But Wade was actually... offering to help? After everything?

"That might not be a bad idea. I mean, it's... it's over. What happened. I'm not gonna walk into school tomorrow and get shoved in my locker or anything like that." He groaned, throwing a bent arm over his eyes. "You think she'd believe I had an unfortunate run in with a homecoming float? Or walked into a parked school bus because I wasn't paying attention?"

"Wouldn't falling down stairs be easier to explain? Certainly sounds less far fetched." Wade said. Hesitating, he debated for a moment before asking, "Do you… want to talk about it?" It was worth a shot at least.

That forced another sigh from Peter, and he rolled on his side to face Wade as he seriously considered it. Was this the right time to tell Wade about the secret he'd been keeping for months? Would Wade understand or would he hate him for it? Was it worth it when his days as Spider-Man were basically over anyway? It was hard to imagine this all being something they'd just laugh about down the line.

Wade was looking at him in a way he rarely did, eyes keenly focused with genuine interest, not a trace or humor or irony there. It was a little unnerving, but Peter knew it meant Wade really cared. 

Wade deserved to know the truth.

But Peter was still too scared.

"Maybe later," he murmured, pleading with his eyes for Wade not to dig any deeper tonight. "Right now I'm just beat. Wanna sleep it off."

He tugged on his blanket, bringing it up to his chest, and tried not to feel like a coward.

For a moment, as their eyes were locked, Wade really thought Peter was about to tell him. They could finally knock down this barrier between them that Peter had built. Wade tried not to look too eager as he took a deep breath.

But then Peter's decision was made and he had to not come across as disappointed. Instead, he gave him a nod. "Alright."

With one last look at Peter, Wade climbed up to his own bunk. His thoughts refused to let him sleep, keeping him tossing and turning under his covers. What had Peter gone through that pulled him away from the dance and done that kind of damage? Would Peter trust him enough to tell him the truth one day? Would it be better if he just admitted that he already knew? He pressed his face into his pillow, trying not to let out his frustration in case he woke Peter.

Though it had been a convenient reason to keep Wade from prying any further, Peter was genuinely exhausted from the night's events. Even with his mind bubbling over with flashes of the past several hours - Stark's stealth technology on the fritz, the flames lighting up the sand of the beach until it looked like molten gold...

Liz's face, looking at him with disappointment, but not a single shred of surprise...

It was with a heavy heart that Peter finally fell asleep.

Some hours later, when dawn hadn't yet threatened to make itself known, Peter began to stir. Beads of sweat dampened his forehead as his hands twitched at his side, fingers lost in the whorls of his blanket and bedsheets. He lurched forward, head rising only slightly from his pillow before being stopped by some unseen force.

"...help." The smallest cry was pulled from him, words choked and rasping. "Help... I can't... can't breathe..."

The bed shifted slightly. It was enough to draw Wade's awareness to the forefront, as it did on the few occasions Peter couldn't stay still while he slept. He stretched slightly before turning over and getting comfortable in a new position.

"...can't...breathe..."

Wade nearly missed it, the words quiet even in the silent room, but the tone had him sitting up and listening harder. 

_"Help..."_

This time his sleep addled brain registered Peter's words and he was stumbling down the ladder to reach him. He climbed onto the edge of the bed and tried to shake his friend awake, but as he attempted to do so, realized he could barely move his friend, Peter’s super strength making it all but impossible even as he slept.

"Peter!" Wade kept his voice down but couldn't help the panic that was settling into his chest. "Peter, wake up!"

Even after Peter's eyes snapped open, the fear coursing through him refused to retreat. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? It took nearly a minute before he realized Wade's hands were on him, doing his best to wake him. 

The cool thing, the brave thing, the less upsetting thing for Peter to do would be to let himself be woken up, brush the whole thing off as a freaky dream and let Wade go back to sleep. Unfortunately, Peter couldn't bring himself to let Wade go.

Like, at all.

He didn't think Wade could tell, in the midst of the blankets and tossing and turning, but Peter's hands were clinging to the other boy out of instinct, the way they did when Peter lost his footing and had to scramble for purchase against a wall. His pulse was racing, adrenaline pumping, and his hands firmly refused to move from where they'd been planted against Wade's chest.

Nothing to do then, but lean into it.

Peter heaved a deep sigh, and let himself fall forward, forehead resting against Wade's shoulder as his eyes fell closed again and he tried to control his breathing.

As soon as Peter collapsed against him, Wade brought his arms around him, pulling him close, and running his hands up and down his back soothingly. "I've got you. You're okay."

Wade's words went a long way towards soothing the rough edges of Peter's frantic mind, and soon his broken breaths and halted sobs evened out into something approaching normal. Yet even as Peter could feel his body relaxing, his hands finally releasing their hold on Wade's skin, he remained where he was. For a second he'd worried that a hug might be too constricting, might set off a whole host of unpleasant memories he'd rather leave behind, but for once, his luck held out and he was free to relax into the embrace.

He pushed forward a little more, until he was practically sitting in Wade's lap and allowed himself to be held until he was breathing evenly again.

"Th-thanks..." he whispered, not sure if Wade could hear him.

"Welcome." Wade murmured.

He set his chin on the top of Peter's head and let out a soft sigh. There was nothing more he wanted in that moment than to banish the fear of whatever Spider-Man… no, whatever _Peter_ had witnessed that night. What monster had hurt him to make him tremble and cry like this? 

A memory stirred up in Wade's mind. He clenched his eyes shut so he could will away his own monsters. There was no need for both of them to live in fear of things beyond their control.

Even if he was a superhero, Peter was still light enough for Wade to move around so he could shift further onto the bed and lean his back against the wall without forcing him to leave his comfort.

It was surprisingly easy to remain lax and loose and let Wade maneuver the two of them until they were in a more comfortable position. Even after the tense night he'd had, Peter had no trouble at all letting Wade take the lead, trusting beyond a shadow of a doubt that the other boy wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him. But then, that had always been true, hadn't it?

"It was a rough night," he murmured at last. "She looked so beautiful standing there... glowing... like an angel...and..." His chest rose and fell as a faint hiss of pain fell from his lips. "Hated... hated having to leave her there. Looking so sad. But... things... they didn't go like I planned. Like I hoped."

He tilted his head up just enough to catch a glimpse of Wade's face, the set of his jaw, perfectly still as the minutes of early morning ticked by.

"Glad you're always here for me. S’good. Knowing I can count on you."

"I wish I could do more." But what more could a mere human do to help someone like Peter… like Spider-Man? He wasn't extraordinary. He didn't even have a brain like Tony's, couldn’t even build something to help Peter out.

The faintest laugh escaped Peter as he shook his head, already feeling silly for having Wade comfort him like a child after his nightmare. That wasn't enough to make him pull away from the inviting warmth of his chest, of course, and he pressed against him just a little more.

"Couldn't ask you for more," he assured him. "Wouldn't even know where to start. Except... maybe..." He looked up at Wade, brown eyes pleading softly in the dark.

"Could you stay down here with me? For tonight?"

What little light filtered in from outside was all that lit the room and it all seemed to pool in Peter's gaze, sparkling wet eyes looking up at Wade. His breath caught and chest squeezed tight. The conversation with May from earlier played in his mind. No, this certainly wasn't some stupid crush. It was always going to hurt, but in that moment, Wade decided he'd weather it for all of time if he could make sure Peter was safe and happy.

"Of course." He whispered as he brought a hand up and brushed Peter's hair out of his eyes. "Now, get some rest."

Peter let his cheek fall against the warmth of Wade's palm, nodding sleepily as his body slipped lower, the two of them gently shuffling until they were both beneath the blankets at last. The pre-dance jitters, the confrontation on the beach, even Peter's nightmare were growing more hazy and distant by the second as he settled into Wade's gentle loping embrace.

Mere seconds from sleep, Peter let out a final contented sigh, words slurring as his thoughts slipped away.

"Y'know..." His lips moved slowly, tongue gliding lazily between them. 

"I don't think Liz's dad likes me very much."

* * *

Wade ran his hands through his hair, nerves a frayed mess. It was about five minutes until it was his turn on the ice. Standing near the rink entrance, his eyes scanned the crowd until he found May... and the empty seat beside her. He was trying to be understanding. He knew that Peter was back to doing the superhero thing on the regular but he had hoped that maybe for once his luck would hold up and his friend would actually show. 

His coach made a motion for him to pay attention. Right now, he couldn’t worry about Peter; there would be plenty of time to do that after his skate.

Across town, Peter was racing from rooftop to rooftop, streetlights and headlights forming incoherent streaks as he pushed himself further and faster, racing against the clock. It had been easy, slipping into the habit of patrol once again, especially after his string of detentions came to an end. What had been more difficult was maintaining the delicate balance between his school life, his superhero responsibilities, and the fragile, happy peace he'd managed to build up at home.

May had predictably read him the riot act when she found out what he'd been doing with his spare time, alternating between freaking out and giving him these sad looks of understanding that were somehow worse than when she raised her voice. In the end, she decided to trust him, (and the crazy souped-up Spider-Suit Mr. Stark had given him) as long as he promised to keep things low key, and focus on making their neighborhood a more... friendly place.

Of course that promise still got in the way of some things, like right now, as he was booking it across Queens when by all rights he should have been at the ice rink, watching Wade's recital. Sure, he'd made it to a ton of Wade's practices, weighed in on his music choice, had given his homemade costume a final thumbs up, but this was the real deal. So screw all the petty crooks who thought this was a good day to steal a lady's purse. Screw the pickpocket taking advantage of tourists who stopped to watch that living statue guy that gave Peter the creeps. And screw the dude who was trying to steal that girl's moped. 

He'd stopped what he was doing to take down every last one of them, of course. But screw them all the same.

Wade swatted at his coach as he messed with Wade's collar. His suit had been hobbled together with May's help from second hand stores and online, but the vest he'd made himself. Dark navy pants, a just slightly lighter blue long sleeved button up with the sleeves rolled up and a red vest with a darker red damask design that had shiny threads woven in to add a place for the spotlight to shimmer off of. He had wanted to show Peter a million times, but held off, wanting to wait for him to see in at the show. A subtle askance of forgiveness for the things he'd said in their argument months ago. While he was still upset about the whole civil war incident between the Avengers, it was easy to let go of the lingering resentment he’d felt towards Spider-Man, especially now that he knew the truth. 

And then, it was his time on the ice. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself to the center of the ice and took his starting pose. The music he had chosen started, and it was easy to smile at the audience as the remix of a familiar TV theme song filled the air. 

Pushing off the ice, he started out simply, as he planned to do his harder tricks later in the routine. Wade crossed his right foot over his left then brought the left from behind, back to feet together, to do crossovers, one of the most common steps to move towards the the left side of the rink. As simple as it was though, he found during practice he had to constantly adjust as his limbs grew, otherwise he’d trip over himself. He transitioned his crossovers into his first spin of the night. Arms out, he pushed himself into a spin, bringing his right foot up off the ground. He moved his arms in to help his rotation pick up some speed for about three turns then let his arms out and foot down, gliding backwards. While he shifted his weight over his left foot, his focus turned to the first jump he was going to attempt. Swinging his arms, and keeping his knees bent, he pushed off the ice with his left foot, bringing his right around to land on it and lifting the left up and out. 

Peter forced himself onward as fast as he could, Karen droning on in his ear in that ever-pleasant voice of hers about how many minutes were left until Wade's scheduled performance. It wasn't too much to hope they'd be running a few minutes behind, right? Kids with their skates on the wrong feet? Hockey players showing up mistaking the date of their big game? Ha, who was he kidding? His luck had never been great and there was no reason for it to start working for him now.

Finally he saw the rooftop of the ice rink in the distance, and a few moments later he was perched on top.

"Wade has already begun his performance." Karen informed him.

"What, no!" Peter scrambled to his feet. There was no way he could change into his civvies and make it inside before Wade was finished. He looked around frantically, spying the broad skylight that covered the rink. Rushing over, Peter pressed his hands against the glass, peering down to try and catch a glimpse of his friend.

Wade's routine had already begun, but just barely. Peter knew the steps by heart at this point, but hadn't seen it all put together with the music and the "top secret" outfit Wade had been working on for days.

It was impossible to miss it now, deep hues of blue and red with an unmistakable glimmer that sparkled underneath the bright lights. Peter's breath caught at the sight of Wade gliding smoothly across the ice, arms strong at his side, head held high, displaying the kind of effortless confidence Peter envied on a daily basis. 

The colors of the outfit did give him pause. Blue and red, was it a Captain America homage? But then there would have to be more white, maybe some stars. Peter supposed it could have been some kind of subtle protest about Cap having to go into hiding, but even that seemed off based on the song and Wade's joyful motions.

While Wade’s first jump landed smoothly, when he brought his legs together to move into backward swizzles, or simply bringing his legs together and pushing them out in the shape of a lemon, his balance was thrown off just enough that his feet came out from under him and he was thrown onto his back. He wheezed momentarily, the wind knocked out of him, but this gave him a chance to view the skylight above him. The inside lights highlighted the figure in the window just enough to recognize the colors of a very familiar outfit. If Wade hadn’t known any better, he might have been startled but instead his grin came back in full force. Peter, the dork, hadn’t made it in time to watch from inside like normal people and was making do by watching from above.   
  
Having lingered long enough already, he picked himself up from the ice and performed a few crossovers to get his momentum back up. Once he had gained enough speed, he lifted his right foot to ankle height, while still moving forward, and began spinning on his left foot, a small bounce to each turn to keep the momentum going. Twizzles were a move used more in partnered skating, but Wade enjoyed doing them and had wanted to include them at least once in the routine. After going around in a semicircle, he dropped his foot down and used crossovers to move back towards the center of the rink for his next spin.  
  
He brought his arms up, having dropped them partway, and used them to counter balance as he lifted his left leg high, above his hips, and spun in place. His balance nearly went too far forward but he corrected himself just in time to avoid another spill. He came out of the spin, the momentum letting him glide effortlessly forward for a moment. It was time for the next jump, but he was facing the wrong direction. This was easily fixed by performing a waltz jump. He picked up his right foot and swung it around, hopping off the ice with the left. Instead of a full rotation like the earlier jump, this one was more of a half turn. It put him skating in reverse so he could enter into a larger jump. Leaning into the left edge of his left skate, Wade used the pick on his right foot to push him off the ground for a full rotation, landing strong on his right foot. If he could have, he would have thrown his hands up in excitement at the awesome execution of the jump. As it was, he wasn’t done yet and it was too early to celebrate.

Peter winced at the fall despite himself. He knew it probably hadn't hurt much physically, but Wade's pride could be easily wounded. It was gratifying to see him pick himself up off the ground after just a moment's hesitation and get back into things.

It also meant he got a better look at Wade's clothes.

It had to be a coincidence, didn't it? Or else Peter was just seeing things where he wanted to see them. And oh, how he wished he could be right. Wade knew Peter was meant to be at the performance (even if he didn't know what vantage point he'd be viewing from). He knew he'd see the colors and patterns he'd chosen. The more Peter thought about it, the more it brought to mind a very familiar hero indeed. And then, of course, there was the music. Could it mean... was Wade trying to tell him...

All was forgiven?

Taking a deep breath, Wade readied himself to move on to the most difficult section he had planned. Planting his left foot, he brought his right swinging around, keeping it as straight out in front of him as he could as he bent his left knee into a sit spin. Of course, the spin wasn’t going to stay that simple. He leaned forward and brought his hands down to his right calf as he pulled it in towards his body. It wasn’t perfect because Wade wasn’t able to keep his hips down low enough for a perfect pose, but he was able to hold the position for a few rotations before he released his leg and pushed back up into standing. 

Quickly turning out of his backward movement, he brought both legs down to do a forward swizzle, silently hoping he kept his balance better this time than he had earlier. His luck held out as he moved into position for the final jump, his most ambitious so far. Steeling himself, he hopped a half turn and moved into backward crossovers, gaining the speed he needed. Wade brought up his left foot high off the ice, arms tense at his sides, and brought the foot down as hard as he could to jump into the air. His height was good, higher than the preceding two jumps, which is exactly what he needed as he spun, not once, but twice in the air. He burst with pride as he landed on his right foot without falling, even if he did wobble somewhat. With a giant smile on his face, he did a small half flip around to be facing forward and used that momentum to spin in a circle with his feet firmly planted together and threw up his arms in a flourish to finish his routine. When he stopped spinning, breathing heavily, his eyes ran over the cheering crowd, overwhelmed by it all for a moment.

Well aside from the fact that it looked to all the world that Peter was a no-show to Wade's performance. Something he only had moments to correct. He hurried down the side of the building, checking around to make sure he was alone before quickly changing into the spare set of clothes he'd thankfully remembered to pack away. (He really needed to figure out a better system. Standing around in his boxers behind a dumpster was so undignified. And freaking cold.) Once he was dressed and had his suit tucked safely away in his backpack he ran through the front doors of the complex, and was immediately confronted by a sea of skaters and parents shuffling in a hundred different directions at once.

Wade wasn't the final act by any means but there was a short intermission between him and the next skater, so people were milling about, making it difficult for him to get to the locker room. A few vaguely familiar faces from practice along with a handful of strangers stopped to shake his hand and tell him he did well. He beamed, glad people seemed to have enjoyed the show. 

But there was really only one person’s opinion he wanted to know, and he needed to gather his things so he could hear it. When he got to the locker room, a couple of the remaining skaters were quietly doing stretches, so Wade hurried past to not disturb them.

Too eager to find May and Peter, he only swapped out his skates for his shoes, tossing them in his bag after he pulled out his jacket. Not having to worry about his balance made it easier to navigate the crowd to locate the Parkers. Bouncing on his feet, using his newest growth spurt to his advantage, he spotted one of them near the lobby.

"May!"

"Wade!" May rushed forward, as best she could, not paying much attention when she bumped into a middle schooler while throwing her arms wide for a hug. "You did so good! I felt like I was at the ice capades! Do you think you'll get a medal? Wait, is that a part of it? Well you get the gold from me, anyway." She beamed.

Laughing, Wade returned the hug. "It's not a competition, May. I told you that before we even got here. But I am glad you liked it." 

With his arm over May's shoulder, he looked around the lobby, seeing if he could spot Peter. There was the chance he had to go back to doing superhero work, but Wade really hoped he'd come inside after his show.

Sifting through a crowd was always tricky, and it wasn't the first time Peter wished he had Karen's awesome X-Ray scanning technology, but Wade's towering height made him easy to spot in the sea of kids. It took some maneuvering, but Peter was finally able to make his way to the pair, smile already growing on his face.

"You were awesome, man!" He exclaimed, reaching up for a high five.

"Hey!" Wade didn't leave his friend hanging, returning the high five. "Did you get a good view? It didn't look like you were sitting with May."

"Oh, uh," Peter gave May a sideways glance, but she was already wearing that look that said he'd have to come up with his own excuses. They'd had a chat about Peter coming clean to Wade more than once, and he felt a lot better about it after seeing the performance, but it still wasn't the right time. He didn't want to take any of the well deserved attention from his friend tonight. "Yeah, I was running late. Like always. I didn't manage to find May in time, but I totally caught the whole thing from the cheap seats."

Wade supposed watching from the skylight counted as cheap seats. He offered Peter a large grin as he tugged gently on May, leading the way out of the building. They had already agreed to have dinner after the show and he was starving.

"Seemed my theme went over well with the crowd. What'd you think? May, thanks again for helping with the song choice."

"I'm cool! I'm with it! I know what the kids are into!" May laughed as they started heading to the car.

"I guess I wasn't sure what you were going to do," Peter admitted. "This is my first time seeing the whole look put together. Talk about a surprise! You definitely got some huge cheers from our neighbors." After the incident with Toomes went public, and Tony Stark had publicly endorsed Spider-Man as a hometown hero, his popularity had skyrocketed. Before, it had only been people like Flash who seemed to care much about Spidey, but now half of New York seemed to be huge fans.

And it looked like Wade might actually be among them.

"Just wanting to show some friendly neighborhood support to the webslinger." Wade stepped away from May as they reached the car, turning towards Peter. "I know I was pretty critical of him in the past, and I'm still not a fan of how things with the Avengers went down, but I can't help myself. I’ve got a soft spot for him. You know I like it when people look out for the little guy."

Feeling his face heat up, he quickly turned back to the car and climbed in, giving Peter a moment to process his words. It had been months since their argument, but that really stuck with Wade. Before, at most, they had argued over whether or not to get pineapple on their pizza. But the memory of that fight still lingered, and with it, the look of disappointment and defeat in his friend’s eyes. In hindsight, it was even worse now that Wade realized that day he’d basically insulted Peter to his face. Even if he couldn't tell Peter outright that he was sorry, he could still try every other way he could to let him know how he felt.

Peter hesitated outside the car, exchanging looks with May who simply gave him a knowing smile and a shrug. "You're on your own, kiddo." She waved one hand, ushering him to hop into the back seat and out of the cold.

They decided on one of their favorite diners, May wondering aloud if carbo loading was something you were supposed to do before or after an athletic event, but figuring it was alright to order a plate of cheese fries for the table either way. Peter settled into the booth, smile barely hidden by the plastic menu as he mused over his choices, listening to May gush about how great Wade was, and how hard he worked, and how that little brat in the green jumpsuit kept jumping up in front of her and messing up her video recording. She played it for them anyway; Peter and Wade budging up against her in too small a space to watch the tiny screen as their server gave them a funny look and mumbled something about Youtube.

Maybe they looked silly, maybe the booth was cramped, and maybe the fries were a little on the soggy side, but it didn't matter. At times like these, Peter knew he'd made the right choice all those weeks ago. Iron Man might live an exciting life, traveling the globe, protecting the world, but Peter's life wasn't half bad either.

His city, his world was right here. 

And it needed protecting too.

* * *

Wade kept one hand stirring the scrambled eggs as he reached over the griddle of pancakes for a plate to put the eggs on. It was his first proper Christmas in ages and he had gotten up before the other two so he could make a morning feast. The table was already set with cut up fruit, bacon, ham, sausage, hash browns, croissants and French toast as well as both coffee and hot cocoa warming nearby. Even though it would be just the three of them, between Peter's powered up metabolism and his own teenage bottomless pit of a stomach, Wade knew they would finish most if not all the food in no time. 

He could hear movement elsewhere in the apartment and was thrilled he didn't have to go wake up the others. Quickly, he plated the last of the pancakes, grabbed the eggs and set them on the table, making sure it was set up nicely.

"Mmmorning..." came a sleepy yawn from down the hall. "Is that coffee? Oh, it has to be a Christmas miracle if someone put on the coffee alread-" May stilled in the doorway to the kitchen, blinking hard before rubbing her eyes cartoonishly. "Wha-wha-wha? Wade Wilson, what have you done?"

Wade gave her a small embarrassed smile, trying not to look at the ground. "Merry Christmas? We didn't do a whole lot for Thanksgiving and I wanted to do something for Christmas to say thank you."

"It looks like we're going to be eating all of this until next Thanksgiving, with everything you've made." She shuffled tiredly towards the coffee pot, brain still trying to catch up with the sight of the spread in front of her. "We usually keep it casual... eggs and bacon, some of those cinnamon rolls from a can. But you really outdid yourself. I feel bad I can't contribute anything."

Her hand froze just as she was reaching for the pot, and she turned quickly, making her robe flare out as she gave Wade an excited look.

"I know! I can make my wheatcakes! They're super quick to whip up and I'm pretty sure I have everything I need. Oh you're gonna love them Wade. They're so... filling!"

Wade was at the edge of the kitchen, about to make his way to let Peter know breakfast was ready when he immediately turned on his heel and walked over to May. Closing the cabinet she was already rifling through, he told her, "I think I've made plenty for us to eat, plus I already have pancakes."

Honestly, he never wanted to try her infamous wheatcakes after the horror stories Peter told him. As much as he liked using syrup on everything, having to drown the wheatcakes to even be able to stomach them didn't exactly sound like the best way to start off Christmas morning. Instead he led her back to the table before getting her coffee.

"Oh. Okay. You're right, you're right. I just want to do something to help out. Not used to all this pampering!" She smiled, happily accepting the hot mug he offered her. "Now where is that nephew of mine? He can't miss this! Actually, never mind." She gave him a wink. "It all looks so good I'm sure I can eat his share."

"Who's sharing?" Peter wandered into the kitchen, baggy t-shirt wrinkled and hanging loose from his shoulders, frayed hem of his flannel pants dragging across the floor. His half lidded eyes opened in surprise as he took in the outrageous feast before them. "Oh, whoa. Is it us? Like with the whole building? Who's coming for breakfast? Oh my god, is the Hulk here? Did Santa get my letter after all?" He spun around once, pretending to check the apartment, as though somehow Banner's massive form would have been possible to miss.

Pretending to be put upon, Wade crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "You two are ridiculous. If this is how it is every time I try to do something nice, I'm not sure I'm going to keep doing it." 

Wade moved over to make himself a cup of hot cocoa topped with a large handful of marshmallows. "Pete? Coffee or Cocoa?

"Cocoa, definitely. Lots of marshmallows and... oh man, do we have graham crackers? I want to smash some up on mine. Wade, it's like a S'more you can drink!" He immediately started going through the cupboards until he located his prize, bringing the box to the counter so he could doctor up his concoction. May made a few quiet gagging noises, but it didn't stop her from enjoying her coffee.

"This is all so nice Wade." She beamed. "I really don't know what to say. It all looks delicious."

"Well, how about instead of worrying what to say, you start eating while it's still hot?" Laughing, he began to fill up his own plate. 

At that moment, everything felt damn near perfect. Glancing at Peter, he smiled behind his cup, thrilled to see the pure look of joy clear on his face.

"You know what we should make that we haven't in ages? Super Mega Sugar Bombs." Wade said as he made his way back to the table. 

"Oh, not those horrible things again," May laughed. "When you could be cooking delicious food like this?" She heaped a serving of eggs onto her plate, humming with satisfaction as she took a bite.

"Yeah, Wade." Peter made a stern face, tensing up his lips so it looked like he was trying very hard to keep a frog from escaping his mouth. Or possibly just a fit of giggles. "We're mature now." 

That didn't stop him from grabbing two pancakes, some bacon and so much fruit that rogue blueberries began escaping to the tablecloth below.

"I mean, after breakfast I have a very important meeting with the mayor to discuss the fiscal quarter and how much money the taxpayers are spending on reindeer feed."

"Oh, then I guess Wade and I will just have to open gifts without you," May mused, spreading a thick layer of jam onto a croissant. "Too bad! Tell the mayor I say hi."

"Presents!" Peter yelped, as though he'd somehow forgotten. "Yes!"

"Nope, you said you're mature now. I'll have to return my gift. It's not meant for a mature person." Wade dug into his plate piled high with a little bit of everything. "May, I'm not mature. Can I have his presents?"

"Well that certainly seems fair," May nodded sagely. "Actually, I'm feeling a little on the childish side myself. Maybe we can split them. Especially if he got any fancy chocolates from Santa."

"What! No! Those are my chocolates!" Peter whipped his head to where three stockings were hung in the living room. May could rarely control herself when she was out shopping and for years he and Ben had ended up with tons of trinkets and treats on top of all of their regular gifts. Now that Wade was living with them, the tradition seemed to be in full force and Peter had been fighting the temptation to steal a handful of sweets before the big day.

Wade had to place his hand over his mouth as he tried not to laugh. Choking was the last thing he needed. Once he finished his bite of food, he leaned back in his chair and burst out laughing in earnest. 

"If you want to keep me out of your gifts, then you’d better clean your plate before me."

Peter didn't have to be told twice, and immediately focused on everything he'd served himself, taking huge bites of pancakes and bacon to try and speed the process along.

"Whoa! Watch it kiddo!" May pulled her hand to her chest, pretending to be scandalized. "Nearly took off one of my fingers! And now you're getting syrup everywhere. What grade are you in again?"

Peter huffed, taking a gulp of his cocoa which was definitely too, too sweet, but he refused to falter. "I can't help it. It's just so delicious." And it was; Peter was kidding around but he meant that part at least. In fact, he found himself slowing down to appreciate it a little more. "How come you never make us breakfast like this, May?"

"Hey! I try! When I have time! What about a few months ago, I made you that 'brainy breakfast' with the kale smoothies and the wheatcakes!"

"Oh... no..." Peter grimace. "Not the wheatcakes... I think I'm still digesting them."

"Leave your aunt alone, Peter. She tries." Wade gave May a large grin. "But, uh, how about we not have kale smoothies for breakfast again...ever?"

Refilling his plate for round two, he was thrilled to see how much they were enjoying his cooking. Typically he was a last minute sleeper, not getting up until he absolutely had to for school, so making a proper breakfast was not on his daily to do list. Instead, he liked the little cereal boxes he could grab on his way out. He had missed the wheatcakes but the horror that was the kale smoothie still haunted him. May had stuck a cup in his hand and he hadn't even questioned it that morning as he ran out the door. Now, he at least made sure whatever she handed him looked edible.

"You two are growing boys! You need your vitamins!" May sighed, but seemed willing to let it go. Truth be told she hadn't been the biggest fan of the smoothies either. That was the last time she took recipe tips from "HealthyFunFreshOMG.com". 

"Getting plenty of vitamins here." Peter polished off the last of his fruit, giving Wade a broad grin. "Seriously this is like one of those fancy hotel breakfasts."

"When were you ever in a fancy hotel?" May raised an eyebrow.

"Uh." The truth was the hotel in Berlin had had quite an impressive breakfast buffet, but Peter thought bringing up the trip now might be a bad idea. They were all having a great morning together, no reason to dredge up unpleasant memories. "Y'know. Just like... on TV. Home Alone 2 was playing earlier this week. For Christmas?"

"Oh, I see." The answer satisfied May and she leaned back to savor her coffee. "Peter has a point though, Wade. Might not be a bad idea to think about turning this little talent of yours into a paying gig someday. I know I'd love to be your first customer."

"I dunno. I'm not sure cooking is what I want long term, but I appreciate the sentiment, May." Wade chewed on his french toast thoughtfully. "Though I suppose I should start thinking about some kind of career. I'll be done with high school in no time."

"There's no rush. Enjoy this time. Try out different things. Get your feet wet. Get your hands dirty!"

"Uh, May, are you feeling okay?" Peter stared as his Aunt seemed moments away from launching into some kind of ‘Stand and Deliver’ style inspirational speech.

"Fine, fine," she assured him. "Just wanted Wade to know that I support him, no matter what."

"Oh, yeah, right." He agreed. "Same. Er, I mean, we both do."

Ducking his head, Wade rubbed at his cheeks, mostly in embarrassment but also to help keep himself from getting overemotional. 

"I can't thank you two enough. It's been a tough year for all of us, but you guys brought me into your home and gave me a family that cares. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you."

"Slinging hash at the Ritz, apparently. If Peter is to be believed."

"And getting me discounts on room service!"

"Peter, you're eating Wade's cooking for free right now."

"Yeah, but I could be eating it in a fancy bed. With movies!" His cheeks immediately flushed as he gave Wade a sideways glance, unable to help the sudden memory and embarrassment of their phone call some months ago.

"Sure, sure, whatever." May relented, standing to pour herself a second cup of coffee. "Now let's hurry and polish this off and get to those presents you were so excited about five minutes ago. I need to get dressed and scoot but not before I capture every last Kodak moment of your little angel faces under the tree."

"I'm certainly no angel, May." Wade said. "But I am excited for the presents." 

They all fell silent as they concentrated on eating, with the occasional hum of appreciation or askance for food to be passed. Everything remained peaceful until the last piece of French toast. Wade and Peter went for it at the same time, not realizing what they were doing until their forks clashed. Smirking, Wade brought up his other hand that held a butter knife and used it to thwart Peter, but it was short lived as Peter just used his hand to bypass and snag the plate. While not upset in the least (Peter always ate way more than Wade these days), he still pretended to pout. When May rolled her eyes at them, he just gave her a smile and went back to finishing off the food he did have left.

Peter relished his sweet prize, but let Wade have the last of the bacon, figuring it was only fair. The conversation drifted as they finished eating, May insisting the boys let her load the dishwasher at the very least and ushering them out into the living room. 

Cross-legged on the floor, Peter started sorting the gifts into tidy piles. It was still a little jarring, not seeing Ben's name on any of the tags, but having Wade here to help fill the void at the table and around the tree helped a little.

"Looks like lots of good stuff!"

"Did you get May's wrapped?" Wade whispered as he picked up a large box and plopped it next to Peter's growing pile. "Can't wait to give it to her when she joins us."

Settling on the floor next to the pile, Wade picked up a gift from May, squeezing it lightly in his hands. "Whatcha wanna bet this one is socks?"

"Man I sure hope so," Peter snorted. "Then you can stop pilfering all of mine." It was inevitable, really. Two boys cohabiting in a relatively small space meant things like clothes got mixed up all the time. Peter was just glad that his boxers were distinctly smaller than Wades. No one wanted to make that mistake. Of course, it wasn't all bad. He had stolen one of Wade's baggier sweatshirts more than once when he wanted something loose and comfortable for a long night of studying. And if Wade had noticed, he hadn't said anything about it.

"Got May's gift right here," he whispered, pointing out a small but relatively nicely wrapped silver package. "Don't worry, she's gonna love it."

Wade reached behind him, grabbing the TV remote and began flipping though the music channels, looking for some Christmas music to help set the mood while they waited. "Do you know if Ned is going to try and hang out this afternoon? Or is it just us until May finishes volunteering?"

"He said he'd text. Something about his cousins showing up unexpectedly in droves. Or not. Apparently they like to play it by ear." He gritted his teeth. Sudden social situations were not exactly his forte. "But he said not to worry if we wanted to make any other plans without him. Not sure what we'd do. Movie theaters are open I guess, but I don't feel like heading out when it's this cold. Rather stay here and drink my S'mores." 

Even heading out for patrol held no interest for him today, which was fine. Petty crime took a definite nose dive right along with the temperature.

"He might need a place to escape to if his whole family made it for the holidays." Wade laughed before leaning back against the couch, tapping the present in his hand gently against his knee. "I am a-okay with staying in. I really don't want to have to bundle up in layers just to see a movie when we got plenty right here."

"Yeah, we really have quite the backlog, huh?" Even with Spider-Man keeping a lower profile these days, it was still hard to find time to hang out. Just as Wade's daily practices came to an end, the harsh reality of Peter's final exams loomed, and every spare minute was spent hitting the books. The more he thought about it, a cozy night in sounded like just the thing they both needed.

"Alright!" May clasped her hands, a bright smile on her face as she surveyed the room. "That's one load in. Worked a little magic and got almost everything in there. So! Who's playing Santa?"

Wade tilted his head. "Playing Santa? What do you mean?"

Even with the limited Christmas experience he had, he'd never heard of something like that before. He squinted to look at the presents under the tree, trying to figure out what May meant.

"It's not a big deal," Peter explained. "It's just what we call the person who hands out the gifts when we're all around the tree. Ben always did it when I was little..." He hesitated, catching the tiniest shimmer in May's eyes. "But it's not like he put on a fake beard or a red suit or anything. Though if you want to make plans to pick one up for the future, you can be my guest."

Pushing himself up off the floor, Wade cast Peter a sideways grin, "Maybe next year. Red _is_ kinda my color." 

"Why don't you do the honors, Wade?" May suggested, pressing her long fingers across her lips and cheek, voice warbling ever so slightly. "I think you've got that Christmas spark."

"I would love to, May. Nothing like spreading that holiday cheer, am I right?" He patted her knee before moving to the tree, shooing Peter away. "Back, Mister, if you want me to hand you your stuff."

He grabbed a handful of presents, passing out the smaller gifts first. It was a simple task since almost all the boxes under the tree were for either him or Peter. He paused to give May a nervous smile as he handed her gift to her, before going back to the tree.

"Hmm, what's this? From both of you?" She shook the small box gently, but it didn't jingle or rattle, so she gave a simple shrug before tugging on its ribbon. "Well, they say good things come in small packages, so let's see what you boys have got for me."

As the paper came away, her look of curiosity only grew, still not giving way even as she pulled out a slender watch with a broad blank face.

"What's this? One of the latest Stark gadgets?"

"Uh." Peter gave Wade a knowing grin. "Not exactly."

Wade set a couple large boxes next to Peter before replying. "We couldn't really find anything that we thought you'd like and decided to make something instead. Peter took care of the tech stuff and I made the braided bracelet."

Making sure he didn't miss anything by the tree, he returned to the couch and plopped next to May, pointing at the face of the watch. "I think Peter said the on switch is...here?"

The screen lit up, flat black giving way to a sudden burst of colors and a waving hand emoji before letters spelled out "Hello, May" in a bold and friendly font.

"It already knows my name?"

"Well, kinda," Peter explained, scooting over on his knees so he could help show her some of the features. "See, Wade found the base watch in a resale shop, but it just had the basic, boring interface. I created a custom app that could run on the system, but tailored it to what I thought you'd need, so I already programmed in stuff like your name, birthdays, stuff like that."

Peter tapped the screen, prompting it to change from its cheerful welcome to the time and date, the weather, and then a reminder about May's volunteer appointment later that day.

"See," he smiled up at her. "With this, you can keep track of all your appointments!"

"Maybe we should have made you one, Petey." Wade teased and he began to open his own gifts up. "Did you give it a name like Siri, Alexa, or Cortana? Or does May get to name this version?"

He watched May tinker with the watch as she learned how to work it, glad she seemed to be enjoying it. His attention turned back to Peter, nervous for when he got to his gift. Part of him wondered if he might have gone a little overboard, but it had been a good idea at the time.

"I was calling it the ‘MayDay’ system in my head when I was working on it," Peter admitted. "Cause, y'know it will help you with planning out your day? But that's kinda corny."

"Hey, I love corny!" May wrinkled her nose, wrapping her arms around his shoulder in a warm hug. "Thanks so much sweetheart, I love it." She looked up and quickly leaned over to latch onto Wade as well. "And thank you too, Wade! All these colors to choose from! I'm going to look so stylish!"

Wade hugged her back. "It was nothing. You don't have to thank me. Especially with everything you got for us. Feeling pretty spoiled here." He held up the socks he had guessed correctly along with a small lego set he had been eyeing. There were still many more presents left to open.

Grabbing the rounded, and quite frankly poorly wrapped gift Peter had gotten for him, Wade ripped into the paper, revealing a fleece blanket with Captain America in a battle ready stance. 

"Fucking awesome!" He yelled, wrapping it around his shoulders.

Peter fell back, partially with relief but mostly to avoid getting hit in the face as Wade spun the blanket onto his back like a kid playing make believe with a bedsheet cape. His face lit up as he saw Wade's obvious glee, faint anxious stirring in his stomach settling after what seemed like weeks.

"Are you sure you like it? I still have the receipt if you want to return it." He joked. "I uh, just thought it was something you could use? And it's not a bad likeness either. The artist made him look very... heroic." He hoped Wade would accept the gift as the olive branch it was. A lot of what had gone down with their favorite heroes had been misrepresented in the media, and Peter had learned firsthand that Mr. Stark was prone to misunderstandings. It wasn't too hard to imagine that something like that had driven a wedge between the Avengers.

Peter just didn't want an old disagreement to end up doing the same thing to the two of them.

"The only way it could be better is if it had Spidey on there too.” Wade chirped, happily. “Maybe one day we'll get to see them work together?" 

"I wouldn't rule anything out," Peter thought aloud. "Even though we haven't seen much of Cap lately, I'm sure when he resurfaces it will be to do something awesome. Spidey wouldn't want to miss out on that action."

The edges of May's eyes crinkled a little as she considered her nephew, humming a soft sound of assent before turning her attention back to the remaining gifts under the tree.

"What's that big one there with Peter's name on it?"

Picking up one of the other presents from May in his own pile, Wade glanced at the large parcel. "That one's from me. Though seeing how Peter is apparently Mr. Maturity now, I'm tempted to keep it for myself."

His nerves shot up. Despite making the joke, Wade was legitimately anxious for Peter to open the gift. His funds had been limited after spending most of his cash on his skate lessons and outfit, but one thing he had learned over the years was how to stretch a dollar.

"Wade, you wouldn't!" Peter pretended to plead. "It's Christmas!" He ran his hands over the inexpertly wrapped box, feeling the excitement welling up inside him. Even though they lived together, Wade had been surprisingly adept at keeping this particular secret and it felt a little unreal to finally see what he'd been hiding.

"Augh! I can't wait any more!" Peter began ripping paper away, heart pounding as bits of red and gold flew through the air until finally he uncovered his gift.

"Whoa..." His eyes grew wide as he took in the colorful jumble in his lap. "This is... dude. Are you kidding me?"

"I know they aren't in the best condition, and certainly not collector level. Most of them I found in various places but I did stumble across this little place that had a whole set of them and I just had to." Wade picked at the paper that sat in his lap from the box of shirts he'd just unwrapped.

"This is awesome!" Peter's attention snapped up to Wade long enough to give him a broad and eager smile, but he was immediately entranced by the massive collection of action figures piled before him. "Dude there's some really crazy ones in here. Like seriously there's enough to staff the whole freakin' Death Star." He started pulling out one toy after another, setting them into rough piles of Jedi and Sith, although there were a few outliers. 

"Hmm, not sure if Iron Man is strong in the ways of the force. Unless he found a way to replicate midichlorians. Oh, Thor though. Definitely force sensitive. Hulk here seems like he's strong in the way of the SMASH!" Peter grinned up at Wade, clearly having the time of his life.

"Some of these are pretty obscure too! Is this Ludo? Whaaat the heck?" 

Wade sat on the couch, content watching Peter go through all the action figures. The moment of carefree delight on his friend’s far too often stressed face was all he’d wanted to see. There was no need for a high school kid like Peter to look so world weary, even if he was a superhero. 

After several more moments of Peter's intense investigation and fanboy ponderings, May cleared her throat, giving him a pointed look.

"Oh, right, right! Sorry, I just got so excited!" He pushed himself up off the floor and flung his arms around Wade in a crushing hug. "Thanks so much, man. This is... this is so cool."

Wade had been so content simply watching Peter that he startled when May made a sound and he was caught entirely off guard at Peter’s embrace. Hopefully neither of them managed to catch the flush rising onto his cheeks.

When he tried to answer, his voice cracked a little. The hug was just a little too tight. "You're w-welcome!"

Peter caught himself just in time, wincing inwardly that he let his excitement get the better of him, but Wade didn't seem much worse for wear. He pulled back from the hug, face still split in half by his excited grin.

"I have to set them all up and take a photo to show Ned. He's gonna be so jealous."

"Just make sure you don't leave them out all over the floor," May instructed, reluctantly pulling herself up from the sofa. "I don't want to step on any rogue Jedi when I get home tonight. Not after the Lego incident of '98."

"We lost so many good men that day," Peter added somberly. "I'll clean up May, don't worry."

She nodded, giving him that fond little wrinkle of her nose before heading off to get dressed for her day at the Women's shelter in central Queens. She appreciated that Peter and Wade had both offered to come with her, but assured them it was okay and they should hang back and relax. The two boys always seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders, and even if she had to run off, she wanted them to have one calm day to look back on. With a couple of goodbye hugs, she was out the door in a flash.

Wade got up from the couch and grabbed the small trash bin so he could pick up the gift wrap. If they were to enjoy their presents, no need to do so surrounded by shredded paper. 

When he'd finished and set the bin aside, he stretched and let go a large yawn. He had gotten up earlier than normal so he could make the large breakfast and it was beginning to catch up to him. 

"Wanna see what Christmas specials are on? Or look for a specific one to watch? I heard that Syfy might be playing the Star Wars Special."

"You're joking, right?" Peter called from the kitchen, where he was grabbing two fresh cups of cocoa. "The Star Wars special is a travesty. Like, you think it's gonna be the funny kind of bad, but then it's just the bad kind of bad. Nobody should have to feel that kind of disappointment at Christmas!"

Flipping through the channels, a giant grin broke across Wade's face. "Haha! It is so on! We are totally watching!"

Wade settled back onto the couch, pulling his new blanket up onto his chest. He'd heard rumors about the special, but hadn't believed them to be anymore than that. But seeing it now, he was kind of excited to see how bad it was.

Unfortunately it was just boring enough that Wade started to nod off in no time. He decided he'd close his eyes a moment, until Peter got back with the hot cocoa. The warm drink would help perk him right back up and they could watch old Christmas movies all day.

Peter had seen enough memes and cringey reaction videos to recognize the sounds coming from the living room as he turned the corner.

"Ugh." He gagged softly. "I can't believe you're ignoring me. Fine. You'll see just how bad it is and then you'll be sorry Wa-"

But Wade wasn't responding, wasn't shooting back his own cheeky brand of banter, was hardly making a sound besides the soft sigh of each rise and fall of his chest. Peter paused, setting down their cups on the coffee table before creeping closer as quietly as he could. He had no idea what time Wade had woken up that morning to cook their bountiful breakfast, but he had to imagine he was exhausted. 

Although they slept in the same room, Wade's bunk was above Peter's and he tended to be up and about before he could drag himself from the bed. Even on those rare nights when they crammed together on a single mattress, the lights were always out, making it impossible for Peter to see Wade's sleeping face as it was now.

His eyes were closed, but only just. Not squinted tight, not a hint of tension in his face. Even though Wade tended to keep his hair cropped short, a few strands had grown wild here and there and were falling across his forehead now, trembling ever so slightly as he heaved and sighed, like strands of wheat in the wind. The chill in the air was unkind, even to Canadians, and this close Peter could see the faint cracks and fissures where Wade's lips had chapped and healed a dozen times over. 

He leaned forward, mesmerized by the way Wade's lips closed and parted with each breath, this one part of him so warm and expressive, even as he slept.

Was this what Wade looked like at night, asleep in his bed? When they shared a bed, pressed against each other in the silence and the dark, was his face this peaceful, this calm? Peter couldn't help but think of the last time he'd asked Wade to climb down to his bunk in the middle of the night, and he could feel his cheeks warming at the memory despite himself.

It was weird, right? But at this moment, Peter couldn't help but think Wade looked, well...

_...beautiful._

Something teased the edge of Wade's senses and he jerked slightly as his eyes snapped open, pulling him from the light sleep he had fallen into. It took him a moment to fully process what was going on. While his mind worked overtime to restart, his gaze met Peter's and his chest clenched at the sight of bright brown eyes, peering deeply into his own.

"Peter?" His voice was low and soft, curious why his friend was so near.

Peter stilled, face just inches away from Wade. How had he gotten so close without meaning to? And why? His eyes met Wade's questioning gaze and searched his expression as though he expected some kind of answer to be hidden there.

"I... I uh..." Peter glanced to the side, and decided to take his chance.

"I told you, there's no way we're watching this garbage!" He snatched the remote control from where it had fallen, all but forgotten in the folds of Wade's blanket. Falling down onto the sofa next to him, he immediately changed the channel, frantically searching for an option that would help take the attention off his burning cheeks.

"There! Rudolph! Now _that's_ a Christmas special!"

Wade's eyes never left Peter. His confusion turned to curiosity as Peter dove for the remote before settling on the couch. His rational brain assumed Peter was just sneaking up on him so he could get the remote but his dreaming, hopeful side couldn't stop thinking that Peter had been within kissing distance. Even when they were curled up together sharing the same bed, Peter was never that close to his face. The thought lingered even as he finally looked away from Peter to the screen.

"Fine, I can deal with the creepy stop motion for Rudolph. I think I'd fit in just fine on the Island of Misfit Toys, don't you think?" Wade leaned forward to grab his cup of hot cocoa before curling back into the corner. He held out the edge of the blanket for Peter to join him.

"Hmm. Yep. I can see it." Peter nodded, grabbing his own cup and finding a spot in the warmth Wade had created in his corner of the sofa. Even though there were still lingering pangs of embarrassment thrumming through him, being stand-offish now would only make it weirder. Better to act casual. "Except you'd probably rally up all the other misfit toys and go sailing in a pink and purple pirate ship, looking for trouble." He snorted. There was something so accurate about the image. 

"What about me, who would I be?" Peter questioned. "And don't say Hermey! May used to call me that around the holidays because, when I was a kid, my ears stuck out."

Wade draped his arm around his shoulder, perfectly content. It was cold outside, but it was warm curled up under the Cap blanket he got from his best friend, who he was secretly in love with, and a delicious cup of chocolate. Looking at Peter, he did everything he could to cement the memory in his mind, not wanting it to end.

But a certain little blonde elf kept popping up in his head. "Well, now I can't stop thinking it, so you're stuck as Hermey."

"Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have said anything!" Peter threw his head back against the sofa as he let out a beleaguered moan, but he calmed significantly when he pulled back and let his head fall against Wade's shoulder as the next cheerful musical number began on screen. "Fine. I'll be raking in that sweet dentist money in no time. Next year you're getting braces for Christmas." He stuck his tongue out. "Oh! That reminds me! Candies!"

His attention shot over to the stockings, still overladen and hanging just a few feet away, but Peter made no attempt to move. He was far too comfortable and didn't want to break the peaceful little spell that had settled over the two of them. 

It hadn't been an easy year for any of them; at times it had been downright cruel, but it was finally starting to feel like the journey had been worth it. Something big was on the horizon, Peter could tell, but for now it was enough to enjoy this moment for what it was. 

Whatever was coming, he'd be ready, they would be ready for it. The misfits that fate had brought together.

Right now, that didn't seem half bad.

* * *

It was a good day. The sun was warm, melting some of the late winter snow and Wade found walking around the city was actually pleasant. Kicking Peter’s ass at air hockey was a definite highlight, but dinner at Delmar’s was a pretty solid way to finish off the evening. Even if they did put pickles on his sandwich again.

He slid into his chair, setting down their trays of food. "Looks like I got you some extra pickles." Making a face, he picked them out and placed them on Peter's plate.

"Peter Parker can pack away plenty of pickles," Peter hummed to himself, happily accepting Wade's cast-offs and throwing them on his own roll. He squashed the bread back down before taking a bite, grinning as he swiped a tiny smudge of sauce from the corner of his mouth.

"Funny. They always get my order right. Did you do something to piss off Mr. Delmar? Insult the secret sauce? Tell him they use too much bread?" His eyes brightened with a hint of mischief. "Don't tell me you hit on his daughter!"

"I have no idea, but let's be real, I probably said something dumb." Thinking, Wade tapped the side of his face. "You don't actually think it was because I rejected Marisol, do you? She doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge."

Munching on a french fry, he thought back to what felt like forever ago now, when he had turned her down, saying he had feelings for someone else. He hoped she wasn't the type to lie to her dad and imply that Wade had done something to her. Maybe Mr. Delmar just didn't like seeing her dealing with heartbreak of any type. But you couldn’t help who you loved, right?

Wade looked across the table at Peter, trying not to look to smitten. It had been increasingly difficult to keep his feelings in check, especially when May would give him that suspiciously knowing look. Lately, the two of them had been nearly inseparable, but he didn't question it, knowing better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Wait, are you serious? I was totally kidding!" Peter gaped, sandwich frozen just inches from his open mouth. To his knowledge Wade hadn't actually ever dated anyone, but he'd never really given it much thought. He figured Wade just wasn't that interested in getting involved with other people or possibly got nervous when asking people out. It was hard to imagine Wade holding out a bouquet, mumbling an awkward invitation to the movies, though. Kind of endearing in it's own way, but a little tricky to picture.

"Wait, does this mean I've technically got more dating experience than you?" His eyes widened as his smile returned. "Come, young Padawan, I will teach you the ways of the force."

Wade snorted. "Yeah, sorry, Petey, I don't think I'll be taking dating advice from you."

Though, honestly if Wade thought about it, dating wasn't that different from what they were already doing. He wondered if Peter even realized... squinting at his friend, he couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. They hung out like this often enough, but today felt different. Peter had been more encouraging at the arcade when Wade was aiming for the high score. 

"Do you have any other plans for later this evening?” He asked. “Or do I get to keep you all to myself tonight? Cause I am very in the mood for a romcom marathon."

"Oh, no, nothing specific." It was a little bit of a surprise to hear the words coming out of his own mouth, but the more he thought about it, the more Peter liked the idea of a casual night in. He'd been pretty conscientious about his patrols all month, keeping regular hours after school was out, as well as a few hours on the weekend, there was no harm in taking the night off, right? Besides, it would seem pretty suspicious if he randomly left Wade on his own after the fun day they'd had together.

"Movie marathon sounds pretty fun, actually. But only if I get final veto power on what we watch. I'm not about to sit and watch Taylor Swift try to act for ninety minutes."

"Aw, come on, you know you love it!" Honestly, Wade wanted to watch something a little less on the nose (and not so terrible), considering the date. "You always rain on my parade." 

Wade's mind began to wander as he ate his sandwich. Curling up on the couch to watch movies had become one of his favorite things to do with Peter. It gave him an escape from reality and he knew it helped Peter destress. Being a superhero with a secret identity was tough and Wade couldn't help but worry about Peter when he was out being the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He just wanted to take care of him.

"Me? Never!" Peter took a giant bite of his sandwich, relishing the tang of the extra pickles. "I'm like a ray of sunshine," he insisted, still chewing. "Got you out of the house today, didn't I? Totally let you beat me at air hockey and didn't laugh when your ‘top secret ultimate skee ball super move’ totally failed."

Peter couldn't hold back a soft laugh, feeling more relaxed now than he had in weeks. "And to top it all off, taking you out for the best sandwiches in Queens. Face it, Wade. You've hit the jackpot."

“Yeah, I have, haven't I?" Wade agreed, offering Peter a lopsided smile. 

Once the weight of his words fully landed, Wade’s cheeks warmed and he scrambled for some kind of distraction. He turned his attention back to his food, immediately scarfing down half of it, wondering if he could choke his feelings into submission. In an effort to avoid death-by-pastrami (which wouldn’t have been a bad name for a new sandwich), he gulped down half his soda before letting out a loud belch. He couldn't help laughing at himself, wrapping his arm around his middle while the other held on to the table so he didn't fall out of the chair.

"Oh my god, I can't take you anywhere!" Peter swatted at Wade's arm, glancing behind them and mouthing a silent "Sorry" to a shopping woman who looked extremely grossed out. "So glad I cancelled that reservation at the Four Seasons," he joked.

"Okay, so romantic comedies, huh?" It wasn't a genre Peter was particularly well versed in, but his mischievous streak was making itself known once again. "So the prequels, then, right? Because there's some romance between Anakin and Amidala... and it's funny... how bad those movies are. Epic lightsaber battles notwithstanding."

"Ugh, no, I'd rather watch Twilight." Wade scrunched up his face and stuck out his tongue. "The only good thing in the prequels _would_ have been Jar Jar if they'd treated him like the Sith lord he so was." Pushing his empty plate aside, he focused on finishing his drink.

"You would like vampires." Peter rolled his eyes as he crumpled up the wrapper from his sandwich and polished off the last of his chips. "Still, I guess they're better than clones. Brr." Scientific achievements aside, something about clones had always given Peter the creeps, even as a kid.

"I mean, I guess we can watch Twilight, as long as we make fun of it and throw popcorn at the screen the whole time." He had to admit, Wade had a special knack for making up absolutely hilarious jokes on the fly. Half the time they were better than the actual screenwriting.

"Eh, I prefer the werewolves. Taylor Lautner is a snack and a half in that movie." Wade brought his hand up to his forehead and sighed. "Let me skip all the other scenes, and I'm good."

Standing, Wade stretched to pop his back. The small seats at Delmar's weren’t exactly built for comfort. He gathered up their paper plates, leaving Peter's half full cup, and threw them away.

Hesitating a moment, he looked at a rack of single red roses. Wade chewed on his bottom lip before thinking _fuck it_ and throwing down a handful of change on the counter. Before he could second guess himself, he turned and handed it to Peter. 

Unable to say exactly what he wanted to, instead Wade asked, "Ready to go? It's getting a little crowded in here."

Peter looked down at the rose in his hands as though he had no idea how it got there. He blinked a few times, confused, but then Wade was always doing weird stuff. This hardly rated a two out of ten. 

"Yeah, looks like we just beat the dinner rush." He looked longingly over at the deli counter where hot sandwiches were getting pressed and fought the temptation to buy another for the walk home. "Let's get out of here so someone else can have the seats."

Pulling his hood back up, Peter waved goodbye to Mr. Delmar, getting a quick thumbs up in return just as the two boys made their way out the door. It made his heart feel a little lighter to see the bodega bustling with customers. He had to accept a lot of the responsibility for what happened to the original storefront. Stopping the ATM theft had been well intentioned, but his inexperience meant that innocent people paid a hefty price when things went wrong. It wasn't easy to shoulder that guilt, especially when those people were a part of his own community.

He'd done his best to help with the rebuild though. Spider-Man had made an appearance at the grand re-opening which took it from a local happenstance to a blog-worthy event. He'd taken dozens of selfie that day and asked every fan to be sure to tag Delmar's in their social media posts. Every little bit helped, right?

"Glad this place is open again," he said once they were back on the street.

"For sure. I didn't realize how much I missed their sandwiches until they were gone, pickles and all." Wade said as he lifted his arm slightly for Peter to take if he wanted. "Not to mention all the press Spidey got for the place to make up for the accident. That was really cool of him. You don't really get that with the older, more established heroes."

"Oh, you're right. I guess not." Peter went ahead and looped his arm into Wade's, certainly feeling his youth as they continued down the street as though they were playing the smallest game ever of ‘Red Rover’. "In between doing high level radiation research, making billions of dollars and running Asgard, there's probably not much time in the day left to drop by little local delis."

He had seen Wade in the crowd that day, even though the other boy never came over for a photo or an autograph. At the time, Peter wasn't sure if Wade still harbored any complicated feelings about the wall-crawler, or if he was just playing it cool. He definitely seemed to have a rosier perspective concerning the hero, especially since Christmas, but Peter wanted to make absolutely sure before he rocked the boat. Even so, every day it was getting harder and harder not to talk to Wade, and the pointed glares he got from May let him know he couldn't delay it indefinitely. He didn't want to put it off forever, but he also didn't want to ruin the easy peace they had.

"Guess it's nice to know that some of the supers out there are regular guys. Just like us."

"Yeah, I know I said some harsh things in the past, and I was disappointed at first, but I've had time to understand things." Glancing at Peter, Wade gave him a small smile. 

While he still wasn't thrilled with what happened in Germany, between the new information that had come out, seeing Tony actually aim to amend the Accords, and learning Peter was Spider-Man, he could see how everything had gotten out of hand very quickly. Peter had gotten caught in the crossfire while doing what he thought was right. 

"I'm sorry."

Wade wasn't exactly known for his apologies; Peter had seen him charge on bullishly more than once, so the sudden soft concession caught him off guard. It was only because of his quick reflexes that he managed to keep from tripping and falling face first onto the pavement. Hopefully, Wade hadn’t noticed.

"It's... it's okay," Peter nodded, quickly turning his attention back to the sidewalk. "We were both coming at it from different angles, I think we both had good points, and were getting plenty of stuff wrong.

"Now we just have to wait for Cap and Iron Man to follow our example and patch things up, huh?" He offered a hopeful smile. "Maybe get them into a conflict resolution class. Y'know I bet Dr. Banner has some great tips for communication and anger management."

"If they can find Dr. Banner that is. Wonder if he went back into hiding like before." Wade leaned into Peter. "Right now, I think it will take something big to get those two to talk."

The cool air was starting to fill Peter's lungs, but that wasn't the only reason he wanted to hurry home. This was it, he could tell. They'd spent a great evening together doing all of Wade's favorite things, and remembering all the reasons they were friends in the first place. If there was ever a good time to tell Wade the truth, this was it.

"Actually, speaking of open communication, there is something I want to tell you."

"Oh?" Wade tried not to sound too nervous. 

He had spent the whole day quelling his hope and excitement, but it had become increasingly difficult with each moment and experience they spent together that day. It was hard not to assume that this hangout was more than just a hangout. They had spent the day doing all his favorite things, including a few he knew Peter didn’t love. Even now, Wade was telling himself that it wasn't a date. That Peter hadn't spent the day trying to sweep him off his feet. But if not, then, why all the special treatment on _this_ particular day?

"Yeah." Peter's voice cracked. Why now, of all times, when he was trying to seem natural and cool? "Yeah, but not here out on the street. I mean, I know dumpsters hold a special place in your heart and all, but I think this might be a conversation for the comfort of home."

He tugged on Wade's arm just a little, quickening their pace down the sidewalk. As nervous as he was about his reaction, drawing it out any longer was getting harder and harder. With each step, Peter could see the future with clarity. He would come clean about being Spider-Man, Wade would freak out a little, they'd talk it out and be back to normal by midnight. Easy.

"Come on, it's cold."

Keeping up with Peter, Wade thought about how thankful he was that May wasn’t at home. He would probably die from embarrassment if she was. Knowing her, she'd tease him about waiting so long to confess when he had nothing to worry about. 

"You know, it's awesome May's not around tonight. We can have the conversation privately and talk to her about it later. Though I will miss watching romcoms with her. Bet she's having a blast with that cute server from the Thai place."

"May's out on a date?" The news blasted everything else out of Peter's brain for several seconds. Sure, his aunt apparently had something going for her that every delivery guy in Queens seemed to comment on, but she always brushed their compliments aside without a second thought. Thinking about May entering the dating world again was...

"That's super random," he decided aloud, just as they walked up to their building.

"I mean, not really? It's better than her spending Valentine's Day alone." When they entered the elevator, Wade reached out and pressed their floor. "Did you not see the pretty outfit she was sporting earlier? I helped her pick it out."

"Valentine's day?" Peter squeaked, barely loud enough to hear. Was that today? It was the middle of February, and now that he thought about it, there had been plenty of spangly pink and red streamers on the lockers at school. But was today the actual day? 

He stared down at the rose still in his hand. He'd thought it was just Wade being Wade, goofing around as usual, but what if he was wrong? What if he'd completely misread things. It wouldn't be the first time.

"I mean, yeah. You're right. Glad she found someone to go out with for Valentine's Day. Hope it goes well. I really like that restaurant."

His heart was pounding as the elevator doors opened. This threw his vision of their conversation way out the window. What if Wade was expecting something else? Would he be disappointed? Actually, now that he thought about it, Peter didn't even know how he felt about the idea of starting something more with Wade. His thoughts had been entirely dominated by Spider-stuff for ages now, all his focus on how to talk to Wade about his secret identity, but now he realized he might have been missing the bigger picture.

_Did Wade like him?_

_Did Peter like him back?_

It was a lot to try and figure out during the short walk to their door. He needed more time.

"Listen, Wade. About what I wanted to tell you-"

"Wade, honey?"

Wade was shaking his head, unfortunately not surprised that Peter hadn't realized what day it was. But before it had a chance to really sink in and change his own perspective on the day, an all to familiar voice had him coming to at halt as his eyes snapped from Peter to the woman standing in front of their apartment door.

"Mom?" He pulled away from Peter and stepped just slightly in front of him, hoping to erect some vague barrier between his past and his present. Voice curious but tight, he asked, "what are you doing here?"

He was overcome by a sudden maelstrom of emotions and Wade wasn't sure which ones were showing. Excitement at seeing his mother but also anxiety because why was she here. Anger about what had happened yet he had the need to go to her and lift her into a hug. And those were just the clearest feelings he could identify in that small moment.

Whatever it was Peter had been about to say, all trains of thought came to an immediate stop the minute Wade responded to his mother's voice. He craned his neck just enough to be able to see around Wade's shoulders, curious about this woman he'd never met. Early on, Peter had learned better than to suggest they spend any time at Wade's home or around his family, and while he'd created some vague notions of what his parents might be like, he'd long ago given up the idea that he'd ever actually meet them.

She looked tired, her face flushed as though she'd rushed in the cold to get here. Her coat looked warm enough, but had seen better days, and she clutched it tight to her chest as she closed the space between her and Wade.

"I wasn't sure if I'd actually find you here." She took a shallow breath, pressing her hand against her cheeks and lips to soothe herself. "Seemed like a long shot, but I had to try."

"That doesn't answer my question." Finally Wade settled into a defensive stance, arms crossed. He was tense and a little scared, but mostly? He wanted to avoid all of this, to go inside and pretend this wasn't happening. Unfortunately, that was impossible as long as she was between them and the apartment. "It does however raise the question of how you found me?"

"Heard from a friend of a friend that they saw a boy matching your description at one of the local ice rinks. I spoke with someone there and found out you'd put down this address on your class registration forms." Her lips tensed as she took in Wade's shift in posture, knowing well enough she had to tread carefully here. "You were taking lessons. That's so wonderful, Wade. You've always been such a talented boy."

"Did you- Were you at the recital?" Wade couldn't help but ask. The praise warmed him, familiar enough words from his mother. She had always been encouraging that way, even if she couldn't always show it through actions.

"Maybe we can talk more about this inside?" Velvet spoke softly, reluctantly tearing her gaze from Wade's expectant face to the door of the apartment. "Doesn't feel right, talking about something so personal in a drafty hallway."

"O-of course!" Peter snapped out of his daze, immediately producing his keys from his pocket and scrambling to open the door. He wasn't sure what was going on exactly, but whatever it was, it would probably be a lot easier from the comfort of home.

"Pete-" Wade was reluctant to let his mother inside the apartment, but Peter was already letting her in before he could stop him. He really wanted to keep Peter away from the darker corners of his history, but it seemed there was no escaping some shadows.

Resigned, he followed them inside and led Velvet over to the dinner table. Sitting next to her on the couch didn't feel like it would keep enough space between them. 

Never taking his eyes off his mother, he spoke briskly, "Peter, you don't have to stay." He knew his friend wanted to help and feel useful, but Wade would feel better if Peter wasn't there.

Peter opened his mouth to argue, it really wasn't any trouble to stay, in fact he _wanted_ to stay, to learn more about Wade's mom and whatever had brought her here, but he stopped himself short. There was something in Wade's voice, something unsaid written across his face that told Peter everything he needed to know.

"Right, yeah." Not a good time for his voice to break with uncertainty, but he tried to play it off. "Actually, I've got a Spanish quiz I need to study for so I'm gonna go work on my flashcards. Just uh, let me know if you need anything? Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wilson." 

He gave her a tight lipped smile before shuffling past them both to his room, giving Wade the briefest of glances before disappearing down the hall. It might have been better to close the bedroom door completely, but he knew there was no way he'd be able to avoid hearing their conversation, especially if things got heated. In the end, Peter left it open a scant few inches. Just in case.

Wade waited until he knew that Peter was in their room. Finally he gave his mother his full attention, only now taking in that she didn't seem to be wearing any extra makeup to cover up any bruises or cuts. She still had bags under her eyes, but those had been there consistently for the last few years. Her clothes hung off her all wrong and he wondered if she was eating properly now that he wasn't around to help with meals. 

His stare softened, dropping his hands to the table and sighed. "Why are you here, mom?"

"To see you, of course." She answered plainly, but her tone was less certain than her words. "I... I've spent a lot of time worrying about you. Late nights, wondering if you were doing good. Eating right. Had somewhere warm to sleep." She glanced around the tiny kitchen, with it's bright colors and mismatched cookware, a sad sort of smile flickering across her features before disappearing. 

"Suppose it was a lot to wish for you. More than you ever had with us."

"The Parkers take care of me just fine." He wanted to believe her words, but she never really cared before. Why would she now? "Did you even try to look for me before, if you were so worried?" Biting his bottom lip, he glared at the table. "Or did _he_ keep you from looking?” It was always easier to blame his father, most of what went wrong in Wade’s life was because of him anyway.

"Your father never told me anything like that. Never stopped me. He... he cares. In his own way." A faint cough escaped her, and she spent a moment adjusting the edges of her coat. "He took it hard when you left, you know. Not the same way I did, of course. But I could tell it affected him. Maybe it..." She hummed softly, never having put words to it aloud. "Maybe it made him feel like a failure, or something. He's had plenty of that in his life."

"Maybe he was upset about losing one of his cash cows." Wade couldn't keep the venom out of his voice. "People pay top dollar for forbidden fruit, don't they?"

There was no love lost for his father and he wasn't about to sugar coat his feelings anymore for his mother. He felt his body tense back at up and clenched his fist on the table.

Velvet's face crumpled at that, and as the seconds ticked on it grew impossible for her to look at her son. Her fidgeting hands planted in her lap as she pretended to study the faded patterns of the kitchen tile, the wallpaper, anything so she didn't have to see the hate in Wade's eyes.

"It's funny, you know? Being here? Not even so far from where we're living. Same city, just a few trains to get here." Each word dragged slowly across her lips, pauses lingering like she might just give up and grow silent at any moment. "When you live the way I have... the way we have, for long enough, you... forget there's another way. Forget there's good places. Good people.

"I'm sorry about what happened." The apology rushed out, stiff but resolute. "I don't... I'm not..." Velvet brought herself to look at her son again, so tense, so angry. But hadn't he earned it? "It shouldn't have happened."

"Well it did and there isn't shit we can do about it, is there? An apology certainly isn't going to fix it." Pushing back from the table, he stood up so he could move around. Wade rubbed at his face, taking deep breaths to keep calm.

"You don't have to live like that. You can leave too, you know?" His voice was heavy with defeat. Deep down he still cared about his mother and thinking how she lived, how _he_ had lived until recently, broke his heart.

"And just where would I go?" Something like sadness filled Velvet's eyes as she watched him pace the kitchen. There was so much anger there, bubbling up from under the surface. It reminded her of his father, but she'd never say so in a thousand years. "We don't all have cozy little homemakers waiting to take us in."

"There are shelters meant to help people in your situation. Or why not go back to Canada? We have family up there, right? They could help." He stopped pacing for a moment, shoulders slumping forward. "Can't you take the money you earn and, I don’t know...not give it to him? Use it for yourself?"

Velvet took a deep breath and straightened up in her chair before trying again. 

"It's alright. Things are better now. Your father... he's not an issue anymore. Not to you."

"Is that why you're here?" Wade’s voice sounded small, as he tried to hold back hope. It was so much worse than holding back his feelings for Peter. This hurt more. Your parents were supposed to love you unconditionally, so why did he always feel like he had to earn that love, fight for it? He moved towards her, crouching next to her chair. "You wanted to ask me to come home now that he's not around?"

"I want you to come home, of course, Wade." She reached out, cupping his face in her cool hands, thumbs swiping over the the jutting corner of his cheekbones. "It's all I've thought about since the night you left. I... I can't thank the Parkers enough for taking care of you while we've been... figuring things out, but all I've ever wanted is for our family to be whole."

Wade leaned into her touch, feeling like he was ten years younger. Bring up a hand, he placed it over hers and gave her a small smile. "I've missed you, mom."

"Oh, Pickle." Her tired face warmed as Wade accepted her touch and she lost no time in letting her finger tips get lost in the messy tendrils of his hair. "I've missed you too. You'll see. Things will be so much better from here on out.

"It's not perfect," she admitted. "Never will be, I know. But I've been trying to make things better. Not... working from home anymore. Found another place that lets me rent rooms on the cheap for a small cut. Keeps things... neater. Keeps it out of the house. Away from you. Almost seems legitimate." The sad smile returned but it lost none of the affection as she turned it to her son.

"And your father, he's promised, he'll leave you alone. Let you focus on your school, any work you want to do. He's not going to interfere."

Wade's face fell and he pulled back from his mother. 

"I… I thought... when you said he wouldn't be an issue..."

Pushing himself up and away from her, he could feel tears start to prick in the corner of his eyes. "When's the last time he ever kept a promise? Fuck! He sent you here, didn't he? This wasn't your idea. Fucking fucker manipulated you. Gives you empty promises, and in your desperation to see me, finds a way to convince you to get me to come home." He paused, teeth clenched. "I bet _she_ still comes around, doesn't she?"

He might not know her name, but he knew his mother would know exactly who he meant. If that woman was around with her slimy and convincing words, she could easily have convinced his father it would be worth his time to find Wade and bring him back. Going home only spelled the worst for him.

"No!" The color drained immediately from Velvet's face as her hands reached out fruitlessly to try and find Wade, to calm and comfort him so they might regain the fleeting moment of tranquility they'd just shared. "She doesn't. Not... not to the apartment. Like I said, I keep it all separate now. You'd never have to see her."

"How can you even have her as a regular client after knowing what she did to your own son?" His voice rose at his mother's admission. "Just because _you_ keep it separate, that won’t stop him from finding a way to get her what she wants and you know it!"

Velvet shrank back in her chair as he began yelling. "It's not going to be like that." 

"How can you be sure? And what's going to stop him from looking for others who might pay even more? I'm not going to put myself back in that situation, mother!"

"I'm not asking you to trust him, Wade," her voice was quiet, but there was no softness there, just pieces of broken glass. "I know that ship has sailed. I can't ask that of you."

Slowly, she rose from her chair, paying no mind to the scraping sound it made against the floor as she reached out and took Wade's shaking fists in her hands.

"I'm asking you to trust me. Can you... do you think you could do that? So we can... start... start healing."

Wade jerked his hands away from her and stepped back. "You _just_ let me believe he wasn't around! And now you're asking me to trust you? You were fucking complicit in letting that woman _rape_ me. For _money_. Because he told you to!" Tears fell as his anger hit its peak, and he glared at her, all ice and daggers. "I don't need you to help me heal. I'm already doing that. With people that actually care about me!"

Something caught Wade's eye, just off to the side, behind his mom. His heart dropped as he spotted Peter in the doorway.

"Peter..."

Peter remained completely frozen, gaze unrelenting once it met Wade's frightened stare. His lips parted just a fraction of an inch, drawing closed when no words came. Seconds ticked by, marked only by the sound of blood pumping in his ears, finally spurring him to move and cross the floor, each step feeling drawn out to a mile.

"Mrs. Wilson," he said quietly, still not looking at her, unwilling to look away from the terrified face of his friend. "Really nice of you to drop in and see Wade, but I think maybe it would be good for you to leave? I just remembered, May doesn't really like it when we have visitors over unannounced."

Velvet tugged on Peter's grip and turned back to Wade. Holding out a hand towards Wade, she said, "Pickle, we can talk about this. I love you. We-"

"Leave." His voice broke, and he hated that Peter was having to witness this. "I don't want to see you again. Don't come back here."

He stood there, staring her down, refusing to show any sign of weakness she could exploit in her last moments of desperation. It had been months since he had felt this fragile. 

Dropping her hand, she sighed as silent tears fell from her own eyes. She let Peter lead her out of the apartment.

As soon as the door closed, Wade fell to his knees, and leaned forward, pressing his head into the floor as sobs racked his body.

Peter was back in a flash, not even pausing to lock the door behind Wade's mother after she was on the other side. He rushed back into the kitchen, worrying for a fraction of a second that Wade might have gone somewhere before he saw him in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

There was no time for hesitation or second guessing. Peter wasn't about to stand around and deliberate over what to do. It's not like he knew what he was supposed to do anyway, so he just let instinct take over.

"Wade?" He was on the floor next to him in an instant, kneeling, with one hand flat against the other boy's back. "Hey, she's um. She's gone now. It's just me now, but... I... I can go if you want."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. You weren't supposed to find out." Wade’s words were muffled since he refused to look up at him; he couldn't risk seeing the way Peter would look at him now. As the broken, ruined thing that he was.

Peter did feel sick, he couldn't deny that. But it had nothing to do with Wade and everything to do with how his friend had been forced to shoulder this terrible secret all by himself, with nothing but time to try and heal the open wound. He leaned over his friend, letting one arm drop heavily on Wade's back as he made slow strong circles with the palm of his hand. 

The worst part of it was that Wade apparently thought Peter was going to view him differently if he knew. Hadn't felt like he could trust him.

But then, Peter knew a little something about that. Didn’t he?

Not for the first time, Peter had to force all thoughts of Spider-Man out of his head. This wasn't about him, wasn't about their past argument. It wasn't even about Peter's failure to protect the one person in the world he was closest to. Right now he had to put all of that aside and focus on Wade.

"Hey, no, no. It... it doesn't change anything. You're not suddenly this different person I don't know," he whispered, wondering how much of it Wade could hear in between his sobs. "The only thing that matters is that you're my friend and I... I care about you. You're hurting right now and I... all I want to do is help make it stop."

It took a lot more effort than it should have to push himself up off the floor as Wade looked at Peter through the tears in his eyes. Why had he held back and not talked to him properly about what happened? He should never have doubted his friend for even a second. All he ever wanted to do was help. 

"It never stops." Wade took a gasping breath. "I wish she'd never found me."

Leaning forward, he dropped his head on Peter's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, clinging to him as tight as he could.

Wade's grip would likely have bruised someone without an enhanced constitution, but Peter wasn't about to comment on it, and let his friend cling to him as tightly as he wanted. He kept his own arms tight, circling around Wade's back, reassuring without being claustrophobic. 

Even though his own life wasn't without tragedy, Peter had never experienced something on the scale of the drawn out torture Wade had endured. He hated that it took something so awful to finally force him out of that toxic environment, until he found his own place with him and May. He didn't know what to say, platitudes like, "Everything will be okay" or even "It gets better" feeling hollow in his throat.

Instead, he pulled Wade a little closer, hooking his arms beneath his legs and around his back until he found enough purchase to lift them both off of the floor. It might have looked a little strange to an onlooker, Peter just a few inches over five feet carrying Wade's considerably taller form to the living room, but he didn't care. The truth was bound to come out any day now, but his priority had to be taking care of Wade.

Wade was surprised when Peter actually picked him up. Unfortunately he was too upset to dwell on it for long, past memories forcing themselves to the front for him to relive. Instead he just clung tighter, without question.

"Wait right here," Peter instructed softly, once he had him settled on one side of the sofa. "I'm just going to get you some water. Be right back."

Wade sunk into the couch and had to make an effort to let go of Peter. He felt lost and hollow, just as he had that night all those months ago, except this time, Peter knew exactly why he was upset. Slowly, Wade curled into a ball as far into the couch as he could, hands pressed into his eyes, as he tried his hardest to forget.

Peter was back in a flash with a glass of cold water, opting to take a seat before reaching out and taking one of Wade's hands, holding it gently while offering him the drink.

"We don't have to talk about it," he said quietly. "But we... we can! Of course. If... if that would help." He screwed his face up in distaste at his own inexperience. He just didn't want to make things worse. "Or if you just want to sit here and cry it out, or yell, or um... punch something. I... I don't know what would help, but whatever you want. Whatever you need, you got it."

"I just want to go back to before. I hadn't thought about it for days now, and I was working through it. Everything had been going so well." Wade dropped his hands from his face and wrapped them around his legs. "So many bad things have happened to us lately, I just wanted something good for once. And today has been great. I thought maybe..." Glancing at the younger boy, he remembered that Peter had wanted to tell him something. Probably not the something he'd hoped for, but it would have still meant the world whatever it was. "But I was stupid and she… she ruined everything." At this point he wasn't sure if he meant his mother tonight or the Jane all those months ago.

His anger at life engulfed him as a fresh set of tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn't want to be angry. It wouldn't help anything. Taking a deep breath, he let the anger go, but felt empty as a sense of defeat took its place. "Can we just go back to our plan for a movie marathon?"

"Huh? Y-yeah! Of course!" Peter flipped himself around to find the remote control so quickly he sent it skittering across the coffee table, but he managed to catch it just before it slid onto the ground. Flicking through the channels brought up the usual suspects of Valentine's dreck, but thankfully one network seemed dedicated to courting the teenage girl demographic. 

It was probably a very short list of people in the world who would call the melodramatic battle between vampires and werewolves over a cardboard cutout of a girl therapeutic, but it was exactly what they needed tonight. And for once, fate seemed to be smiling on the two boys.

"Looks like they're playing the whole saga tonight," Peter noted, settling back onto the sofa, legs and hip just barely grazing Wade's so he could choose how much contact he wanted tonight. "True cinema gold."

Letting out a small huff of laughter, Wade shifted on the couch, trying to get more comfortable. "I didn't think you were serious about watching this."

He wasn't going to complain too much though. The stupid movies would make for a good distraction, problematic plot elements and all. Reaching out, he laced his hands with Peter’s, wanting to touch, but not ready to cuddle like they normally did during movie nights. The raw edges of his anxiety began to soften with the security the gentle contact provided. Wade knew he could always count on Peter to be there for him in his darkest hours and he hoped he would be able to return the favor.

Even if it was just as friends.

* * *

Wade finished pouring the two cups of coffee and made his way over to the table, setting one of the mugs in front of May. Things had fallen back into a pretty normal routine, though Wade was pretty sure May had figured out Peter's identity by now. She was less prone to panicking when he was gone late into the night and had a habit of giving Peter these pointed looks rather than lectures. 

Whether he had told her his secret willingly or she found out by accident like Ned, he wasn't sure, but Wade refused to say anything to Peter until he was ready. It was amusing watching over the last month since Valentine's Day as he attempted to tell him but either chickened out or got interrupted time after time. At least he was confident that Peter trusted him enough to try. 

Digging into his eggs, he listened as Peter stumbled around their bedroom. He'd been out super late last night and Wade had wanted to let him sleep in a while longer, but it seemed Peter woke up before he could.

"Morning May. Hey Wade." Peter shuffled into the kitchen, still pulling on one of his sneakers as his eyes hurriedly scanned the countertops. "Sorry, no time for breakfast. Smells good. Whatcha making, breakfast tacos? Ugh, the best."

He found a bunch of bananas lurking by the toaster, grabbing two and yanking them off in one hand as he adjusted his jacket and backpack.

"Gotta run. Overslept I guess. Probably need to put a louder alarm on my phone. You think I could record you doing your impression of the saxaphone player from ‘Careless Whisper’ sometime, Wade?" He hopped out of the kitchen, making his way towards the door. "Can't be late or I'll miss the bus. They said it's leaving at 7:30 sharp and you know how the trains are this time of day, right? Okay, see you after school, Wade. Love you, May!"

Wade hurriedly swallowed the toast he was munching on as he ran to grab the wrapped breakfast burrito and lunch he'd packed earlier for Peter. 

"Hey! Come back here. Don't forget your lunch! I don't want to get a call from Ned complaining that the MOMA trip was a nightmare because you couldn't stop whining about being hungry." He called out. 

"I don't complain!" Peter froze just before the door, throwing his head back and retracing his steps until he could see Wade's stupid grin. "Okay, maybe just the one time, but I had been looking forward to those Teddy Grahams all morning before Flash stole them because he claimed he wanted to try ‘loser food’." Peter rolled his eyes, but accepted the foil bundle and brown paper sack, unable to squash down a smile at the sight of his name scribbled on the side along with what might have been a heart. Or a peach. Or a butt. Wade wasn't much of an artist.

"Thanks. I'll eat this PB & J and think of you," he snorted.

"Aren't you just a delight?" Wade rolled his eyes. "There are three sandwiches in there and a bag of chips. We both know just one isn't enough. Tell Ned and MJ I said hi."

Pulling Peter into a quick hug, he found himself leaning in to plant a quick peck on his cheek. He reveled in their banter, knowing they sounded like an old married couple and wanted to add a cherry on top. Making Peter turn bright red was a delightful bonus.

Peter's eyes had rolled nearly to the back of his head when he turned to insist that he was in fact, super delightful, but hadn't accounted for Wade's antics and ended up getting the full brunt of his cartoonish, Bugs Bunny lip smack right on the mouth.

He froze. Wade froze. There was a snort from the far side of the kitchen but it seemed so distant it might as well have been a signal from Mars.

"Uh..." He stared at Wade for half a second before time suddenly sped back up. "Yep!"

That was it. The only thing he could say before ducking his head and running out the door.

Wade stood outside the kitchen, staring ahead blindly, trying to figure out how his joke had managed to backfire so spectacularly. A slow and creeping heat traveled up his neck and onto his cheeks as his fingertips ghosted over his lips, faintly tracing where Peter’s had been just moments before.

He just kissed his friend full on by accident. And it was a terrible one at that. "Oh, god."

"Well now," May's chipper voice shattered the awkward silence. She studied Wade, satisfaction clear across her face as she pretended to blow the steam from her half-finished coffee. "How long has this been going on? I suppose congratulations are in order?"

Wade nearly jumped out of his skin. He’d been so far into his small panic attack, he'd completely forgotten about May at the table. 

"That's... it's not... we aren't..." Fumbling over his words, he tried to explain what had just happened. He put his hands out in front of him, waving them side to side, trying to banish every last one of May’s misguided ideas. "I was... ugh!"

His hands went to his face, and he crouched down toward the floor, letting out a loud groan. Things had been going so well and now he'd managed to fuck it up for the sake of a stupid gag. How was he supposed to play this off? At least with Peter, he could call it the accident it was, but May... Wade wasn't sure what she'd think.

"Whoa, calm down there, kiddo!" May didn't rise from her spot, but she did put her cup down and give Wade her full attention. "I'm just teasing you, Wade. You don't need to freak out about it."

She sighed, sympathy playing across her face as she listened to him lament from his (slightly overdramatic, in her opinion) place on the floor. 

"Seriously, don't worry about it. By the end of the day Peter is going to have his head filled up with rocket propulsion systems and new formulas for lasers and whatever else they're teaching him at that genius school of his. He'll have totally forgotten about it." She paused, giving Wade an appraising look. "Unless you're down there grousing because you don't _want_ him to forget"

Wade collapsed onto the floor, arms and legs spread, looking like a large starfish attached to the dirty linoleum. While he wanted to agree with May, there was a high chance Peter would spend the day obsessing and overthinking what happened. 

“I dunno,” he mumbled. It’d definitely take the strain off their friendship and he wouldn’t have to worry about things getting weird if Peter could just forget the whole thing. Though on the other hand, the kiss could give them an opportunity to clear the air. Or at the very least, force Wade to confront his true feelings head on. 

Letting out a deep sigh, he turned his head towards May. “I didn’t want it to go down this way but maybe...it wouldn’t be so bad if he didn’t forget. But mostly, I don’t want to lose my best friend just because I’m an idiot.”

"That's never gonna happen," May assured him. "All the crap you've been through together? You two are stuck with each other, no matter what." She laughed a little to herself, returning to her coffee and toast. "Peter is... awkward, and a little clueless sometimes. He can miss things that are right in front of his face.

"But his heart's in the right place. No matter what happened between you two, he'd always want to work things out. You're not going to lose him." She drained the last drops from her cup and gave Wade a shake of her head. "If you're gonna stay down there, you mind at least scrubbing the floor boards?"

He stuck his tongue out at her as he picked up his legs and started pushing his body around the floor. As amusing as it was, he would have to change his shirt before heading out to school. When he reached the table, he pulled himself upright into his seat and dug back into his breakfast. 

“I suppose I need to have more faith in him,” he sighed. “Even if he doesn’t always tell me everything, I still trust him.” 

Pausing mid bite, he asked, “You’re okay with the fact that I like Peter? As more than a friend like?” Part of him had always worried that May would object to them dating, sure her nephew could do better. Wade certainly thought so.

"You mean that you _like_ , like him?" May raised an eyebrow, but the smile on her face was warm and understanding. "Why would I have a problem with that? You're a good kid, you've always had his back. Even when you two were just kids I could tell how important Peter was to you.

"More importantly, I know you're okay with letting him have the final say in all of this. Not that I want to see you heartbroken, kiddo, but I know that if Peter doesn't return your feelings you'll do the right thing. And it will be weird for a while, but you'll both recover." Her hand found its way across the table, slender fingers brushing against the rough skin of his palm. 

"Besides, when has telling teenagers not to do something ever worked," she smiled. "If I told you not to have feelings for Peter then I'm sure that would only make you want to date him harder." Her laughter was goofy, but kind, a shared joke between them two. 

"Though uh, maybe take it slow? I'm not quite ready to be a grandma just yet!"

“May!” Wade gasp, scandalized. “What kind of woman do you take me for?”

The twist of anxiety in his chest loosened somewhat and he was able to relax. There wasn’t much he could do about what had happened but he could focus on doing what he needed to deal with it. Better to rip the bandaid off now than let it fester. 

“I think I’ll tell him after school.” He said thoughtfully, tapping the side of his glass.

"You should have him meet you somewhere special!" She suggested. "Y'know, really set the mood. Somewhere he likes, like um... that taco place by the ice rink, or the park maybe? It's getting warmer out, so that might be nice. Oh!" May clutched at her chest and gave Wade a ridiculously over the top swoon. "The dumpster where you two first met. Ah! Young love!"

“You know, you were _almost_ helpful.” Laughing, Wade gave a teasing shove to her shoulder. “Hell, I don’t even remember which dumpster was our first.”

Finishing off his orange juice, he debated between the park or the ice rink. If things went well, they could go to Tomas’s after but if they didn’t go well, Peter could leave if he needed some time to himself. The park would probably be best, since Peter still wasn’t very graceful on skates yet and it might be difficult for him to leave the rink without any awkwardness.

“Think I’ll go with the park.” He pulled out his phone, tapping out a text but hesitated over the send button. “Is this really a good idea, May?”

"Oof, who can say?" May honestly wasn't sure how Peter would react to the news. He might accept Wade's feelings right off the bat, but it was far more likely that he'd need time to really consider things. Plus there was the obvious issue of Peter still not having told Wade about his superheroing, which was really going to have to come out sooner than later. Honestly, she had no idea how he'd kept Wade from finding out this long.

"Good idea, bad idea, it's impossible to know. But I think being honest about your feelings is always the right idea, and that's what matters."

Looking from May to his phone, Wade took a second more to think before muttering “Fuck it.” and hitting send. He still had all day to figure out his approach, but the ball had been set in motion. He could do this. 

No matter what was thrown his way, by the end of the day, Peter would know exactly how Wade felt.

* * *

**W:** hey pete

**W:** sorry about that this morning

**W:** was just goofing around like normal but i think i made things weird

**W:** classic me amirite?

**W:** anyways...

**W:** would it be cool if we met up when youre out of class to talk?

**W:** maybe that park with the big blue u shaped thingy by the swings?

**W:** lemme know. hope the field trip is fun

**W:** tell ned hes a big dork for me

Normally the persistent buzzing in his pocket wouldn't have phased Peter at all. Like any teen he was constantly getting texts, alerts and memes from his friends and classmates, but somehow he knew without looking that this was something else. 

He managed to wait until he was on the bus and had settled into a seat to finally take a look. He winced as he pulled his phone out, unlocking the screen and scrolling through the chain of messages Wade had predictably sent.

"Oof." 

"Whatcha got there," Ned asked, scooting into the empty spot beside him. "Is it from May? Tell her I say hi."

"No," Peter sighed, blowing out a faint whistle of air between his lips. "It's from Wade."

"Oh. Well then tell him I said he's a dork and we're gonna look at all this art and be super cultured by the end of the day. Probably gonna have to go monocle shopping or something." He pretended to hoist one up to his eye. "Do you think Mr. Stark would let us come to his parties?"

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." Peter frowned, still staring at his phone.

Ned turned in his seat, finally noticing how distracted Peter was. He glanced down at the phone in his hands, which seemed to be the source of the trouble, but that was even more confusing. Wade and Peter had clearly had some... differences of opinion lately, but it seemed like they'd smoothed that out over the last few months and it was all clear sailing. 

"What's going on?" He asked, bumping his elbow against Peter's arm. "Don't tell me. Wade was tragically wounded in a freak ice skating accident and he's using his last moments of life to tell you where the ghost of Paul Bunyan buried his legendary pancake recipe."

"What?" Peter's eyes widened, finally snapping out of it. "No! What... even... is that even part of the Paul Bunyan story? I thought he just had like, a blue cow or something." 

"Well if it's not Canada's version of 'National Treasure' then what's going on?"

Taking a few seconds to rub at his face, Peter mulled over telling Ned the whole truth. It was embarrassing, but mostly because he didn't even know how he felt about the whole thing. Maybe talking it out would help him sort out his own emotions.

"Uh, well you know how Wade is... I mean he's kind of a goofball. In... in a good way."

"Totally." Ned nodded, clearly on board with that assessment.

"So this morning, I was rushing out the door and he was giving me my lunch because I was about to forget it."

"Solid move. I'll have to thank him later for saving my granola bars."

Peter rolled his eyes, but pressed on. "And like, he was clearly joking around, but he moved in to give me this like... ridiculous fake kiss on the cheek, but I moved at the wrong moment and he... sort of... kissedmeonthelipskindof?" He really needed to find a way to keep his voice from cracking.

"And?"

"And..." Peter waved his phone around like it was obvious. "He wants to talk about it? After school? That's... that's weird right? Or important? Or both? I mean, it would be less weird if he'd just laughed it off or even grabbed me and done it again to ‘make it stick’ or something."

"Do you... do you _want_ him to do it again?" 

"I don't know!" Peter threw his head back against the stiff back of the bus seat. "It's... it's weird... and... I mean, it's not like I haven't ever considered... I mean there was Valentine's day when I think we might have gone on a date? But like, on accident. And then his mom showed up at our place and it got weird so we never talked about it. Things just went back to normal, and I just figured... that... that was what he wanted?"

"Well," Ned gave Peter a funny look, like the solution to all his problems was obvious. "What do you want?"

"I... I don't know!" Peter squawked, just loud enough to get the kids in the seat in front of them to turn around for half a second. "I mean... yeah, I've thought about it, and it might even work out between us, but... I mean, he's my friend and I don't want to mess that up, either. Plus..." His eyes flickered away to the road outside his window. "I haven't told him about certain... things." He made a quick gesture with his hands, two fingers pressed against his palm.

"You haven't told him you're-"

"Ned!"

"Sorry!" Ned looked over his shoulder, but it seemed nobody was paying the two of them any attention. He ducked his head, bending in low to whisper. "You haven't told him the truth about... the uh... the ‘internship’?"

"I've tried!" It was hard not to feel like the bad guy here, like he hadn't been lying to Wade for over a year now. "But the ‘internship’ was something we fought about a while back and I felt like we were barely getting back from that. Then I tried to set aside a day to talk to him about it, planned it out, spent the day with him at the arcade, grabbing food."

"So, like a date."

"No, not like a date!" Peter winced. "I mean... yeah. I guess, kind of like a date. When you put it that way. And then it turned out the day I'd picked to tell him was Valentine's Day..."

"Peter... noo..." Ned was aghast. "You didn't."

"I kind of had other things on my mind at the time!" Even with his head buried in his hands, Peter imagined Ned could see the bright red glow from his face. "But I thought it was all water under the bridge or whatever. But clearly it... it isn't. And if Wade is thinking about... starting... wanting... y'know... more." He glanced back up at Ned, uncertainty threatening to pull tears from his eyes. "It... it just wouldn't feel right to do that if he still doesn't know."

"Well... then it's pretty obvious what you have to do, Peter."

"Yeah... you're right." He sighed, slumping forward, and trying to clear his mind. What he wouldn't give for a distraction right about now. Somehow, he wasn't sure paintings of squares and dots would be enough. 

"I'll meet up with him this afternoon like he asked, I just have to make sure I talk first. Let him know the truth. Then... if he still wants to...mmm.. y'know..." He mumbled a little, shifting uncertainly in his seat. "Then that's... that would be cool. Nice."

"Sweet."

"Ugh, Ned, don't make it weird..."

"No not like, awww how sweet, like a grandma. Like... sweet!" Ned gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. "Totally different."

"Right." Peter shook his head, growing quiet as he let his eyes fall shut and tried to focus on nothing more than the rumbling of the bus down the highway. He counted in his breaths, trying some calming techniques he'd read about online and had just about settled himself out when he felt a familiar prickling spread across his skin.

"Hey, Ned?"

"Huh?"

"...I need you to cause a distraction."

* * *

Despite the fucking spaceship being on the other side of Manhattan, Wade could see it clearly from his school room windows. Students and teachers alike were pulling out phones, taking pictures, or making phone calls. The alarm bells went off and the teachers snapped into protection mode. There was a contingency plan in place ever since the Battle of New York, and their only priority was getting every last student to safety.

Being cooped up in the bunker was driving him crazy. There was no way to get messages in or out except through some old fashioned radios, so he couldn’t text or call May and Peter. Though Peter would most likely be fighting against the aliens so messaging him would be pointless. Still, Wade wanted to at least get in touch with May. Instead he was stuck in a sweltering hot, noisy enclosed area with the rest of the student body. He took a moment to be grateful he wasn’t claustrophobic.

Finally, after at least a couple hours if not longer, they opened the bunker doors to let everyone flood out. Taking advantage of the ensuing chaos, Wade slung his bag over his shoulders, and navigated around the teachers and hall monitors who were fighting for some sense of control. Once outside, he sprinted towards the apartment. He wanted to check on May first, and maybe get a plan going of what to do, especially if Peter came home worse for wear.

The streets were filled with all kinds of people. Some looking for shelter, others trying to get home. There were even a few native New Yorkers who just shrugged it off and went about their business. In the past, Wade might have had the same mindset as them, but now he had a superhero for a best friend. That shifted his perspective quite a bit. 

Thankfully the school he attended wasn't far from their apartment, but after running the whole way he was still gasping for air as he unlocked the front door to let himself in.

"M-May!" he managed to get out as he leaned forward, bracing his arms against his thighs and sucked in air.

May was already rushing to the door when she heard Wade's key in the lock, and had a hand on his shoulder just seconds after he shouted her name.

"Wade!" She heaved a sigh, but couldn't help looking past him into the hallway, face falling when she saw it was empty. "Come on, come inside. Oh, thank god you're safe. The news stations have been going crazy but nobody seems to know anything for certain."

"Was there any news on the Avengers?" Wade asked as he stood up straight, grimacing and pressing his side where a stitch had formed. "What about Peter? Any word on him?"

Dropping his bag, he made his way into the living room, needing to sit down a moment. He had really pushed himself with the run. The TV was on, muted, news network running camera footage from a helicopter.

"There's just this," she motioned frantically at the television, where a short clip of distant and shaky footage of the spacecraft looped, interrupted every so often as newscasters and experts weighed in on what they thought it could be. "They say it doesn't look like the Chitauri, and it's just the one. Dipped in and out in less than half an hour but nobody knows what it was here for."

She covered her cheeks with the flats of her hands and took a few deep breaths, desperately clinging to any sense of calm she could muster.

"No word from Peter. His school wasn't touched but... he was on the bus when that thing landed in Greenwich Village. The museum isn't far from there, just a few miles." She looked over at Wade, studying the exhaustion on his face. "I'm sure he's fine though, don't worry."

Wade pulled out his phone, shaking it in frustration when there were still no new messages. Desperately wishing there was a way he could reach any of the Avengers right now, he tossed his phone across the couch. Hell, he'd even call _Tony_ and beg him for answers. Anything just so he could get a little information.

"I can't help but worry. This is exactly something Peter would go running towards." His leg started to bounce, anxiety boiling up inside him. "He's too young to be an Avenger, May."

Her brow furrowed and she turned to Wade slowly. "Well, we can both agree on that." She had been hounding Peter for weeks to talk to Wade about his ‘extracurriculars’ but as far as she knew they hadn't had that conversation yet. She'd promised not to breach Peter's trust and let him figure out the right way to talk to Wade about it, but at times like this it grew difficult to navigate the conversation.

"I've talked to him before. About not making stupid choices, about being careful."

"But we're teens. Aren't we supposed to do stupid shit? Of course this is Peter we're talking about. Being all noble and crap." 

Heaving a heavy sigh, he turned to look at May. The look she gave him had Wade tilting his head in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing, you're just..." Her look of concern was slowly tempered with affection. "You're a lot more perceptive than people give you credit for. Peter included. I think that-"

But whatever May was about to tell him, it was completely forgotten as a new camera feed finally made it onto the television, and she quickly grabbed the remote control to turn the volume on again.

 _"We've just received footage from some citizens who were on-site when the craft landed. As you can see here, just before the ring ship takes off, it appears to be pulling something in with a tractor beam, likely whatever it was sent here to collect."_ The newscaster froze the blurry cellphone footage, zooming in on the blue stream of light and circled a small man-sized blob that seemed caught in its light. _"And just moments later, this footage... clearly shows Iron Man in pursuit. We've reached out to Stark Industries and Ms. Pepper Potts for comment but have received no word yet on what Iron Man's mission may be."_

Wade took the remote from May and hit the rewind button. Throwing a quick prayer of thanks out into the universe for DVRs, he watched the blurry footage again. And then about five more times before hitting the pause button.

"Goddamn it, Peter." In the lower right corner, a very distinct red and blue pattern could be seen swinging from the slightly larger blur that was being pulled up. "If he's in fucking space, I - I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

The anxiety in his chest bloomed forth full force. He grabbed May's hand, looking back at her, fear taking hold.

May couldn't keep her emotions under lock and key any longer, and held Wade's hand back just as tightly before leaning over, pulling him against her side with one arm. She rubbed one hand up and down his shoulder, hoping her own trembling wasn't too obvious.

What was clear was that Wade knew the truth about Spider-Man, knew that Peter had been living a secret life for months now. The more she thought about it, the more laughable it was, imagining that Wade would somehow miss something so huge. Maybe she was willing to believe it because she herself hadn't been able to guess what was going on until she stumbled upon it by chance. A few deep breaths and some mindful counting of the seconds eventually had her able to speak again.

"Tony... Tony's up there too. They showed him on screen, off like a rocket. He... he won't let anything happen to him."

As Wade let his head rest on May's shoulder, accepting the comfort she offered, he realized her complete lack of reaction to what he’d said. He hadn't even realized he wasn't holding back about Peter being Spider-Man and it certainly explained what she was trying to say before the news cast drew their attention. Peter really sucked at keeping a secret identity. 

"Yeah, at least he's not alone." Lifting his head back up, he looked at May, cocking an eyebrow as he asked, "So... how did you find out he was Spider-Man?" 

He needed the distraction as footage shifted to a live feed in Wakanda, where news began to trickle in about a new alien attack. Reaching over, he shut off the tv. One less thing to feed his panic.

"How does anyone catch a teenage boy doing something he's not supposed to?" She laughed, shaking her head at the memory. "I walked by his open door and caught him in the act."

She'd been absolutely livid at the time, had basically short circuited while Peter stumbled through any number of excuses, each one more implausible than the last. Of course, after seeing him in his suit, all the pieces of the puzzle had immediately fit together. The timeline matched up, and even though she tried not to keep too close of a tab on what supers were doing in the news, she realized even Peter's sudden trip to Berlin matched up with the altercation there. She'd nearly grounded Peter for life (although she had no idea how you enforced that sort of thing with a regular kid, let alone one that had super strength) until he had explained everything, including his newfound commitment to keeping his crime fighting low key and local. Even then, he had to give her a full display of just how effective he was at defending himself before she relented.

And now he was in space.

There weren't enough parenting books in the world.

"And I'm guessing you walked in on him sticking to the ceiling or something? Honestly. Somebody has to teach that boy how to keep a secret."

"Actually, Peter doesn't know I know." Wade answered sheepishly. "I pieced the clues together myself. I guess I figured it out around the time of the ferry ordeal?" Looking down at his hands, he shrugged. "I haven't said anything because I want him to tell me. Let him have some control of his identity. I know he didn't really have a choice with Ned, and obviously you. And I suspect Tony. He's really not good at keeping a secret, is he?"

"Peter is good at a lot of things. Math, science, propelling himself though the air from a string." May paled a little when she realized how insane it sounded aloud. "But hiding the truth? Never exactly been a skill of his. He would be the actual worst at poker."

She tapped her fingers on the arm of the sofa, mulling things over before finally speaking again.

"I don't think it's a bad thing, you wanting to let Peter come to you. All you're really doing is giving him the right to control the conversation, and I think that's... really respectful of you. Shows you understand the boundaries he's trying to set." Turning back to him, she gave him a soft smile, brushing some errant hair from his forehead even though it sprang right back into place.

"For what it's worth, I don't think you'll have to wait much longer. Something tells me he's been trying to find a way to tell you for a while now. Think you can tough it out a little longer?"

Letting out a small laugh, Wade said, "He has been trying. It's amusing watching him work himself up. Sometimes he begins to overthink and chickens out. Then a couple tries got interrupted. He doesn't have the best of luck when it comes to the important things."

He stood up and took in a deep breath before letting out a heavy sigh. "Think I'll go start some coffee. There is no way we're getting any sleep until we hear from someone. I'm hoping at least Ms. Potts calls."

Rummaging around in the cupboards, he found the expensive special occasion coffee May had stashed away, and set to making it. It felt so much later than it was. Only the sun bright and oddly cheery reminding Wade that it'd only been hours not days since the first sighting of the alien ship.

"I guess she would be the one to let us know something, wouldn't she? Unless Stark Industries has a department for that sort of thing? Hmph. They must, right? Or wait, I think Peter mentioned something about having a contact there..."

The scent of her favorite blend pulled May from the sofa, and she had a brief moment of tranquility as she inhaled. The sound of ceramic mugs bumping into each other gently overshadowed the thin whistle of the kettle as it rose to a boil. It was almost possible to imagine it was a simpler time, years ago, even, when she never worried about Peter coming home with worse than a skinned knee. Lazy mornings, burnt toast and spilled jam on the breakfast table. When things were easy and they were all-

"Happy!" She snapped back to reality. "That's what he said. Happy... Hogan. Oof, you don't think that's his real name, do you? Gotta be short for something. Ha...Harry? Hank, maybe? Humperdinck?" She gasped to herself as she walked towards the kitchen. "There's an idea. Why don’t we take our minds off of all this by popping in a classic? I know you love the Princess Bride, Wade so don't bother-"

While May was quiet, most likely pondering who might have some word on Peter, Wade prepared their mugs for the coffee. May's had more cream while his was at least half sugar. With his patience non-existent, he pulled the carafe off the warmer and quickly replaced it with one of the mugs while he poured the coffee into the second cup. There was only a little bit that spilled and burned on the warmer, adding a bit of a bitter coffee stench to the room. He switched them out once more so the coffee could finish, and grabbed the mugs, taking them to the living room, where May was attempting to think of different names for Happy. It helped ease the tension in his shoulders just slightly. 

"Don't what?" he couldn't help but ask with a smile as he rounded the corner.

Only he was greeted by her looking as pale as a sheet, as though she had seen a ghost. She lifted her hand, her mouth open in silent horror, as it began to turn grey and flaky, falling slowly to the ground. 

"May?!" Wade dropped the mugs and ran forward, vaulting himself over the couch. "May!"

"Wade-" 

She took a step forward, reaching out for him, but her leg crumpled beneath her weight. Throwing himself the last little distance, he caught her... only for the rest of her to turn to ash. 

It took a moment for Wade to realize he was screaming for her over and over again. He frantically ran his hands over the ash, trying to understand what the fuck had just happened. 

"No, no, no, no! May! No! Don't leave me! May!" 

As he fell forward, pressing his forehead into the ash covered carpet, he missed as the world came to a devastating halt. Half the world crumbled and the other half burned.

  
**W:** peter, please tell me youre okay

  
**W:** everything is fucked

  
**W:** may is gone

**W:** i watched her turn to ash

**W:** what happened?

  
**W:** please text me

  
**W:** fuck

**W:** i know youre spiderman and you went into space so you might not be able to reply yet but i really really need to hear from you

**W:** i dont want to be alone

  
**W:** im so sorry if i fucked up everything this moerning

**W:** but i didnt hate it

  
**W:** i like you a lot

**W:** you gotta come back so i can tell you in person

  
**W:** please

**W:** peter

  
**W:** i miss you

  
**W:** i love you

  
**W:** please

**W:** come home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Wade Wilson will Return**  
>  +++  
> 
> 
>   
>   
> And that's a wrap! It's so wild to think that this fic is finally complete (even if the story isn't over...) after we worked on it for so long. Of course we would not have made it without our cheerreader/beta [Tsukiwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiwolf42) whose constant enthusiasm and input were invaluable during the process. Also, big thanks to [thelazydrawer](https://thelazydrawer.tumblr.com/post/611047229771431936/heres-the-second-fic-i-had-the-pleasure-of#notes) for their adorable artwork. It was a lot of fun working with you on this project!
> 
> If you'd like to read more from us, to tide you over while we work on Part Two, go check out [Sometimes When We Touch!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848205/chapters/42117539)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Five Years Grown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799280) by [thelonebamf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf/pseuds/thelonebamf)




End file.
